Forever and Always
by Iggity
Summary: Hermione's point of view after the sixth book. MAJOR HBP Spoilers. RWHG ship. A little HPGW on the side. M for language and sex. This is now AU. No DH spoilers. **ON HOLD. Please see profile for details** Previously HermyandRon. I'm still the same person, I promise!
1. It Was Just A Dream

Hello! I'm back again with, in my opinion, a better fic than Falling in Love or Falling to Pieces. So, I hope you enjoy, and, seeing as I only have two and a half chapters complete, I'll update when I can.

**_Disclaimer: _**Not mine, give up asking.

**_WARNING:_** One part in this chapter gets kind of...ahem...dirty, if you will. So, that's why this fic is rated M, duh!

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter One_**

The first part of the train ride home after Dumbledore's Funeral was perhaps the worst train ride Hermione had ever experienced. Ginny was ignoring the trio, Ron was staring out the window at the passing acres and acres of cow and trees, and Harry was moping in the corner of the compartment, which happened to be the farthest away from his best friends. Hermione sighed, making Ron tear his eyes from the window and look at her.

'What's wrong, 'Mione?' he whispered. Hermione glanced pointedly at Harry and then looked back at Ron. Harry had his feet on the seat, his arms wrapped around his legs, and his forehead was resting on his knees.

'I'm going to talk to him,' Hermione whispered back. Ron shrugged and looked back out the window.

'I can't stop you,' he replied. Hermione sighed, rolled her eyes, and then got up and walked over to Harry, placing her hand on his right shoulder. Harry shrugged it off, but Hermione simply put her hand back. Harry's head lifted and he looked at Hermione.

'What do you want?' he spat at her, making her wince at his tone.

'It's not your fault you know,' she said softly. Harry snorted.

'My arse it's not,' he replied in a dull manner. She looked at him.

'Harry…' but she couldn't find the words to find her sentence, and pulled him into a hug. Harry's arms were motionless for a few seconds, but then they wrapped themselves around Hermione and she felt her shoulder become moist with Harry's tears. They pulled apart a couple minutes later, and Harry's eyes were rimmed with red and his cheeks were tearstained.

'I just…I don't know how I'm suppose to live without knowing that I'll never see him again…you know?' Harry mumbled. Hermione nodded.

'I know…but it's still not your fault, Harry,' she replied, her voice barely above a whisper.

'Right…it's never my fault, Hermione!' Harry replied in a scornful tone.

'But it's not!'

'BLOODY HELL, HERMIONE! JUST DROP THE SODDING TOPIC WILL YOU?' Harry bellowed. He stood, opened the door to the compartment, and slammed it so hard that the glass was dislodged from the door and fell to the floor, shattering into a million little pieces. Hermione closed her eyes and buried her face in her hands. She heard the swishing of a wand through the air, and the sound of glass being put together and fitting itself back into the door. Someone sat beside her and wrapped her arms around her. She turned and cried into Ron's shirt.

'Are you okay?' She felt the heat of Ron's breath in her ear. She shook her head, and Ron pulled her closer, stroking her back and laying his cheek on her head. A few seconds later, Hermione pulled back. Ron looked at her and Hermione felt her cheeks flare up. She looked away.

'Thanks,' she whispered.

'Any time, 'Mione,' Ron whispered back, pushing her hair behind her ears and running his thumb across her cheek. She looked at him and gave a watery smile before leaning back against the wall of the compartment.

'Ow,' she muttered, standing up and inhaling deeply.

'Are you okay?' Ron asked, concern coating his tone of voice. Hermione waved her hand.

'It's nothing,' she replied.

'You muttering in pain is not nothing. What is it?'

'Drop it, Ronald,' Hermione said in a warning tone.

'Alright…I will, but just answer one question,' he replied.

'What?'

'Does it have anything to do with the Ministry in fifth year?' he asked. Hermione looked at him.

'Yes,' she muttered under her breath.

'They got you good, didn't they?' he whispered in her ear. Hermione nodded. 'They got me good too,' he added. Hermione turned and placed her hands on Ron's arms.

'So…they got you about here?' she asked, running her arms up to Ron's biceps. Ron swallowed and nodded.

'And across my chest…and my back, they got me there, too,' he whispered.

'They really did get you good, didn't they?' she asked softly, running her hand up and down Ron's arm. He lent his head closer to hers, making the distance between their faces about an inch. Hermione gazed into Ron's eyes, then backed away a bit.

'We…we should go and look for Harry,' she murmured. Hearing Ron swallow and then clear his throat, she looked up.

'Yeah. Yeah, I guess we should,' Ron replied. The look on his face was something along the lines of loss, or longing; Hermione couldn't tell which. Ron cleared his throat.

'He's probably in the loo. I'll go get him,' Ron said suddenly. And he left. Hermione sighed heavily and sat down next to the window, resting her head on the pane and closing her eyes.

It was a few minutes later that Hermione heard the door of the compartment open and close again.

'Did you find him, Ron?' she asked, not moving her head or opening her eyes. No answer. Her eyes snapped open and she looked at the door of the compartment. Ron was leaning against the frame, wand in hand. He waved it and Hermione heard the door lock. He muttered a couple silencing charms, and flung his wand into the corner of the compartment.

'Who cares right now, Hermione?' he growled, advancing towards her. Hermione looked at him, and he lifted her up out of the seat, and crushed his mouth against hers, his hands dropping to the tie of her robes. He pushed them off her, and ran his hands up her shirt, coming to rest at her covered breasts. She moaned and felt Ron's hands run under her bra...

'Hermione? HERMIONE!'

Her eyes snapped open and her gaze came in contact with Ron's.

'Are you okay? You were moaning,' Ron said. Hermione looked at him and blushed.

'Yeah, I'm fine. It was just a dream,' she said. Ron looked at her.

'Who was shagging you?' he asked, a grin curling onto his features. Hermione gasped.

'You pig!' she said. Ron laughed.

'Call me what you will…who was it?' he replied. Hermione gulped.

'Are you sure you WANT to know?' she shot at him. She hoped it would make is scared to find out who it was. It didn't.

'Yup!' he replied.

'No one,' she said. 'Did you find Harry?'

'Don't change the subject! Who was shagging you?'

'Viktor,' she lied. Ron's face contorted into anger.

'Krum?' he hissed. Hermione nodded.

'You wanted to know, so there you go,' she snapped.

'Viktor sodding Krum!' he roared.

'IT'S NOT MY FAULT THE PEOPLE I ACTUALLY LOVE CAN'T GIVE ME WHAT I WANT!' Hermione yelled. Ron glared at her, then inhaled deeply.

'What did you say?' he whispered.

'Nothing,' Hermione said quickly. 'Did you find Harry?'

'Yeah. He's in the loo. Wanted to be left alone, so I did what he asked,' Ron replied shortly. Hermione nodded.

'I'm sorry I yelled at you, Ron,' she whispered. He shrugged.

'It wasn't my place to ask you who it was you were dreaming about,' he replied.

'Whom, you mean?' Hermione said, grinning.

'Oi, hush it, miss smarty pants!' Ron said, laughing. Hermione smacked him playfully on the arm, and then looked out the window; it had started to rain. The window was covered with rain pellets and the bone dry earth was now wet. Ron sat down beside Hermione and lent against the wall; the two friends sat in the comfortable silence for the rest of the trip.

* * *

Okay, so I'm having a little problem. I'm debating which title this should get. Right now, I'm going to keep it up as 'Forever and Always', but I have another name, 'I'd Do Anything For Love', based on the song by Meatloaf.

Help!


	2. It's The Way You Love Me

**A/N:** Okay! So my friend finally emailed me the story, so here's the next chapter:D_

* * *

_

Chapter Two

The train started to slow, and Hermione tore her gaze from the window and onto Ron, who had fallen asleep with his head resting on her shoulder. She nudged the red headed boy, making him grunt and roll his head off her shoulder and back against the wall.

'Ron, the train's stopping,' Hermione whispered into Ron's ear.

''Nuzzer five minutes,' he muttered. Hermione sighed and picked up her wand. She poked him in the stomach hard enough to make him wake up, but light enough that it wouldn't hurt him.

'OW!' Ron yelled, jumping up from his seat and slamming his head into the rack holding the luggage that overhung the seats. He fell back onto the seat and slammed the back of his head against the wall of the compartment. Hermione bit her lip to keep from laughing, but to no avail. She burst into a fit of hysterical laughter. Ron looked at her, rubbed his head a bit and then jumped up, picked Hermione up and placed her on the seat on the compartment so that she was lying on the bench. He took her wrists and held them above her head with one large hand whilst the other executed a tickle attack. Hermione screeched with laughter.

'Ron…we have to…ha-ha…stop…ha-ha!' she wheezed. Ron stopped and looked at her, and Hermione's laughter began to die down.

'Do we really?' he whispered, a look appearing in his eyes that Hermione couldn't quite place. She swallowed.

'Yes,' she whispered back, 'the train stopped, we have to get our stuff and get off.' Ron nodded and let go of her hands and climbed off the seats. Hermione watched as Ron reached up and grabbed down all of luggage and the animals. He then piled his and Harry's trunks onto each other and, balancing Pig and Hedwig on top, he levitated the luggage up and out of the compartment, leaving Hermione's stuff behind. She watched Ron leave, then heaved a sigh before levitating her own trunk and grabbing Crookshanks' basket. She was just about to leave the compartment when Ron stuck his head back in.

'Are you coming or not?' he spat. Hermione looked at him.

'Yes, I am' she replied. 'What's up with you?'

'Nothing,' he said as he turned and left. Hermione raised and eyebrow, but followed Ron all the same.

She exited the train and followed the mop of red hair through the knots of worried parents and friends saying goodbye for what might be the last time.

'Ron! Ron wait! Your bloody legs are too long!' Hermione yelled, but Ron didn't hear her.

"_I guess it's better that way_," she thought to herself. "_Then I wouldn't have to put up with him nagging me about swearing_."

She ran to catch up with Ron and nudged him.

'What?' he spat miserably.

'What's wrong?' Hermione asked. He shook his head.

'Nothing.'

'Bullocks! What is it?'

'I don't want to talk about-'

'It's the dream, isn't it?' she demanded. Ron stopped dead in his tracks.

'No. Why would the dream bother me?' he said.

'That's what I'd like to know,' Hermione shot at Ron.

'Well, it doesn't!' Ron shot back. He continued walking. Hermione sighed in anger and followed in Ron's wake.

'Then what is it?' she asked warily.

'Drop it, Hermione,' said Ron, not looking at her.

'Fine.'

They found Harry, who thanked Ron getting his things and apologized to Hermione for yelling at her (she hugged Harry and saw, over Harry's shoulder, that Ron was glaring at them), and walked through the magical barrier. The Weasley clan was waiting, as usual, on the other side, accompanied by several members of the Order, including Lupin and Tonks, whose hands were clasped together. Hermione smiled at this, and glanced around for her parents as Harry and Ron walked over to the Weasleys. She found them and went over to them, hugging her mum, and then her dad.

'Hermione!' She turned around and saw Ron walking over to her. She glared at him and crossed her arms.

'Can I help you, Ronald?' she replied acidly. Ron gulped.

'Um…I need to talk to you…alone, if that's alright?' He glanced at Hermione dad, who nodded. Hermione sighed as Ron grasped her hand softly and tugged her over behind a platform.

'Look,' said Ron, 'I don't want to be on bad terms with you at a time like this. I'm sorry I've been a prat, and I hope that you forgive me.'

'I just wanted to know what was wrong, that's all, Ron,' Hermione said.

'I know, and I truly don't know what is was, and I know I'm going to see you in a day, but I still…I dunno,' he finished lamely. Hermione smiled.

'It's okay, Ron. You're forgiven, but only if I'm forgiven for pressing the subject,' she replied. Ron laughed.

'Of course,' he said. Hermione hugged him and then they walked back over to Hermione's parents. Ron was chatting with them when Harry walked over and said goodbye.

'I'll see you soon, Harry,' Hermione whispered in his ear, and then she kissed his cheek like she had done two years ago. Harry grinned at her and set off towards his relatives. She sighed deeply.

'Shame, isn't it?' came Ron's voice. She nodded.

'Yes. But he won't be alone for long,' came Hermione's reply.

'True,' Ron said. She turned and looked at him.

'Do you ever wonder if we would be friends with Harry if his parents had never died?' she asked.

'Sometimes. But I never dwell on it; they're dead, and we're friends with Harry, and we all like it that way. Well, apart from the "Harry's parents are dead" part,' said Ron. Hermione gave a small laugh.

'We should be leaving,' Hermione said sadly.

'Yeah. Don't you worry your mind about us, 'Mione, we'll be fine,' Ron said to her, lifting her chin to meet her gaze. Hermione smiled and caught sight of her mother grinning and her father looking rather annoyed. She looked away from them quickly and focused on Ron. She sighed and looked down.

'We have to go.'

'I'll walk you out,' Ron said to her. Hermione smiled again.

'I guess I can allow you to do that,' she joked. Ron grinned and walked over to Hermione's parents to grab her luggage. He was stopped, however, by her father grabbing Ron's forearm and speaking to him with a rather serious expression on his face. Mrs Granger glanced at her husband, rolled her eyes, and then stared at Hermione. Her mother was mouthing something.

"Keep this one!" Hermione managed to make out. She blushed and rolled her eyes, looking away from her mother and biting her lip in embarrassment. Ron came back over and bent down to whisper,

'Is your dad barmy?' Hermione laughed.

'No, why?' she managed to reply.

'I think he thinks we're dating!' Ron replied, his ears turning red. Hermione's laugh now turned into nervous giggles.

'I don't know why he'd think that,' Hermione replied, glaring at her parents. Ron looked at her and smiled.

'Oh well. Stuff happens, right?' Ron said to her. Hermione shrugged.

'I guess so.'

They walked outside; the rain, when it started, had been light and almost drizzling. But now it was raining so hard that pedestrians were soaking wet. Hermione laughed and walked out into the open. Ron stopped and gaped at her.

'Are you mad!' he bellowed over the thunder. Hermione smiled and waved at him, then started twirling in the rain. She loved the feeling of the drops hitting her body, cool and wet. But then there was also the fact that it hadn't rained this hard for over a year. Twirling some more, she tilted her head back and stuck out her tongue, trying to catch some of the raindrops. Next thing she knew, a tall, muscular figure was standing in front of her. She stopped twirling and looked into his eyes.

'What?' she asked Ron breathlessly. He looked at her and smiled.

'You ARE mad,' he replied.

'Then let me be mad,' she said, stepping away from him and twirling again; she began to laugh at the look on Ron's face.

'And why should I let you be mad?' he yelled over another bout of thunder. Hermione laughed some more and then replied with,

'Because that's the way you love me!'

Ron's jaw dropped and Hermione's hand went to her mouth. She stopped twirling and looked around as if that would help her find an explanation to her response.

'What was that?' Ron said. Hermione looked at him and swallowed.

'I mean as a friend.' The words came out so quickly that they were almost not understandable. However, Ron looked at her and breathed.

'I see,' he replied. Hermione was about an inch away from him, and so she placed her hand on his cheek.

'Ron?' she whispered.

'I…yeah. Just friends,' he said, 'I should go.' And he turned on his heel and walked back into the station to his family.

'RON!' Hermione yelled. 'RON!' But he ignored her. Hermione closed her eyes and felt a tear roll down her cheek.


	3. I'm Sorry

A/N: Sorry for the long space in time between updates...I'll probably post next Saturday...and I'm not sure when I'll post on Falling in Love or Falling to Pieces. I'm actually thinking of stopping it, but I'm not sure yet.

Okay, enjoy this chapter :D

_

* * *

_

**_Recap:_**

_**'I…yeah. Just friends,' he said, 'I should go.' And he turned on his heel and walked back into the station to his family. **_

_**'RON!' Hermione yelled. 'RON!' But he ignored her. Hermione closed her eyes and felt a tear roll down her cheek.**_

**_Chapter Three_**

Hermione watched as her best friend walked out of sight. She felt horrible, saying that. Hadn't Ron tried to kiss her in the train compartment? Didn't he get angered when she lied to him and told him that it was Viktor that she was so close to shagging? And yet, she had tried to stop the kiss, and had lied about the dream. But the question was why! Why did she stop the kiss? It was kind of obvious why she didn't share her dream; and yet a part of her felt empty without Ron standing near her.

'Hermione?' She turned around and saw her parents walking towards her.

'Are you okay?' her father asked. Hermione nodded.

'We saw Ron marching into the station; he looked rather moody. Did you two fight or something?' her mother inquired.

'Just so you know, Ron and I were never dating,' Hermione explained. Her father tensed.

'What? I gave my specially reserved "You better be good to her, or I'll tear your eyes out" speech to the guy you aren't even dating!'

'Yes. And I have no clue as to what gave you the impression that we WERE dating to begin with,' Hermione replied.

'Well, dear, the fact that he grabbed your hand and tugged you away to talk to you was more than one hint,' Hermione's mother explained. 'And then there was the fact that you were positively beaming when you came back, that was another one.' Hermione rolled her eyes.

'I cannot BELIEVE you two!' she hissed. 'Ron is my best friend, and nothing more!'

'Perhaps,' her mother replied as Hermione's father walked over to the car. 'But you love him all the same.'

Hermione sighed and bowed her head.

'You're right. I don't want you to be right, but you are,' she admitted to her mother.

'I know, dear. I know.'

* * *

Hermione's father directed the car into the driveway, and collected her trunk from the back. As soon as her father had left the car, Hermione's mother turned in her seat. 

'Are you alright, Hun?' she whispered. Hermione had been pretty quiet the whole way home.

'Yes,' Hermione replied softly.

'You miss him already, don't you?' her mother asked. Hermione felt a tear run down her face.

'Yes,' she whispered. 'Of course I do.'

'You'll see him tomorrow,' her mother said softly.

'I know, but I just wish we hadn't fought before he left. It might be the last time we see each other,' Hermione whispered, her gaze focused on her hands.

'Hermione, don't think like that,' her mother reprimanded softly. 'You'll waste away if you think like that. You shouldn't live each day as if it's your last, dear.'

'But that's the thing, Mum,' Hermione replied. 'I have to.'

'And why is that?'

'Because Albus Dumbledore's dead. Voldemort will be stronger and less frightened because of Dumbledore's death.'

'Why?'

'Dumbledore was the only one He ever feared, Mum,' Hermione replied. 'With him gone, Voldemort will try to over-take Hogwarts, and then, if he succeeds, he'll turn it into a school for the Dark Arts, where people like Draco Malfoy, and Theodore Nott will go to train to be Death Eaters, and from there, they'll help Voldemort try and kill Harry! Don't you see? We aren't safe anymore, and the only person who can save us if my best friend, which is why Ron and I are going to stay at his house and follow him to where he needs to go. It's because he needs us. He needs his friends and he can't do zippity squat without us backing him up.' Hermione now had silent tears running down her face.

'Hermione…it's Harry's responsibility?' her mother inquired. Hermione nodded sadly.

'Yes. His scar, the one on his forehead, it's the mark of what he has to do,' Hermione replied.

'Oh, dear, that's horrible.'

'I know,' Hermione said miserably. They sat in silence for a bit before Hermionesaid,

'We should go inside.'

'Yes. Yes, you're right.'

Hermione climbed out of the car and headed inside. She walked up the stairs and it to her room, collapsing on the bed as a flood of tears came back to her eyes. Soon after, she fell asleep.

* * *

BEEP! BEEP! 

Hermione woke to the sound of her alarm screeching in her ear and groaned. Rolling onto her back, she turned her head towards the alarm clock and saw the time; it was 7:30, She sat up and looked around her bedroom as she suddenly remembered that she was going to Harry's house, and that she was going to see Ron after a mere twelve hours. She leapt out of bed and gathered some clean clothes to put on. Grabbing her towel, she raced to the bathroom and started the water to have a shower.

'Hermione, dear, hurry up!' came her mother's voice from the other side of the door.

'Yes Mum,' Hermione yelled over the sound of the water. She got out of the shower and wrapped the towel around herself, and then headed to her room to get dressed. Pulling on a pair of hip-huggers and a white t-shirt, she grabbed her comb and dragged it through her hair. She had only realized last year that her hair was so bushy because she would use a brush, so she had decided to start using a comb instead. A knock came at the door to her bedroom.

'Hermione?' came a male voice. Hermione's head snapped toward the door.

'Yes?' she called out. The door opened and there stood Ron, leaning against the doorframe.

'Hey, are you ready yet?' he asked, a smile spreading across his face. Hermione laughed and stood up. She walked towards Ron and threw her arms around his neck.

'I'm sorry about what I said yesterday,' she whispered.

'It's okay,' Ron whispered back. Hermione felt his breath in her ear and felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. They pulled back, and Hermione looked Ron up and down.

'Are you sure? My parents said that you looked pretty upset,' she said to Ron. He nodded.

'I'm sure.'

'Good. I couldn't help but wonder if we were fighting or not,' Hermione said.

'I can't stand fighting with you, 'Mione,' Ron replied softly.

'I can't stand fighting with you either.'

And they stood in silence for quite awhile.


	4. Privet Drive

Here we go...

And I need to know just how dirty I can get in the future chapters...

Thanks to my reviewers...you guys ROCK!

* * *

Chapter Four

'We…we should get going, 'Mione,' Ron whispered about a minute later. Hermione hardly heard him, and mumbled something unintelligent in protest when she felt Ron start to pull back. The rumble of his laugh vibrated through his chest and into Hermione's fingertips, which were resting on his chest. She gave up and pulled away from Ron. She looked up into his eyes and thought about telling him her feelings.

"Ron, I love you, and I have forever and always," she rehearsed in her head. She opened her mouth, but closed it and tried to speak again, but nothing came out.

'Hermione, are you okay?' Ron asked her.

'I…Ron, I…Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Let's get out of here.'

Furious with herself, Hermione swallowed, grabbed her still packed trunks, and left, Ron following behind her. Hermione reached the first floor and walked into the kitchen to say goodbye to her parents. Her dad stood up and took Ron aside to talk to him as Hermione's mother gathered Hermione up in a huge hug.

'Keep him, he's sweet, and he cares for you,' she whispered in Hermione's ear. Hermione pulled back quickly.

'Mum!' she hissed. 'Ron and I aren't going out!'

'I know…you've told your father and I about three times in the past twelve hours. And we keep saying that you DO want to be more, correct?'

'Well…yes,' Hermione replied, finally feeling defeated, 'but he probably doesn't feel the same, which is why I keep saying that we aren't going out.'

Mrs Granger smiled warmly and placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

'He'll come around, dear. Just act normal, that's all. Now, I do believe that your father is starting to frighten Ron, so why don't you go over there and save him, hm?'

Hermione laughed and walked over to her father.

'Dad, Ron and I have to leave,' she said, drawing her father's attention from Ron, who was looking like he would like nothing more than to run and hide. 'We should have been at Harry's about fifteen minutes ago.'

Mr Granger sighed deeply and hugged Hermione.

'You be careful,' he muttered. 'I don't like the fact that you're going to fight evil, let alone be the only woman there.'

'I promise, Dad,' Hermione whispered, burying her face into his shoulder and crying. They broke apart a couple minutes later, and Hermione wiped her eyes before pecking her father on the cheek, waving to her mother and grabbing her bags. She stalked over to the fireplace and looked over at Ron. They were now alone, and Ron walked over so that he was beside her.

'You okay?' he whispered in her ear. She closed her eyes and nodded, biting her lip so she wouldn't cry. 'You're lying,' he muttered, tracing comforting patterns on her back with his fingers. Hermione turned her head and looked up at Ron.

'I'll miss them so much,' she mumbled, feeling ashamed that she had never missed them when she would go to Hogwarts, but she did now, and only because there was a chance of her dying, or her parents, or anyone she ever knew.

'You'll live through it, and so will they, and you'll see them again,' Ron mumbled back. Hermione turned completely and began to sob into Ron's shirt, clutching to him like her life depended on it.

'Shh, it's okay,' Ron whispered, running his hands up and down Hermione's back, trying to sooth her. She pulled back.

'We should leave,' she muttered, wiping her eyes again. 'Do you have the powder?'

'Yeah. Maybe you should wait a few minutes?' Ron asked.

'No. I'm going now, or I'll never go,' Hermione replied shortly.

'Okay, no need to bite my head off,' Ron replied, smirking.

'Shut up and use the powder, okay?'

Ron laughed and threw some Floo powder into the fireplace. Hermione grabbed her trunk and stepped into the fire.

'Number four Privet Drive!' she bellowed. She was swept away into a blaze of emerald green fire.

Hermione stopped spinning suddenly and tumbled out of a fireplace and onto a carpet that, before she fell out of the fireplace, was spotless.

'Hermione!'

She coughed and stood up, dragging her trunk out of the fireplace so that Ron wouldn't hurt himself when he came. She turned around and saw a beaming Harry standing in the middle of what seemed to be the living room of Harry's aunt and uncle's house. She smiled and crossed the living room, embracing Harry and laughing as she heard a rather loud thump, then,

'OW! Bloody hell, Harry! You could have warned me that the fireplace was so tiny!'

She pulled back, laughing loudly, and turned to see Ron rubbing his head and muttering about Harry not giving him warning about the fireplace.

'Ronald, watch your language,' Hermione managed to choke out through her laughter.

'Yeah, Ronniekins. Watch it,' Harry replied, laughing as well. Ron glared at the pair of them and dragged out his trunk.

'Well, it's good to see you too, mate,' Harry said as Ron began to drag his luggage as well as Hermione's to the stairs.

'Yeah, yeah. Where are we staying?' Ron snapped. Hermione looked over at Harry.

'That's a rather good question,' she said, voice dripping with curiosity. Harry mumbled something about only having one extra bedroom.

'I see,' Ron replied. 'Well, Hermione, you're just going to have to make another room.'

'Done,' Hermione said, and she headed up the stairs. She came to the landing and pulled out her wand, but only to hear a voice yell,

'And who the RUDDY HELL are you!'

She turned around and came face to face with Vernon Dursley. She took a step back and extended her hand politely.

'I'm Hermione Granger. I'm going to be staying with you for a while,' she replied. Vernon looked from her extended hand to the wand in her hand.

'Oh, you're like HIM then?' Vernon demanded.

'If by 'him' you mean Harry, then yes. I am,' Hermione replied, her hand dropping to her side. 'Now, if you'll excuse me…' She turned from Vernon Dursley and waved her wand, making the extra bedroom split in two down the middle.

'Wicked.' Hermione turned and saw Ron and Harry standing behind Vernon, grins plastered on their faces.

'Hang on! Who said you'll be staying here!' Vernon demanded. Hermione looked at him.

'Sir, do you honestly think that we would go against Professor Dumbledore's dying wishes? He wanted Harry to stay here until his seventeenth birthday, and Ron and myself are going to stay with him until that time. Then, Mr Dursley, we shall be leaving. However, you'll be wise to keep in mind that Ron and I are fully qualified to do magic, and if you threaten us, or Harry in that matter, we shall have to curse you,' Hermione replied sweetly. Vernon blanched.

'Fine! Stay here. But if you intend on staying here, keep out of our way!' he hissed, and then he turned and left.

'Gladly,' Hermione muttered when he was out of earshot, making Ron grin and Harry laugh. Hermione looked at them. 'What?' she asked.

'Oh geese…you sound like me, Hermione,' Harry said. Hermione laughed a bit and looked at Ron, who had gone silent. Hermione glanced at Harry, who nodded and left, and then walked over to Ron.

'What's wrong?' she whispered, placing a hand on his arm. He looked at her.

'I…nothing. It's nothing,' he replied.

'Ron-'

'It's nothing, all right? I just…I'm starting to miss them,' he mumbled, turning away from Hermione.

'Ron, it's okay to miss them,' Hermione whispered, turning him back around.

'But…I just never thought I would, you know?' he replied, looking straight into Hermione's eyes.

'It's okay,' she said, as Ron hugged her and buried his face in her shoulder. Her shoulder soon became very wet, but she stood there, holding Ron, and letting him cry on her shoulder.

'It's okay, Ron. It's all right. You'll see them again,' she whispered. Ron hugged her a bit tighter.

'Ow,' she grunted, hoping Ron wouldn't hear her, but,

'Oh, crap! I'm sorry, Hermione. Dammit, I forgot.'

'It's okay,' she replied, her eyes half closed, and a smiled on her face.

'Hermione?'

'Hmm?'

She was feeling tired, and closed her eyes.

'Are you okay?'

'What's the time?'

'I think it's time for you to go to bed,' she heard Harry say.

'Harry?' she muttered.

'Yeah, Hermione. I'm here. And so is Ron. We're going to help you get into bed, okay?' Harry said.

'No, I'm alright,' Hermione answered groggily. She blinked and two figures came into view, a red haired boy and a black haired boy.

'You okay?' Ron asked, holding out a hand to help Hermione off the floor.

'Yeah. Why, what happened?' Hermione asked, taking Ron's hand and hauling herself up off the floor.

'You…well, we thought you passed out, but then we realized that you had fallen asleep,' Harry responded.

'Oh. Right. Well, it happens. I guess I'm tired.' Almost as if to prove her point, Hermione yawned and realized that she and Ron were still holding hands.

'Which bedroom do you want, Hermione?' Ron asked, not letting her hand go.

'I don't care, Ron,' she replied. She saw Harry glance at her and Ron's clasped hands and grin. Ron looked at her and smiled.

'You should, you know,' he said. 'I like to take the biggest room.'

'Well, I guess we know which room I'll get, don't we?' Hermione said. 'Because I like the smaller room.'

'Well, then we should get you bed,' Harry said, breaking in to stop something that they would both regret before it happened.

'Yeah, we should,' Ron said.

'I want a shower. Then I'll go to bed, alright?' Hermione said, looking at both boys in turn. Harry laughed.

'I don't care, just get to bed before you fall asleep again, okay?' he replied. Hermione smiled.

'I promise, Harry,' she said. Harry grinned and went to his room, leaving Ron and Hermione out in the hall, hands still together.

'I'm going to grab one of my towels and hop in to the shower. You should get settled in your room, so I know which one is smaller,' Hermione said, letting Ron's hand go. The look on his face was unreadable as he nodded and turned to head for the bedroom. Hermione summoned her towel and headed for the shower.

Hermione got out of the shower about 20 minutes later. Wrapping her towel around herself, she headed for the bedroom and slammed into Dudley, who was roaming around outside his parent's doorway. She slammed against the wall and saw that Dudley was gaping at her.

'What?' she snapped at him. He continued to stare at her. She rolled her eyes and walked to her bedroom. She closed the door over, and began to get dressed for bed. She had just dropped the towel to pull on her top when she heard the clearing of a throat. She pulled her shirt on and whipped around to find Ron, eyes covered with one hand, standing at her door.

'Are you decent?' he muttered embarrassedly.

'Yes,' Hermione squeaked out. Ron's hand dropped and he poked his head in.

'Can I come in for a sec?' he asked, eyes raking over her room.

'Yeah, sure,' Hermione replied, waving her wand and unmaking her bed.

'I, uh, just wanted to say thanks. About before. And I was wondering if maybe we could keep it to ourselves?' Ron asked, perching on the side of her bed. She sat beside him and placed her hands in her lap.

'Of course,' Hermione replied, looking at him.

'Thank you,' he said, shifting so that they were looking right at each other. He reached forward and grabbed Hermione's hands. 'I…I just want you to know, that if something happens to your parents, that you'll always be welcome at my house. I'm not saying that something WILL happen to them, but you can never be too careful, and…look, I'm trying to make this sound positive, and I know it's coming out the wrong way-'

Hermione placed a finger on his lips.

'It's okay, Ron. I know what you're saying, and thank you,' she whispered. Ron smiled and hugged her, smoothing her wet hair. Hermione yawned and pulled back.

'I must be tired,' she whispered, getting up off the bed. Ron laughed.

'I guess so. Bedtime, missy,' he said. She smiled and climbed into her bed, pulling the covers up to her chin.

'G'night Ron,' she mumbled. He sat down on the bed in front of her.

'Hermione?'

'Hmm?'

'Sleep well,' he murmured, pushing her hair back from her face. And she did.


	5. Finally

Chapter Nine has the dirty scene...it's pretty grapic, so I'll put a warning, okay?

Here you go! Chapter Five!

* * *

Chapter Five

'Hermione.'

Hermione grumbled and ignored it.

'Hermione!'

She shifted and opened her eyes a crack. The room was empty.

'Hermione! Shite! Hang on!'

She sighed, climbed out of bed and pulled on her housecoat, and headed towards the yells. They lead her to Ron's room, where Ron was tossing and turning on the mattress.

'Ron!' But he continued to toss and turn and flail about. Hermione sighed and pulled out her wand.

'STUPIFY!' Ron stopped moving and Hermione rushed over and shook him until his eyes opened. She muttered the counter-spell and dropped to her knees on the floor next to Ron.

'Hermione! Are you okay?' he said desperately, sitting up.

'I should be asking you that,' Hermione responded. Some of Ron's hair was plastered to his face and hanging in his eyes, so Hermione reached up and pushed it back. Ron sighed and collapsed back on the bed.

'It must have been a dream,' Ron replied, more to himself than Hermione.

'What was?' Hermione asked softly. Ron turned his head and looked at her.

'You jumped in front of a Sectumsepra Curse that was headed for Harry,' he choked out. Hermione conjured a glass and filled it with water.

'Here, drink this,' she said gently. 'And as for this dream, it would be pretty thick of me to jump in front of a curse like that, wouldn't it?'

'Yeah. That's why I told you to hang on. I guess that's what brought you here, right? I was yelling in my sleep?' Ron inquired.

'Yes,' Hermione answered softly.

'I'm sorry if I woke you,' Ron replied.

'I was reading, it's okay,' Hermione lied. Ron grinned.

'How'd I know?' he asked, laughing.

'Shush! I rather like reading when I can't sleep,' Hermione replied haughtily, the corners of her mouth curving up slightly.

'Ha! You're starting to laugh!' Ron replied, propping himself up on his elbow and looking at her.

'Yeah, so?' she replied, laughing.

'So, that means I won!' Ron said, laughing harder.

'Fine,' Hermione said, 'you win. That means I'm going back to bed. Good night, Ron.' She got up, kissed his cheek, and left.

She had just gotten settled when she heard footsteps at her door.

'Hermione?'

She turned and looked to see Ron standing there.

'What's wrong?' Hermione asked him.

'Um…I…I need to talk to you,' he mumbled. Hermione sat up and motioned for him to come in.

'What is it?' she asked him softly.

'I need to tell you something, and I don't care if you hate me, but, if it's something that will destroy our friendship because you feel differently, then just…just pretend I didn't say a thing, okay?' Hermione's heart skipped a beat. Was he about to tell her…

'Okay, I promise,' she whispered. Ron swallowed and inhaled deeply.

'I…really like you. And not in that 'you're my friend' way,' he muttered. Hermione looked at him and smiled. She tilted his chin up and looked in his eyes. He smiled.

'Well, you haven't cursed me yet, so I'll take that as a good sign,' he replied shakily. Hermione laughed and kissed him lightly on the mouth.

'That's because I feel the same, Ron,' she whispered, her forehead leaning against his. He pulled her closer and kissed her hard. Hermione felt as his tongue slipped out of his mouth and asked permission to enter hers. She opened her mouth and felt Ron push her back down, laying on her, mouths still glued together. Hermione broke the kiss for air.

'Are you okay?' Ron murmured in her ear, before attacking her neck. Hermione groaned.

'I was,' she muttered softly.

'And…?' Ron replied to her neck.

'And now I'm even better,' Hermione moaned out. She felt Ron's hands wander down to the hem of her shirt and pulled his face up to hers.

'What?' Ron asked softly.

'Not yet,' Hermione replied gently, taking his hands in her own and moving them away from the hem of her shirt. Ron nodded.

'Sorry,' he replied. Hermione smiled and ran a hand through his hair.

'It's alright,' she told him. Ron smiled and started to get off the bed.

'I'll just go back to my bed,' he whispered. Hermione looked at him and grabbed his hand.

'No. You can stay here,' she said, hoping that he would stay. He did. Smiling, he crawled back on the bed and settled in beside Hermione. She turned and curled up against him, draping her arm over his chest and settling her head on his shoulder.

'Ron! Get back to bed!'

Hermione woke up, but kept her eyes closed. She heard Ron grumble.

'Ron, hurry up! If the Dursleys catch you in bed with Hermione, there'll be MAJOR hell to pay, now move it!' Harry hissed.

'Harry, what the bloody hell…?' Hermione heard Ron mutter. 'Oh…of course.'

'Let's GO!' Harry hissed. Hermione smiled to herself.

'Harry, keep it down, you'll wake her up!' Ron hissed back.

'I'm already awake, thanks to you two thick heads,' Hermione muttered, opening her eyes and propping herself up on her elbow to look at Harry and Ron. Harry grinned.

'Hey, Hermione…have fun?'

'Bugger off, Harry!' Ron said, swiping in Harry's direction. Harry jumped back and Hermione rolled her eyes.

'Yes, Harry…it was such a turn on to have Ron come in last night and tell me he likes me,' she replied. Harry cocked an eyebrow.

'Really? Well then, Hermione, you get turned on WAY to easily,' he replied, shaking his head. Hermione rolled her eyes again and looked down at Ron.

'Morning, you,' she whispered. Ron grinned and sat up. Hermione smiled as Ron leant down to kiss her. They were an inch apart when,

'Um…hello! Still here!' Hermione closed her eyes and pursed her lips as Ron pulled back and blushed madly.

'Damn you, Potter,' Hermione heard Ron mutter under his breath. She laughed and looked at Harry.

'If you have a problem with your two best friends kissing, you can leave, Potter,' Hermione replied. She looked at Ron and pulled him close, kissing him firmly on the lips. They broke apart and Hermione saw Harry still standing there, smirking.

'Now, gentlemen, I am going to get dressed, so you would be kind enough to leave, thanks,' Hermione continued, getting up and walking towards her trunk. Harry laughed and left the room. Ron, however, stayed put.

'Ron, that included you,' Hermione said, turning and seeing that he was still there. Ron gulped rather visibly and got out of bed, walking over to Hermione and hugging her.

'Morning,' he said, pulling back and looking at Hermione. She gave him a puzzled look.

'What's with you today?' she asked, smiling slightly.

'I'm happy; happy that you're okay, happy that we're finally together. Just happy,' Ron replied. Hermione chuckled and placed a hand on his cheek.

'I'm glad you're happy, but you need to leave so I can get dressed,' she said softly. Ron grinned.

'Aww, I can't stay?' he said, jokingly

'No! Now go,' Hermione said, pointing towards the door. Ron pouted.

'Fine. I'm going,' he replied. He left the room and Hermione chuckled to herself. She was so happy. Ron was finally hers, and she didn't have to do anything but say that she felt the same way.

Hermione reached the kitchen to find that the Dursleys were "hiding" in the living room, and that Harry and Ron were eating enough food to feed a small army.

'No surprise there,' she muttered to herself. She grabbed a plate and took her seat next to Ron, who looked up from shoveling food into his mouth to grin at her and then return to the shoveling process. She rolled her eyes, but chuckled slightly before loading her own plate with a small serving of eggs, a piece of toast, and three sausages. She summoned a glass and poured herself some juice, then began to eat…slower than Ron and Harry (which wasn't hard, mind you). Ron looked up and cocked an eyebrow, making Hermione stop her fork about an inch from her mouth.

'What?' she asked him, lowering her fork and tilting her head to the side.

'No…nothing,' Ron said, smiling. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

'Okay…' she said, returning to her food. They lapsed into a semi-silence once again; all that could be heard was the clinking of forks and knives against the china of the plates. Hermione finished eating and placed her dishes in the sink.

'I'm going upstairs to do some research on Ravenclaw,' Hermione stated. 'If you need me, I'll be in my room.' Harry nodded and returned to his food, while Ron looked up at her, flashed a grin that made her insides melt, and say,

'I'll probably be up soon.'

Hermione nodded and left, closing the door to the kitchen over as she left. She didn't, however, go upstairs. She had a feeling that Harry and Ron would start talking, so she decided that she wanted to know what they were going to talk about.

'So,' she heard Harry say, 'you told her, eh?'

'Seems that way, doesn't it, mate?' Ron replied.

'Good on you,' Harry said. 'It's about bloody time.'

'Shut up, Harry,' Ron mumbled. Hermione couldn't see Ron, but she knew that he was, more than likely, blushing horribly.

'Hey, I'm just saying that you shouldn't have snogged Lavender's face off to begin with. Hermione had _asked you out_ and then you go and snog some other girl. Like, seriously, what kind of insensitive prat does that?' Harry replied.

'Yeah! Who does that?' Hermione muttered, a grin on her face.

'What was that?' Ron asked. Hermione's eyes widened and she raced upstairs. She grabbed a random book and started flipping through it, praying that Ron didn't see her run to her room.


	6. Books and I Love Yous

Hokay...so minor M rating for this chapter...it's chapter nine that has the MAJOR rating...-nods-

**Disclaimer:** The characters aren't mine, okay! And the line "such vulgar language from such a prestige young woman" comes from the movie "The Breakfast Club"...I simply switched around some words.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Six

Hermione heard footsteps coming up the stairs as she grabbed the nearest book in the room and opened it to a random page, sticking her head in it and pretending to read. Just by simply scanning the page she had opened to, she caught glances of numbers and the word 'sex' at least 7 times. Wondering what on EARTH she was supposedly reading, she raised an eyebrow and looked at the cover.

'The Joys Of Sex.'

Hermione blanched just as Ron knocked on the door and walked in. She looked up, eyes wide, and tossed the book over her shoulder. Ron gave her a look mixed with confusion, doubt, and amusement. She gave a false smile.

'Hullo, Ron,' she said, her voice dripping with embarrassment.

'Hi…what were you reading?' he inquired, walking over and looking for the book. Hermione stepped in front of him.

'Nothing you need to worry about,' she replied, feeling the heat rise to her neck. Ron smirked.

'I doubt that. Lemme see it!'

'NO!'

'Why not?'

'Be…because…I…Ron, what do you want?'

'To see the book you don't want me to see,' he replied, smiling.

'Well, give up, because you aren't going to see it,' Hermione snapped.

'Whoa, 'Mione, calm down.'

'I'll calm down when you stop bugging me about the book!' Hermione hissed. Ron put his hands up.

'Alright, I'll stop…but only for a kiss,' he bribed. Hermione sighed, but smiled and kissed him all the same. They pulled apart and Hermione sat down on the bed. Ron came and sat beside her, reached back and picked up the book she had tossed.

'So…this is the book you didn't want me to see, eh?' he replied, looking at Hermione, whose eyes bulged and all the colour drained from her face.

'Give me that,' she hissed. Ron smirked and stood up.

'Um…no.'

'Ronald Bilius Weasley, you give me that book.'

'But…I'm actually showing an interest in reading, why do you want to stop that?' Ron mocked. Hermione glared at him.

'Give. Me. That. Book.'

'Umm…why?'

'Give it to me!'

'No.'

'Give it to me!'

'No.'

Hermione jumped him, knocking him to the floor and pinning him down with her lower half.

'Give it to me,' she breathed, looking at him with a piecing glare. Ron laughed.

'Hell no,' he replied.

'You will give that book to me, Ronald,' Hermione hissed.

'You DO know that we are in quite a compromising position, right, 'Mione?' Ron replied cheekily. She slapped him.

'GIVE IT TO ME!' she yelled.

'Why are you flipping out!' Ron yelled back.

'Because I want it!' Hermione snapped.

'Well, keep acting that way, and you won't get it!' Ron yelled.

'Then how should I act to get it?' Hermione yelled, crawling off Ron.

'Not the way you are!'

'Fine! I'll shut up if you give me the book BACK! WITHOUT looking at the title, thank you very much!' Hermione said, her teeth clenched.

'Well, the title part I can't guarantee, but you getting the book back, I can,' Ron replied, winking at her. Hermione let out a frustrated yell and pounced Ron, who moved out of the way and let Hermione slam to the floor. He sat down beside her and draped his legs over her back, keeping her on the floor, while he read the title of the book.

'Goddammit, Ron!' Hermione choked.

'Oh! The Joys Of Sex, eh? What, getting ready for me or something?'

'Ronald, you let me up right now…'

'Why, you look ever so sexy, all pissed off and out of breath…'

'SHUT UP AND LET ME STAND, DAMMIT!'

'Oh…such vulgar language from such a prestige young woman,' Ron replied, turning Hermione over and straddling her.

'Ronald-'

'I know…not yet. We won't DO anything…'

'Ronald, get off,' Hermione replied.

'But-'

'No, Ron. Please get off me,' Hermione requested. Ron nodded and clambered off of Hermione, stood, and held out a hand to help her up. Hermione placed her hand in his and hauled herself up off the floor.

'Did I hurt you?' Ron inquired, eyes filled with worry. Hermione turned away and rubbed her ribs before turning back to Ron.

'No, you didn't hurt me,' she lied. Ron looked at her and his eyes widened.

'Oh my, God. Hermione, I'm sorry. I totally forgot about the Ministry-' But Hermione cut him off by placing a finger on his lips.

'It's alright,' she replied softly. She went on her toes and kissed him. He pulled back just as Hermione was getting into the kiss.

'No, it's not,' he said firmly. Hermione rolled her eyes and walked away from him.

'It's fine, Ron. I'm okay.'

'But I hurt you!'

'No, I landed on the floor and…hit it the wrong way,' Hermione invented.

'Why are you doing that?'

'Doing what?'

'Making up excuses, and lame ones at that, so that I'll feel better?' Ron asked, moving to her side and looking at her.

'I…I guess I don't want you to feel bad because you think you hurt me,' Hermione replied quietly. Ron hugged her and kissed the top of her head.

'I…Hermione, I…um…'

'Ron, if you aren't ready to say it, then don't say it,' Hermione replied, looking up at him. 'That way I'll know you really mean it when you do say it.'

Ron smiled at her.

'Then…well, the same to you, then,' he whispered. Hermione smiled and held him close.

* * *

'Hermione?'

Hermione was lying in bed reading when she head Ron call her. She looked up from 'Hogwarts: A History' and saw Ron standing in her doorway in his pajamas that now showed 7 inches of his ankle. His hair was all ruffled and his eyes were half closed. Hermione looked at the time.

1:30 in the morning. She sighed, marked her page, and turned to Ron.

'What's wrong love?' she whispered. Ron walked over to the bed and sat on the side.

'I couldn't sleep,' he murmured, closing his eyes as Hermione sat up and ran a hand through his hair.

'Aww, poor baby,' she mocked. Ron's eyes snapped open and he smirked.

'I know. Shame, isn't it?' he whispered. Hermione looked at him and smiled.

'It is, for sure,' she replied, leaning closer to him. Ron scooted up the mattress and lent his forehead against Hermione's.

'I love you,' he whispered. Hermione pulled away.

'Do you really mean that,' she muttered.

'With all my heart. You don't have to tell me if you aren't ready, but I do love you,' Ron whispered, lifting her chin and looking at her. Hermione sighed.

'I think I love you, too,' she murmured. Ron grinned.

'Really? That's good for me, then, isn't it?' he whispered, pulling her close. Hermione smiled and Ron kissed her firmly on the lips. They really got into it this time. Hermione felt Ron's tongue glide over her lower lip, and debated whether or not to let him or not.

"_Screw it,"_ she thought. "_It's not like it'll have been the first time!"_ She opened her mouth and ran her hands up Ron's arms and let them tangle in his hair. She groaned and pulled back for air. She looked at Ron and smiled, letting Ron roll onto his side beside her.

'You okay?' he mumbled in her ear. She nodded.

'Yes, I'm fine,' she murmured back, turning her head.

'Okay. Can I sleep here, then?' Ron asked hopefully. Hermione smiled.

'I suppose…if you control yourself,' she whispered. Ron smirked and crawled under the covers, sliding his arms around Hermione, and kissing the top of her head. She waved her wand, which turned out the light, and placed her wand on the table. She rolled over and was face to face with Ron, who smiled and ran a hand through her hair. Hermione sighed and closed her eyes.

'Hermione, love?' Ron whispered softly in her ear.

'Hmm?' she replied sleepily, opening her eyes.

'Why were you reading that book?'

Hermione blanched.

'I grabbed a random book to read, but it happened to be that one,' she mumbled. Ron laughed.

'So you WERE listening in, then?'

'Yes,' Hermione mumbled embarrassedly.

'Okay. Good night, love,' Ron whispered in her ear. Hermione smiled sleepily and closed her eyes again. She slipped into a deep sleep.


	7. The Fight

Okay, so I got a review that I totally agree with. Chapter Six sucked...like...ass...

So I kind of figured/hoped that this chapter is better than the last, because I enjoy getting my inbox stuffed with reviews...that **_aren't_** flames...so yeah.

**EARLY WARNING:** Chapter Nine is EXTREMELY M rated...

* * *

Chapter Seven

The next day was a busy one. It was the week before Harry's birthday, and Hermione wanted to throw a big party. After a short chat with the Dursleys (which included minor wand flashing before they agreed to let her do whatever), she figured out what she wanted to do. She holed herself up in her room and yelled at the door if anyone disturbed her.

'Hermione?'

'I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE!' she hollered, not even looking up from her page. Apparently, Ron ignored this.

'It's dinnertime. You haven't eaten all day, so am I going to drag you down and force feed you, or are you going to come down on your own free will?'

'Bugger off.'

'Fine. You asked for it.'

'Ron, what-' But he had walked over and picked her up. He lifted her up out of the chair and flung her over his shoulder, walking out of the room.

'RONALD WEASLEY YOU PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!'

'No.'

'Ron-'

'No.'

'Ronald, you better put me down,' Hermione hissed.

'Only if you'll come down and eat something.'

'Fine. I promise to come down and eat something,' Hermione replied, rolling her eyes. Ron put her down and looked at her; Hermione saw that his eyes were full of worry.

'Hermione-'

'Ron, I promise I'll eat something,' she said to him. He nodded.

'Good,' he said, holding out his hand. 'Then let's go.' Hermione took his hand and walked downstairs, only to run straight into Dudley. He stared at Hermione with an odd look in his eyes, and then slammed into Ron, knocking him clean off his feet. Ron landed face first into the wall and slid down slowly and with a sickening groan.

'RON!' Hermione yelled. She whipped out her wand and turned to Dudley.

'Hermione…don't…not worth…ouch,' Ron grunted. Hermione turned to Ron and knelt beside him.

'Are you alright?' she whispered, turning him over gently. Ron grunted and nodded slightly. Hermione waved her wand.

'Sanare,' she muttered. Ron glowed a dark blue and Hermione gingerly lifted Ron's face. He groaned.

'What did you do?' he muttered, looking up at her through swollen eyes. Hermione smiled.

'I've looking through books for some new spells. It's a healing spell…thought I'd try it out,' she murmured, reaching up and pushing the fringe on Ron's forehead back. Ron winced slightly.

'Thanks…but I think some of the bones were broken and out of place,' he grunted. Hermione laughed.

'The spell would have fixed it,' she whispered.

'You sure?'

'Very.'

Ron tried to get up without Hermione's help, but crumpled back to the floor. Hermione sighed.

'Ron, don't be stubborn, just let me-'

'No.'

'Ron-'

'No! I'll get up by myself!'

'Fine.'

And so Hermione walked down the stairs and left Ron to deal with Dudley, who was grinning madly.

* * *

She reached the kitchen to see Harry standing at the stove, cooking dinner. She walked over to him.

'Want some help?' she asked him, tying her hair up into a messy bun on the back of her head.

'No…I can handle it,' he replied. He looked up at her. 'Thanks, though.'

'Not a problem,' she replied, walking over to the table and sitting down.

'So…I heard you yelling at Ron. What was he doing now?' Harry inquired, covering the frying pan and washing his hands before turning to Hermione. She sighed.

'I refused to come down to dinner, and so he came over and picked me up, intending to carry me down,' Hermione replied, rolling her eyes as Harry laughed and sat across from her. She looked at him. She used to have a minor crush on Harry in third year, but had laid off because of Ginny.

"_I'm glad I did,"_ Hermione thought to herself. "_If I hadn't…I wouldn't have Ron."_

She looked at Harry as he rose from the table and headed for the stove, lifting the lid on the pan and moving dinner around so it wouldn't burn. Yes…those feelings were definitely gone; they had probably been transferred to Ron. Harry turned around again and smiled at her. She smiled back and looked around the kitchen. She heard Harry sit down again and turned her gaze to him. He had a serious look on his face as he surveyed her from behind his glasses.

'What's wrong?' she asked him, her brows knitting together. Harry's expression softened.

'Nothing…it's just…I dunno…'

'Harry, don't do that. What is it?'

'I don't want you to come with me and Ron,' he shot out, the words so close together that Hermione almost missed what he said. She studied him for a moment before realizing what he had said. She lent back in her chair and raised an eyebrow.

'Oh? And why not?' she inquired darkly.

'I…I just…Hermione, don't get me wrong, but you're not safe if you come with us.'

'Well, then Ron's not going either! I won't let you take my boyfriend into battle with you with the chance that he'll wind up dead, Harry Potter! If Ron's going, then I'm going, and you know how stubborn I can be, so don't even TRY and talk me out of this,' Hermione ranted, making Harry wince and try and shush her.

'Hermione…calm down! I'm not going to try and talk you out of this-'

'Then what ARE you doing, Harry?'

'I'm just saying…you're like the sister I never had, and I don't want you to get hurt!'

Hermione looked at him.

'What?'

'You're like my sister, Hermione,' Harry said taking her hands in his, 'and nothing will change that.'

Hermione smiled…and heard footsteps entering the kitchen. The sound of a trainer sole sliding across the tiles squeaked through the kitchen and she looked up to see Ron looking dreadfully hurt as he stared at Harry and Hermione's hands clasped together on the table.

'Ron?' Hermione asked carefully, taking her hands back from Harry and standing up. Ron's mouth opened and closed numerous times before he managed to find words.

'Potter…Hermione, what are you doing?'

'Harry and I were talking-'

'Talking…TALKING? You were holding hands! I can't see how that's TALKING!' Ron roared. Hermione closed her eyes and exhaled sharply.

'AH! Ron, mate, what the HELL are you doing!' Hermione heard Harry choke out. She heard a slam and her eyes snapped open to see Ron holding Harry up against the wall by the throat.

'RON!' she hollered, running over and tugging at Ron's arm trying to get him to let Harry go.

'Oh…I see,' Ron said, letting go of Harry and turning away.

'What? You see that you were making a mountain out of a bloody molehill!' Hermione yelled, helping Harry stand.

'No, I see that you'll help him, but not me!' Ron yelled back.

'I DID help you! Or did you forget that you'd probably have a few broken bones thanks to that bloody Free Willy attack!' Hermione snapped, making Ron look confused as Harry snorted with laughter. Hermione closed her eyes and cracked a small smile.

'Not helping, Harry,' she said, shaking with laughter.

'Oh, great. Just laugh in a situation like this, that makes it ALL better!' Ron hollered. He turned on his heel and walked into the hall. Hermione heard the front door swing open and slam shut, revealing that Ron had left the house.

'Shit,' Harry muttered. Hermione looked at him.

'You can say that again,' she mumbled, sitting down and burying her face in her hands.

'Hermione, it's not your fault,' Harry whispered, sitting beside her. She felt a tear leak from her eye and wiped it away with the back of her hand.

'He doesn't trust me…Harry, why doesn't he trust me!' Hermione groaned. Harry placed a hand on her back.

'I'll go find him and talk to him, okay?' he whispered, rubbing her back in a brotherly fashion. Hermione sighed in defeat.

'Thanks Harry,' she murmured, 'but maybe I should go look for him.'

'Will you be okay by yourself?' Harry asked. Hermione nodded.

'You know me, Harry,' she replied. 'I'm always prepared.'

Harry laughed.

'Yeah, you are. Okay, if you aren't back by the time it's dark, I'm coming to look for you and Ron, okay?' he replied. Hermione nodded.

'Fair enough, Harry. Fair enough.'

Hermione stood, summoned her cloak and headed out. She walked down the street and out to the park grounds. She found Ron sitting on the swing set, arms linked around the chain, foot swinging through the air, making the sand fly behind him.

'Ron?' she asked nervously. He looked up.

'Oh…it's my ex-girlfriend,' he replied coldly. Hermione felt her heart break as the words hit her with full force.

'Ron, please don't-'

'Don't what? Think that you and Harry are having a great laugh behind my back about this…what we were. If you two were together, why did you tell me that you thought you loved me?'

'Well, I don't think it anymore!' Hermione yelled.

'Really? GOOD!' Ron yelled back.

'No, I don't think it anymore! I KNOW IT!' Hermione bellowed, feeling herself go red.

'What?' Ron hissed.

'I love you. Harry and I aren't dating, that would be like you and Ginny going out,' she replied, looking at the ground.

'What? You and Harry aren't dating?'

'No, you great, stupid prat!' Hermione said, looking at him and shaking her head. He sighed.

'I…argh, I can't do this, Hermione!' he said. He got up and disapparated. Hermione sighed and hung her head, turning and walking back to Harry's house.


	8. Letters

A/N: Hey guys, sorry about the long ass wait...my computer won't let me get in to post, so I got my friend to update this for me.  
A Friend's/N: Okay, well this computer isn't very nice, so don't mind the odd layout of this bit here.  
Disclaimer: It's not mine, alright! Give up!

Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter Eight.

Hermione reached the door to number four and opened it in a depressed manner. She sidled in and closed the door behind her. Shedding her cloak and shoes, she headed to the kitchen.

'Hermione!'

She looked up and saw the blurry outline of Harry walking towards her. She ignored him and slumped down into a chair.

'Hermione, what happened?'

'He disapparated. He disapparated, and I don't know where he went,' she replied thickly, tears pouring from her eyes. She told Harry everything that had happened and everything that she had wanted to say.

'I yelled at him…told him that I didn't think I loved him anymore because I knew that I did, and he said something about not being able to deal with this right now and then he disapparated! Dammit! Harry, what am I going to do?'

'I reckon you should just wait for him to come back,' Harry said softly, lifting her chin. Hermione sighed and felt a new batch of tears flood down her face. She wiped them away and stood up.

'I'm going to bed. I just hope that he'll be back tomorrow…you don't think that he'll get captured or anything, do you?' Hermione asked nervously. Harry tilted his head in thought.

'Nah. He'll be fine, Hermione. Go to bed,' he replied. Hermione swallowed and nodded. She went up to her room and grabbed Pig, some parchment, a quill and some ink. She began to write.

Ginny;

I'm sorry I haven't written before now, but I've been a bit busy. I'm going to guess that Ron and Harry haven't written, either, since…well, it's Ron and Harry. Anyways. So, I'm wondering if Ron's over there? If he is, will you tell him that, since I can't get to him, I'm really sorry, Harry and I aren't dating, and I love him? I'll explain everything to you later on, Gin, but please just tell him that.

Thanks;

Hermione

She read ad re-read her letter to Ginny several times through before tying it to Pig's leg and whispering,

'If he's there, make him write back. I don't care what you do to him, but make sure you come back here with a letter from Ron.'

Then she carried him to the window and let him fly off. She turned and threw herself on the bed, closing her eyes and falling into a deep sleep.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

Hermione groaned and turned over in her sleep.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

'What on earth!' Hermione grumbled, opening her eyes and seeing Pigwidgeon tapping on the window outside. She leapt out of bed and rushed to the window, opening it and letting Pig in.

'Did he answer?' she asked aloud, untying the letters and letting Pig fly around the room. She had two letters; one was from Ginny, and the other…

'Ron,' Hermione breathed. She threw Ginny's letter on the desk and opened up Ron's letter.

My 'Mione;

I know we fought, but it's a stupid reason. I love you, and I know that you and Harry wouldn't date…I guess I just didn't want to lose you so soon. I love you…and I don't know how many times I can say that before it gets old. ("It'll never get old," Hermione thought) I just want you to know that I'm sorry for the way I reacted yesterday, and I'm coming back as soon as Mum stops fussing over me.

I love you, 'Mione,

Ron

Hermione had tears in her eyes; she had thought that maybe Ron was hurt or something. But he was at the Burrow, and he was coming back to Privet Drive, back to her. She had a huge grin on her face as she picked up Ginny's letter and read it.

Hermione;

OH MY GOD! Are you and Ron FINALLY going out!

If you ask me, it's about bloody time! Yeah, I know…'Ginny, don't swear!'. God, Hermione, you're worse than mum. But anyways. So…? Are you? Are you? Are you? Oh my, God, Ron is here, and he's not talking to anyone…just sulking around. And then Pig came he cocked an eyebrow and said,

"What the hell? Who would be…oh!"

And then he jumped up and ran to the window, let Pig in, and was about to take off the letter when he said,

'Oh. Ginny, it's for you,' and then he sulked off to his room and started, I'm assuming, throwing stuff around. I say assume because we're still not sure of what he actually did, but there was yelling and crashing.

Anyways, I did what you asked and he was all happy and he ran off to write to you. So yeah…he's pretty happy!

Hope you and Ron do…yeah never mind. You just need to get married soon, okay?

Ginny

Hermione was beet red. What was Ginny thinking! She wasn't old enough to get married! Who would get married at the age of seventeen?

'Hermione?'

She snapped out of her thoughts and turned around to face the door of her bedroom.

'Hey Harry,' she said cheerfully.

'Found Ron, then?' he asked, grinning.

'Yup. He's at the Burrow, and he's coming back over today,' Hermione replied. 'Excuse me, I'm going to have a shower and get ready.'

Harry smirked. 'You really love him, don't you?' he asked.

'Yes. Yes, I do,' Hermione replied, smiling. She turned and headed for the bathroom


	9. Making Up In A Good Way

WARNING! THIS CHAPTER IS THE REASON THIS FIC IS RATED M!

If you do not read this chapter, it's not important. There's no real information that's important except that Ron comes back from the Burrow.

* * *

Chapter Nine

Hermione walked back to her room and laid out some fancy clothes.

'Okay,' she muttered to herself. 'He should be here in about…' She checked the time, 'ten minutes. That gives me about 5 because I want to be there before he comes so that I can greet him.'

'You know, talking to yourself isn't good for you, 'Mione,' came a deep voice at the door. Hermione froze. Only one person ever called her that. She turned around.

'Ron!'

He grinned and Hermione, still wrapped in a towel, raced towards him and threw herself at him, kissing him fully on the lips. They tumbled backwards and hit the door, which shut with a snap. Hermione felt Ron's arms twist around her waist, supporting her, and she pulled back, breathless.

'Are you hurt?' she asked him, breathing heavily. Ron laughed.

'Well, apart from the door handle shape bruise I'll have on my back, I'm fine,' he replied. Hermione looked at him and smiled. She pulled him down for another kiss and walked backwards towards the bed. Ron pulled back.

'Hermione, what-' he asked, but stopped. He looked at her and glanced behind her before looking back at her. 'Are you sure?' he whispered. Hermione looked at him and smiled.

'Yeah. Yeah, I'm sure,' she whispered. She reached behind her and her hand fell on her wand. She waved it, locking the door and casting a silencing charm. She tossed her wand near her suitcase and kissed Ron again. Ron pushed against her and they landed haphazardly on Hermione's bed. Ron was pushing Hermione into the mattress with his weight, but Hermione didn't care. She kissed him harder and felt Ron lift himself up slightly, tearing their lips apart. Hermione groaned and heard Ron laugh.

'It's okay, just give me a second,' he whispered, getting off the bed and moving Hermione onto the bed properly. Hermione laughed and beckoned Ron back to bed. He obliged and climbed on top of Hermione, who welcomed his weight and kissed him again. She felt his tongue slip into her mouth. She knotted her fingers in his hair and pulled Ron's head closer. His arms became unbuckled and he collapsed onto her. Ron lifted his head and looked at her.

'Crap. Are you all right?' he whispered, getting back up on his hands. Hermione smiled and nodded.

'I'm fine. I have to ask you something though,' she said. Ron cocked an eyebrow. 'Is there a ferret in your pants or are you really happy to see me?' she replied cheekily. Ron's eyes widened and he looked at her.

'Are you being dirty?' he replied, stunned. Hermione laughed and lent up to whisper,

'Perhaps.' She licked the lobe of his ear and moved her mouth down his face, over his cheek and straight to his mouth. He kissed her back hungrily and then sat up to remove his shirt. He dropped it to the floor and kissed Hermione again. She reached down and felt around for his belt. She found it, undid it and got his jeans off. She was actually surprised that her towel was still on, and hadn't fallen off during this process. Ron groaned and got off the bed, disposing of his jeans and boxers. Hermione looked him up and down, and smiled.

'I love you,' she whispered. Ron climbed back into bed and kissed her neck, bringing in the skin and giving Hermione a clue that she would receive a hicky in payment for allowing this to happen…among other things. Hermione moaned and ran her hands up and down Ron's back. Ron moaned against her skin and made Hermione's hair stand on end in excitement. She pulled Ron's head up to hers and kissed him again. They pulled apart and Hermione saw a smoldering look resting in Ron's crystal blue eyes. She inhaled deeply and sighed.

'Are you absolutely sure of this?' Ron whispered. Hermione nodded.

'Yes, I'm sure,' she replied. 'Why do you keep asking?'

'Because if we go any further, I won't be able to stop.'

Hermione smiled.

'I won't either,' she whispered. Ron grinned and reached down to the place where the towel was tucked into itself.

'May I?' Ron whispered. Hermione nodded. Ron flipped the towel off Hermione and gazed at her.

'Gods, you're beautiful,' he mumbled. Hermione blushed and looked away from Ron. He reached out and tilted her head towards his so he could look at her.

'I'm serious,' he whispered, leaning down and kissing her already bruised neck. Hermione gasped and felt something poking her in the side of the leg.

'Ron,' she moaned out, wriggling around underneath him. Ron grinned into her neck and moved so that he was an inch away from her center.

'Ready?' he asked her tenderly.

'Yes,' she breathed. She felt him enter her and gasped at the feeling. She felt him push in a little more, tearing her maidenhood away. A tear escaped her eye as she clamped them shut and lent her head forwards against Ron's shoulder. He stopped moving.

'Are you okay?' he whispered.

'I will be.'

Hermione felt the pain melt away and lent her head back onto the pillow.

'I'm all right, it's okay,' she whispered, looking at Ron. He nodded and pulled out, then thrust back into her. She moaned softly, which made Ron move faster. That's how it worked; she would moan and claw at Ron's back, which would make Ron move faster.

'Hermione,' Ron groaned after a couple seconds. Hermione felt Ron start to shake, and knew he was trying to hang on.

'It's okay, Ron,' she moaned.

'No.'

He thrust harder and faster into her and his name fell from her lips as she came. Her body tightened around Ron's and she felt him cum inside her and collapse. Hermione was panting and felt Ron trying to breathe. She ran her hands up and down Ron's sweaty back.

"This must be the best part," Hermione thought to herself. "Our bodies still connected. And we love each other, which is why we did this."

'Hermione?' she heard Ron whisper.

'Yes, love?'

'I love you,' he said softly. Hermione smiled.

'I love you, too, Ron,' she whispered back.


	10. Getting Caught

I am SO SORRY about the long period of time between this update and the last one. I've been SUPER busy. And I know that this chapter isn't as long as the others, but it's better than nothing, right? Right. That's what I thought ;)**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter Ten_**

Hermione awoke to the feeling of being poked between the shoulder blades. She groaned in annoyance and started to turn towards the poking when she heard,  
'No! Don't move! I don't want to see you in the state that you're in!'  
'Harry?' she replied confusedly.  
'Yes! Now wake up your lover, get dressed, and do NOT give me details!'  
And with that, Hermione heard the door slam shut and Harry sigh loudly. She grinned slightly and realized that the reason Harry didn't want her to turn over was because merely the thin sheet she had fallen asleep under covered her.  
'Ron? Ron, love, wake up,' she whispered into Ron's ear, tracing patterns on his bare chest. He smiled in his sleep and wrapped his arms around Hermione.  
'I love you,' he whispered, eyes still closed.  
'I love you too, but you have to get up,' Hermione whispered back. Ron groaned.  
'Why?' he muttered.  
'Because Harry caught us,' she replied, a slow blush creeping up her neck.  
'What!' Ron yelped, shooting upright and looking at Hermione as though she was a mutant.  
'That's how I woke up,' she hissed. 'Harry was poking me in the back.'  
'Oh, shite!' Ron hissed. He got up and grabbed his clothes, yanking them on randomly and then racing out of the bedroom, leaving Hermione sitting in her bed, shaking her head and smirking at her boyfriend's reaction. She had just started to get out of bed when Ron came racing back into the room, kissed her cheek and whispered,  
'Morning love.'  
Then he raced back out and closed the door behind him. Hermione laughed openly and shook her head again. She decided that, after the night's events, she needed a shower. She grabbed her towel and headed for the shower to find that there was someone already in there. Sighing, she returned to her bedroom, grabbed her wand, created a personal shower, and stepped in.

Fifteen minutes later, Hermione stepped out of the shower and got dressed. She knocked on Ron's bedroom door and then stepped in.  
'Ron?'  
He turned around and smiled.  
'Hiya 'Mione!' he replied. He was topless and in front of a mirror, looking at her through it. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.  
'What are you doing?' she inquired, curiosity drenching her voice.  
'Nothing,' Ron replied, a blush creeping up to his ears.  
'Then why are you standing in front of the mirror?'  
'I...I was just…Iwascheckingoutmyreflection,' he mumbled rather inaudibly.  
'What was that?' Hermione asked, knowing full well what he said.  
'I said, I was checking out my reflection,' Ron repeated, teeth clenched together. Hermione smiled softly and lent her head on his back.  
'Why?' she asked him after a couple minutes.  
'I dunno,' he replied, shrugging and turning around to face Hermione.  
'You look wonderful,' she replied, cupping his cheek with her hand and running her thumb over the skin. Ron smiled and kissed her. Hermione's hand dropped from Ron's face and landed on his shoulder, pulling him closer.  
'Ron, I need to breathe,' Hermione gasped a minute later. Ron pulled away, panting.  
'Sorry,' he panted, backing away from her and tripping over his bed. He went headfirst over the mattress and landed on the floor with a slam.  
'Ron! Are you all right!' Hermione raced over to the other side of Ron's bed and helped him stand.  
'Are you okay?' she repeated. Ron blinked a couple times.  
'Whoa…yeah, I'm…I'm okay.'  
'Thank God,' Hermione breathed.  
'It's okay.'  
'I know…but you just…disappeared.'  
'I tripped.'  
'You two having fun?' came a new voice. Hermione whipped around and saw Harry leaning against the doorframe.  
'What?' Hermione asked distractedly. Harry chuckled.  
'Never mind. Breakfast is ready, and I need to talk to you guys about Godric's Hollow.'  
And with that, he left the room.


	11. Plans

Okay...to make up for the amount of time in which I didn't post, here's the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Hermione looked at Ron and raised an eyebrow, making Ron shrug.

'What was that about?' she wondered aloud.

'Dunno, but maybe we should see what he wants to talk about,' Ron replied. Hermione nodded and they headed downstairs.

Harry was sitting at the kitchen table, a glass of some amber-looking liquid in a shot glass. He raised the glass to his lips and threw the liquid into his mouth and swallowed; Hermione saw his Adam's apple bob up and down as he swallowed.

'Harry!' Hermione yelled. His head snapped up and over to her, a look of surprise and horror pasted on his face.

'Hermione! You scared me!' he replied, placing the glass on the table and reaching for the bottle of alcohol. Hermione raised her wand and summoned the bottle.

'What was that for?' Harry inquired.

'You shouldn't be drinking, you know that!' Hermione scolded, taking hold of the bottle and placing it on the counter. 'Now, what did you want to tell us?'

'What? Oh, right,' Harry's gaze snapped back to Ron and Hermione. 'The minute I turn 17, I'm heading for the Burrow. I want to get out of this hellhole as soon as I'm allowed. I'll stay at the Burrow until two days after Bill and Fleur's wedding. Then I'm heading to Godric's Hollow and visiting my parents' graves.'

Hermione looked at Ron, then back at Harry.

'Then we're coming with you,' she replied, Ron nodding as back up. Harry sighed.

'Yes, I know,' he replied. He squinted at Hermione's neck then grinned. 'Well done, Ron. You gave her a hicky!'

Hermione's eyes widened and she looked sideways at Ron, who looked horrified.

'What…erm…what do you mean, mate?' he choked out. Harry laughed.

'Stop playing around; I caught you guys, remember?' he stated. Hermione bit her lip and looked away. She heard Ron gulp.

'Yeah.'

She looked up in horror at her boyfriend.

'What are you doing?' she hissed at him. He shrugged.

'Does it matter if he knows?' Ron asked. Harry was looking between the two and Hermione finally sighed.

'Yes, Ron gave me a hicky. All right? Happy?' she replied. Harry laughed and shook his head.

'I said I didn't want details,' he replied. Hermione rolled her eyes.

'Then next time don't mention anything, okay?' she snapped. Harry shrugged and looked around the kitchen.

* * *

'Okay, so I guess my "Harry's going to have the best birthday party ever" plan is shot down and dead,' Hermione stated to Ron. They were sitting on her bed; Ron had his back against the headboard and Hermione had her back against the footboard so the couple was facing each other.

'I guess so…unless…' Ron trailed off and looked around in thought.

'Unless what?' Hermione asked. Ron pulled himself out of his trance.

'Unless you move it to the Burrow; then it can still be a surprise. We get there and everyone's there,' Ron replied. Hermione gaped at him.

'That's a brilliant idea, Ron!' she replied, smiling. Ron grinned sheepishly.

'Thanks,' he muttered.

'Okay, so we have to figure out a way to get everything over there,' she replied.

'I'm sure you'll figure something out; you are the clever one, after all,' Ron stated, making Hermione blush.

'I suppose,' she mumbled. She rolled off the bed and began to pace.

'Hermione?' Ron said softly after a few minutes of Hermione's constant pacing. Her head snapped up and she stopped in her tracks.

'Hmm?'

'Love, come here,' Ron said, extending a hand. Hermione smiled and grasped his hand, walking over to the bed and sitting down beside Ron, leaning her head on his shoulder.

'I'm just trying to think of a way to set it up the way I want it set up. No offence, Ron, but your mother is a type of control freak,' Hermione stated through a huge yawn. She closed her eyes and felt Ron's laugh vibrate under her head.

'Yes, I know. But on the topic of what you're going to do,' he whispered. Hermione nodded, eyes still closed. They spent the remaining time throwing out ideas for Harry's surprise birthday party before they fell asleep.


	12. Horcruxes and Heading to the Burrow

Short-ish, but important, promise.

* * *

Chapter Twelve

The next couple of days leading up to Harry's birthday were quite uneventful. Hermione would pour over books looking for something that Ravenclaw would have considered her prized possession, Harry would lock himself in his room, and Ron would force both Harry and Hermione down for food. The day before the trio's departure for the Burrow was the same as any other day. Harry locked himself in his room the night before, but only came out when he woke up, which was about one thirty, and Hermione sat in the living room, flipping through a book entitled 'The Founders of Hogwarts and Their Backgrounds'. She was reading the passage on Rowena Ravenclaw when she found it - Ravenclaw's prized possession.

'HARRY!' she bellowed. 'RON! Come, QUICK! I FOUND IT!'

She heard the thumping on the stairs as the two boys raced down them and ripped into the living room. Ron – having longer legs than Harry – reached Hermione first and collapsed in front of her.

'What?' he gasped.

'I found it; Ravenclaw's most prized possession. She was a Seer. It's her crystal ball!' she replied, standing up and showing Ron the book. Harry walked over to Hermione and gave her a huge bear hug.

'Thank you,' he whispered in her ear. She pulled back and smiled.

'You're welcome,' she replied softly. Ron was still reading.

'Uh…Hermione?'

'What?'

'This can't be it.'

'Why ever not?'

'Look at the date it was destroyed,' Ron replied, pointing to a part in the second paragraph. Hermione furrowed her eyebrows and looked at the part Ron was pointing at.

_Rowena Ravenclaw was most fond of her crystal ball, which helped her determine just who would be admitted into her house at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She would receive the school list beforehand and whisper each name to the ball. Destroyed in some time that is currently unknown, Rowena made sure to leave a piece of her behind in what we know as 'The Sorting Hat'._

Hermione breathed.

'Ron, it's not destroyed, Ravenclaw was. And I know exactly where this ball is,' she stated. Harry cocked an eyebrow.

'Oh? How did I know you would know exactly where to find it?' he replied, smirking. Hermione huffed.

'Well, if you don't want to hear, then never mind,' she replied, turning on her heel and heading for the kitchen.

'Hey, hey, hey!' Ron said, grasping Hermione's arm and yanking her back. 'We want to hear.' Hermione rolled her eyes and picked up the book again.

' "Destroyed in some time that is currently unknown, Rowena made sure to leave a piece of her behind in what we know as 'The Sorting Hat'." See?' Hermione replied. 'A piece of herself behind; it's in the Sorting Hat. We have to go back to Hogwarts!' Harry and Ron gaped at her. Then Ron grinned like mad.

'How did you become so bloody clever?' he asked her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close. Hermione blushed.

'I don't know. I just read, that's all, really,' she mumbled, looking at the ground. She saw Harry's feet turn around and head towards the kitchen. She felt her chin being pulled up and looked Ron in the eye. He leant his forehead against hers and stroked her cheek.

'Not even books could make someone so bloody brilliant,' he whispered. Hermione gave a small smile. Ron descended on her lips, placing his softly over hers. Then he pulled back and gave Hermione a hug. Hermione sighed contentedly and breathed in Ron's scent.

'I love you,' she whispered in his ear.

'I love you, too,' she heard in her own ear. She felt Ron's breath linger slightly on her neck, then move.

'Well, as cute as this little moment is, we should be packing,' came Harry's voice. Hermione lifted her head slightly and looked at Harry, who was leaning against the doorway to the kitchen. She pulled away from Ron and headed upstairs.

'Hermione?' Ron called after her, but she ignored him and headed to her room. She walked in and started throwing things into her trunks.

'Hermione? Love, what's wrong?' came a voice from the doorway. Hermione ignored it and continued to pack until she felt arms wrap around her waist. She stood up and sighed, leaning back against Ron and closing her eyes, sliding her own arms around Ron's.

'I don't know what's wrong, Ron,' she whispered.

'Okay…was it something Harry said?'

'I really don't know!'

'Okay, okay. Let's just pack, alright?' Ron whispered in her ear. She sighed and turned around, wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her head on his chest.

* * *

They headed for the Burrow at 12:01 that night. Standing in the living room, Harry looked around one last time.

'This is it,' he muttered. Hermione turned her head to look at him.

'You aren't going to miss this place, are you?' she asked him. Harry looked at her and gave her a sad smile.

'Not one bit,' he replied. And with that, he took a pinch of Floo powder and threw it in the fireplace, stepped in and bellowed 'The Burrow!' and he was swept away in a rush of green flames.

'Think he'll be surprised?' Hermione asked Ron. He nodded and stepped into the fireplace and left. Hermione sighed and did the same.

"I really hope you're right, Ron" she thought to herself.


	13. Surprises All Around

Okay. So this chapter isn't _exactly_ what I wanted to happen, but my fingers kind of grew a mind of their own and typed it up. I like it...sort of. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Thirteen 

Hermione felt herself slowing down and threw out her hands to break her fall. She needn't have worried; Ron had fallen out and hadn't gotten up.

'Oh, Ron! I'm sorry! Are you all right?' she whispered into the darkness. He grumbled.

'Yeah, don't worry about me. I broke the fall with my face,' he hissed, scrambling to his feet as Hermione giggled. Hermione raised her wand.

'Lumos,' she whispered.

'SURPRISE!' came a chorus of voices from the first floor of the Burrow as the lights flickered on. Harry stood there, stunned, as Ron and Hermione started laughing.

'Happy Birthday, Harry,' Hermione said, kissing his cheek and hugging him. Harry didn't move; he simply blinked continually.

'Harry?' Ron inquired, slapping him on the back. Harry turned his face to Hermione.

'Did you plan this?' he asked her in a dead whisper. Hermione nodded cautiously. Harry walked towards her and she saw that he had tears in his eyes. He pulled her into a bone-crushing hug.

'Thank you so much; this is the best birthday I've ever had, and it's all thanks to you,' he whispered. Hermione breathed out and wrapped her arms around Harry, pulling him close.

'You deserved a real birthday,' she whispered back. Harry sniffled in her ear and pulled away, wiping his face on his sleeve. Mrs Weasley came over and hugged him. So did everyone else that was there. The only person left to hug Harry was Ginny, but it didn't really look like she was going to.

'Um, Ron and I are going to go and talk, we'll see you later, okay?' Hermione announced, grabbing Ron's arm and dragging him up the stairs.

'Hang on, you two!' Mrs Weasley yelled, chasing after them. She managed to grab Hermione's arm and turn her around with surprising strength.

'What?' Ron asked his mother.

'I don't want you two up there alone,' Mrs Weasley replied, her grip on Hermione's arm tightening. Hermione winced.

'Mrs Weasley, what could we POSSIBLY do?' she asked.

'More than I'd like to think about,' Mrs Weasley growled. Hermione felt her eyes widen.

'We're just going to talk, I swear!' she gasped. Ron looked at his mother and Mrs Weasley sighed.

'Fine, but Ron, I want to talk to Hermione for a second,' she replied. Ron shrugged and walked up the stairs, leaving a very disgruntled Hermione behind.

'Hermione, I know that you and Ron are together, and I AM happy for you. However, if either of you break the other's heart, I won't be responsible for what happens to you,' Mrs Weasley said, letting Hermione's arm go.

'I can promise you that neither of us are going to back out of this relationship,' Hermione replied, thinking about what she had to tell Ron. Mrs Weasley, almost as if reading Hermione's thoughts, nodded.

'Ahh. I see. Okay, well go talk to Ron,' she said. And with that she turned and headed towards Harry and the gang. Hermione sighed. Telling Ron what she had to tell him would NOT be easy…but it had to be done. She reached Ron's door and knocked softly.

'Yeah,' came Ron's voice. Hermione inhaled deeply and opened the door.

'Hey,' she whispered, closing the door and walking over to him, kissing his cheek.

'Hey. What did you want to talk about?' Ron asked, looking worried.

'Um Ron…do you want kids someday?' Hermione asked him, looking in his eyes.

'Of course!' he replied. 'And only with you,' he added. Hermione closed her eyes and sighed.

'Good,' she whispered.

'What?' Ron asked, lifting her chin up and looking her in the eye. A look of surprise appeared on his face.

'Oh my, God,' he whispered. 'Are you?'

Hermione nodded.

'I think so,' she replied.

'But…only once!'

'I know.'

'Once!'

'I know! Ronald, listen. We both threw our wands away!' Hermione hissed.

'Merlin, no, you can't be! Your parents will kill you…AND me!' he said. Hermione sighed and began to cry.

'I know,' she replied tearfully. Ron came over to her and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her and stroking her hair.

'Are you sure? That you're pregnant, I mean?' Ron asked. Hermione shook her head.

'Not entirely,' she replied, looking up at Ron. 'Look, Ron. If you leave me, then I'll understand-'

'Hush. I'm not EVER going to leave you,' he whispered, placing a delicate kiss on her lips. Hermione smiled and gave Ron a puzzling look as he backed away from her.

'Hermione…I was going to wait until after we won the war, but now seems like the perfect time. I know we're too young, but it's just a promise.' Ron got down on one knee and Hermione gaped at him as he pulled out a purple ring box and opened it. 'Promise to never leave me?' he whispered. She dropped to her knees and crawled over to Ron throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him. She pulled back and Ron slid the ring onto her left ring finger.

'We'll have to cast a concealment charm,' Ron whispered, stroking the side of her face.

'How long have you planned this?' Hermione whispered back, admiring the ring.

'About three days,' he replied. Hermione gasped.

'Really?' she asked him. Ron nodded.

'God, I love you,' she stated, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him, allowing his tongue room to roam her mouth. She felt Ron's hands go a bit too far south and pulled back.

'Sorry,' Ron whispered, kissing her cheek. She smiled. Soon it wouldn't matter what they did; they were going to get married.


	14. Getting Together Again

Okay! A double sex chapter! Harry and Ginny AND Ron and Hermione. How fun!

...But keep in mind that, in order to see Harry and Ginny, Hermione had to see it...so the random thoughts can be ignored...or not, whichever.

This is my only concern. I hope that no one reading this story is 'sexaphobic' (if there's an actual word for that, please feel free to let me know, thanks), because if you are, then why are you in the M rated section?

Anyway. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

'So, this concealment charm…' Hermione said, 'how do you cast it?' Ron smiled and pointed his wand at the ring on her finger. His brow furrowed and his face twisted as if he were thinking extremely hard. A streak of light came out of the tip of Ron's wand and Hermione watched as her ring disappeared.

'Wow. This feels weird,' she stated. Ron looked inquiringly at her and she continued. 'I can feel the ring, but can't see it.'

'Yeah, that would be weird,' Ron chuckled. Hermione grinned and then remembered something.

'Ron…do you remember earlier today when I stormed out of the Dursley's living room?'

'Yes. Do you know why you were pissed off now?'

'Yes, I do. And Ron, don't swear. It's crude and vulgar.'

'Yes, Mum,' he replied cheekily. Hermione rolled her eyes.

'Anyway. I guess I was just kind of annoyed that Harry spoiled the moment,' she mumbled, feeling rather silly about being upset over something so small. Ron smirked.

'It's okay, I was kind of annoyed as well,' he said. Hermione smiled.

'Shall we head down?' she asked. Ron shook his head.

'Not yet,' he whispered, leaning against Hermione and kissing her. They fell back on the floor with a thud and, as if she had Apparated there, Molly Weasley's voice rang through Hermione's head, and Ron pulled away from her, their lips being torn apart and sounding like a plunger being pulled out of water.

'WHAT are you two DOING?'

Ron stood up and pulled Hermione to her feet before walking over to the door and opening it a crack.

'Can I help you, mum?' he inquired, making sure that she couldn't see Hermione, even though the two were fully clothed.

'Ronald, what are you doing up here? I heard a thud, and it didn't sound as if you and Hermione were simply talking,' came Mrs Weasley's voice. Hermione tried to get around Ron, but he was holding her back with one arm.

'Mum, seriously. Can this wait? Hermione and I need to get dressed,' Ron stated calmly. Hermione couldn't take anymore.

'Oh, you really ARE horrible, you know that, Ronald Weasley,' Hermione burst, finally managing to get around Ron and open the door all the way while Ron doubled up with laughter. Mrs Weasley looked furiously at Ron before glaring at Hermione.

'I thought you were just talking,' she hissed.

'We were. Then Ronald decided to have a little snog session on his bedroom floor,' Hermione replied, glaring over at Ron.

'Hey! I never heard you complain!' he shot at Hermione. Hermione turned and looked at him.

'I never really got the chance, did I, Ronald?' she replied, winking at him with the eye that Mrs Weasley couldn't see.

'Whoa, back UP!' Ron shot out, nodding a bit. 'YOU came onto ME!'

'Excuse me?' Hermione demanded. Mrs Weasley sighed and Hermione heard the door close.

'Yes you did!' Ron shouted. Hermione held up her hand and listened. Mrs Weasley's footsteps were disappearing and Hermione laughed, collapsing onto Ron's bed. Ron chuckled and sat down beside her. She sighed and rolled over so that she was on her back, her feet planted on the floor. Ron lay on his bed so that his feet were up against his headboard and his face was hovering above Hermione's. She looked at him upside down and before she knew it, Ron had descended on her lips, kissing her upside down. She was reminded very clearly of a Muggle movie her parents had made her watch once. She mirrored the movie's actions and placed her hands on either side of Ron's face, her tongue sliding along his.

'Oh…wow,' she whispered when Ron stopped kissing her. He chuckled and crawled off his bed and gently pulled Hermione up to her feet. They left the room and headed downstairs.

* * *

"_Dammit,"_ Hermione thought. She was trapped, in a closet, in Ginny's bedroom. With Harry and Ginny snogging on the bed that SHE had to sleep on. She was in there to put her trunks in the room so that she could get it out of the way in the kitchen. She opened the door a crack to see if she could make a run for it without the couple noticing. No avail. Although the two were squirming around on the bed like a pair of eels, she couldn't risk it. Keeping the door open a crack, she watched for a sign that told her she could leave the room; she really didn't want to stay if her best friend and sort of brother were going to do what she thought they were going to do.

'Harry,' Ginny groaned as Harry's lips were unglued from Ginny's and made their way down her neck.

'Ginny. Gods, Ginny, I've missed you,' Harry growled. Ginny made a purring sound in the back of her throat in response.

"_Here we go," _Hermione thought to herself. _"Ron is NOT finding out about this."_

'May I?' she heard Harry growl.

'Fuck yes,' Ginny replied. Hermione's eyes widened as she saw Harry yank Ginny's shirt off and unhook her bra and throw it to the ground.

"_You shouldn't be watching this!" _she thought to herself.

Harry had lent down and was apparently sucking Ginny's breast, because Ginny was moaning like mad.

'God, Harry,' she groaned, and Hermione saw that she was clawing at Harry's shirt. Harry lent back, tore his shirt off and dropped his hands to the button of Ginny's jeans.

'Ginny?' he asked. Ginny nodded and Harry unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans. Ginny lifted herself and Harry slid the jeans off, leaving her in her knickers. Harry kissed her and Ginny rolled them over so that she was straddling him. She kissed him and dropped her hands to his sweatpants, her index fingers hooking the pants and sliding them off Harry's body. She then looked down at Harry and Hermione saw her grin widely.

'Excited?' Ginny question cheekily.

'Fuck yes,' Harry replied, grabbing her and flipping them so that he was on top of her again. His hand travelled down to Ginny's centre and began to tease her through the material of her knickers.

'Oh god,' she moaned. Harry smirked and pushed the cloth of her knickers aside, pushing three fingers into her.

'Oh Harry,' Ginny groaned out, bucking her hips against Harry's hand. He pulled out his fingers, removed both his and Ginny's underwear, and positioned himself above her.

'Are you ready?' he whispered softly.

"_I'm disgusted…but can't look away,"_ Hermione thought.

'Yes,' Ginny breathed. Harry pushed in and Ginny made to scream, but Harry moulded his mouth over Ginny's and swallowed it before it even made its way to her mouth. Harry stopped moving and waited. Ginny looked up at him and nodded. He nodded as well and pulled out and pushed back in. He did this a couple times before,

'Dammit, Harry! Faster!' Ginny moaned. Harry complied and pumped into Ginny faster than before. Ginny pushed against him in a rhythm that they apparently found comfortable. Ginny wrapped her legs around Harry's back and dug in her heels. Harry grunted at the new feeling and soon after, he moaned aloud and collapsed onto Ginny, who had screamed in release a few seconds before.

'So,' Harry breathed a few minutes later, 'how was that?' Ginny smiled.

'Fucking brilliant,' she gasped, still trying to catch her breath. 'And you're lucky I take Muggle birth control, because we both totally forgot to cast the Contraceptive Charm.'

'Oh shit!' Harry hissed.

'It's alright,' Ginny replied. 'Just be glad that I DO take the birth control pill thingies.'

Harry smiled and laid back down, Ginny curling up beside him. They fell asleep a few minutes later, giving Hermione the time to sneak out of the bedroom. She had just closed the door when Ron found her.

'Hey, have you seen Harry?' he asked. Hermione arranged her face into what she prayed was puzzled expression before shaking her head.

'No, I haven't. Why?' she asked. Ron shrugged.

'I haven't seen him in a bit,' he replied. Hermione shrugged and kissed Ron's cheek.

'We should get to bed,' she whispered. Ron nodded.

'Yeah. It must at least two in the morning. Everyone else is probably asleep, so, well, since we can't find Harry…' Ron trailed off, and Hermione smirked.

'So, Ron,' Hermione whispered, stepping closer to him. 'Do you want to head up to your room?' Ron smirked slightly and closed the distance between them, kissing Hermione and picking her up.

'Ron,' she squeaked, clinging to him.

'Don't worry, love. You're quite light,' Ron whispered, heading up to his room. They closed the door, locked it and put silencing charms on every inch of it – including the floor. Hermione kissed him deeply and pulled his shirt over his head. Ron mimicked her and unclasped her bra, letting it slide to the ground. Hermione felt herself being pressed against the wall but didn't care. She pulled Ron's pants down his legs and left him standing in his boxers. She felt all of her bottoms being pulled off all at once and felt them fall to the floor. She stepped out of the pool of clothes and felt Ron's lips travelling from her cheek and down to her neck. He moved his fingers while kissing her and Hermione felt shivers race after his fingers as he traced patterns on her skin. She felt her hands travel to Ron's head and pulled his face up to hers, kissing him and wrapping her legs around his waist. She could feel his erection and subconsciously ground her hips against him, earning a moan from Ron. He pulled back and placed her on the ground before ripping his boxers off and kissing Hermione again while guiding himself into her.

'Mmm. Wait,' Hermione whispered. 'If I'm not pregnant now, I don't want to be until I'm older.' She groped around for her wand and – once she found it – cast the Contraceptive Charm. She saw Ron shake his head.

'What?' she asked.

'I just can't believe that we almost forgot it…again!' he replied. Hermione chuckled before tossing her wand away and pulling Ron close.

'It's okay,' she whispered, kissing him and feeling Ron reach down. She felt him enter her and groaned as he filled her. Ron pressed her against the wall and slid in and out, sending shockwaves of pleasure through out Hermione's body.

'Oh, Ron,' she moaned, grabbing his shoulders for support as she wrapped her legs around his waist once again. They both groaned at the new feeling, and Hermione felt Ron's hands grasp her waist to steady her. She dug her nails into Ron's shoulders and started thrusting against him, creating a rhythm, and making Ron moan against her neck.

'Oh Ron!' Hermione screamed out a few seconds later. She slumped against him as he was pushed over the edge seconds after Hermione. He gently pulled out of her and she stood shakily on the ground. Ron took her hand and they walked towards his bed and lay down, snuggling against each other under the sheet.

'I love you,' was all Hermione heard before she fell asleep.


	15. Embarrassing Moments and Pillow Fights

Okay. So I'm not going to be able to update for about a week or so. I'm moving, so I won't have that much time to get on and update for you people. I hope that you like this chapter. I've decided to start naming the chapters now, so from here on, the title will be after the chapter, as seen below.

Thanks to all the reviews I got. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

_**Chapter Fifteen – Embarrassing Moments, Pillow Fights, and Laughing Spasms**_

Hermione woke up after a few hours sleep. Sunlight was pouring into the room as Hermione looked around. She saw hers and Ron's clothes piled on the floor near the door to Ron's room. She rolled over and came face to face with Ron, who was still asleep. She gently propped herself on her elbow so she could see Ron's alarm clock. It was five thirty. She sighed and gently kissed Ron's forehead before climbing out of his bed and dressing again. She opened his door and was about to leave when she came face to face with Harry Potter.

'Oh. Hi Harry,' she whispered. 'Please be quiet; Ron's still asleep.'

'Why did you come up here? I've been trying to get in since about three this morning, but the door was locked, and I couldn't hear – oh,' Harry replied, a small blush creeping up his neck. Hermione bit her lip and looked down at the floor.

'I can hear you two, so don't bother keeping your voices down,' came Ron's voice. Hermione jumped and turned to see Ron sitting up in his bed, making sure to keep his waist and down covered. Harry pushed past Hermione and sat down on his cot beside Ron's bed.

'Just as long as you stayed away from the bed I'm sleeping in, I'm happy,' Harry replied, looking at Ron inquiringly. Ron smirked.

'Not a bed, mate,' he replied.

'Ron!' Hermione squeaked, her cheeks flaming. Harry looked quite disturbed as he received this piece of information.

'Mate, at least I never told you where I…urm, never mind,' Harry replied, quickly looking away from Ron. Hermione snorted.

'I could tell him, if you like Harry,' she replied before Ron could get a word in. 'I DO hope you changed MY sheets.'

'What? How did you know?' Harry gaped at her.

'I was putting my trunks in Ginny's closet when – all of a sudden – it closed and I couldn't open it! Guess who was snogging!' Hermione replied, closing the door of Ron's room and sitting on the end of Ron's bed.

'What!' Ron snapped. 'Harry, did you _shag_ my sister!' he demanded, turning to Harry.

'Thanks, Hermione!' Harry snarled sarcastically. Hermione shrugged.

'At least Ron and I stayed away from your bed,' she replied.

'Hang on,' Ron broke in. 'Hermione, if you know this…doesn't that mean you SAW it happen?' Hermione blanched.

'Well, it's not my fault!' she replied sharply. 'If they hadn't been so into it, I could have snuck out! But no. They just HAD to get it on right then and there. And on MY bed, mind you!' Ron started laughing.

'So, you had to watch your two best friends shag? Just HAD to? Or could you just NOT look away?' he inquired, trying – but failing miserably – to keep a straight face. Hermione glared at Harry; it was his fault she was talking about this. If he hadn't done anything to hack her off, she would have been able to just push the memory out of her mind. But then he had to go and talk about what she and Ron did or did not do.

'I saw them start and looked away, but I could still HEAR them,' she lied. Ron raised an eyebrow and gave her a 'why is it I don't believe you?' look before saying,

'If you say so, love.' Then he turned to Harry. 'You. You better not kill her again. I don't think I could stand listening to her sob again. You hurt her you die. Understood?' Harry laughed, but Ron gave him a murderous look that sobered Harry up.

'Okay, okay. I promise, I won't hurt her,' Harry replied, looking Ron straight in the eye.

'Good,' Ron replied, yawning and stretching. He turned to Hermione. 'You still tired, or is it just me again?'

'I'm still tired,' Hermione replied.

'Well, I'm not actually surprised,' Harry began, but stopped talking when both Ron and Hermione shot him a death glare.

'So, I'll just head back down to Ginny's room so that we won't get in trouble,' Hermione murmured, standing and heading for the door.

'Oh. I see how it is,' came Ron's voice. She turned around and raised an eyebrow.

'You see how what is, Ron?' she replied. He smirked.

'One night stand, huh? Okay, but if you come crawling back to me, don't expect anything,' he explained. Hermione gave him a 'Yeah right' look before walking over to him and kissing him gently.

'I love you,' she whispered. And with that, she turned around and left the room. The silencing charm must have been wearing off because she heard Ron say,

'She's bloody brilliant, you know that, mate?'

Hermione blushed and walked away, heading to Ginny's bedroom. She slipped in and picked up Ginny's pillow and threw it in Ginny's face.

'Huh? What? Where?'

Ginny sat up in bed and looked around wildly before her eyes came to rest on Hermione, who was looking at her pointedly.

'Oh. Hey Hermione,' Ginny mumbled, rubbing her eyes slightly before realizing that she was only covered by Hermione's sheet. Hermione shook her head, a slight grin appearing on her face.

'Put some clothes on, woman,' she scolded. Ginny blushed and covered herself with Hermione's sheet.

'So…urm…how are you?' Ginny asked Hermione. Hermione laughed.

'About the same as you,' she replied.

'Embarrassed, extremely happy, and have a pain between your legs?' Ginny asked, getting off the bed and grabbing her clothes. Hermione smirked.

'Well, without the pain between my legs part, yes,' she replied, blushing slightly as Ginny gaped at her.

'What?' she squealed. Hermione looked away from her best friend and swallowed. 'Hermione, I know you heard Harry and I last night…but did you and Ron…you know?' Ginny pressed on. Hermione smiled, making Ginny gasp. 'Really!'

'Yeah,' Hermione said. 'Again,' she added after a couple moments. Ginny's eyes widened.

'Really? How is he?' she asked. Hermione spluttered.

'Gin! This is your BROTHER,' she squeaked out, making Ginny laugh.

'If I pretend that it's not Ron, I'll be fine. So. This guy that you're seeing whose name nor appearance I know nothing about…how is he?' Ginny asked. Hermione sighed.

'Amazing,' she whispered. 'Sweet, kind, loving, adorable and I love him to death. It's as if we were made for each other.'

'Aww. That's so sweet. However, that's not what I mean, and you know it,' Ginny replied, sitting back on Hermione's bed, fully dressed. Hermione laughed.

'Yes, I know what you meant. But that doesn't mean I'm going to tell you,' she stated, leaning back on Ginny's bed, holding herself up with her hands. Ginny sighed.

'Well, this guy sounds perfect for you. It seems you know each other very well. It's almost as if you were best friends before you started going out,' she said, smirking. Hermione smiled.

'You would think that, wouldn't you,' she replied. 'But we weren't best friends. It's almost as if we were always more than that.' Ginny sighed.

'Wouldn't it be brilliant if Harry and I had been best friends before now?' she said.

'But weren't you?' Hermione asked.

'No. You and I are best friends. Harry and I were simply acquaintances. We got along if placed in a room alone together, and we liked it that way,' Ginny replied. Hermione nodded in understanding.

'But that has changed, hasn't it?' she inquired cheekily.

'Oi!' Ginny yelled, throwing the pillow back at Hermione, who dropped onto her back to avoid it. Hermione came back up, laughing, and got hit in the face with the pillow Ginny had been using that night.

'Ow!' she exclaimed, stunned. She smirked and grabbed the other pillow, whacking Ginny in the face with it.

'Oh no you don't lass!' Ginny exclaimed, hitting Hermione back with the pillow. And so began the pillow fight between the two friends. It lasted quite a while, but ended abruptly when someone knocked on the door.

'Girls, please. I don't know how you're not tired, but please keep it down. It's six in the morning and everyone else is still sleeping,' came Mr Weasley's voice.

'Sorry, Mr Weasley,' Hermione whispered.

'It's all right, just try and keep it down, or take it out into the garden, okay?' he replied. Before Hermione could even ask how they were supposed to have a pillow fight in a garden, Mr Weasley's footsteps had disappeared and the two girls collapsed into fits of laughter.

'Ah. One of the truths about girls,' Hermione choked out, making Ginny look up at her. Hermione managed to keep a poker face as she said very seriously,

'We will NEVER be too old for a pillow fight.' Then she collapsed into another fit of laughter while Ginny snorted and rolled around on the floor.

'Ah, Hermione. If we were men, we would only be doing this if we were drunk,' Ginny gasped out, making Hermione laugh so hard she began to cry. Ginny snorted again. The door opened and revealed Ron standing there. He looked like he was about to say something, but then his brows knitted together as he watched his girlfriend and sister roll around on the floor with laughter.

'Um…if you don't mind?' he stated, pulling Hermione out of her laughing fit just long enough for her to realize that he was there.

'Hi love,' she said before laughing again.

'Are you two drunk or something?' Ron inquired, walking into the bedroom and closing the door behind him. Ginny howled with laughter.

'See what I mean, Hermione?' she choked. Hermione nodded, tears streaming down her face from laughing so hard. She sniffled and wiped her eyes, calming down slightly. She stood up and swayed a bit before sitting on her bed. Ron stepped over Ginny and sat beside Hermione.

'What was so funny?' he asked, draping an arm around Hermione's shoulders and glancing at Ginny, who was sobering up slowly. Hermione smiled.

'I don't remember,' she stated. Ginny looked up at Hermione and laughed.

'You know, I don't remember either, Hermione!' she replied, standing up and watching her friend and brother. Ron was whispering in Hermione's ear.

'She's a tad insane, isn't she,' he whispered. Hermione smiled.

'Leave her be,' she replied, lying her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes. 'She's over-tired.' Ron laughed.

'Yeah. I bet she is,' he said, stroking Hermione's hair. Ginny cleared her throat, making Hermione's eyes move over to her.

'Should I leave?' Ginny replied, grinning slightly. Hermione smiled.

'No, Gin. It's okay. Ron's just leaving, right Ron?' she said, turning her head and looking into Ron's eyes. He sighed.

'I guess so. You'd think my girlfriend would actually want to spend time with me, wouldn't you?' he said, smiling. Hermione laughed, lifting her head from his shoulder. She turned his head and gently kissed his mouth.

'I do want to spend time with you,' she said softly. 'But not now; when we're alone.' Ron stuck his lower lip out and looked so pathetic that even Ginny said,

'Aww, go on Hermione.' Hermione smirked and pecked his bottom lip before standing up, opening the door and pointing outside. Ron laughed and walked out.

'I'll be back soon,' Hermione told Ginny before following Ron and closing the door behind her. She turned around and ran smack into Ron.

'So…we're alone now,' he whispered, pushing her hair out of her face. Hermione smiled.

'Back garden,' she whispered, grasping his hand and tugging him out of the house. They entered the back garden and lay down on the porch swing. Hermione rested her head and left hand on Ron's chest and closed her eyes.

'Hermione?' Ron whispered a couple minutes later.

'Hmm?' she replied sleepily.

'I can see the ring,' he replied softly, taking her left hand and sliding the ring off her finger.

'Just cover it again,' Hermione replied, yawning. Ron chuckled.

'No, love. We can't risk anything. I'll keep it until after the War, okay?' he responded, kissing the top of Hermione's head. She sighed.

'Okay, Ron,' she mumbled, curling up closer to him.

* * *

'Hermione? Hermione, love, c'mon, get up.'

Hermione mumbled something unintelligent and curled up closer to Ron, wanting to go back to sleep.

'Hermione, c'mon. Mum caught us and is already in a foul mood, let's go.'

Hermione groaned and opened her eyes a crack. She could see that her left hand was entwined with Ron's right one, but he disentangled their hands and gently helped Hermione sit up. She rubbed her eyes and yawned.

'What time is it?' she asked him.

'About midday,' Ron replied, sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of the swing. Hermione mimicked him and stood up.

'C'mon, Mum needs to yell at us, and then we can get on with our day,' Ron stated, grasping Hermione's hand and walking into the house.


	16. Laughter and Tickling Hermione

Hey everyone! I'm back. Sorry about the long wait. But now that I'm all moved in, I'll be updating more often!**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter Sixteen – Laughter and Tickling Hermione_**

'Irresponsible! Sleeping 'til midday when you know perfectly well that we need to prepare for the wedding!' Mrs Weasley was red in the face from scolding Ron and Hermione.

'Mum, the wedding's in two days! What are we suppose to be doing?' Ron exclaimed. Hermione's head dropped.

"He never learns, does he?" she thought.

'Ron,' Hermione said, stepping in before Mrs Weasley could explode and start screaming. 'There's a lot to do to prepare for a wedding.'

'Oh really? And what would you know about it, missy?' he replied, grinning.

'I helped prepare one once,' Hermione stated. 'But that's not the point. Everyone's stressed out, and us sleeping until midday didn't help your mother's nerves. Now, lets go and help decorate the back garden, okay?'

'Oh no you don't,' Mrs Weasley said. 'I know that if I put you two together, nothing will get done. I know how Ron is, Hermione.'

'Mum!' Ron exclaimed. 'I'll work! I promise!'

'No, Ron; your mum's right,' Hermione stated. 'Maybe you should help Ginny, and I'll help Harry.'

'That sounds like a plan,' Mrs Weasley put in. She turned on her heel and stalked off towards Fred and George yelling,

'IF YOU BOYS DON'T STOP PLAYING AROUND, I'LL HEX YOU INTO A BILLION LITTLE PIECES!'

'Hermione,' Ron groaned. 'Why'd you do that? Now we'll be separated for the whole day!'

'I know. It's better that way Ron. Trust me,' Hermione replied, kissing him gently on the cheek before heading out to find Harry.

'Fine! Love you too!' she heard Ron call out. She smiled, but kept going. She reached the back garden to find that – in her absence – it had been cleaned out of all the garden gnomes. She saw Harry chuck the last one over the fence and walked over to him.

'Hi,' she said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

'Hey,' he replied, picking up a cloth and wiping his hands on it.

'Did Ron get hacked off?' Hermione asked him, pulling out her wand and pointing it at the flowerbed. '_Aguamenti_,' she added under breath. Water poured from her wand and she watered the flowers, walking around bunches of roses and daisies and weeds.

'Not really,' Harry replied, following Hermione and watching the water. 'You left and he said,

"She's bloody brilliant, you know that, mate?"

And so I said,

"Yeah, I did. But you can keep saying it. She's your girlfriend. Blokes like you should be lucky to get a girl like her."

Which caused Ron to chuck his pillow at me.'

Hermione laughed.

'Pillow fight?' she asked. Harry grinned.

'Something like that,' he said. 'More like a "chuck whatever you can lay your hands on" fight.'

'No!' Hermione gasped. Harry laughed loudly.

'I'm kidding. Trust me, if it had been a fight like that, one of us would have a black eye,' he replied. Hermione breathed.

'Curse you, Harry,' she said, grinning.

'So, what did you and Gin do?' he asked, blushing slightly.

'Well, we stayed away from that subject, don't worry,' she replied, laughing. Harry breathed a sigh of relief. 'I walked in and hit her with a pillow and sat on her bed while she scrambled around to see what was happening. It was quite amusing to watch, actually.'

'I'll bet it was,' Harry said, snickering.

'It really was. I told her to get some clothes on and then she asked me how I was, so I said that I was the same as her.

"Embarrassed, extremely happy and have a pain between your legs?" she asked me. I told her it was everything BUT the pain,' Hermione replied, the shadow of a smile appearing on her face. Harry rolled his eyes, but let Hermione continue. 'Anyway, so she questioned me and then we somehow got on the topic of how Ron is. I replied with something along the lines of,

"Perfect, adorable, kind, loving, and sweet. Almost as if we were meant for each other." '

'Aww. Hermione, that was so sweet,' Harry replied mockingly.

'Shut up, Harry,' she replied, moving back to the beginning of the flowers and cutting the spell of. Harry laughed and placed a hand on her shoulder.

'Go on, keep talking,' he urged. Hermione sighed.

'She told me that wasn't what she meant and I knew it,' Hermione continued, blushing furiously. Harry roared with laughter.

'How did I know!' he howled. Hermione rolled her eyes and punched his shoulder.

'Shut up!' she spat, blushing harder. Harry sobered slightly and swallowed, motioning for Hermione to go ahead. 'Anyway. I told her that I wasn't going to tell her anything.'

'Good,' Harry said. ''Cause I know that if you told her, she'd tell me, and I don't want to hear anything about my best friend and sister doing ANYTHING like that.' Hermione raised an eyebrow.

'Right, because I wanted to hear MY best friend and BROTHER doing anything like THAT,' she countered. Harry blushed and looked around sheepishly.

'Well, you know. You could have left, I would have ignored you,' he replied. Hermione snorted.

'I doubt that you, of all people, would have ignored me if it meant that I saw you and Ginny doing…well…things,' she replied, looking away.

'So, on a different topic,' Harry piped up, clearing his throat. Hermione cleared her own throat.

'Yes, so we had our own pillow fight and then Mr Weasley told us off for being too loud, and then we burst into a bout of hysterical laughter,' she continued.

'Hermione, just get to the interesting part: Why was Mrs Weasley yelling at you?' Harry asked bluntly.

'Oh. Well, Ron had come downstairs and the two of us came out here and fell asleep on the swing over there,' Hermione replied, gesturing to the porch swing. Harry snickered. 'What?'

'Aww. You two are so sweet together,' he mocked. Hermione swatted his arm.

'Shut up, or I'll get back on the topic of you and Ginny and what you did last night,' she replied.

'Oh, please do,' came a new voice. Harry and Hermione whipped around and saw Fred and George walking towards them, grins plastered on their faces. Hermione saw Harry glance pleadingly in her direction.

'Hey guys,' Harry said sounding a little too cheerful. Hermione swallowed.

'Hey Harry,' George replied. He turned to Hermione. 'So. Spit it out. What happened?'

'Nothing,' Hermione said casually. Fred raised an eyebrow and glanced at his twin before smirking.

'Hermione Granger telling a lie? Wow, George, get an owl and alert the _Daily Prophet_!' he exclaimed.

'Oh, ha-ha,' Hermione replied, her words drowning in sarcasm. 'Seriously, nothing happened, I swear.'

'Oh, but we don't believe you,' George said, advancing on her slowly.

'I swear! Nothing happened!' Hermione replied, backing up a step and laughing. George grabbed her and lifted her arms over her head.

'Fred, c'mon, Weasley Tickle Attack!' George hollered. Harry held Fred back.

'No, no, no!' Harry said, laughing. Fred freed himself and ran over to Hermione, who squealed.

'No! Harry! Help!' she screeched, squirming around and laughing as Fred tickled her sides.

'Tell us!' the twins demanded in unison.

'No! Nothing…ha-ha…happened! I was…ha-ha…kidding!' Hermione squealed.

'What's going on out here?' came Mrs Weasley's voice. Hermione screamed.

'Fred! Stop it! HA-HA!'

'Fred! George! Let go of Hermione!' Mrs Weasley demanded. Fred stopped tickling Hermione and George let her go. She swatted both of them on the arm as hard as she could and stalked over to Harry, who was doubled up with laughter on the ground. She swatted his head and he looked up, tears streaming from his eyes.

'Ow!' he exclaimed, laughing. Hermione glared at him before bending down and whispering,

'You're laughing when I could simply turn around and tell them? Tsk tsk, Harry.' His eyes widened and he sobered up immediately.

'You tell them, and I'll say something about you and Ron,' he shot back.

'Blackmailer,' she hissed, blushing furiously. 'It's none of your business what Ron and I do or don't do.'

'And it's not your business to know about what Gin and I do or don't do,' Harry shot back, blushing as well. Hermione sighed.

'Truce,' she replied, sticking out her hand. Harry ignored it and hugged her instead.

'Truce indeed,' he whispered.

'Hack me off, I spill,' she replied.

'You won't do that even to Voldemort,' Harry stated, pulling back and smirking. Hermione rolled her eyes.

'You know me too well, Harry Potter,' she said, smiling and heading into the house.

'And you know too much ABOUT me,' Harry called back. She looked over her shoulder and saw him grinning.

'More than most,' she hollered. He shivered and she smiled again, rolled her eyes, and headed back inside to find Ron sprawled out in an armchair, topless, his eyes closed and his breathing ragged. She grinned and snuck up to him before sitting in his lap while whispering,

'Are you dead?' in his ear. Ron started and almost threw Hermione off his lap. She screamed and threw her arms around his neck just before she fell. She felt his arms slide around her waist and pull her back onto Ron's lap. She looked over at him, breathing heavily.

'Are you okay?' he asked her. 'You're pale.' She laughed.

'You're one to talk,' she replied, looking down at his chest.

'I burn easily. And besides, it's not like we've actually gotten out, have we?' he replied. Hermione grinned and traced her fingers over the scars on his arms and chest.

'This is where the brains attacked you?' she asked, looking at him. Ron swallowed and nodded.

'Yeah. Is this the first time you've noticed?' he asked her. Hermione nodded.

'We were kind of busy all the other times, weren't we?' she replied. Ron smirked and Hermione laid her head on his chest, closing her eyes and listening to the thrumming of Ron's heart.

'Are you sure you're okay?' he whispered. Hermione felt the rumble of his words vibrate through his chest and her head.

'Yes,' she mumbled, wrapping her arm around his neck.

'Okay. What did you do out there?' Ron asked, stroking her hair.

'Watered the garden and talked to Harry while he chucked gnomes over the fence. Then your brothers tickled me. What did you do?' she asked, looking up at him.

'I was helping Mum with the wedding cake,' Ron replied proudly.

'Really? And it was so hot that you just had to take off your shirt?' Hermione asked cheekily, running her hand over his chest, feeling the hair that had started to grow there under her fingers. Ron smiled and grasped her hand.

'Yes. You'd be surprised just how hot that kitchen can get,' he replied, lifting her hand off his chest and placing it on his shoulder. 'Especially when there's an oven on.'

'And you just couldn't cast a Cooling Charm or something?' Hermione inquired, letting her hand slip off his shoulder. She heard a throat clearing and turned around to find Mrs Weasley glaring at her. Hermione bit her lip and jumped off Ron's lap, looking at the ground.

'Family meeting. Now,' Mrs Weasley growled. Hermione looked over at Ron and saw that he was blushing furiously. Mrs Weasley left and Ron stood up, gulping quite noticeably.

'Oh boy,' Hermione said, standing beside Ron.

'We're done for,' Ron squeaked out. Hermione sighed.

'Well, come on, before it gets any worse.'


	17. House Rules

Hey guys. Didn't get many reviews, but whatever. I'm just posting because I can.

Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter Seventeen – House Rules and a Heart-To-Heart Talk_**

'That's it! I'm sick of this! I'm laying it all down here and now!' Mrs Weasley shouted. The whole Weasley clan, Harry, Hermione, Fleur, Gabrielle, Lupin, and Tonks were sitting in the living room.

'Remus and Nymphadora have come over to help out, and plan on staying over tonight,' Mrs Weasley stated.

'Molly, we can leave if you'd rather. I'm sure that you have a full house already, and – ' Lupin started, but Mrs Weasley waved him off.

'You can stay. Merlin knows that you have a better eye than I do, seeing as I'm busy helping out Fleur,' she replied. 'So, I am laying down the rules of the house ALL OVER AGAIN! I am getting sick and tired of finding random couples having kissing sessions when they should be working.' She glared at Ron and Hermione, both of who gulped and avoided eye contact with everyone else.

'Molly, dear, don't you think that you're coming down a bit to hard on the kids?' Mr Weasley stated, placing an arm on his wife's shoulder. She shrugged it off and ignored him.

'Number one: if you are told to do something, do it! No little kissing sessions! Number two: sleeping arrangements! If you are married, engaged, or over nineteen, you can sleep with whom ever you please. However! Everyone who is NOT engaged sleep in the same room with the same sex! Understood? That means that Hermione, Ginny, and Gabrielle sleep in Ginny's room, and Harry and Ron sleep in Ron's room,' Mrs Weasley growled.

'So that means I can sleep in Fleur's bed?' Fred inquired, smirking slightly. Mrs Weasley rounded on him while laughter scattered through out the room.

'You know perfectly well what I mean, Fred Weasley,' she snarled. Hermione bit her lip so that she wouldn't laugh as she watched the scene before her. Fred had a look of pure innocence plastered on his face as Mrs Weasley growled in his face.

'Mrs Weasley?' came Harry's voice. She turned around and glared at Harry.

'What?' she snapped. Harry flinched slightly, but replied with,

'Um…I think we all understand what you're saying. Can we go now?'

'Fine. Everyone but Harry and Hermione can go,' Mrs Weasley replied. Hermione swallowed and glanced over at Ron, who smiled encouragingly at her before turning his back and exiting the living room. Harry walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

'You okay?' he questioned. Hermione nodded.

'Now, Hermione,' Mrs Weasley said, turning to Hermione and Harry. 'Fred and George said something about you seeing Harry and Ginny doing something last night. What was it?' Hermione glanced surreptitiously at Harry before answering.

'They were just kissing. That's all,' she replied, looking Mrs Weasley straight in the eye. Mrs Weasley nodded.

'If that's all,' she stated. She looked over at Harry before continuing. 'Ginny has always hoped that you'd notice her. I'm glad you finally did.' Harry blushed.

'Mrs Weasley, forgive me if this comes out wrong, but it's kind of hard not to notice your daughter,' Harry mumbled. Hermione smiled and Mrs Weasley hugged him.

'Well, if that's really all, then you two may go as well,' Mrs Weasley said, releasing Harry from her grip. Harry walked out of the living room and Hermione made to follow him, but she heard a sob from behind her. She turned around and saw Mrs Weasley sobbing in front of the fire. She headed over.

'Mrs Weasley?' she inquired, placing a hand gently on her shoulder. Mrs Weasley turned her head and sniffled slightly.

'Oh, Hermione, dear. I thought you had left with Harry,' she choked out. Hermione wrapped her arms around Mrs Weasley in a hug.

'It's okay, Mrs Weasley. We'll all make it through,' Hermione assured her. Mrs Weasley sniffled and pulled back slightly.

'Hermione, I know this sounds mad, but I'm not as worried about the War as I am about my babies growing up,' she stated through her tears. 'Bill's getting married in two days, Charlie has a new girlfriend, Fred and George have already moved out, Percy's doing I don't know what, Ronnie has you, and Ginny has Harry! Soon the house will be empty again, when it's been so full for over two decades.'

'I think you're forgetting about grandchildren, Mrs Weasley,' Hermione replied, smiling slightly. Mrs Weasley chuckled.

'I suppose I am,' she replied, sniffing and wiping her eyes on the back of her hand. Hermione rubbed her back.

'Don't worry Mrs Weasley. Even if things don't work out between me and Ron, or Harry and Ginny, we'll still come over and visit. Well, I know I'll come over. Harry most likely will too, 'cause it's Harry,' Hermione said. Mrs Weasley laughed.

'I do hope you keep that promise, Hermione,' she said. 'You're a good girl.' Hermione blushed furiously.

'Yes, Ron seems to think that too,' she replied, standing up and placing her hand out to help Mrs Weasley get up. Mrs Weasley laughed and waved Hermione's hand away as she got to her feet on her own.

'Well, I'm wondering something,' she said, sitting in the armchair closest to the fire. Hermione looked at her and sat back down on the hearth rug.

'And what would that be, Mrs Weasley?' she inquired.

'Are you and Ron extremely serious?' Mrs Weasley asked. Hermione gulped.

'Define "serious",' she replied nervously. Mrs Weasley laughed.

'Should I be planning a wedding anytime soon?' she stated. Hermione smiled.

"She knows," she thought to herself. "Of course she knows! She's Ron's mother! How could she NOT know?"

'Well, not anytime soon, but maybe you should plan one eventually,' Hermione replied softly, examining her socks.

'I see. Has he…you know?'

Hermione looked up at her mother-in-law-to-be-someday.

'Has he what, exactly?' Hermione questioned, completely lost. Mrs Weasley raised her eyebrows and stared pointedly at Hermione's hand. Hermione swallowed. 'Oh. No, not yet,' she lied.

'Ah ha. Of course not. It's Ronald. Bloody procrastinator, he is,' Mrs Weasley sighed. Hermione felt her eyebrows go up at Mrs Weasley's language. Mrs Weasley saw this and started laughing. 'That boy has awful effects on people, doesn't he?'

'Yes. He does, indeed,' Hermione replied, laughing. Mrs Weasley sighed and stood up again.

'He really loves you, you know,' she stated, looking out the window. Hermione had no answer to this and remained silent. 'I just hope he tells you often enough.'

'He does,' Hermione replied quietly. 'He wrote me a letter once saying that he didn't know how many times he could say that he loved me before it got old. I remember thinking that it never would.'

'Good. I just hope you love him as much as he loves you. He shows it in every action, you know,' Mrs Weasley whispered, still staring out the window. 'He always will. It's the way he is.'

'I know,' Hermione said softly. She moved beside Mrs Weasley and lent against the window sill. Mrs Weasley looked over at Hermione and smiled.

'I hope you two will be together forever,' she said, looking back out the window. Hermione smiled.

'So do I,' she replied. 'I love him so much.'

'I'm glad to know that,' came a new voice. Hermione smiled; she didn't even need to turn around to know it was Ron.

'I'll leave you two alone,' Mrs Weasley whispered, turning and leaving the living room. Ron took her place at the window.

'Hey,' he said softly. Hermione smiled and looked over at him.

'Hey back,' she whispered. She looked back out the window. It had gone from sunny and clear to dark and storming. The rain fell gracefully and tapped lightly on the windows of the Burrow, as if asking permission to enter the house.

'So, what did you and my mum talk about?' Ron inquired gently, still looking at Hermione. She shrugged.

'Nothing important,' she replied bluntly. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ron lift an eyebrow.

'Oh really? You know, Hermione, you can just say that you don't want me to know. Or you can just say it was girl talk, that always scares me off,' he replied, turning Hermione around and wrapping his arms around her waist. She smiled.

'Alright then. It was girl talk,' she whispered, draping her arms on his shoulders, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. Ron smirked and lent his forehead against hers.

'I love you,' he whispered, moving one hand from her waist and up to her face. She moved her left hand from his neck and placed it over his right one on her cheek.

'I love you more,' she whispered back.

'Oh really? And how would you know that?' Ron asked, moving his hand from her cheek and sliding it down to her sides.

'I just do,' she replied cheekily. Ron tickled her. 'AH! RONALD!' she screeched, writhing in his arms. He laughed and they stumbled over to the couch, Ron still tickling Hermione. She struggled against him, laughing hysterically as he continued to tickle her unmercifully.

'Surrender!' he said in a deadly whisper.

'Never!' Hermione squirmed beneath Ron, laughing as his hands moved from her sides down to her sock feet. 'RON!' she screamed, trying to kick him, but he simply laughed, impervious to her fruitless attempts to kick his hands away from her feet. She writhed, trying to get away, and finally got free enough to push him off her, but she wasn't quick enough to stand. Ron grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into him, crushing her against him. She turned around and grabbed his hands, holding them away from her. He bent down on impulse and kissed her soundly on the lips. Hermione moaned slightly and let her hands slide up his arms and wrap around his neck, pulling his head closer. They hadn't kissed since that morning and Hermione was feeling quite empty without one of Ron's scorching kisses to keep her going. They pulled apart and Hermione caught the dark look in Ron's eyes and knew what he was thinking. She sighed, cupping his face in her hand.

'Not tonight,' she whispered. Ron swallowed and nodded.

'You're right,' he whispered back. 'As always,' he added, smirking. Hermione rolled her eyes and hugged him, loving the fact that she could do so just because she wanted to, and not because he had just agreed to help her research Buckbeak's case, or because he was alive and the brains hadn't killed him, or because the poison he had ingested hadn't killed him because Harry had found the bezoar and shoved it down his throat. And he was getting better at not tensing up whenever she hugged him. Then again, the fact that they were a couple now should have had an influence on that. Hermione smiled and pulled him closer, also loving the fact that she was chilled and he seemed to have his own built in furnace.

'I love you,' she whispered gently.

'I love you too,' he whispered back. She felt him start to pull back slightly and made an unintelligent noise in the back of her throat before pulling him back. Ron laughed.

'Don't,' she whispered, tightening her grip on him. Ron sighed and sat back down on the couch, pulling Hermione on his lap and wrapping his arms around her waist once again. She buried her head in the crook of his neck, breathing in his scent. New parchment, freshly cut grass, chocolate frogs, and just Ron. She sighed contentedly.

'Hermione?'

'Hmm?'

'I know this sounds sort of stupid, since we're dating and all, but will you be my date to Bill's wedding?' Ron asked quietly. Hermione sighed and nodded.

'Yes,' she breathed. Ron breathed out.

'Good,' he replied softly. Hermione smiled and lent her head back to look at Ron. She kissed his mouth chastely before saying,

'Why would you ask? Who else would I go with? Harry?' Ron smiled.

'I dunno. All the good ones are gone, but the best one is sitting in my lap,' he whispered.

'I could take that two different ways, but since you're out of practise, I'll take it as a compliment,' Hermione said, smirking slightly. Ron smiled.

'Good, that's how it was meant to be interpreted,' he said. Hermione smiled and clambered off of Ron.

'We really should head up to bed,' she said. Ron raised his eyebrows suggestively.

'Oh?' he said. Hermione rolled her eyes.

'To our OWN rooms,' she concluded. Ron shrugged.

'Well, I tried,' he said. 'Not much more a bloke can do.' Hermione rolled her eyes once again.

'I said not tonight,' she whispered, heading for the stairs. Ron caught up with her and took her hand.

'That's not the only thing I think about, you know,' he whispered in her ear. Hermione nodded.

'I know it's not. You're too much of a gentleman to think solely about that one subject, Ron,' she said, turning to face him. They had stopped right outside Ginny's room. Ron smiled.

'I'm a gentleman, huh?' he whispered, stepping closer to her and wrapping his arms around her waist again, hauling her close to him. She smiled and nodded.

'Of course you are. Not as much as Harry…' she trailed off and started to laugh at the look on Ron's face. The look of hurt slid off and was replaced with a look of amusement.

'You're funny,' he growled, attaching his lips and teeth to her neck. She had to bite her lip to keep from moaning.

'Ron,' she rasped out, grabbing his head. He tore his lips from her neck and attached them to her mouth, claiming her mouth with his. She grasped onto his shoulders as he backed her against the wall beside the door to Ginny's room. Their tongues fought each other, but they were interrupted.

'EW! Hermione! That's my brother!' came a voice. Hermione felt Ron tear his mouth away from hers and she opened her eyes to see Ginny leaning against her doorframe, grinning madly. Ron and Hermione were both gasping for breath, and Ron softly pressed his lips against Hermione's before whispering,

'I love you,' in her ear.

'I love you, too,' she whispered back.

'Good night,' he called, walking backwards up the stairs, still watching her.

'Good night,' she called back, watching him watch her until she couldn't see him anymore.

'We all love you, Ron, now go to bed!' Ginny called before Ron could say something. She grasped Hermione's arm and dragged her into the room, closing the door behind her. Hermione found that Gabrielle was in the bed that Hermione was suppose to be sleeping in. Hermione glanced over at Ginny, who blushed and said,

'I changed the sheets at least.' Hermione laughed and climbed into the bed on the far side of the room. Ginny sighed and charmed her bed to move next to Hermione's.

'Won't you get in trouble for that?' Hermione questioned, waving her wand, making her clothes change without the hassle of getting changed.

'Nah,' Ginny said. 'Ministry'll just think it's one of you qualified witches or wizards.'

Hermione smiled and turned over.

'G'night, Ginny,' she whispered, closing her eyes. She drifted off to sleep before even hearing Ginny answer her.


	18. Wedding Arrangments

Sorry I took so long to update, but I got caught up in real life. Fucker. ;)

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter Eighteen - Wedding Arrangements_**

The day before the wedding was an extremely hectic one. Mrs Weasley would snap at anyone who approached her, Mr Weasley tried to calm her down, but kept failing miserably, and everyone was pretty annoyed with everyone else. The only two people who didn't seem too affected by this change in attitude were Fred and George. As usual, they were messing around, and seemed to be planting fake wands all over the house. Luck, however, was not on their side as the only person who seemed to be finding the fake wands was Mrs Weasley, who had already told them that,

'Should I find anymore of your stupid tricks, you won't be allowed in the wedding tomorrow!'

Fred and George had disregarded this warning and planted the wands regardless.

'It's a shame, really, that it's Mum who keeps finding the wands,' George had said to Hermione a couple hours after lunch. She had simply rolled her eyes and went back to working with Ginny on getting the wrinkles out of all the robes and dresses.

'Those two are bloody mad if you ask me,' Ginny muttered when George had left. Hermione laughed, trying to lighten up the surly mood.

'They always were. What's so surprising about it now?' she asked. Ginny rolled her eyes.

'I dunno,' she replied. 'But they are kind of stupid to plant the wands today.'

'Yeah, but since when do the twins care about anything but pranks?' came Ron's voice. Hermione whipped around.

'Ronald! Get out!' she hissed.

'Why?' Ron asked indignantly. Hermione sighed.

'Hermione, breathe, it's not like it's your wedding or anything,' Ginny said, giggling slightly. Ron's eyes widened and he looked over to Hermione.

'Did you tell her?' he mouthed. Hermione shook her head. Ron swallowed.

'Yeah, Hermione, breathe,' he said, playing along with Ginny. Hermione scowled and let Ron in Ginny's room.

'So, Ronniekins, have you and Hermione "talked" yet?' Ginny asked, turning to face Ron. He raised an eyebrow.

'Talked? What the bloody hell do you mean?' he asked. Ginny rolled her eyes and started humming "The Wedding March". Ron's ears flushed and Hermione took a particular interest in the floor.

'Ha! Am I right? You two HAVE talked?' Ginny said. Hermione could feel Ginny grinning, but didn't look up.

'No,' Ron replied. He took his place beside Hermione and Ginny stepped back to look at them. 'Perfect,' she whispered. Hermione blushed and Ron shuffled his feet. 'No, I'm being serious! You two look perfect together!'

'Ginny, stop,' Ron whined. Hermione laughed and rubbed his back. He turned and looked at her.

'She's just teasing, calm down,' Hermione said reasonably. Ron smiled and wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulders.

'I guess so,' he murmured, pulling her in front of him and wrapping his arms around her waist.

'Ron,' she said warningly.

'What, love,' he inquired, kissing her neck. Hermione glanced at Ginny, who looked disgusted and turned away. Hermione smiled and lent against Ron.

'Not today,' she whispered in his ear.

'I know,' he whispered back, moving his head and kissing her cheek. Hermione sighed and closed her eyes.

'I love you,' she said softly.

'Mmm,' was what she heard from Ron as he moved his mouth over to hers, turning her around in his arms and kissing her.

'Okay, gone over board!' came Ginny's voice. Hermione pulled away from Ron gently and turned her head.

'How? At least we're not shagging on your bed!' Hermione shot, making Ginny blush furiously. Ron cleared his throat.

'I thought that was a topic we ALL agreed to avoid,' he stated, his eyes switching from one girl to the other, eyebrows raised. Hermione sighed.

'You're right. Ginny, I'm sorry,' she stated. Ginny shrugged.

'It's okay,' she mumbled, still as red as her hair. She turned back to the robes and shot a thick stream of steam at Mr Weasley's set. Hermione kissed Ron's cheek and went over to help Ginny.

'You know, if I help out, we'll be out of here faster,' Ron said, stepping beside Ginny and pulling out his wand. 'What's the spell?' Hermione concentrated on her job, knowing that Ginny would grab the opportunity to steer the subject away from her and Harry. Soon, the three of them were steaming out the robes and dresses.

'Hermione?' Ron asked a few minutes later.

'Hmm?'

'Which dress is yours?'

'Ha, I'm not saying,' Hermione said, grinning.

'Aw, come on! Please?'

'No, you'll see it tomorrow!'

'Hermione, please?'

'I said no, and I mean it.'

'C'mon! Just a clue?'

'No!'

'Aw, fine. Be that way.'

'I will,' Hermione said, smiling. Ron rolled his eyes and pointed his wand at Hermione's dress without even knowing it.

'Wow,' he said, admiring the dress. 'Whoever gets to wear this dress will look bloody amazing in it.' Hermione glanced at Ginny, who was laughing. Hermione laughed as well.

'What?' Ron asked. Hermione shook her head and Ginny replied with,

'Nothing. You'll see who gets to wear it tomorrow.' Ron grumbled as Hermione and Ginny winked at each other.

'I can't see why I'm not allowed to know who's wearing what,' he mumbled as he finished getting the wrinkles out of Hermione's dress. 'But fine. Whatever. I finished the last dress, so we can go now.'

'Thank you, Ron,' Hermione said, opening the door and making sure that Bill wasn't in sight. She and Ginny levitated the dresses and robes out of Ginny's room and raced upstairs with them to put them in Mr and Mrs Weasley's room. They emerged and found Bill standing there. Hermione stopped dead, making Ginny slam into her.

'Ow, bloody hell, Hermione you could of – oh. Hey Bill!' Ginny said, beaming at her eldest brother.

'Hey. I'm going to assume that Fleur's dress is in there, so can one of you put this in there too? And make sure that it's in a place where they'll be noticed right away, O.K?' he said, handing Hermione a ring box.

'The wedding rings?' Hermione questioned. Bill nodded.

'Yeah. I've got to go and make Mum happy by saying yes to all of her ideas,' he replied, smirking and turning to head back downstairs. 'Don't forget! Somewhere easily noticeable!' he called over his shoulder.

'Here, I'll go and put them on Mum and Dad's bedside table.' Ginny said. Hermione nodded and handed the box over her shoulder. Ginny took the box and headed back into the bedroom, while Hermione followed Bill downstairs. She felt an arm wrap around her waist and a hand covered her mouth and pulled her into a room and shut the door. On instinct, she rammed the body up against the wall.

'Hey, hey, hey, it's okay,' came a voice. Hermione stopped struggling and the hand was moved away from her mouth.

'Oh, smart, are we?' she snapped, turning around and glaring at Ron. He shrugged.

'How else are we going to spend anytime together?' he asked her. She raised an eyebrow.

'Well, we could wait until we know we won't get in trouble if we're caught,' she stated, placing her hands on her waist. Ron smiled.

'But that would ruin everything,' he said. Hermione laughed and walked towards him. He placed his hands on her waist and pulled her close. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, not caring if they got caught, not caring if she had something she had to do. His tongue ran over hers and she tasted the remnants of his drink. Pumpkin juice. She had brushed her teeth after lunch, so the minty taste of the toothpaste she used dulled the taste of the drink slightly. She leaned into Ron, who stumbled backwards slightly before hitting the wall. He moved his arms lower and lifted Hermione up, bringing her face level with his, still kissing her. They kissed until Hermione pulled away, gasping for breath.

'If we keep kissing, I'll faint,' she gasped, holding onto Ron for support while she gathered herself. Ron held her up gladly, pushing her hair out of her face. Hermione got her breathing down to normal and looked up at Ron, who was grinning madly.

'What?' she asked.

'Just you,' he replied, kissing her forehead. She smiled and grabbed his hand.

'We need to get downstairs,' she said, reaching for the door handle. Before she even touched it, it swung open, revealing a very red faced Mrs Weasley.

'Uh oh,' Ron muttered, letting Hermione's hand go. She felt her hand drop limply to her side, as her eyes grew wider by the second.

'Mrs Weasley,' she squeaked out. 'Ahem. How are you?'

'Indeed. Let's go!' Mrs Weasley snarled, grabbing Hermione's arm and Ron's collar and forcing them down the stairs. Hermione glanced at Ron, who looked to be in more pain than Hermione, and sighed. Had she not cared if they had gotten caught just a minute or so ago? But now, looking back on the position she was in, she realized that she never cared if she got caught when she was with Ron. He never made her think straight, and kissing him put her in danger of losing her head completely.

'Mrs Weasley?' she whispered.

'What?' Mrs Weasley snarled, turning to look at Hermione.

'Ron had no part in this. I need to talk to you,' Hermione said calmly. Mrs Weasley looked at Hermione, then at Ron, and sighed, releasing both of them.

'What about?' she asked Hermione.

'It's about what we talked about yesterday.'

'Oh?'

'Yes.'

'All right then. Ronald, go downstairs and help your brother with something. I need to talk to Hermione,' Mrs Weasley said. Ron looked at Hermione, who nodded, before shrugging and walking down the stairs. Hermione lent against the wall and looked at Mrs Weasley.

'So what's all this about?' Mrs Weasley asked Hermione leaning against the wall opposite Hermione and crossing her arms.

'Ron and me,' Hermione replied. 'When we talked yesterday, you asked me if Ron had…you know…as you so bluntly put it. Well, even though I told you he didn't…he…well, he did.' Mrs Weasley's face brightened.

'Really?'

'Yes. But it wasn't really proper, and it's just a promise that after the War-' But she was cut off by Mrs Weasley throwing herself at Hermione.

'I don't care!' she wailed.

'Mrs Weasley, you can't say a word!'

'I won't, I'm just so glad!'

'So am I, but you have to wait until we announce that it will, in fact, take place,' Hermione said, pulling away from Mrs Weasley's embrace. Mrs Weasley sighed.

'Right,' she replied sadly. 'But, oh, my little Ronnikins!' Hermione laughed.

'Yes. But now you have to share him,' she said, smiling. Mrs Weasley scowled at Hermione before sighing.

'Yes, I suppose you're right,' Mrs Weasley said. She looked Hermione up and down. 'Hermione, dear, you're not pregnant, don't worry.' Hermione blinked.

'What? How did you-'

'I kind of…well…listened in. I didn't hear the proposal bit, but the 'I think I'm pregnant' bit I caught,' Mrs Weasley said. 'And trust me when I say that you most definitely are NOT.'

'If you didn't hear the proposal bit, then how would you know that he proposed then?' Hermione asked. Mrs Weasley smiled.

'I know my son, Hermione. He's the kind of boy to do that. He was looking for an excuse,' she said, smiling. Hermione blushed.

'Well, erm, we should get downstairs, right?' she said, casting around for an excuse of her own. She turned, intending to start walking downstairs.

'I won't say a word,' Mrs Weasley whispered. Hermione turned around and smiled at her.

'Thank you,' she said. Mrs Weasley smiled back and headed up the stairs.


	19. The Wedding Day

**_A/N:_ Okay, really long chapter. I was thinking about splitting it up, but decided against it. So, I just hope that I can get to Christmas fast enough, because I'm already planning it all out. Anyway, on with Bill and Fleur's wedding!**

**Oh, one last thing. I've based Fleur's little conversation with Hermione on the Fleur from my mum's work. So basically, replace 'make-up' with 'work' and you've got yourself the first thing my mum hears every morning.**

_**Chapter Nineteen – The Wedding Day**_

Bill and Fleur's day was finally here. Hermione had been separated from Ron for some unknown reason, but apparently Harry and Ginny had something to do with it.

'Harry, I need to talk to my boyfriend,' Hermione said to a very stubborn Harry. He had his arms blocking the doorway out of Ginny's room.

'I can tell him for you. What's wrong?' Harry said very casually, as if blocking a doorway was a very normal thing to be doing.

'It's nothing that I can tell you.'

'Then it can't be very important.'

'But it IS!'

'Then let me tell him!'

'No!'

'Why not?'

'Fine! Tell him that his mother knows, all right? I couldn't find him last night or I would have told him,' Hermione grumbled, turning around and picking up Ginny's make-up bag. Harry looked at her through the mirror.

'What does Mrs Weasley know?' he questioned, taking a step into the room. Hermione turned and bolted for the door, but Harry caught her. 'No, no, no. What does Mrs Weasley know?'

'Nothing I plan on telling you just yet, all right?'

'But you WILL tell me?'

'Eventually, yes,' Hermione said, disentangling herself from Harry's arms. He laughed.

'All right. I'll tell him. But you have to promise to stay here.'

'Fine,' Hermione huffed, sitting on her bed. Harry grinned and raced up stairs, calling for Ginny.

'Good morning, 'Ermione!' came a very cheery voice from the door.

'Hello, Fleur,' Hermione said tonelessly.

''Ow are you?' Fleur asked in her overly cheerful tone.

'Beaming, thank you. Yourself?' Hermione replied – once again – tonelessly.

'I am simply wonderful! Eet iz finally moi jour,' Fleur replied. ''Ow iz zat make-up coming?'

'Smoothly. Literally,' Hermione replied in a bored tone. Fleur seemed to ignore the tone of voice.

'Zat iz wonderful!' she replied. 'Ah! I must finish getting ready! Au revoir!'

'Yes, good bye,' Hermione replied. Fleur bounced out of the room just as Ginny came racing in.

'Hermione, are you okay? You look a Dementor came and sucked out your soul. Was she that bad?' Ginny whispered. Hermione looked at her with an expressionless face.

'Oh yes. I'm fine, thanks. Can you just help me get this make-up on?' she replied irritably. Ginny snickered.

'Sure. You don't even need the actual make-up, you know. Here.' She pointed her wand at Hermione's face and muttered a spell. Hermione flinched on instinct, but then looked in the mirror and found that she had the slightest trace of make-up on her face.

'Hmm. Not too shabby, Gin,' she commented. 'Okay, we have ten minutes before the ceremony starts, so all we need to do is get dressed and do our hair.'

'Right. I think maybe the hair should be done first. Screw how Fleur wants it; it's your hair, so how do you want it?' Ginny asked, sitting Hermione down.

'I guess just loose ringlets up in a bun with some to frame my face?' Hermione replied uncertainly. Ginny nodded.

'I can see that happening. And with the dress, Ron will not be able to look at anything else.' Hermione blushed as Ginny set to work on her hair. Five minutes later, Hermione was free to leave.

'What about your hair?' Hermione asked. Ginny smiled.

'Not to worry; just get dressed, okay?'

Hermione shrugged and grabbed her dress, heading to the curtained off part of Ginny's room. She got her dress on and slid on her heels just as the curtain was pulled open.

'Sweet Merlin! You look GORGEOUS, Hermione!' Harry said. Hermione blushed.

'Thank you, Harry,' she said, walking past him before turning around and looking at him. 'Not so bad yourself,' she added, looking him up and down. He smirked.

'Thanks. Did my hair myself,' he replied. His hair looked, basically, the same as any other day, which made Hermione laugh.

'You did a wonderful job,' she replied, rolling her eyes. Harry laughed.

'C'mon you two, we should be there by now,' came Ginny's voice. Hermione walked unsteadily towards the door.

'Here,' Harry said, stepping up beside her and offering his arm. 'So you won't trip on the way down the stairs,' he stated when Hermione looked between his arm and Ginny. Hermione nodded and grasped Harry's proffered arm, letting him lead herself and Ginny down the stairs. The reached the landing and Hermione let go of Harry.

'Thank you,' she said, walking out the door being held open by Fred. She found an empty seat near the back and sat down with Harry. Ginny was the flower girl with Gabrielle, so she had gone to find Fleur. Hermione sat down and Harry sat next to her, watching Hermione crane her neck as if looking for someone.

'He's in the front,' Harry said tonelessly. Hermione turned her attention to Harry.

'How do you know?'

'Why else would I make you sit back here?'

'You're evil, you know that?'

'Oh yes. So evil, Voldemort wants me on his side.'

'Oh, ha-ha. It's not like _I'm_ the bride, you know.'

But the two friends had nothing much left to say as the music started, meaning that the wedding had begun. Hermione watched as people she knew and didn't know walked down the aisle to the front, where Bill (though scratched up dreadfully, still looked quite dashing in his dress robes) stood, waiting. Ginny and Gabrielle came, and then Fleur. She walked to the front, where Bill's mouth was hanging open. Hermione caught Ron gaping too, but then saw Ginny snarl something at him, making him look towards the back. Hermione looked away from him, pretending to actually be interested in the ceremony. She heard Harry snicker.

'What?' she whispered as Bill repeated his vows.

'Oh, just wondering if Ron will realize that he's gaping at you,' Harry replied, looking a bit to the left of Hermione. She rolled her eyes.

'Of course he – wait. He's gaping at me? He was gaping at Fleur a few minutes ago, and I was going to go up one side of him and down the other for it.'

'That was before Ginny scolded him. Why do you think we wanted him in the front? Then Ginny could set him straight if he started gaping at Fleur.'

'Really? And I'm in the back so that he'll draw attention to his self when he "gapes at me", as you so bluntly put it?'

'Yes…and no. Just pay attention to the ceremony, will you?' Harry said, looking back at the front. Hermione scowled and turned her head to the front. Ron was looking back at the front as well. Hermione just hoped he wasn't gaping at Fleur.

'You may now kiss the bride!'

Bill and Fleur's lips connected and everyone clapped. They walked up the aisle together, followed by everyone else who had been a part of the wedding. The seats slowly started to empty, and Hermione followed Harry out of the Weasley's back garden.

'Ron was situated in front so that Ginny could set him straight?' she hissed, grabbing Harry's arm and turning him around. Harry sighed.

'Yes. I've told you that,' he answered wearily. 'Now, can we please get to the dining room? I'm kind of hungry.' Hermione could have screamed.

'Oh, you're worse than Ron!' she snapped, stomping away. She reached Ginny and tapped her on the shoulder.

'Hey Hermi - whoa. What's wrong with you?' Ginny asked, taking a step away from Hermione, who was fuming. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

'Why could I not see Ron this morning?'

'We didn't want him to have a stroke. You looked amazing – still do, actually.'

'Why were we split up during the wedding?'

'That was Fleur's idea! Don't kill me OR Harry!'

'I'll kill her!'

'Don't!'

'Argh! You know I don't mean it anyway.'

Hermione slumped down into one of the seats and buried her head in her hands.

'Hermione, what's wrong?'

'I don't know. I guess I'm just…I dunno.'

'Girl time, huh?'

'No, just not a good mood right now; it's kind of unexplainable.'

'Don't take it out on Ron, okay?'

'That wouldn't be very fair,' Hermione mumbled. Ginny laughed.

'No, it really won't,' she replied. 'I'm going to go and find Harry. Leave you alone to think, okay?'

'Yeah. Thanks, Gin,' Hermione replied, not looking up.

'You look bloody amazing,' came a new voice. Hermione felt her head snap up and came face-to-face with Ron. She smiled and blushed.

'Thanks,' she whispered.

'I never would have guessed it was your dress I was de-wrinkling,' he said. 'But you do look fantastic.'

'Thank you.'

'Are you annoyed about the Fleur thing? I'm really sorry, it's just, she does that to a bloke, and – ' But Hermione smiled and kissed him before he could ramble anymore. They pulled apart and she smirked a bit.

'You would have kept going if I hadn't,' she said, cupping his face. Ron grinned.

'C'mon, let's grab a table. I'm starved,' he whispered. Hermione laughed and let Ron entwine their fingers together and pull her to her feet.

'I love you,' Hermione whispered, leaning her head on Ron's shoulder. 'And I'm not mad at you, so don't think that I am.'

'Good,' Ron whispered back, kissing her temple. They found a table along with Harry, Ginny, Fred, and George, and sat down. The newly wedded couple made a toast to family, love, friendship, and Albus Dumbledore before the food appeared on the plates. It was lunch foods; eggs, pancakes, toast, sandwiches, yogurt, pumpkin juice, and a variety of other foods. It was quite odd to be eating lunch type foods at a wedding, but Bill and Fleur had insisted that everyone be able to party for at least twelve hours; just to get away from the world and all that was going on in it. Hermione smiled and reached for the pumpkin juice. Ron lunged forwards and grasped it, picking it up and pouring Hermione a glass. She looked at him oddly.

'Trying to be a gentleman,' he replied, winking. Hermione giggled and took her glass.

'Why thank you,' she said, kissing his cheek. He nodded.

'You're welcome,' he said, placing the jug of juice back on the table and returning to his food. Hermione watched him eat for a bit, finding that he was taking smaller bites and was actually chewing his food. She smiled when he looked back over at her.

'What?' he asked, placing his fork on the side of his plate and picking up the napkin that was lying on his lap. He dabbed his mouth with it and placed it back in his lap, looking at Hermione.

'Nothing. Just admiring your newfound manners, that's all,' she replied, returning to her food. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ron grin.

About twenty minutes later, the food vanished and Bill and Fleur danced to their first song as a married couple. The song ended and another slow song started up. Hermione sighed and reached for her drink. She was about to take a sip when she heard the clearing of a throat and looked to her right. Ron had stood up and was holding out his hand.

'Dance with me?' he asked her nervously. It was almost like he was afraid she would turn him down. Hermione smiled, placed her drink back on the table and stood, taking his hand and letting him lead her to the dance floor. She placed her hands on his shoulders and rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes and letting his arms pull her closer to him as he laid his cheek on the top of her head. They swayed in time with the song and Hermione let her thoughts wander to her first encounter with the red headed man now holding her. She laughed softly at the statement she had made, making Ron look down at her.

'What?' he asked softly. She smiled and looked at him.

'You have dirt on your nose, did you know?' she asked him, snickering as he raised an eyebrow and smiled.

'_Sunshine daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow_,' he whispered, snickering as well. Hermione giggled.

'Are you sure that's a real spell?' she asked. The left side of Ron's mouth curved.

'You do it then, if you're so clever,' he murmured, stroking the side of her face. Hermione sighed and closed her eyes again, letting Ron lean his forehead against hers.

'I love you,' she whispered, a few seconds later, opening her eyes and looking into Ron's piercing blue ones.

'I love you, too,' he replied, kissing her nose. The song ended and a song with a faster tempo blared through the speakers. Hermione smiled and turned to head back to the table, but she wasn't watching where she was going and she bumped into someone.

'Oh, sorry,' she muttered, not looking up to see who she had slammed into.

'Don't worry about it I didn't need that arm. And besides, it'll go well with my face,' a voice answered. Hermione looked up and saw Bill grinning at her.

'Oh, hey Bill. Congratulations! I'm glad you're happy,' she replied, smiling. Bill laughed.

'I need to talk to you, so I was wondering if you might do me the honour of dancing with me at the next slow song?' he inquired. Hermione smiled.

'Sure,' she replied, nodding and then working her way around all the dancers so she could get back to the table. Ron finally caught up with her.

'Hey, what's wrong?' he asked her.

'Nothing's wrong, why do you ask?' Hermione replied, furrowing her brows and tilting her head to the side a bit.

'Well, you just walked off the dance floor, slammed into Bill, talked to him, and then came over here. Am I that bad at dancing?' Ron inquired. Hermione smiled.

'No, of course not,' she replied. 'I was just thirsty, that's all.'

'I see. Well, if you're not thirsty anymore, can we go back and dance? A slow song just came on,' Ron observed. Hermione opened her mouth to say that Bill had already asked her to dance when Bill himself came over.

'Hermione?' he inquired, holding out his hand. Ron snorted.

'Oh,' he replied, smirking. Hermione laughed and took Bill's hand, waving at Ron as Bill led her to the floor and placed his right hand on her waist and held her right hand in his left, leaving Hermione free to place her left hand on his right shoulder, which she did. They moved to the music and Bill cleared his throat.

'So,' he started, making Hermione raise an eyebrow.

'Yes?' she replied, prompting him to continue.

'Well, now's when I should start teasing you and Ronnie, but I'm in a good mood, so I'll just get to the good part,' Bill said, winking. Hermione giggled and shook her head.

'Well?' she asked.

'I already think of you as a sister, just so you know,' Bill stated, a serious look lingering on his face. Hermione nodded and waited for him to continue. He did.

'I just want you to know that, should Ronald ever hurt you, just let me know, and I'll kick his arse into next week.' Hermione smiled.

'I appreciate the offer, but I highly doubt that Ron plans on getting rid of me,' she replied. Bill smiled as well.

'Well, then I guess I can go back to the teasing,' he replied.

'I thought you were in a good mood,' Hermione countered, smirking as Bill's face lit up with the idea of teasing only Hermione.

'I was…but now I'm in a better mood. So how long have you and Ronnie been snogging?' he asked cheekily as the song ended. Hermione laughed.

'Oh, too bad, Mr Weasley. Your time to tease has officially run out,' she replied, the corners of her mouth tugging upwards. Bill tutted.

'Damn. And I was just going to ask if he'd gotten into your pants yet,' he replied, laughing. Hermione rolled her eyes before replying.

'Oh, I can't imagine why Fleur chose you over every other guy. You've got a mouth on you,' she joked. Bill laughed and waved as Hermione headed back over to Ron.

'Hey. Bill didn't give you a hard time, did he?' Ron asked, wrapping an arm around Hermione's shoulders as she sat down.

'Nope. Just talked. It was fun,' she replied, leaning her head on his shoulder.

'Well,' Harry said rather loudly, 'I think I'd like to dance with my sister if you people don't mind.' He stood and walked around the table and held out a hand for Hermione. She laughed and said,

'It's a fast song, Harry.' The song changed.

'Not anymore,' he replied, grasping Hermione's hand and tugging her to the dance floor, placing his hands in the same place that Bill had.

'So, how are things?' Hermione asked him. Harry shrugged.

'Okay, I guess. I was thinking of leaving in two days, if you don't mind,' he replied, flashing a grin at Ginny over Hermione's shoulder.

'I don't mind. Ron probably won't, either,' Hermione replied.

'I'm glad,' Harry said, smiling at Hermione. She smiled back and sighed softly. 'What's wrong?'

'Nothing,' Hermione answered truthfully. Harry arched an eyebrow.

'Well, then what's on your mind?'

'I just thought…we have to go back to Hogwarts so that we can get Ravenclaw's crystal ball…' Hermione trailed off and cleared her throat while Harry gave her a look that clearly said to continue. 'Well…I'm just wondering how hard it's going to be to go back and not be able to see Dumbledore,' she mumbled, looking over Harry's shoulder in time to see Ron be approached by Fleur. She turned her head back to Harry, who was looking sombre.

'We'll be OK. It'll be difficult, but we'll be fine,' Harry answered. The song ended and Hermione looked at Harry with a sympathetic look on her face.

'I know we will. But will you?' she asked quietly. Harry cleared his throat and let her right hand go before nodding in Ron's direction.

'I think he wants to dance with you,' he murmured, walking away and brushing past Ron. Ron reached Hermione and she laced her arms around his neck as his hands found her waist.

'Are you okay?' Ron asked. Hermione nodded and snuggled closer to Ron, laying her head on his chest again. He stroked her hair and kissed her cheek.

'We're leaving in two days,' she murmured, watching Mr Weasley twirl Mrs Weasley a few feet away. Mrs Weasley was laughing and when she stopped spinning, Mr Weasley kissed her lightly on the mouth.

'Two days, huh?'

'Yes. That's what Harry said.'

'Fair enough,' Ron replied, sighing.

'Oh?'

'Yeah. I thought he would have wanted us to go tomorrow,' Ron replied, stepping away from Hermione slightly and looking at her. The song stopped and a song with a faster tempo came on. Hermione laughed and walked toward the table but Ron caught her arm and pulled her close.

'And just where do you think you're going?' he asked, stepping back and grasping her hands.

'Ron, please. This is a fast song,' Hermione replied, her tone laced with amusement. Ron shrugged.

'Never stopped you in fourth year,' he replied, winking. She laughed and sighed.

'No. I'm not good at dancing anyway, Ron. You should know that by now,' she said, pulling one hand free and attempting to free the other.

'C'mon, Hermione, have some fun while you can,' Ron whined, tightening his hold on her other hand. She sighed and nodded.

'All right, fine; I'll dance to this fast song, but only if I can dance with anyone else who asks me to slow dance tonight. Fair?' Hermione countered. Ron nodded.

'Fair enough,' he agreed, grasping her other hand and moving to the beat of the music. Hermione laughed and followed his offbeat lead.

It was about eleven o'clock in the evening before everyone had stopped dancing. People – mainly Fleur's family - had left early because they hadn't planned on staying for long. But Hermione was asked by all the Weasley boys to dance and had accepted simply because she could. But by ten thirty, she was exhausted and stayed close to Ron, once and awhile swaying lightly to the music in her chair. She spotted Harry and Ginny out on the dance floor and smiled slightly, leaning her head on Ron's shoulder and closing her eyes. She fell asleep within seconds.

When she woke up, Ron was carrying her up a flight of stairs.

'Ron?' she murmured.

'Yes, love. It's okay, I'm just taking you to your room,' he whispered. She groaned.

'You room,' she muttered, closing her eyes again as she rested her head on his bicep. He chuckled.

'We'll get in trouble,' he stated.

'No we won't. Your mum knows about us,' Hermione argued quietly. Ron stopped.

'She does?'

'Yeah. Didn't Harry tell you?'

'You told Harry about us, too?'

'No, I told him to tell you that your mum knows. He really didn't tell you?' she murmured, lifting her head slightly to look at Ron. He shook his head.

'He might have, but if her did, I don't remember,' he replied, starting back up the stairs. He passed the room Hermione was staying in and carried her up to his room. 'We're not doing anything, right?' he asked after he had laid her on his bed.

'No,' Hermione sighed, cuddling up to him as he slid in beside her.

'Okay. Good. I don't think I could stay awake long enough to do anything,' he replied, stroking her hair and sighing. Hermione grinned.

'I don't think I could, either,' she replied, yawning and closing her eyes.

'Did you have fun tonight?' Ron asked. Hermione nodded.

'You?' she replied, keeping her eyes closed.

'Yeah,' he answered through a yawn.

'Sleep,' she muttered as she felt herself drift off again.


	20. Leaving The Burrow

Alrighty. I'm sorry about the horribly long wait, but I was having difficulty ending this chapter. It just wanted to go on and on forever, and I couldn't let that happen, now, could I? No, I couldn't.

So here's the next chapter. It gets a bit lemony. Just a fore-warning. But my friend Emma should enjoy it 'cause I'm good with warping people into lemon lovers ;)**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter Twenty - Leaving the Burrow_**

Hermione woke up to find that her hand had drifted across Ron's chest and had settled over his heart as if her hand being there would protect him from anything. She quickly slid her hand off of Ron's chest and heard a chuckle.

'Saw that, did you?'

'I don't know what you're talking about,' Hermione replied, sitting up and finding that she was still in her dress from the wedding. Ron snorted and sat up as well.

'Like hell, you don't,' he whispered, crawling out of his bed and searching for something to wear. He found a shirt and a pair of jeans and tossed them on the bed beside Hermione. She sighed and crawled out as well, grabbing his newest maroon jumper and pulling it on before heading for the door.

'I'm going to get dressed, I'll see you downstairs,' she said, opening the door and starting to step out.

'Hermione,' Ron called, taking two long strides towards her and gently grasping her hand, turning her around so he could look at her.

'Yes, Ron?' she asked him, looking up at his face. He stepped closer to her and placed his hands on her arms, rubbing his thumbs across the sleeves of his sweater.

'It's okay, you know,' he murmured, nuzzling her neck. She gave a sharp intake of breath.

'Ron,' she breathed, pulling herself away from him.

'The fact that you had my heart covered; it's all right,' he continued, lifting his head and looking at Hermione. She sighed.

'It was a self-conscious thing,' she replied quietly, resting her head on his chest and closing her eyes. She felt a pressure on her head and sighed as Ron stroked her hair. She felt tears begin to gather in her eyes and clutched to the front of Ron's shirt as the tears spilt over her eyes.

'Hermione?' Ron asked quietly, peering down at her when he felt her tears soak through his robes. She sniffled and looked up at him.

'I'm...I'm sorry, Ron,' she muttered, rubbing at her eyes and blinking to rid the tears.

'What's wrong, love?' he asked her, tilting her chin up so she would look at him. She swallowed and gave a shuddering sigh.

'I'm scared, Ron,' she admitted. 'I'm scared that we'll never get this ever again. I'm scared that only one of us will live through this. I'm scared that anything that can go wrong will. And I'm scared that we'll never get to live a normal life.' Ron sighed and held her as close as possible.

'I'm scared, too, Hermione,' he replied. 'But we have to stay optimistic. For Harry's sake, at least.'

'Right,' Hermione said softly. 'I love you, Ronald Bilius.'

'I love you too, Hermione Jane.'

'We'll get through all this, right?'

'Of course,' Ron exclaimed, leaning back slightly to see Hermione. She gave a small smile.

'We're leaving tomorrow,' she stated.

'Yeah,' Ron replied. She sighed and felt herself blush slightly at what she was about to say.

'I want to spend time with you tonight,' she mumbled, burying her face in his chest.

'Oh?' Ron asked. Hermione nodded and swallowed.

'Yeah,' she murmured into his robes.

'Well, what kind of time do you mean?' he asked her.

_Damn him. He's going to force me to spell it out._

'I think you know,' she replied quietly, pulling her face away from his robes and taking particular interest in the floor. Ron chuckled and Hermione felt her head being tilted upwards again. She closed her eyes and shortly afterwards felt Ron's lips press lightly against her own.

'You're right; I do know what you mean,' he said against her lips. 'And I want to spend time with you tonight as well.' Hermione opened her eyes and looked into Ron's eyes. He meant it; he did want to spend time with her tonight. She smiled softly.

'Good,' she whispered, leaning her forehead against his. He kissed her again and started to walk away so he could get dressed but turned around before Hermione could even step out of the bedroom.

'Hey. You know...you look really good in my jumper,' he stated, winking. Hermione laughed and walked out of his room feeling a bit more confident that they would win the war.

'Hey, Harry,' Hermione said a few hours after lunch. Everyone was still tired from the night before and so they were just sitting around. Ginny was reading a Muggle magazine she had picked up, Harry and Ron were playing chess, and Hermione was reading, searching for something to help them with the other Horcruxes. A thought had suddenly hit her.

'Yeah?' Harry replied, watching as Ron's bishop destroyed his pawn and put his king in check.

'Do we know if the locket was destroyed or not?' Hermione asked him. Harry shrugged and moved his king to kill Ron's bishop.

'Checkmate,' Ron said tonelessly.

'Damn!' Harry spat, finally seeing that Ron's queen was in the direct line of attack.

'So it could still be intact?' Hermione asked Harry as Ron set up the chessboard again, obviously ignoring Harry's vulgar language. Harry looked up at her with a quizzical expression on his face.

'I suppose so. Why do you ask?' he replied. Hermione furrowed her brow.

'Well, what did that note say again? '_I'll be dead long before you read this'_ or something, right?' she asked. Harry moved his knight and looked up at Hermione again.

'Yeah, something like that. Once again; why?'

'Your move, mate,' Ron muttered. Harry looked down and planned his next move.

'Well, what was the note signed with again? R.A.B?'

'Yeah,' Harry replied, moving his pawn to protect his knight.

'Harry, think about it. R.A.B.' Hermione whispered excitedly. Harry looked up at her and raised an eyebrow.

'What are you getting to exactly, Hermione?' he asked her. Hermione smiled.

'Regulus Alphred Black,' she replied. Harry's eyes widened.

'Of course,' he murmured. 'Why didn't we think of it before?'

'And remember? Back in the summer before fifth year, we found that heavy silver locket when we were cleaning out Sirius's place!'

'Of course!' Harry exclaimed.

'Um, guys? We threw it out, remember?' Ron pointed out. Hermione bit her lip then brightened up again.

'Mundungas,' she whispered. Harry raised an eyebrow.

'What?' he hissed. Hermione laughed.

'Mundungas! He was nicking stuff from the house remember? And Kreacher kept nicking things as well! Kreacher would probably nick something that would be of value! And Mundungas would've searched the whole house! Think about it!' Hermione replied, practically glowing. Harry's jaw dropped and he looked over at Ron.

'Merlin, she's right,' he breathed. Ron smirked.

'I never doubted her,' he replied, winking at Hermione, who blushed deeply but smiled all the same.

'So, Hermione, how do we find Fletcher?' Harry asked, abandoning the chess game completely.

'Oi!' Ron exclaimed. Harry ignored him and looked at Hermione, who gave him the 'you-have-to-be-kidding' face.

'It's not obvious, Harry? We just ask Tonks. Or Lupin. No big deal. Mundungas is still in the Order,' she stated.

'What's a horcrux?' came Ginny's voice from the other end of the room. The trio turned and looked at her.

'Um...well...Harry should tell you,' Hermione replied, nervously looking over at Harry who nodded.

'Yeah. C'mon, Gin. I'll tell you upstairs,' he said, holding out his hand. Ginny furrowed her eyebrows but took Harry's hand and followed him to her room. Hermione stared at the ground, thinking.

'Ahem.' She looked up and saw Ron beaming at her.

'What?' she asked, looking around. Ron laughed and got up, sitting beside her and taking her hands.

'Oh nothing important. Only the fact that we're alone,' he whispered. Hermione smiled and entwined their fingers together.

'Yes, I noticed,' Hermione murmured, watching as Ron lent forward to kiss her. She tilted her head and felt Ron's lips collide with her neck. She let out a soft moan and felt Ron's lips travel up her neck and over her cheek and then connect with her lips. She kissed him back with as much passion as she could express and felt herself being laid back on the couch. She tore her lips from Ron's.

'Not here,' she exclaimed softly. Ron opened his mouth to respond, but a yell from upstairs interrupted him.

'What do you MEAN, I'm not coming with you!'

'And I get the feeling that Harry's finished talking to Ginny about Horcruxes,' Hermione whispered, gently pushing Ron off of her. Ron grumbled and sat back on the couch letting Hermione stand up and jog upstairs to Ginny's room. She knocked on the door and it opened immediately to revel a very annoyed looking Harry who sighed and walked out of the room, pushing Hermione in and closing the door. Hermione sighed and sat down on the bed beside Ginny and looked at the wall. The two sat in silence for several minutes.

'You know why you can't go, right?' Hermione asked softly.

'But you can! You're like his sister, Hermione! And he's letting YOU go, but he wants ME to stay! How unfair is that!' Ginny exclaimed. Hermione looked over at her friend and sighed.

'Look, Ginny; Voldemort has already used you as a target and it was because you were-'

'Ron's little sister, so imagine what would happen if he found out we were together,' Ginny said.

'Well, not you and I, but-'

'No. I'm quoting Harry. That's what he said to me at Dumbledore's funeral. His words basically what you just said. The last time You-Know-Who used me, it was only because I was Ron's sister, so imagine what would happen if he found out that Harry and I were together,' Ginny mumbled, throwing herself backwards on to the bed, her feet glued to the floor. Hermione turned and looked at Ginny.

'Ginny, he's right.'

'No he's not!' Ginny yelled jumping up and standing directly in front of Hermione. 'If I stay here, then there's a better chance that You-Know…V-Voldemort will find me! He might kill my whole BLOODY family just to get to me! If I'm with you guys, then I have a better chance of surviving! Harry would be able to keep an eye on me, and he would be able to sleep, knowing that I was there and not somewhere a million bloody miles away!' Hermione swallowed and let her friend rant.

'Seriously, Hermione! How can he even _think_ that I'll be safer if I'm away from him! He won't even be able to owl me because you're all going so bloody far away! How is that fair to either of us!' Ginny swallowed and took a deep, shaky breath. Hermione waited a couple seconds before speaking.

'He just wants to know that you'll be safe,' she whispered, embracing Ginny. Ginny sniffled and Hermione felt tears seeping through her jumper. Ginny pulled back slightly and giggled.

'What?' Hermione asked, furrowing her right eyebrow. Ginny bit her lip and pointed at the jumper; she was still wearing Ron's maroon one. Hermione snickered and Ginny fluttered her eyelashes innocently.

'Going to spend some alone time with Ronald tonight?' Ginny asked cheekily. Hermione blushed.

'I don't know what you mean.'

'Oh the lies!' Ginny howled, throwing herself on the bed and rolling around. 'The lies, the lies, the lies!'

'Oh? And what about you and Harry?' Hermione shot back. Ginny sat up.

'What about me and Harry?'

'You can't tell me that you and Harry aren't going to spend any 'alone time' together,' Hermione replied, placing her hands on her hips. Ginny blushed slightly.

'I rest my case,' Hermione stated. 'Harry doesn't want you to come and have a chance of getting hurt. I'm surprised that he agreed to you two getting back together!'

'Well…so am I,' Ginny agreed. Hermione sighed and headed for the door.

'I'm going down for dinner. You'd be good to do the same,' she said, opening the door and stepping out.

'You know, Hermione; I'll just follow you guys,' Ginny whispered. Hermione sighed and closed the door.

'Well?' Harry asked, jumping up from the newly set up chess game in the living room. Ron sighed and rolled his eyes as Hermione sat down and looked up at Harry.

'She's coming, Harry,' Hermione said. Harry looked furious.

'What!' he and Ron both shouted. Hermione winced and closed her eyes.

'She's coming. It's easier that way. She even said to me that she'll follow us,' she replied, her eyes still closed. Hermione heard Harry's footsteps move to the stairs and then disappear. She opened her eyes and saw Ron sitting in the same chair, staring at the floor. She moved a bit in her seat and Ron's head snapped up.

'Hey,' he muttered. Hermione gave him a sympathetic look. He sighed and hauled his self out of his seat and flopped down beside Hermione, splaying his body out on the couch and resting his head in her lap. She pushed his hair out of his face and absentmindedly stroked his cheek.

'We'll all be okay, right?' he asked a few minutes later. Hermione looked at him and he moved his head backwards a bit so he could see her face. She sighed and nodded.

'Of course,' Hermione whispered. Mrs Weasley took that moment to walk into the living room and announce that dinner was ready and that it didn't matter if they weren't hungry or not, they had to eat.

'Mm, Ron; what are you doing?'

'Shh. Just us, remember?'

'Yes, that's why I said – oh.'

'Like that?'

'Mmhmm.'

'You know,' came Harry's voice, 'this could sound quite suggestive to someone who didn't know what was going on.'

'Shut up, Harry. Mm, right there, Ron. Ah, perfect. Thank you so much.'

'You're quite welcome,' Ron replied, moving his hands down to Hermione's shoulder blades and moving his fingers around in circles. Hermione sighed and lent against the pressure. Ron kissed her neck and Hermione closed her eyes.

'We're still here,' Ginny announced, the tone of her voice suggesting that she was disgusted. Hermione opened her eyes and looked at the time. It was 9:30; late enough to get to bed. She looked back at Ron before standing up.

'I'm going to head up to bed. I'll see you all in the morning,' she said, faking a yawn and heading for the stairs. She had reached the landing to Ginny's room and was reaching for the door handle when she heard footsteps bounding up the stairs.

'Hermione!' came a voice. She whipped around and grinned at Ron, who was looking quizzically at the bedroom door.

'Oh no,' he said. 'I'm not doing ANYTHING in my sister's room.'

'I never planned on going in Ginny's room,' Hermione replied, walking backwards up the stairs. Ron grinned and followed her, opening his bedroom door when they reached it, and slamming it shut with a snap. Hermione sprawled out on his bed and looked at him. He walked over and climbed on top of her, kissing her and anchoring his self above her with his hands on either side of her head. She slid her hands up his arms and around his neck, kissing him slowly, wanting it to last forever. She pulled her mouth away from Ron's as gently as possible and looked into his eyes.

'Are you okay, love?' he whispered, nuzzling her neck. She sighed.

'This could be the last time we ever do this,' she mumbled, closing her eyes and enjoying the feel of Ron's lips sliding across her neck.

'Keep talking like that and you'll be right,' he whispered, moving his mouth up to her ear and spreading tiny kisses over the lobe.

'I can't help but feel like we're forgetting something,' Hermione muttered, running her hands through Ron's fine hair. Ron sighed and rolled off of her and propped his elbow up so he could lean his head on it and look at Hermione.

'Could you have killed the mood in a different way?' he mumbled. Hermione sighed and turned her head to face Ron.

'I'm sorry, but I seriously think that we're forgetting something. Something important,' she replied. A look of realization dawned on her face. 'Ron, I've forgotten to write to my parents!' Ron laughed.

'Well done, Hermione. How in Merlin's name did you possibly manage to forget that?' he asked, watching as Hermione jumped up from his bed and ran over to his desk, shuffling papers looking for a clean, fresh piece of parchment. She found it and grabbed Ron's quill, making a note that it looked rather mucked and that she'd get him a new one for his birthday along with something else, and started scribbling.

Mum and Dad;

I'm so sorry I haven't written before now, I've been extremely busy trying to help Harry with his little adventure, along with other things that I don't think would be wise to mention in a letter. I just wanted to let you know that I'm safe. Not a scratch so far. I'm heading out tomorrow, and I won't be able to contact you until a few days before Christmas. I'm going to talk Harry into returning for the holidays, so I'll contact you when we get back, okay?

I'm going to be home for Christmas, so don't decorate without me.

I love you both with all my heart

Hermione

She grabbed Pig with Ron's help and then tied the letter to his leg before letting Ron chuck him out the window.

'Feel better now?' Ron asked quietly, pulling her close and kissing her neck again. Hermione sighed.

'Much better,' she whispered, allowing Ron to guide her onto his bed. She kissed him slowly and started to peel his shirt off. She felt his hands run up under the jumper she borrowed. He was going slowly as if he, too, were making it last as long as he could. He pulled his head away from hers gently.

'I want to experiment tonight,' he murmured into her ear. Hermione shivered.

'Oh? And what, exactly, do you mean by that?' she asked him, her breathing already becoming laboured at the idea of Ron 'experimenting' with her. He smirked.

'Oh, you'll see,' he whispered, his breath tickling Hermione's neck, and making her shiver delightedly. He slowly unhooked her bra, sliding it down her arms and taking a nipple into his mouth and flicking his tongue over it. Hermione gasped and felt his hands move down to the waistband of her jeans. He popped the button free of the hole and slowly slid the zipper down before tugging lightly at them. Hermione lifted her hips so that they would slide off easily. Ron dropped the pants to the floor and kissed his way down Hermione's stomach, dipping his tongue into her bellybutton. He moved his head closer to her mound and Hermione felt his finger run over the material and straight up to her stomach, then back to the waistband. He hooked his finger through it and tugged it off, sliding it down her legs and kissing a trail behind them. Hermione giggled slightly at the feel of the stubble that he had finally grown.

He looked up at her and smirked, dropping the knickers to the ground. He kissed his way up her legs again and made his way to the inside of her thigh. She gave a sharp gasp and subconsciously dropped her knees open wider. She closed her eyes and felt Ron's finger slide over her folds, dipping here and there where possible. Her breathing was laboured and shaky as he moved his fingers over her. They connected with her clit and she moaned softly.

'Ron,' she groaned.

'What's wrong?' he whispered, moving his fingers from her and looking at her.

'Silencing and contraceptive charm,' she breathed. Ron smirked, his eyes smouldering. He reached into his pocket and muttered some words at Hermione and then pointed it behind him and muttered the silencing and locking charms on the door. He dropped his wand to the ground and kissed Hermione so hard that she thought she might black out. He pulled away and ran his fingers over her mound again before bending down.

'This is what I meant by 'experimenting',' he said. He dipped his head down and Hermione moaned at the feel of his tongue on the most sensitive part of her body.

'Oh, Ron,' she panted, gripping the sheets and bucking against his mouth. She felt his tongue move up to her clit and his fingers replaced his tongue, pushing into her lightly, making her groan and grip the sheets even more so than she was. Ron apparently ignored her cries, and kept up what he was doing. Soon, Hermione was shaking, gripping Ron's shoulders instead of the sheets. He increased the depth of his fingers and the speed of his tongue and Hermione was pushed off the edge, screaming Ron's name and digging her nails into the his shoulders. He came up and hovered above her. She cupped his face and smiled.

'Well,' she panted, 'I certainly enjoyed that experiment.'

'I'm glad,' he whispered, voice deeper than ever. He kissed her and she moaned, hearing the zipper of his jeans slide open and feeling him slip inside her. She felt him move in and out of her ever so slowly, making it last. The friction of his jeans made it that much more erotic and enjoyable. Hermione felt her breathing quicken once again and gripped Ron's back this time. She felt him relax and slowly pump in and out, groaning with each gentle thrust. He held himself up with one hand and gently caressed her breast with his free hand. Hermione groaned and thrust her hips up to meet Ron's. He looked at her with a look of pleasure and concern.

'Don't. Want to last long,' he managed to groan out. Something about his eyes made her stop, and she lay there, receiving the pleasure he was giving her. She bit her lip a few minutes later and Ron looked at her and nodded, telling her to let go. He thrust more forcefully into her and she screamed, digging her nails into Ron's back for a second time. She heard Ron groan and felt him bury his face into her shoulder as he let go. She let her breathing slow before letting him pull out of her and curling up against him.

'I love you,' she murmured before she fell asleep.

The next morning, they were up at seven o'clock. Harry had told them over dinner that he wanted to leave early, and so they were up to make Harry happy.

'Ron, wake up,' Hermione whispered, nudging the red-haired man beside her. Ron rolled over and Hermione saw that he was wide-awake.

'I already am,' he grumbled, sitting up and looking Hermione up and down. She had gotten up in the middle of the night and had washed and gotten dressed.

'What?' she asked. Ron shrugged and got out of bed, throwing a t-shirt on and zipping up his jeans. Hermione stretched and got up as well. She sighed and kissed Ron's cheek before heading for Ginny's room. She grabbed all her stuff and jammed it into her trunk. She lifted one end of the trunk and hauled it into the hall before realizing that it was too heavy for her to bring everything. She pulled it back into Ginny's room and opened the trunk. She then remembered that she hadn't unpacked when she had gotten home from Hogwarts. She sighed and unpacked all her books except for Hogwarts: A History. She chucked her school robes onto the bed as well and then sifted through the rest of her clothes before snapping the trunk shut and pulling it back into the hallway, where she slammed into Harry.

'Hermione! Oh, good, you're up. I was just going to go upstairs and wake you and Ron,' he said. Hermione smiled and hauled her trunk past him. 'Erm, Hermione; what are you doing with your trunk?'

'I'm taking it downstairs so we can take it with us,' Hermione replied, cocking an eyebrow. Harry laughed.

'Hermione, we can't take three trunks with us!' he replied. Hermione sighed.

'I guess you're right, Harry. I'll have to put my stuff in with yours and Ron's,' she replied, hauling her trunk back upstairs.

'Whoa, Hermione; wait. What do you have in there? 'Cause I don't want to go looking for a pair of underwear or something and pick up some girly thing,' Harry said, raising his hands. Hermione smirked.

'Then we'll need two trunks; one for the guy stuff, and one for the girl stuff,' she replied, heading back down the stairs. Harry cleared his throat.

'Don't you mean your stuff?' he called after Hermione. She turned and frowned.

'Ginny's coming too.'

'Like hell she is.'

'Harry-'

'No! She's not coming!'

'She said she'd follow us anyway! If we let her come WITH us, then she'll definitely get to Godric's Hollow safely instead of her getting lost and then possibly ending up in Voldemort's hands!'

'She's not going, Hermione!'

'Whatever, Harry,' Hermione replied, giving up. She turned and pulled her trunk down the stairs and dropped it beside the fire.

'Thanks,' came a voice from behind her. Hermione jumped and whipped around to find Ginny lying on the couch.

'You heard that?' Hermione asked. Ginny nodded.

'Since you two were yelling, it really wasn't very hard not to hear,' she replied. Hermione groaned.

'Wonderful. The whole house probably heard it then. Harry can get pretty loud, and I've had a LOAD of practise with your brother,' she muttered, collapsing into the closest chair. Ginny laughed softly.

'I think only I heard it. And it sounded kind of fuzzy even then,' she replied. Hermione sighed.

'We were on the stairs, Gin. It doesn't matter; the whole house probably heard us.'

'Well, I sure did,' came Ron's voice. Hermione sighed again and didn't even bother to turn around to look at him. He slipped his arm around her shoulders and sat on the arm of the chair after he had dragged his and Harry's trunk to the fireplace. Hermione groaned and lent backwards into the chair, trapping Ron's arm behind her head. A tapping came from the window.

'It's Pig. That bloody owl'll probably freak if I leave him behind,' Ron muttered, gently removing his arm from around Hermione's shoulders and walking over to the window to let his owl in. Pig flew over to Hermione dropped a letter right in her lap. Hermione looked over at Ron.

'It seems he's getting better,' Ginny stated. Hermione smiled and picked up the letter, tearing it open immediately.

'It's from my parents,' she whispered. Ron walked over and read it over Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione;

Of course you can come over for Christmas. You can bring Harry, too, if you like. And Ronald. How are things between you and Ron, by the way? Are you two still 'friends only'? (Hermione felt her cheeks blush and cleared her throat before continuing) I hope not. It would be better if there were more love in the world. This is the only letter I'll write to you until Christmas. I promise you that. I don't need you in more danger, and I have an idea about why you didn't want me to write to you, but I'll keep that to myself.

Be cautious, my darling. Your father is worried sick, and I must say that I feel the same, if not more.

We both love you very much. Give our best to Harry and Ron and all the Weasleys.

Mum

'Figures my mother would be the one who answered. She probably let daddy read the letter over before she sent it, though,' Hermione murmured, folding the letter and tucking it into the pocket of her sweater. Ron kissed the top of her head and grinned at her.

'Only friends, eh?' he said. Hermione cleared her throat.

'It's what I said we were when people would ask if we were dating. Obviously that was before we actually did start dating, but regardless,' she rambled, feeling her cheeks flare up. Ron snickered and sat in the chair beside Hermione's.

'Don't worry love. I should have asked you years ago,' he whispered. Hermione smiled and Ron took her hand and entwined their fingers together.

'Ginny! C'mere! You gotta pack, hun!' came Harry's voice from the stairs. Ginny sat bolt upright.

'I can come?' she hollered back.

'It's your choice,' came Harry's reply. Ginny looked over at Ron and Hermione and swallowed. She took a deep breath.

'I...I'm not going, Harry,' she called back. Harry came down and looked at her.

'After all that fuss, you're not going?' he asked. Ginny's face flared up.

'Yes. I only just now realized that this is something that only you three can do,' she muttered. Hermione glanced at Ron, who looked relieved.

'Ginny, are you sure?' Harry asked. Ginny nodded and settled back on the couch.

'Ginny-'

'No. This is something only you and Hermione and Ron can do. I respect that. But every time you move to a new place, owl me from the old place before you go.'

'Why?'

'That way the Death Eaters can't find us,' Hermione answered as Ginny opened her mouth. Ginny smiled and nodded.

'Right as usual, Hermione,' she said. Hermione said nothing.

'Well, I guess Hermione gets a trunk to herself, then,' Harry murmured, walking back up the stairs.

'Are you sure you don't want to come, Ginny?'

'I'm sure, Harry. Go. Take care. I love you,' she replied, kissing Harry on the cheek. She hugged Hermione and then Ron, kissing him on the cheek as well.

'I love you, too, big brother,' she whispered. Ron kissed the top of her head.

'I love you too, Gin.'

'Oh! I can't believe I'm letting you three do this!' Mrs Weasley wailed. Mr Weasley wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

'Go, before you make matters worse for your mother,' he advised, looking pointedly at Ron. Ron nodded and grasped Hermione's hand, leading her to the fireplace beside Harry.

'Where to, mate?' he asked quietly. Harry sighed.

'Number twelve, Grimmauld Place,' he whispered. Hermione swallowed and took a pinch of the powder that resided in the jar beside the fire. She threw it in the fire and stepped in.

'Number Twelve Grimmauld Place,' she yelled, grasping her trunk so hard her knuckles turned white. She spun out of control and tumbled out of the fireplace and onto the carpet of the living room of Sirius's old home.

No, she thought. Harry's home, now.

'Shit!' came a voice. Hermione drew her wand as a person came bursting out of the kitchen.

'Expelliarmus!' Hermione bellowed. The figure's wand flew out of their hand and the figure laughed.

'Well, it seems that your wand work is quite up to scratch, Hermione,' the figure stated. The voice sounded familiar...

'Who are you?' The figure stepped out of the shadows and smiled.

'Hello, Hermione.'

'Professor Lupin! Merlin, you scared me,' Hermione breathed, flinging Lupin's wand back to him. Lupin chuckled and caught his wand.

'Hermione, I'm no longer your teacher. Don't bother calling me professor. Just call me Remus,' he said, smiling. Hermione smirked.

'That'll take some getting used to, Remus,' she replied, hauling her trunk out of the fire. A few seconds later, Ron came flying out of the fireplace and lay sprawled on the carpet.

'Ow,' he grunted, trying to get up. Hermione glanced at Remus, and then walked over to Ron, grasping his arm and pulling him to his feet. He looked at her and smiled.

'Thanks,' he whispered.

'You're welcome,' she replied softly.

'Hello, Ron,' Remus said. Ron started.

'Professor Lupin! Merlin, don't do that. You scared the hell outta me!' Ron said.

'Ron!' Hermione scolded. Remus laughed.

'It seems that you two really are perfect for each other. You're already acting like an old married couple,' he stated. Hermione swallowed, blushed furiously, and took an interest in the floor.

'Oi! What about you and Tonks, eh?' Ron snapped. Hermione looked up at Remus, who smiled.

'We're friends, nothing more,' he replied, straightening his robes. He slipped his wand into his pocket right when Harry came tumbling out of the fireplace.

'Fuck,' Harry growled, lifting up his glasses.

'Harry!' Hermione exclaimed. 'Don't swear! And especially don't say THAT of all things!'

'Whatever, Hermione,' Harry replied, tapping his glasses and putting them back on.

'Hello, Harry,' Remus murmured.

'Professor!'

'No…Remus.'

'Right. Remus. Hi.'

'How are you?'

'Could be better, you know?'

'Yes. I assume you're here to learn a bit more about your parents?'

'Actually,' Hermione interrupted, 'we need to know where Mundungas is.'

'Fletcher? Haven't you heard?' Remus asked, his face growing stony.

'What do you mean 'haven't you heard'?' Ron asked.

'Remus, what happened?' Hermione asked, dreading the answer.

'A group of Death Eaters found him. Captured him, tortured him for information. He didn't say a word, so they killed him. Apparently he had a black suitcase with him. A ratty old thing full of silver; apparently from this house,' Remus replied.


	21. The Truth

Wow. It's been awhile, eh? Sorry about the wait. Ron and Hermione ran off into another little story and weren't cooperating with this one. But now they are, so I'm taking advantage of it.**_

* * *

_**

**_Recap:_**

'_A group of Death Eaters found him. Captured him, tortured him for information. He didn't say a word, so they killed him. Apparently he had a black suitcase with him. A ratty old thing full of silver; apparently from this house,' Remus replied. _

_**Chapter Twenty-One**_

Hermione's eyes widened.

'Remus…we need that suitcase. Where is it?' she demanded. Remus's eyes narrowed.

'I don't recall it being returned or recovered,' he replied. 'Why?'

'We can't answer that, Remus,' Harry replied quickly, catching on to what Hermione was worried about.

'Remus, we need to find the place that Dung was staying at,' Ron jumped in, glancing at Hermione.

'We don't know where he was staying,' Remus said.

'Tonks does,' Harry mumbled.

'What?' Hermione asked, turning to Harry. He looked at her.

'Tonks knows. Remember? She said something about Fletcher being half way to London or something,' Harry replied. Hermione looked at him in disbelief.

'How do you remember that?' she asked him. Harry looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

'How do you remember what Dumbledore said in his last speech?' he countered.

'Because that was important. And you were in a rage, how did you remember that?'

'I just did. Can get back to the topic, please?' Harry asked sarcastically. Hermione rolled her eyes.

'I don't know where Tonks is,' Remus said gently.

'Fuck,' Harry muttered under his breath. Hermione rounded on him.

'Harry!' she snapped. He rolled his eyes.

'Yes, _mum_?' he replied sarcastically. Hermione blinked and felt her mouth gaping. She closed it and looked over at Ron, who shrugged. She scowled and dropped it. Harry smirked triumphantly.

'Remus, we really need to see Tonks. Is she on duty or something?' Ron asked while Hermione glared unblinkingly at Harry, who seemed to be ignoring her.

'On duty? No; she left a few weeks ago for something and we haven't heard from her since,' Remus replied seriously. Hermione broke her glare on Harry and shifted her attention to Remus, who was inspecting his wand.

"Something is not right about this," Hermione thought.

'Remus?' Hermione asked. 'How long did you say she was gone for?'

'A few weeks. Possibly a month. Why?'

Something in Hermione's brain clunked painfully into place. She stole a glance at Harry, who was looking at her as if he, too, were realizing that merely a week ago, Tonks was at the Burrow with Remus Lupin, helping out with the wedding. He raised an eyebrow and Hermione tilted her head down slightly before bringing it back up. She turned her attention back to Lupin.

'So...do you know what she was doing?' Harry had asked. Hermione swallowed and looked over at Ron, who was looking between Harry and Hermione with an odd expression on his face. She stared pointedly at Lupin then back at Ron, whose eyes widened as his brain processed the message she was giving. He slowly drew his wand.

'No. We never know what we're doing. We were given directions from Dumbledore, and so we'd go and do it,' Remus replied. He looked up from his wand. 'Why?'

'Because you used to always know where everyone was so that you could help them if need be,' Hermione put in. She glanced at Harry, who nodded and tightened his grip on his wand. Hermione did the same and looked over at Ron, who was watching intently. Hermione made sure both boys were watching and nodded quite visibly.

'NOW!' Harry yelled. Hermione shot a disarming spell at the imposter, but he dodged it and shot a flash of red light at Hermione, whose eyes widened before she dropped to the ground and screamed in pain. She heard shouting and suddenly she could move again. The pain was gone. She caught her breath and stood up shakily. She looked around and saw Ron knocked unconcious in a corner as Harry was being cornered by the Death Eater. The Death Eater disarmed Harry and raised his wand to perform the killing curse. Hermione aimed and shot her best stunning spell at the Death Eater, who turned around in time to get it right in the chest. Harry grabbed his wand back and stood beside Hermione.

'What happened to Ron?' he asked, not taking his eyes of the Death Eater.

'I don't know,' Hermione moaned, her head throbbing from the pain.

'Are you okay?'

'No, but I will be.'

'Good. We both need you. For different reasons.'

'I know. I'm still here.'

'Good.'

The Death Eater groaned and the face started to change. It was Dolohov; the Death Eater who had attacked Hermione at the Ministry two years ago.

'I'm gonna kill him,' Harry growled. Hermione shook her head.

'Please, let me do it. Go get Ron out of here,' Hermione said in a deadly voice.

'Hermione-'

'Go.'

The Death Eater smirked and scrambled to his feet.

'You actually think that you can kill me? I'm a Death Eater,' Dolohov growled. Hermione felt anger bubble in her chest and she raised her wand and pointed it at Dolohov's chest.

'I know I can,' she replied quietly.

'Little one-on-one duel, then?'

'EXPELLIARMUS!'

'PROTAGO!'

Hermione ducked and Dolohov seized his chance. A purple flash of light shot out of the tip of his wand and Hermione heard a loud crack as her right arm took the blow and broke, sending her wand flying out of reach. Dolohov walked over to Hermione and pointed his wand at her. She reacted quickly, thrusting her unharmed fist into his face and scrambling over to her wand. He turned around in an angry rage and pointed his wand at Hermione once more.

'AVADA KEDRAVRA!'

Hermione jumped out of the way; the curse hit a mirror and the mirror shattered.

'AVADA KEDRAVRA!' Hermione bellowed at Dolohov. He froze, a look of complete surprise plastered on his face as the green light came speeding toward him. The light colladed with his chest and he crumbled to the ground. He was dead before he hit the floor. Hermione swallowed and walked toward the kitchen, her brain finally functioning and absorbing the fact that her right arm was in pain. She pushed the door open and saw Harry standing over Ron, who was lying on the table, motionless.

'What happened?' she asked wearily. Harry turned around and his eyes widened.

'Hermione! What happened to your arm?'

'Dolohov. Bone Breaking curse. Nothing big. Ow,' she muttered though clenched teeth. 'Just point your wand at my arm, wave it gently and say 'Sanare'. That should fix it.'

'And if it doesn't?'

'Just do it Harry. Merlin, you got a higher OWL in Defense than I did.'

'Alright, hold still.'

'Oh, I thought I'd move around a lot and screw up your aim on my arm,' Hermione replied sarcastically, still speaking with her teeth jammed shut.

'Sanare,' Harry murmured, gently waving his wand over her arm. The pain in her arm disappeared, and she tenderly moved it.

'Thanks,' she said, looking at Harry. He nodded and walked over to Ron.

'He got hit in the chest with a powerful stunning spell. He had run forward to help you when you were hit with the Cruciatus. Almost got to Dolohov, but he turned and hit Ron with the spell,' Harry explained.

'He'll be okay, right?' Hermione asked, sliding her left hand (her right one was still stiff) into Ron's and gliding her thumb over the back of his hand. Harry nodded.

'He'll be fine. A bit sore, but he'll manage. He's managed with more before now,' he said, laying a hand on Hermione's shoulder. She tore her stare away from Ron's eyes and looked at Harry.

'I killed him,' she whispered, her throat barely working. Harry nodded.

'I know. I heard.'

'But Harry, you don't understand. I killed someone. With the Killing Curse. How angry would I have to be to use that?' she muttered frantically, her eyes pooling with tears. Harry bundled her up in a hug.

'I know. It's hard, but it had to be done. And it was a matter of life or death,' he murmured softly. 'And I highly doubt that the Ministry will even blink. They have bigger problems to deal with. Like catching Voldemort.' Hermione clutched to Harry's shirt as her tears spilt over and ran down her cheeks, leaving shiny trails on her face. Harry stroked her hair in a brotherly fashion. A groan came from Hermione's right and she pulled away from Harry and stared at Ron. His eyelids flickered and he squinted at Hermione.

'Hermione,' he choked. She stepped closer and cupped his cheek.

'I'm here,' she whispered.

'Love you,' he groaned. Tears escaped her eyes again.

'I love you, too,' she murmured, leaning close and kissing his forehead. 'Don't leave me.'

'Won't.'

'I need you.'

'Me too.'

'Ron, stay awake.'

'Am.'

'No, open your eyes, Ron.'

'Can't. Too tired.'

'Ron. Ron, open your eyes. Please?'

'Are you naked?'

Hermione felt her face twist into a disapproving glare and heard Harry snicker behind her. She sighed.

'Of course,' she replied. Ron's eyes snapped open and swiveled to his right to look at Hermione. His brows furrowed and he snorted.

'No you're not,' he replied in a normal tone. Hermione gasped.

'You were faking it?!' she bellowed. Ron laughed and sat up gingerly.

'Just the falling asleep thing. I actually am sore all over,' he replied, gently swinging his legs over the side of the table. Hermione glared at him. Harry howled with laughter and Hermione whirled on him.

'YOU KNEW!?' she screeched. Harry bit his lip and nodded. She smacked him.

'Ow! What the hell!'

'Oh, like you don't know!'

'Hermione!'

'How could you do that to me?!'

'Do what?! It was funny!'

'No it wasn't! If it was funny, all three of us would be laughing! I thought Ron was actually slipping into a bloody coma!'

'Hermione-'

'No, Harry! How dare you!' Hermione spat. She turned to Ron, who had wobbled over to her.

'Love-'

'Ronald Weasley, get your hands off me,' Hermione growled. 'I'm just as angry with you as I am with Harry.'

'Hermione, just listen!' Ron shouted, not moving his hands from her shoulders. She huffed.

'Fine. What.'

'I know it was cruel and not very funny to do that. But I just wanted to break the tension from what you...well...from what happened. I'm sorry. Forgive me?' Ron asked, his eyes boring into hers. Hermione swallowed and broke down into a flood of tears again, collapsing against Ron's chest. He grunted in pain and she pulled back.

'Sorry,' she mumbled. He smiled and gently pulled her to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder.

'Shh, it's okay,' Ron said, running his hands up and down her back.

'You really scared me,' she murmured against his neck. Ron pulled her closer.

'I'm sorry, love,' he replied softly. Something suddenly dawned on Hermione. She gently pulled away from Ron and wiped her eyes.

'What about Mundungas?' she asked quietly, turning and looking at Harry, who had wandered over to the doorway. He turned around and looked at Hermione.

'He's dead.'

'That might not be true.'

'How so? Only a Death Eater would know if he was or not.'

'What I want to know is where's the real Remus Lupin?' Ron stated. Hermione turned her head.

'That's a very good question,' she replied. Harry snorted.

'He's probably dead, too,' he replied. A knocking came from the door. The trio walked into the hallway and the knocking came again.

'C'mon! Open up!'

'Who is it?' Hermione whispered. Harry's brows were furrowed.

'The voice sounds familiar,' he whispered back.

'Open the door, or I'll blast it open!'

'Mundungas!' Hermione breathed. She rushed toward the door and opened it a crack. Mundungas Fletcher stood there, black suitcase in his hand.


	22. Heading To Hogwarts

I have received a review. Nothing new, but this one was quite helpful. **_BlueDragon_** reviewed me and pointed out something that I totally missed. So I fixed it. So...

**Thanks to:** Blue Dragon. For pointing out my error in the letter from R.A.B and coming up with a brilliant way to fix it. I couldn't have come up with anything that good. Thank you so much.

**

* * *

**

**_Chapter Twenty-Two: Heading to Hogwarts_**

'Mundungas!' Hermione exclaimed, throwing the door open and stepping back to let him in. He hauled his suitcase in and slammed the door shut. The curtains in the hall flew open and Mrs Black's portrait started her wailing.

'MUDBLOODS! THIEVES! BLOOD-TRAITORS! DIRT! GRUNGE!'

Harry and Hermione jumped at the curtains and yanked them closed before joining Ron and Mundungas in the kitchen. They both sat down on either side of Ron, who was sitting across the table from Mundungas. Fletcher looked them over and sighed.

'S'pose y'all wonderin' wha the bloody 'ell I'm doin' 'ere, yeah?' he inquired. Harry cleared his throat.

'We need your suitcase,' he stated. 'We don't care why you're here, we only want the suitcase. Give it up willingly, or we'll all jinx you and take it from you. Your choice.' Fletcher laughed.

''Ere,' he muttered, banging it on the table. 'Take it. I don't care. Only brought me bad luck. Almost got killed on the way 'ere.'

'By whom?' Hermione asked. Fletcher shrugged.

'Death Eaters, I think. Not sure.'

Hermione looked over at Harry, who had pulled the case over to him and had started sifting through the silver.

'YES!'

'You found it?'

'Here.'

Hermione yanked it out of Harry's hand and looked at it; it was solid silver and - when she tried to open it - stayed tightly shut.

'Are you sure this is it, Harry?' Hermione asked, handing it back over to him. Harry smiled and took it back, examining it. His eyes travelled over the pendant and suddenly his face fell.

'Shit,' he hissed.

'What!'

'This isn't it. If it were, it would have a serpentine 'S' on it. It doesn't. This was all for nothing,' he spat, throwing the locket onto the table. The force of contact with the wooden table combined with Hermione's earlier attempts to open the locket caused it to burst open and emit a slip of parchment. Hermione looked at Harry and then reached out and picked up the aged parchment. There was thick, black script on it, similar to the note found in the fake locket that Harry had shown her and Ron.

_Dark Lord;_

_Soon you will no longer walk this Earth._

_Men have tried to destroy you, but_

_I hold one of the keys to your demise._

_The time has come for one person to_

_Have the courage to get_

_Rid of you._

_Everyone will celebrate the day you_

_Stop terrorizing the world._

_I, for one would love to see you_

_Die. Slowly. I think _

_Everybody would like that. _

_No more of your traps or threats. Only one_

_Can save us. Only one can truly help us_

_Escape it all. You will never know where the true locket is._

_I will make sure of that._

_Never will you find it._

_There are barriers and curses that even_

_He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named would never,_

_Ever be able to break through._

_Damn the magical world, _

_Eh?_

_Some might say that they_

_Know what I mean. Good Luck, Tom Riddle._

_R.A.B_

Hermione raised her eyebrow and read the note again.

'What is it?' Harry asked. Hermione handed him the note and sat back down.

'Erm...if I'm not needed...' Fletcher trailed off. Hermione looked up at him and waved him off.

'What do you think it means, Hermione?' Harry asked, handing the note to Ron. Hermione shrugged.

'I don't know yet. Just give me a few days. There has to be some secret meaning to it. Why else would it be in the format that it's written in?' she replied. Harry nodded in response and Ron furrowed his eyebrows as his eyes travelled farther and farther down the page.

'It's a message, but where?' Ron asked. Hermione took the parchment from him and read the note a third time.

'Maybe if we gathered all the capitals...that might make the message,' she said. Harry shrugged.

'Worth a shot,' he commented. Hermione frantically looked around the kitchen for a quill until Harry asked her what she was doing.

'I need a quill so I can decode this,' she replied, opening a drawer and finding it empty. 'Merlin, Mundungas, you really cleaned out the place!'

'I need the money,' Fletcher replied, holding out a quill. ''Ere you are, Miss Granger.' Hermione turned and headed back to the table, snatching the quill away from Fletcher and gathering all the capitals from the note.

'Okay,' she said when she was finished. 'D, L, S, E, M, I, T, H, R, E, S, I, D, S, I, E, N, O, C, O, E, Y, I, N, T, H, W, M, N, B, N, E, D, E, S, K, G, L, T, R, R, A, and B.'

'Um, Hermione? Maybe it's not _all_ the capitals,' Harry stated, looking at all the letters she had collected. 'Maybe it's the beginning of every line. I read this story once where these kids were trapped some place, and they were sending messages to their friends about where they were and - '

'And the beginning of every line was a letter and once all the letters were collected, they formed the place they were trapped in?'

'Yes.'

'Harry, you're a genius!' Hermione shrieked, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek.

'Um...thanks?'

'What book were you reading?' she asked, sitting back down and scratching out the letters that weren't important. Harry shrugged.

'I forget. It was the seventh book out of a series. I forget what it was called, but these kids didn't exactly have the best of luck in any situation,' he replied. 'I only started reading it because it was the only thing that I hadn't read from Dudley's old room. They were still in the box.' Hermione nodded and scratched out an 'O'.

'Got it!' she announced.

'Brilliant!' Ron breathed. Hermione beamed.

'I think Harry was right. If he was, then the message is "Smith residence in the desk",' she stated, practically bouncing out of her seat with excitement. Harry's eyes lit up.

'I think that _is_ right,' he whispered. 'When Dumbledore showed me the locket for the first time, it was in a memory, and it belonged to an old woman named Hepzibah Smith or something. Well, I know for a fact that her last name was Smith. There was a desk where the house elf had gotten the locket and Hufflepuff's cup from. It had extremely complex protection spells that I think only a house elf could undo. And...oh my, God.'

'What?' Hermione demanded. 'Tell us.' Harry looked at Ron and raised an eyebrow.

'Is she this bossy in bed?' he asked Ron. Ron smirked.

'I tend to make her loose track of everything,' he replied. The two chuckled and Hermione shot them both a death glare before demanding that Harry explain what the matter was.

'Zacharias Smith. How much do you wanna bet that his grandmother was Hepzibah Smith? How much do you wanna bet that he knows where the Smith residence is?'

'Well, Harry, I'm not sure I actually want to bet on anything, but I hope you're right, mate,' Ron said. Hermione nodded.

'I agree. How do we contact him?' she asked. Harry sighed.

'Shite. I dunno.'

'We could owl him,' Ron suggested.

'No. We can't risk the owl being intercepted. Especially for something like this,' Hermione murmured. Ron sighed, and Harry paced around the kitchen table.

'Maybe you three could head to Hogwarts and ask McGonagall?' Fletcher suggested. Hermione started.

'Mundungas! We thought you had left,' she gasped. Fletcher shook his head.

'Just go to 'Ogwarts,' he said. And with that, he disappeared with a rather loud crack. Hermione stared at the spot that Fletcher Disapparated from and gaped.

'Merlin,' she breathed. 'He's right. Come on; we need to talk to Professor McGonagall.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The series Harry is refering to is obviously that called A Series Of Unfortunate Events by Lemony Snicket. I borrowed the idea about the clue from the seventh installment on SoUE, and that is my disclaimer for that.


	23. Informing McGonagall

Okay, so it'll be a short chapter, but it's here. I apologize profusely for the extended wait, and I shall try my damnedest to get the next part written and up as soon as the thoughts finish pouring from my mind.

Also, I apologize for any spelling or grammatical errors. As always, my computer does not have Microsoft Word, and I was stuck (once again) with WordPad. I also used Google for any words I thought would be incorrect.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three 

The trio ended up in Hogwarts five minutes later. Racing through the castle, they frantically called out for Professor McGonagall, but received no reply.  
'We need to find her. Let's split up. Harry, you take the seventh, six, and fifth floors. Ron, you take the fourth, and third. I'll take the rest. We'll meet back in the Great Hall when we're finished,' Hermione said. Harry nodded but Ron raised an eyebrow.  
'And if we find McGonagall?' Ron said. Hermione was about to answer.  
'What are you three doing here?'  
The trio whipped around and saw Filch, the caretaker, standing behind them. Hermione never thought she'd ever be happy to see him.  
'Mr Filch,' she exclaimed. 'We need to speak to Professor McGonagall. It's quite urgent.' Filch gave her a look.  
'What's so urgent?'  
'We need to speak to her about some Transfiguration homework,' Ron said. Hermione's head dropped onto her chest as Filch sneered.  
'Hogwarts is closed next year,' he wheezed. Ron blushed as Hermione shot a look at him.  
'We need to speak to her about the war,' Harry said in a demanding tone that even Hermione was slightly afraid of him. Filch's eyes widened.  
'This way, Potter,' he croaked, leading them up the stairs.  
'Professor!' Hermione exclaimed when they reached her. McGonagall's eyes widened in shock.  
'Miss Granger! What are you three doing here? You should be at home. It's dangerous to stray alone,' she said. Hermione nodded.  
'We need to know where Zacharias Smith lives. We have reason to believe he...well...he has something that we need,' she said. McGonagall stared at Hermione.  
'I'm afraid I cannot divulge that information, Miss Granger,' she said with a deep sigh. Hermione bit her lip.  
'I was afraid you'd say something like that,' she mumbled.  
'Is this to do with the war?' McGonagall questioned. The trio nodded. 'Does the Order know about it?'  
'Not that I know of,' Harry said thickly. 'Professor Dumbledore told me and from what I know, only me. Professor, the Order can't destroy Voldemort. Only I can. I need every bit of help I can get.' McGonagall looked up at Harry and stood, walking around her desk and stopping in front of Harry.  
'Mr Potter, what do you know?' she asked in a motherly tone. Harry looked up at her with an expressionless face.  
'I know that the Order can only fight the Death Eaters. I know that Voldemort cannot be killed unless other things are taken into account and steps are taken before fighting him,' Harry replied. 'Now, Professor, please. Tell me where Smith lives.'  
'I cannot. I'm sorry, Potter,' McGonagall said. Hermione looked at Ron, who was frowning at the floor.  
'Professor,' he said. 'What if we told you that telling us where Smith lived would result in Voldemort's downfall being faster than expected?' McGonagall stared at Ron.  
'How would that be possible, Mr Weasley?'  
'Just tell us where he lives and we'll tell you when this is all finished,' Ron said. 'Please, Professor, we need your help.'  
'Voldemort will only grow stronger unless you inform us on where Smith lives, Professor,' Hermione added. McGonagall sighed and wrote an address on a slip of parchment.  
'If this doesn't work, I swear, you'll all get detention when Hogwarts opens again,' she threatened. Hermione laughed.  
'Professor, I can assure you that this will work. It'll take some time, though,' she said, taking the parchment from McGonagall. 'Thank you,' she added. McGonagall nodded and the trio raced out to find the nearest fireplace to Floo with.  
'Good luck,' they heard McGonagall call.

* * *

Hermione came flying out of the fireplace and landed beside Ron, who had rolled out of the way so he could stand up. He helped Hermione to her feet and the two looked around, waiting for Harry. He clambered to his feet when he arrived and the trio wandered out of Flourish and Blotts and into the scared, busy streets of Diagon Alley.  
'It's weird, isn't it?' Ron asked. Hermione looked at him.  
'What is?' she asked. Ron looked around with his eyebrows furrowed.  
'This used to be one of the best places ever,' he said. 'But now that Voldemort's back, everyone one is so afraid to be out in the open.' Hermione looked around and saw that Ron was right. Harry cleared his throat.  
'Where are we going, anyway?' he asked.  
'Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour,' Hermione replied immediately. Harry looked at her.  
'Erm...why?' he asked. Hermione stopped dead in the middle of the street and several people who had been walking behind her swirved and walked around her, swearing violently under their breaths. She looked at Harry.  
'We need to check it out for ourselves,' she said. 'Florean was taken by Voldemort, correct? We need to see what it looked like before and what it looked like after and then fill in the blanks about how it got that way.'  
'I can tell you that,' Ron said. Hermione and Harry both looked at him, and he sighed. 'It's simple; it started out perfectly built to keep the ice cream out of the horrid sun. The Death Eaters came and blew things up. Now the place is a wreck,' he stated. Harry chuckled, but Hermione didn't find it funny.  
'Ron, we need to know why Voldemort took Florean,' she said. 'If we see what else is possibly missing, then maybe we'll see _why_ he was taken.' Harry nodded.  
'True, but that has nothing to do with why Voldemort would take him,' Harry said. 'It's not like he...Merlin.'  
'What?' Ron demanded. Harry looked at Hermione, eyes wide.  
'What if Voldemort took Florean because--'  
'Because he has a Horcrux?' Hermione finished for him. Harry nodded frantically and Ron furrowed his eyebrows.  
'That doesn't really make sense to me,' he said. Harry and Hermione looked at him.  
'Why not, Ron,' Hermione asked. Ron looked around and grabbed Harry and Hermione by their arms and dragged them into the closest bookstore before continuing.  
'Which one would he have? Why would he have it to begin with? And isn't it just _too_ simple? And I thought that Voldemort thought that he was the only one who knew about the Horcruxes,' Ron said. Hermione sighed and Harry nodded.  
'Voldemort _does_ think he's the only one who knows about the Horcruxes. But just because Florean has a Horcrux doesn't mean that he knows _what_ it is!' Harry exclaimed. Hermione nodded.  
'He's right, Ron. Florean could've thought that it was nice and kept it. He didn't need to know what it was,' she said. Ron closed his eyes.  
'This is bloody outrageous,' he said. Hermione pursed her lips at him.  
'Yes, I know, love. "Ronald, don't swear",' he mocked. Harry snickered.  
'Nice to see that some things never change,' he said quietly. Hermione swatted him on the arm before folding herself into the space under Ron's left arm and resting her head against his shoulder. He shifted so the two were more comfortable and then kissed the top of her head.  
'Y'know,' Ron whispered, 'you're kinda cute.' Hermione looked up at him, smirking.  
'Hmm. You are, too, actually,' she said, playing along.  
'Really? You single?' he asked, putting on a lop-sided grin. Hermione sighed.  
'No,' she said. 'Shame, really. You have a cute smile.'  
'Oh really?'  
'Yeah. Almost makes me want to kiss you,' Hermione said. Ron raised his eyebrows and Hermione heard Harry snort as he moved away.  
'Hmm. I'm not sure that's wise, little missy,' Ron said. 'What would your boyfriend say?' Hermione sighed.  
'Oh, he'd get all jealous,' she replied, rolling her eyes.  
'Well, you are quite a catch for anyone,' Ron said, moving Hermione from under his left arm to in front of him with his arms wrapped around her sides, his hands clasped and resting on spot between her shoulder-blades. Hermione shrugged.  
'To each his own,' she said, smiling. Ron lent his forehead against hers.  
'I'm sure your boyfriend wouldn't mind you kissing me of all people,' Ron whispered.  
'Hmm,' she said, putting on a thoughtful face. 'I'm not sure. My boyfriend is quite protective of me. It's quite sweet, actually.'  
'Oh, so he'd probably turn me black and blue, huh?' Ron asked. Hermione laced her arms around his neck.  
'Quite possibly,' she replied.  
'That'd be a fair price for kissing you,' he whispered. 'Although, it would probably hurt quite a bit.'  
'Oh well,' Hermione breathed. She pressed her lips to Ron's in a kiss, allowing him to deepen it after a few seconds. They pulled apart and Hermione closed her eyes and lent her head on Ron's chest.  
'So I suppose we'll have to find Voldemort earlier than we wanted so we can destroy whichever Horcrux you two loonies think Florean has, huh?' he asked softly. Hermione nodded.  
'I never knew you thought of me as a loony,' she whispered, grinning to herself. Ron chuckled.  
'Well, you are. And I've made it quite clear that you're the loony I want to spend the rest of my life with,' he whispered in her ear. She pulled back.  
'Ron, about that,' she started, but Ron's grin was replaced with a look of such horror that she thought she felt her heart stop for a couple seconds.  
'You...don't want to...?' he stuttered. Hermione placed her hands on his face.  
'Ron, it's not that I don't want to,' she whispered, kissing his nose. 'I do. I just think we should wait until we're both ready. When we both have a steady income, a place to live in, and most of all when this war is over.' She kissed him again, only this time she gently pushed her tongue into his mouth instead of waiting for him to take over. He responded and the two only broke apart when they heard Harry come over and start talking.  
'Erm, the owner asked me to come over here and let you know that, thanks to you two, he has now enforced a new rule when it comes to couples and doing things that involve both tongues being active,' Harry said. Hermione looked at Harry and felt a blush rising. Looking over at the owner she mouthed an apology and stepped away from Ron, who's ears had turned bright red. Harry chuckled.  
'He also wants to know what book we're looking for,' he continued. Hermione cleared her throat.  
'Um, we want a book on the Hogwarts Four,' Hermione said. 'If we find more information on Ravenclaw, we might be able to figure out whether that information we gathered earlier on is rubbish or not. I'm not sure whether the book is a very reliable source or not.' Harry nodded and headed over to the counter again. Hermione looked at Ron and he smiled at her.  
'Love you,' he whispered. Hermione smiled back.  
'Love you, too,' she replied. Harry came back over a few minutes later with his arms full of books. Hermione and Ron both took a few and the three headed back to Grimmauld Place. 


	24. Shocking Revelations

**IMPORTANT! DO NOT IGNORE!**

**Thank you. Now, I have received a couple of reviews saying that they hoped I continued this story after Deathly Hallows was released. As I said to them, I will be. So if this was a concern of yours, now it's all cleared up. **

**HOWEVER, I will (of course) be taking a few days off to actually _read_ Deathly Hallows, as I'm sure a lot of other people are going to do, it being summer holiday and all. Yippee! **

**On the matter of the Horcruxes; I have my own ideas all written down. So if I'm right about some of them, please do not think that I simply stole the ideas from Deathly Hallows, because I did not. I merely stole the characters for a bit.**

**It is Friday, July 20, 2007, 12.09 pm. Twenty-four hours after this chapter is posted, this fic will be considered AU, or Alternate Universe for those of you just tuning in to the fan fiction world. In other words, it's not what happens. Then again, I doubt that this is what would happen anyway, but you know how it is. Unless you don't, then we're in the same boat 'cause I'm lost, too.**

**Anyway,**** here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it. I tried to make it as long as I could, but I got a little lazy at the end and you'll see why when you get there.**

'Okay, this book, once again, has nothing,' Hermione said, sighing and sliding the book down the long, scrubbed, wooden table that stood in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. Harry sighed and Ron kissed the top of Hermione's head.

'We'll find something,' he said. Hermione sighed.

'I hope so,' she muttered, dragging the next book in front of her and opening it, hearing the spine crack as the information inside was exposed to curious eyes for the very first time. She scanned through it and sighed.

'Nothing?' Harry asked. Hermione shook her head.

'Absolutely nothing. These books are useless, Harry,' Hermione said. Harry sighed and Ron cleared his throat.

'Maybe we need a break. We've been searching for at least four hours,' he said. 'Hermione, you look extremely exhausted, and Harry...you just look like you need a good game of chess.' Hermione snorted.

'Harry only looks like he needs a good game of chess because you're in the mood to kick someone's behind in a game,' she muttered, pulling the last book over. Harry snickered and Ron looked disgruntled.

'Not true. I just feel so...useless,' he said, sitting down across from Hermione. She looked up at him and heard Harry shuffle in his seat.

'Ron, you're not useless,' she said, reaching across the table to grasp his hand. He moved it and her hand dropped onto the table.

'I never said I was,' he snapped. 'I said I feel like I am. There's a difference, Hermione.'

'Well, not exactly, but fine,' Hermione huffed, taking her hand back and stuffing her head back into the book. The house was silent while the three friends sat around the table.

* * *

'Hello?'

Hermione's head snapped up and she scanned the room, drawing her wand. She stood silently and was about to walk into the hallway when McGonagall came walking into the kitchen. Hermione relaxed a bit.

'Professor, you scared me,' she gasped. McGonagall sighed.

'Sorry, Miss Granger. Where are Mr Weasley and Mr Potter?' she asked.

'I have no idea. I'm trying to research something, so they left me alone,' Hermione replied, turning to the next page in the book. McGonagall raised an eyebrow.

'What, exactly, are you looking for, Miss Granger?' she asked, sitting down beside Hermione. Hermione sighed and closed the book, sliding down with the others.

'Something that not even one of these books have provided information on,' she said, closing her eyes and rubbing her temples. She sighed and opened her eyes to see McGonagall sifting through the books on the other end of the table.

'Looking for information on the Hogwarts four, are you?' she asked. Hermione nodded.

'Yes. We need to learn more about Ravenclaw,' she replied, stiffling a huge yawn.

'Love?' came Ron's voice.

'Kitchen,' Hermione called. He wrapped his arms around her neck from behind and kissed her cheek.

'Sorry about before,' he whispered in her ear. She lent her head back against his chest.

'S'okay,' she mumbled, looking at him. He smiled and kissed her lightly on the mouth before pulling back.

'Find anything?' he asked. Hermione shook her head.

'No. Professor, do you have any information?' she asked, turning her head to McGonagall, who was watching the two with the ghost of a smirk on her face.

'I'm afraid I do not, Miss Granger,' she replied, making Ron jump.

'Bloody hell,' he said. 'When did you get here?' McGonagall furrowed her brows.

'Mr Weasley, is such language absolutely necessary?' she asked. Hermione snorted.

'Professor, no offence, but if he won't listen to me, do you think he'll listen to you?' she asked, a smile on her face. McGonagall raised one eyebrow at Hermione.

'He should, but probably won't,' she replied, placing the book back with the others. Ron cleared his throat.

'You know, you don't have to talk to each other like I'm not even here,' he said. Hermione stood and moved over to him, sitting beside him and lacing their fingers together.

'You shouldn't swear,' she whispered directly into his ear. He shivered and she smirked.

'I know,' he said, looking at her.

'And yet, you do,' she breathed, leaning her forehead against his. 'You really shouldn't. It's vulgar and it degrades --'

He kissed her, pulling her as close as possible, dipping his tongue into her mouth. She squeaked and pushed against his chest with her hands. He pulled back and she gasped for breath.

'Professor McGonagall's still here,' she panted. Ron looked up and smiled.

'No she's not,' he whispered. Hermione looked around and saw that McGonagall had left the room. She smiled and Ron kissed her again.

'I love you,' Hermione whispered as Ron nuzzled her neck.

'Love you, too,' he said, bringing his head back up and resting his forehead against hers.

'Hey guys,' came Harry's voice. The two turned and looked and saw Harry standing in the doorway. Hermione smiled at him.

'Hey Harry,' she said. Ron cleared his throat.

'Anyone hungry?' he asked, clearly trying to change the subject. Hermione nodded.

'I am,' she said.

'Same here,' Harry said.

'Other members from the Order should be here shortly. Wait awhile,' McGonagall said, sitting down at the table. Ron groaned.

'I could eat Witherwings,' he grumbled. Hermione rubbed his chest.

'Just a little longer, Ron,' she said. He nudged her head lightly with his and she dug her elbow into his ribs gently before resting her head on his shoulder and laced their fingers together again under the table.

* * *

Dinner was a quiet affair until the trio and the Order retired to the living room, where Dolohov's body had remained. Hermione froze, remembering what she had done. She flushed when Tonks inhaled sharply at the surprise.

'Erm...what happened?' Tonks asked. Hermione swallowed and had opened her mouth to explain what had happened, but,

'I killed him. He had Polyjuice Potion. Pretended to be Remus,' Harry said. Hermione gave him a thankful look and he nodded so only she could see. Remus cleared his throat.

'Really now?' he asked. The trio nodded.

'Hermione figured something was up,' Ron said. Hermione nodded.

'He said something about not knowing where Tonks was; that she had been out on a mission for over a month,' she said. 'It hit me that it was less than a week ago that you two,' she motioned to Tonks and Remus, 'were at the Burrow to help out with the wedding.'

'So we all drew wands. The potion expired and he turned out to be the Death Eater who attacked Hermione at the Ministry in fifth year,' Harry explained.

'He _Crucio_ed Hermione, and I went to get him to stop. He hit me with something,' Ron said.

'Then we cornered Dolohov and --'

'I told Hermione to get Ron out and killed him when she left,' Harry said, cutting across Hermione. She huffed.

'Honestly, Harry, I'm thankful for what you're trying to do, but keep the story right, won't you?' she said. She turned to everyone else. 'I killed Dolohov. I told Harry to get Ron out and then Dolohov and I dueled. He sent a killing curse at me, I dodged it, and sent one at him. He wasn't expecting it and it hit him.'

'Wow,' Tonks said. Hermione looked at her.

'What?' Hermione said. Tonks stepped forward and gathered Hermione up into a huge hug.

'You broke down afterward, didn't you?' she asked. Hermione nodded.

'Yeah,' she whispered, pulling Tonks close. 'Not because of who he was, but because of what I did.'

'Yeah,' Tonks whispered back, rubbing Hermione's back in a motherly fashion. Hermione pulled back and smiled at Tonks, tears filling her eyes.

'Thank you,' she said. Tonks smiled back.

'We all know that feeling. But you learn quickly that it's necessary in a life or death situation,' she said. Hermione nodded.

'Of course,' she replied. Remus hugged her next.

'That was very brave,' he said. Hermione let out a quiet snort of laughter.

'Live or die, right, Remus?' she said. He nodded.

'I suppose so,' he said gravely. McGonagall came forward next and Hermione shook her head.

'Stop. Please,' she said. 'I know how it is. I'm okay now. I was a wreck then, but I'm okay now.'

'This is why I wanted to say I did it, Hermione,' Harry said. 'They wouldn't hug me.' Hermione turned to him.

'Well, Harry, like I said. If they're going to hear the story, they might as well hear the whole thing,' she said. Harry nodded.

'You're right,' he said.

'Of course she's right,' Ron said, stepping up behind her and sliding his arms around her waist. She relaxed against him and he buried his face in her hair.

'Well, we'll need to get rid of this body,' McGonagall said sternly, drawing her wand. Hermione drew hers as well.

'I'll do it,' she said. 'I started it; might as well finish it, right?'

'Very well then, Miss Granger,' McGonagall said. Hermione pointed her wand at the body.

'_Evanesco_,' she muttered. The body vanished and Hermione then pointed her wand at the mirror that had been broken when she moved out of the way of the killing curse. '_Reparo_.'

'I think everything else can be fixed as well,' McGonagall said, waving her wand. The room flew back to normal and a fire blazed up in the fireplace. Hermione stayed pressed against Ron, who seemed perfectly happy to hold her up. She turned her head and smiled at him.

'You okay?' he asked, turning her around gently and brushing a few stray strands of her hair behind her ear. She nodded.

'Better,' she said. He kissed her lightly on the forehead and the two walked over to the last remaining armchair. Ron sat in it and Hermione made to sit on the floor when he caught her arm and pulled her onto his lap. She giggled, but readjusted herself so that she was comfortable and lent her head on his chest. The six of them chatted about Ravenclaw and Voldemort, and eventually Hermione nodded off, her dreams plagued with visions of death, but a light shining through and bringing comfort.

* * *

Ron rolled off of her and curled up beside her, the two of them gasping for breath. Hermione turned her head and saw his eyes clamped shut, his mouth wide open, frantically swallowing the much needed oxygen. She smiled and felt his hand snake into hers on the bed. She saw him turn his head to her and open his eyes.

'You're amazing, you know that?' he said, his face gleaming with sweat. Hermione let out a chuckle.

'So are you,' she replied. Ron grinned at her and she moved a little closer, ignoring the summer heat that came pouring in from the open window, and ignoring the sweat that remained from their activities. He kissed her nose and she pushed back some of the hair that was plastered to his forehead. He lent his head into her touch as his eyes fluttered closed. She traced the outline of his hair and then his jaw and then his mouth. He grumbled incoherently when she removed her hand from his face and he opened his eyes again. She saw as he looked her up and down, smiling. She blushed.

'What?' he asked her, noticing her reaction.

'I always feel a little uncomfortable when you do that,' she admitted. He ran let her hand go and shifted so he was on his left side, facing her. She shifted as well and Ron placed his right hand on her left thigh and let his fingers slide along her skin, running up her side, tracing her ribs with his fingers. He stopped his fingers just below her breasts and let his hand drop from her bare skin, looking at her face. She had avoided looking at him while his fingers skimmed along and she could feel the heat radiating from her cheeks and neck. Her head was being tilted and her eyes met Ron's beautiful blue ones.

'Why?' he whispered. Hermione was confused.

'Why what?' she asked. Ron furrowed his eyebrows at her.

'Why do you feel uncomfortable when I do that?' he asked. Hermione chewed on her bottom lip.

'I dunno,' she replied. 'Maybe because I still feel a little self-concious about it.'

'Seriously?' Ron asked. Hermione nodded.

'Some girls never lose that feeling,' she said. Ron got an evil glint in his eyes.

'Well, we'll just have to shag in public then, won't we? That'll set you right,' he said. Hermione looked horrified.

'Ronald Weasley, we will do no such thing!' she squeaked, her eyes as wide as galleons. Ron roared with laughter.

'I'm just winding you up, love,' he whispered, pulling her close. Hermione sighed in relief.

'I honestly thought you meant it,' she said. Ron chuckled.

'I figured you would,' he said. Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

'You'd do anything you wanted to me in anyplace you wanted if I'd let you, wouldn't you?' she asked. Ron pondered this for no more than two seconds.

'Yup. But only if you let me,' he said. Hermione smiled.

'Maybe one day,' she said, licking the shell of his ear, 'I'll let you do whatever you want to do to me in some fancy restaurant.' She felt Ron shiver and he lent his head back a bit so he could look at her.

'Really?' he asked. Hermione smiled.

'Really. No jokes here, love,' she said. Ron smirked.

'Just let me know when,' he said, pulling Hermione even closer to him. She grinned into his chest.

'I will,' she said.

'Go to sleep, love,' he mumbled. Hermione smiled and let sleep wash over her again.


	25. Under Attack

**A/N:** Well, here we go. I edited this so many bloody times it's almost as though I know it by heart.

It would have been up earlier, but then my floppy went all screwy and so I had to re-write it. Oh well.

**Shout out to:** Emma, because she helped to write this chapter when I got stuck between a rock and a hard place. And also to my friend Flo, 'cause she helped me with some ideas. You two kick it into space.

**

* * *

****Chapter Twenty-Five - Under Attack And Nowhere To Go**

'Dammit, Ron, will you hurry the hell up?' Harry bellowed. Ron's head poked out of his bedroom.

'Mate, you know how long it takes me to get ready for something. At this rate, we'll be leaving for Godric's Hollow tomorrow,' he replied, smirking. Harry glowered at Ron's bedroom door, which Ron had closed when he went back inside. Hermione tried not to laugh as she lent against the wall, arms folded across her chest.

'We'll leave without you if you aren't out in ten minutes!' Harry bellowed. Hermione couldn't help herself any longer; she let out a laugh and Harry rounded on her.

'That won't work, Harry. You know that,' she said, still laughing. Harry rolled his eyes.

'Then what will?' he demanded. Hermione sighed and nudged herself off of the wall.

'Ron,' she called. Ron's door opened and he looked at her.

'Yeah, love?' he replied. Hermione looked at him.

'Remember what we talked about a few days ago?' she asked. He furrowed his eyebrows.

'Which part?' he asked.

'The restaurant and the in public part, Ron,' she said firmly, avoiding Harry's curious eyes. Ron nodded.

'Yeah, of course,' he said.

'Hurry up or I'll take it back,' she said. He blinked.

'I'll be out in ten minutes,' he said quickly. The door closed and Hermione avoided Harry's gaze, feeling herself blush like mad.

'Do I even want to--'

'No,' Hermione said, cutting Harry off. Harry's eyes slammed shut.

'Ew! Hermione, now all I can see is you and Ron going at it in some snobbish restaurant!' he complained. 'Everything is ruined forever!'

'Then open your eyes and think of something else,' Hermione snapped. The image that Harry had just conjured had been playing out in her head and she was quite enjoying it, and if they didn't need to head out soon, she would have walked right into Ron's bedroom and taken him on the floor...or against the wall...

'Hermione?'

She blinked and shook her head clear and saw the man she was thinking about standing in front of her.

'Ready?' she asked. Ron grinned at her.

'Yup. Here you go,' he said, dropping the trunk at her feet. She shrank it and cast a weightless charm on it before picking it up and putting it in her pocket with her trunk and Harry's. She grabbed his hand and walked over to Harry.

'Ready, Harry?' she asked gently. He nodded and Hermione grabbed his arm in her free hand. She turned on the spot and felt as though she were being sucked through a thin tube. Oxygen soon became a must and just when the thought of blacking out came to mind, she could breathe again. The three friends grabbed onto each other and held each other up, all gasping frantically for breath.

'Nice one, Hermione,' Harry panted sarcastically. Hermione couldn't bother gathering the energy to reach out and swat his arm.

'Shut up, Harry,' Hermione said. Ron stood up right and straightened Hermione out before moving to Harry. Hermione caught her breath and looked around. They had Apparated right in front of a pile of rubble. She drew her wand.

'_Lumos_,' she muttered. A light burst out the tip of her wand and she walked toward the destroyed house. Shadows loomed and jumped at her as she made her way through the rubble. Broken brick and shards of glass crunched and cracked beneath the soles of her trainers and she turned around when she heard Harry call her.

'Come on, Hermione,' Harry said. 'I don't want to see the house. I want to see the graves.' Hermione nodded and walked back over to the boys.

'_Nox_,' she said. The light on the tip of her wand disappeared immediately but Hermione kept the wand in her hand as she followed Harry, Ron behind her. They reached the graveyard after about ten minutes and Harry walked up and down the aisles upon aisles of stone. Hermione made to check the other side for him, but Ron held her back.

'What?' she asked. He sighed.

'Harry needs to find them himself,' Ron said. Hermione blinked and then nodded.

'Yes,' she said. 'You're right.'

Twenty minutes later, they heard Harry's triumphant yell.

'Over here!'

Ron and Hermione raced over to him and saw him pointing to the gravestones. Hermione glanced at Ron and then knelt down and sighed. She looked up at Harry and he nodded at her, giving her permission. She reached out and ran her fingers along the granite. As soon as her skin brushed the stone, however, Hermione knew something wasn't right.

'HERMIONE!' Ron bellowed. Two bodies burst out of the earth beneath Hermione and she felt two pairs of arms wrap around her. A freezing cold hand snapped over her mouth and she suddenly felt weak as the cold from the monster that had grabbed her seeped through her thin shirt and her bra. She felt cold; almost deathly cold. She tried to free herself, but the grip the arms had on her were too tight and she gave up, barely hearing as her wand clattered to the cobblestone laid through the graveyard. She was vaguely aware of the fact that she was moving; she could feel the weight of herself and the thing grabbing her moving from side to side. Her eyes had shut and she could hardly breathe for fear of ripping her throat in several places due to the cold. The monster's grip around her throat tightened and she knew that if she didn't freeze to death, she would surely suffocate.

And suddenly, she could breathe. She felt the arms leave her and she collapsed to the ground, drained, but not as cold as before. Her hand landed on her wand but she didn't bother to pick it up. She felt two pairs of arms wrap around her again and she jerked away weakly before opening her eyes and seeing that it was Harry and Ron. She inhaled slowly, still feeling the sharp pain in her throat from the cold, and felt her teeth chatter. Ron stood and gathered her up in his arms, rubbing her back. Hermione clutched to his shirt and shivered uncontrollably.

'Inferi,' Hermione said, teeth still chattering. It wasn't a question.

'Hermione,' came Harry's voice. She turned and saw him standing there looking apologetic. She detached herself from Ron and walked over to Harry.

'It's not your fault,' she croaked. 'You didn't know.'

'I still feel so bad.'

'Don't,' Hermione managed to say firmly. Harry hugged her tightly, warming her. She held him close and when the two broke apart, Hermione saw Ron leaning on the barbed wire that fenced the property of the graveyard. Harry jerked his head toward Ron.

'Go on. He doesn't look too happy that you left him for me,' Harry whispered. Hermione nodded and slowly made her way to Ron, who met her half way and pulled her close.

'Sorry,' she managed to say. Ron pulled her closer.

'S'okay,' he mumbled in her ear. She rested her forearms on his chest and let her hands grip onto his shoulders.

'I needed him to know I didn't blame him,' she said. Ron nodded.

'I...Hermione, you looked like you were dead,' he mumbled, looking scared. 'Your eyes were closed, you were hardly breathing, you weren't moving, your lips were blue. All I knew was that I needed to get you warm somehow. I shot fire at them. They dropped you and took off. And Harry had been clutching at his scar. But when they stopped touching you, he seemed fine.'

'Thank you,' Hermione said.

'You're shivering like mad, Hermione,' he whispered. 'And your lips are still blue.'

'I'm st...still c...cold,' she stuttered. Ron wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

'We'll find someplace to sleep for today. You can take a hot bath and curl up in bed with a ton of blankets and get warm, okay?' Hermione smiled weakly at him.

'You take such good care of me, Ron,' she choked out. Ron smiled at her and Harry joined them as they left the graveyard.

-------------------------------

'You okay, Ron?'

'Fine, Harry.'

'You sure?'

'Yeah.'

'Ron, if this is about the graveyard--'

'Harry, I'm fine, but if you don't drop it soon, I swear...' Ron growled. Hermione took her cue and entered, sitting beside Ron, across from Harry. They had managed to find a hotel, but it was a cheap one. The rooms were big enough, but it was two to a bed in one room. It suited the three friends fine, since Hermione didn't like sleeping without Ron beside her, but the hot water was limited, meaning that Hermione's hot shower was cut off before she was even slightly warmer. Ron had tried his best to get her warm to a certain extent, but there were just somethings that Hermione would not do in her present state, even if she knew she would be sweating afterwards.

'Feeling better, love?' Ron asked her. She nodded and took a sip of his butterbeer.

'Warmer, at least,' she said. Placing the bottle back down on the table, she dug in her pocket for her wand, but didn't find it. Then it occured to her that she had dropped it in the graveyard and hadn't picked it up.

'What's wrong, Hermione?' Harry asked, lifting his own drink to his lips. Hermione sighed.

'My wand's gone. I think I dropped it when I was attacked,' she muttered. Ron grinned.

'I've got it,' he said, reaching into his pocket and handing her her wand. Hermione took it and looked at Ron.

'How do you manage it?' she asked him. He flashed her another grin and kissed her.

'I have my ways,' he whispered against her lips. She kissed him again.

'Thank you,' she kissed him, 'for,' another kiss, 'getting,' and another, 'my wand.' She kissed him longer this time, allowing his tongue to roam free.

'If this is the kind of attention I get when I reunite you with your wand, you should loose it more often,' Ron murmured, his lips moving down to her neck.

'You always get this amount of attention from me, Ron,' Hermione said, moaning lightly as his lips brushed her pulse point. 'And besides, I don't think now is the best time to loose our wands. We're going to need them much more than usual.'

'You're right,' he whispered. He placed a delicate kiss on her lips.

'I'm _always_ right,' Hermione whispered, smirking.

'Of course,' Ron said, grinning. Hermione lent her head on his chest and sighed. She saw that Harry had his eyes clamped shut.

'Harry,' she called. He cautiously opened an eye and sighed in relief.

'I love that you guys finally admitted to each other than you like each other, but could you tune it down a bit?' he asked, sounding disgusted. Hermione smiled and nuzzled Ron's neck.

'Love you,' Ron whispered. Hermione closed her eyes.

'Love you, too,' she whispered back. 'Let's go to bed.'

'Yeah. Coming, Harry?' Ron asked. Harry nodded.

'Yeah. Let's go. We'll worry about everything else in the morning,' he said. He left a galleon on the table for the drinks and the three headed up to sleep.

-----------------------------------

'I'm glad Harry was up early,' Ron whispered, his lips moving against Hermione's neck. She moaned softly in reply. 'Now we don't have to worry about him catching us.'

'Yeah,' Hermione breathed, hardly able to speak as Ron's fingers moved inside her. She tightened her grip on Ron's bare shoulders as her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

'Ron,' she groaned. His fingers sped up and she moved against them.

'Let go, love,' he whispered in her ear. He fiddled with his thumb and she let out a long, loud moan. Her grip on Ron's shoulders slackened and her arms fell to her sides. She felt him move above her and he was inside her in an instant, making the two moan. He moved quickly, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, easing him in deeper.

'Faster, Ron,' she groaned. He grunted and quickened his pace, making Hermione moan loudly. He pressed his forehead against her shoulder and Hermione felt his sweat drip onto her as he moved faster and faster. She sank her nails into his back and rolled her hips against his frantically, feeling a bubbling in her stomach and felt as her thighs began to shake. She bit Ron's shoulder as she felt the tension in her stomach finally snap and felt Ron shoot into her before collapsing. He landed, holding himself up by his forearms.

'Bloody hell,' he said, his voice sounding hoarse. Hermione smiled at him and kissed his nose.

'Yeah,' she breathed. Ron grinned at her and nuzzled her neck.

'Think Harry's wondering where we are?' he mumbled, rolling off of her and pulling her close. Hermione shook her head.

'I'm sure he knows exactly what we're doing. I think he'd do the same to Ginny if he was as close to losing her as you were to losing me,' she reasoned. She felt Ron tense behind her and she sighed, shifting until she was facing him in his arms.

'You had to remind me of that, huh?' he said. Hermione cupped his cheek in her hand.

'Ron, why are you and Harry blaming yourselves?' she asked. 'Neither of you knew. Merlin, _I_ didn't know. And I should have. It was obvious. Harry's parents have been dead long enough for Voldemort to take control of their bodies.'

'Hermione, Harry blames himself because he didn't even try to help you. He was in pain and he thinks that he should have at least made an effort,' Ron said, his voice firm. Hermione sighed.

'And you?'

'I didn't act until you were almost dead. Hermione, it's--'

'_Not_ your fault,' Hermione said, cutting Ron off. 'You need to stop blaming yourself, love.' She kissed him gently on his forehead.

'Hermione, that picture of you like that with your lips icy blue...' Ron trailed off and Hermione reached out and wiped beneath his eyes.

'But I'm not like that anymore,' she whispered, kissing his mouth lightly and letting her lips rest there.

'It'll haunt me, Hermione,' Ron said against her mouth, his eyes closed. She kissed him again.

'I know,' she whispered.

'How?'

'The time you were poisoned,' Hermione mumbled. 'Seeing you in that bed...all the outcomes if Harry didn't manage to get to the bezoar...Ron, that haunts me, too.' Ron's eyes popped open.

'But...'

'See? I know what you mean,' Hermione said quietly.

'Hermione...' Ron trailed off and Hermione looked at him expectantly. She didn't even really know what she was waiting for, other than an answer.

'Yes?' she asked him. Ron brushed back some of her hair and pulled her close, hugging her.

'I love you,' he breathed. 'Nothing can really express just how much.' Hermione felt tears develop and she smiled.

'Promise me something,' she said, her voice muffled by Ron's chest. Ron pulled back a bit.

'Maybe,' he said. Hermione let out a breath of a laugh.

'If I don't make it through this, promise you won't dwell on me. Get over me and find someone else who will make you happy,' she said, brushing some of his hair off his forehead. His eyes darkened.

'No,' he said. Hermione sighed.

'I thought you'd say that,' she muttered. Ron scowled.

'Honestly, Hermione. Do you think that I would -- could -- just dismiss you like that?' he snapped, rolling away from her and sitting up, throwing his legs over the side of the bed. Hermione rolled onto her back, still wrapped up in the sheet.

'I didn't say you should dismiss me, Ronald,' she said, her voice firm. 'All I said was that you shouldn't dwell on me when you have your entire life to live. Whether I'm present or not.' She felt his weight leave the bed and she turned her head to see him yanking his boxers on. She sighed and got up as well, gathering her clothes.

'I wouldn't be able to, Hermione,' Ron growled. She looked over and folded her arms across her chest, watching him slip into his jeans and slide on his t-shirt. He turned to her and began to do up his jeans as he continued. 'Do you even know how much you mean to me? I would do anything to make sure you were happy.'

'Then promise me that you'll move on and be happy if I don't make it through this,' Hermione pleaded, sliding into her knickers and then her jeans. Ron made an aggravated noise and before Hermione could even attempt to put her bra on, Ron had grabbed her shoulders and turned her to look at him. She flinched slightly but stared right at him.

'Listen to me,' he growled. 'We will make it through this. Hermione, we make the best team in the world. We would die trying to keep the other alive, right?' Hermione nodded a bit. 'Then we'll make it through this. We'll keep each other alive, so don't you dare think for a _second_ that you won't make it, or that I'll just forget all about you and move on with my life.'

'Ron, I just want to know that you'll be happy no matter what happens,' Hermione said as Ron's grip on her shoulders relaxed. He lent his forehead against hers and his eyes slid shut. He placed his hands on Hermione's waist and held her close. Hermione reached up and cupped his face in her hands, making Ron open his eyes and look at her.

'Just promise me,' she whispered. Ron swallowed and shook his head.

'I can't make a promise like that, Hermione,' he said quietly.

'Why not?' Hermione breathed. He wrapped his left arm around her waist and hauled her close to him and brushed her hair back with his right hand.

'Because I'll never be happy if you're gone,' he mumbled. Hermione went to respond, but Ron kissed her, pulling her close. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck as he wound his tongue around hers. She subconciously pressed herself against him, her bare breasts rubbing against the fabric of his shirt. They both moaned and Hermione pulled back, breathless.

'Okay,' she whispered, panting. Ron tilted her head up and she smiled at him.

'Not promising anything,' he said. Hermione nodded.

'Okay,' she agreed. He pulled her into a hug.

'I love you,' he murmured.

'I love you, too,' she whispered back.

'Finish getting dressed. I'll wait outside for you and we can head down for something to eat,' Ron said, placing a soft kiss on Hermione's forehead.

'Okay,' she said. Ron left and she slid her bra on and hooked it up before sliding on Ron's other t-shirt and following him out of the room.


	26. Taking Without Permission

And we're back with the next part of Forever and Always!

Super thanks goes out to Emma, again! She's a lifesaver and helped me to write this chapter.

I've noticed that my chapters are getting longer and longer. But as Emma said to me 'Long is good : D', so hopefully these long chapters plan on continuing.

Anyway, this is where it gets all adventure-ish. Oh yeah!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six - Taking Without Permission**

'That was great,' Ron muttered, giving a little burp as though to prove his point. 'Pardon me,' he added.

'It _was_ good, wasn't it?' Harry said, wiping his mouth on his napkin before tossing it on his empty plate. Ron looked over at Hermione.

'What about you? What'd you think, love?' he asked. Hermione blinked and looked up.

'Hmm?' she said. Ron chuckled.

'What did you think of the food, Hermione?' Harry repeated for Ron.

'Oh. It was really good,' she said.

'What's up with you?' Harry asked, leaning closer. Hermione furrowed her eyebrows.

'I was just thinking about whether I wanted to see what was in that antique store we passed on the way here,' she said. Ron snorted and Harry rolled his eyes.

'Hermione,' they both whined.

'What? It seemed interesting!' she said defensively. Harry downed the remains of his coffee and looked at Ron.

'We might as well. She'll shut up about it if we do,' he said. Ron snickered.

'True,' he agreed. Hermione swatted Ron and reached out to swat Harry, but he moved back and she missed.

'Even if we _do_ go in, you know I'll be there for hours. Antique shops and book stores are my playgrounds, you should already know this,' she said, a slight smile on her face. Ron kissed the top of her head.

'We already knew about the book stores, Hermione. The antique shop thing was what we were missing,' Harry said. Ron snickered and Hermione shot them both playful scowls.

'Antiques are like books in a way,' she said. Ron snorted.

'How do you figure that one out?' he asked, lightly nudging her in the ribs.

'Honestly, Ronald,' she said.

'I'm with Ron on this one, Hermione,' Harry said. 'What are you talking about?' Hermione sighed.

'Antiques have a history, as do books,' she explained simply. 'And you know how I find history. It's fascinating.'

'You know you're completely mad, right?' Ron said, pulling her close to him. Hermione rolled her eyes.

'Only according to you,' she said, bumping her head against his chin.

'No, I think you are, too,' Harry said, counting out some galleons. Hermione stuck her tongue out at him and he returned the action, making Hermione laugh.

'So are you coming with me, or am I going in there alone?' Hermione asked. ''Cause I'm going in to look around whether I have you two with me or not.' Ron and Harry exchanged a look and Ron gave him a little nod.

'Yeah, we'll come,' Harry said. Hermione sighed.

'Did you two come up with a little pact to never leave my side or something?' she asked, looking between her boys. Ron shifted uncomfortably under her gaze and Harry avoided looking at her. She turned back to Ron.

'Well?' she asked him, knowing that he wouldn't be able to lie to her. He cleared his throat.

'Well...yeah,' he mumbled. Hermione sighed.

'Why? All because I was attacked by Inferi?' she demanded. Harry looked at her.

'Hermione, we both love you. In different forms, but regardless,' he said. 'We just don't want you to get hurt again.' Hermione shifted so that she was facing Harry. Placing her arms on the table, she hauled herself forward so that Harry could hear her.

'Harry, we're in the middle of a war,' she hissed. 'If I don't get hurt again, it'll be because I wasn't fighting. Which won't happen.' Harry sighed.

'We just don't want you to be alone if you _do_ get hurt,' he said.

'Why? I think I dealt with Dolohov pretty well on my own, don't you?' she snapped. Ron splayed his hand across her back and slid it up and down her spine. She immediately relaxed a bit and exhaled sharply, sitting back in her seat.

'You did. I was so proud of you,' Harry said. 'But still. Hermione, we just want to know you won't be alone if you get ambushed again.' She looked over at Ron, who nodded.

'That's exactly why we did it, love,' he said. Hermione closed her eyes and lent her head against the back of the booth.

'Alright,' she said, lifting her head up again. 'Well, we might as well go, right?'

'I suppose,' Harry said. He placed a few galleons on the table and they all stood to leave.

'So this place is just down here, right?' Ron asked. Hermione nodded and the three continued down the road.

'Here,' Hermione said, pressing her nose against the window like a five year old would do at a toy store. She was pulled off of the window by Ron.

'Let's go,' he said. 'I think the owner would prefer if you kept your saliva in your mouth rather than on his window.' Hermione shot him a playful glare and he winked. She opened the door and stepped in, a huge grin on her face as she scanned the small store. The owner sat behind the counter reading a book, and looked up when they three came in.

'May I help you?' he asked in a drawling tone. Hermione's attention snapped from an old silver tea pot to the owner. She gave him a huge smile.

'Just looking, sir,' she said.

'Well, don't touch anything,' he growled. Hermione looked gobsmacked.

'Of course not! It would wreck the antique!' she gasped. The owner blinked.

'Merlin. These have meaning to you?' he asked. Hermione nodded.

'Sir, antique stores and book stores,' she said, 'are the only stores I care about.' The owner grinned.

'Tell your friends to be careful. I want to show you something,' he said. 'It's priceless. Someone brought it in a few years ago and I've never seen anything like it.' Hermione's eyes grew wide.

'Really? Can they just come instead?' she asked. The owner furrowed a brow but then shrugged.

'I suppose. They probably won't appreciate it as much as you would, though,' he said. Hermione beamed.

'Harry, Ron, come,' she said, barely able to string two words together in her excitement. She practically bounced after the owner, who had retreated to a small room in the back of the store. Ron and Harry came strolling in after Hermione, who was beside the owner.

'Here. It's a priceless antique,' he whispered, placing a wooden case on the table. He grinned at Hermione and flipped the clip up, opening the case. Hermione gasped. There it was; Hufflepuff's cup. Harry moved closer.

'How did you get this?' he rasped. The owner looked impressed.

'As I was telling your little girlfriend here, someone brought it in a few years ago. Didn't want it. So I kept it back here. I think it's Hufflepuff's cup. You know about Hufflepuff, right?' he asked. The trio nodded, Harry and Hermione's mouths still open. They were all in complete shock, unbelieving at what they were seeing.

'You_ think_ it's Hufflepuff's cup?' Harry asked slowly, his eyes never leaving the cup. The owner nodded, eyeing Harry skeptically.

'Well, I don't know for sure, but what else could it be?' His eyes drifted towards Harry's scar. 'Say, you're Harry Potter!'

Harry ignored him, and instead turned to Ron and Hermione.

'Guys, this is the cup.' He lowered his voice considerably. 'This is one of Vold--'

'Harry!' Ron said, frowning.

Harry sighed. 'Okay, this is one of You-Know-Who's horcruxes.'

'Are you sure it's the real cup, though?' Ron asked. Harry nodded.

'It's the cup, Ron. I'm sure of it.'

'Then we need to have it,' Hermione whispered, her eyes drifting over towards the cup. After a moment, she looked at the owner, who had been watching them. 'Sir, is this cup available for purchase?' He looked at her for a moment, before looking at the cup.

'I don't think so, Miss.'

'Sir, we _need_ to have this cup.'

'I'm sorry, but I don't think that's possible.'

'Name your price,' she said firmly.

'It's not for sale, miss.'

'Sir, please--'

'It's all right, Hermione. I'm sure your grandmother will be just as happy with something else.' Harry raised his eyebrows, and Hermione understood.

'If you say so,' Hermione said. She gave the owner a fierce look before reluctantly leaving the store with Harry and Ron.

Once they were alone, Hermione whipped around to face Harry.

'So, what's your brilliant plan, Harry?' she snapped.

'I dunno yet,' Harry said. 'But I'll think of something. We need to get that cup.'

'Really, Harry? I thought we just wanted to piss off the owner,' Ron said. Hermione shot a look at him. 'Sorry, love,' he added.

'Ron, I don't have the patience for your smart ass comments,' Harry growled. Ron opened his mouth to fire something back at Harry but Hermione stepped between the two.

'Stop,' she said firmly. 'We need to get back our hotel room. The owner's watching us, and I'm pretty sure he can hear through that thin sheet of glass. Especially if we're yelling at each other.' She grabbed them both by the hands and dragged them to the hotel room.

-----------------

'We need to steal it and leave a note?' Ron repeated. Hermione sighed.

'Ron, you know how I feel about stealing. If we leave a note and get the heck out of here, he won't be able to find us, and he'll hopefully understand why we did it,' she said.

'And I've already seen the graves, so we were gonna leave soon anyway,' Harry pointed out.

'So why not leave with the cup,' Hermione said. Ron sighed.

'You two know best,' he grumbled. Hermione kissed his cheek.

'Who's going to write the note?' she asked. Harry raised his hand.

'I will. I know exactly what I want that guy to know,' he said. He grabbed a slip of parchment, a quill and some ink and went over to the desk while Hermione bent over and looked through her trunk.

'What're you looking for, love?' Ron asked, sliding his arms around her waist. Hermione sighed as Ron's chest pressed against her back.

'I'm looking for something to read,' she muttered, still sifting through her clothes. She moved aside her jeans and flipped through her things and realized that she had taken out all of her books except for _Hogwarts: A History_. Sighing again, Hermione closed her trunk and turned to Ron, who had a huge grin on his face.

'Well, I suppose I'm stuck with you then, aren't I?' she asked, sounding disappointed. Ron scooped her up into a huge hug, nuzzling her neck. She squealed and laughed as Ron pinned her to the bed. Harry was shaking his head, refusing to turn around. Hermione had a huge smile on her face as Ron sat back, still pinning her legs to the bed with his thighs.

'You are so stuck with me it's not even funny,' he growled. He dropped down and stopped himself from crushing Hermione by placing his hands on either side of her head. He bent his own head down and kissed her. Hermione let her hands slide up his arms and tangle in his hair, pulling him closer. He gave a muffled grunt as his elbows bent even more and he broke the kiss to rest himself on his forearms. Hermione smiled at Ron and once he stopped moving around, she moved her head forward and kissed him again.

'Erm, guys? Do you mind?' came Harry's voice. Hermione groaned as Ron pulled his mouth away from hers.

'What's wrong, mate?' Ron asked, turning his head to look at Harry.

'Could you wait until I'm out of the room before you shag?' he asked, looking disgusted. Hermione gave him a look.

'Harry,' she said, 'we're not going to have sex. We're just kissing a bit.' Ron looked at her, eyebrow raised.

'A bit?' he asked.

'Well, I was kissing you a bit,' she said. 'You were just getting a little _too_ into it.' Ron blushed and shifted a bit.

'Guys!' Harry howled. Hermione laughed and Ron rolled off of her, hiding his groin behind her. She turned her head and gave him a loving smirk.

'Are we going to drop off the letter and take the cup without permission and just not give it back?' Ron asked, mocking Hermione's earlier attempts to say 'let's just steal the cup'. Hermione shoved her elbow backwards and it collided with Ron's ribs. He gave a rather loud grunt and Harry snickered. Hermione sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She didn't get far, however, because Ron's arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back onto the bed. She shrieked.

'Ronald!'

'Yes, love?' he asked, pressing himself against her back. The sound of a door closing echoed off the walls and Hermione looked around to find that Harry had left the room. She struggled against him and he tightened his grip on her. She winced.

'Ow, Ron, let me go,' she whimpered. Ron's arms immediately relaxed and he released Hermione.

'Did I hurt you?' he asked, sounding worried.

'Just a little. Bruises from the Inferi,' she mumbled, getting up. Ron shifted and Hermione looked behind her to see that he was perched on the other side of the bed.

'Sorry,' he murmured. Hermione crawled over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck from behind, letting her linked hands rest on his chest.

'You didn't know,' she whispered.

'Actually, I did. I saw them this morning,' Ron said. 'I just...forgot, you know?'

'It's okay,' she said, kissing between his shoulder blades.

'C'mon, love,' he said. 'It's dinner time. I'm hungry, and we've yet to sneak in and get that bloody cup.' Hermione smiled and the two headed down the stairs, where they met up with Harry.

-----------------------------------

'Okay, it'll be closed in an hour,' Harry said, coming back to Ron and Hermione and taking off his invisibility cloak. Hermione sighed.

'Harry, we'll need to wait until the owner goes to sleep, remember?' she whispered, checking her watch. 'It's only seven o'clock. The store'll close at about eight o'clock, but we have no idea how long the man takes to get to bed.'

'Actually, this guy doesn't sleep above his shop,' Ron said.

'And how the bloody hell do you know that?' Harry asked. Hermione blinked.

'Yeah, how do you know that?' Hermione repeated. Ron flashed a grin and Hermione felt her heart swell.

'I just do. The store didn't have an upstairs,' he said, surrendering the information when Harry glared at him.

'So he doesn't sleep above his store. That's a good thing,' Hermione said.

'Really? I thought it would complicate things. Since we're going to steal something,' Harry hissed. Ron chuckled and Hermione gave Harry a 'oh, aren't you so damn funny' look.

'Haha,' she said. 'You know perfectly well what I mean, Harry.'

'Oh, loosen up, Hermione,' Ron said, lightly pushing her. She glared at the pair of them and then sighed.

'How do you expect me to loosen up when I _know_ that we're about to steal something?' she snapped, trying to keep her voice down. Ron sighed and put his arm around her.

'It'll be fine. He'll be out of the store. We'll Alohomora ourselves in, get the cup out of the box, leave the note in its place, put the box back, then leave. And just in case, we'll be super quiet, okay?' Ron whispered, nuzzling Hermione's neck. She pushed his head away and exhaled sharply.

'Fine. We'll need to get out of here quickly, though,' she mumbled. Ron and Harry nodded.

'Will do, Hermione,' Harry said, nodding.

'Okay, but here's the question,' Hermione said. 'How do we destroy it?'

'Um...' Harry said, blinking. Ron furrowed his eyebrows and Hermione watched the two.

'Haven't you got any ideas?' Ron asked, rounding on Hermione. She huffed.

'If I knew, would I be asking you two?' she replied. Ron shrugged and turned back to Harry.

'We'll worry about that later,' Harry said. Hermione rolled her eyes and Ron groaned.

'So what exactly are we gonna do for an hour?' Ron asked. Hermione grinned at him and Harry looked quite disturbed. Ron laughed at Hermione's face.

'If you two are doing anything like that, go back to the hotel, will you?' Harry said. Hermione snickered and Ron kissed her cheek.

'We aren't, Harry,' Hermione assured him. 'I was only joking around.'

'We could talk for a bit,' Ron suggested.

'Or we could get thoroughly pissed over at that pub,' Harry said, pointing behind Ron. Hermione furrowed her eyebrows.

'I really don't think we should get sloshed, and then rob a place,' she pointed out. Ron howled with laughter and Harry burst into a fit of laughter. Hermione did not look amused.

'We're not actually going over to the pub, Hermione,' Harry said. 'I was just making a stupid joke.'

'Okay, we need to all stop making jokes,' she snapped. 'Let's just...sit here and just talk.' Ron wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she sighed and lent her head on his shoulder.

Twenty minutes later, they had landed on the topic of life after the war.

'Well, I suppose I'll try and get something in the Ministry, of course,' Hermione said. Ron gave a breath of a laugh and she looked up at him. 'Oh, like you won't try to be an Auror.' Ron shrugged.

'I might not. I might never want to do anything like this again,' he said. Hermione felt her nerves calm. It was bad enough that he was risking his neck to help Harry; at least she was with him. Could keep an eye on them both. She simply hated the idea of Ron becoming an Auror and the fact that he might not come back to her one night because of what had happened at work.

'Well, then, what do you see yourself doing, mate?' Harry asked. Ron shrugged.

'I suppose I'll find a flat somewhere, move in with this lovely lady here who seems to see something in me,' he said, winking at Hermione, who was cuddled up against his chest. She blushed and Harry grinned. 'And then I'll probably wait until she's been caught off her guard and Imperious her into marrying me. Then we'll have about five kids, all or most with red hair like mine, and then we'll move into the Burrow 'cause it goes off to the youngest male Weasley, and that's me. The kids'll have a great place to grow up in and Hermione and I'll just grow old together.' Hermione felt tears in her eyes.

'Sounds perfect,' she whispered, looking up at him. 'But you won't have to Imperious me into marrying you, Ron.'

'No? Oh, good. Less work for me, then,' he whispered. Hermione gave a watery smile.

'I love you so much,' she said. Ron kissed her.

'I love you, too,' he whispered, his lips resting on hers. She kissed him again. When they pulled back, Harry was staring into space. She walked around the table.

'Harry, are you all right?' she asked.

'I'm fine,' Harry answered quietly. Hermione was not convinced.

'What's wrong, Harry? You can tell us.' Harry shook his head. 'Is it about Ginny?'

'It's nothing, Hermione. Just a bit nervous about what we're about to do.'

'No need to be nervous about that, mate,' Ron said.

'He has every right to be,' Hermione said to Ron firmly. 'In fact, we should all be worried! We're about to steal from an antique store, and we may or may not get caught! I'd say that's something to worry about.'

'We're not going to get caught, Hermione,' Harry assured her.

'If you say so,' Hermione said flatly. Harry grinned at her.

'I do,' he said. Hermione huffed.

'Well, let's go,' she said. They headed for the antique store.

'_Alohomora_,' Harry breathed. The door opened with a click and Hermione tensed, waiting for the sound of an alarm, but nothing happened. The three friends walked in and Hermione walked to the front, leading the way to the back room. She carefully pushed the curtains back and stuck her head in the room. It was empty. She let out a breath of relief and walked in. An alarm wailed and she jumped, her heart speeding up considerably.

'GET IT,' Harry bellowed. Hermione spotted the box and snatched it up, dropping the letter on the table and tearing out of the back room. She slammed into Ron and fell backwards, landing on her back. The box was dislodged from Hermione's arms and flew back.

'GET US OUT OF HERE!' Ron bellowed over the alarm.

'The box! It's still back there!' Hermione yelled back, scrambling to where the box was. She managed to grab it as Harry and Ron held on to her shirt. She twisted on the spot and they apparated away.


	27. Escape

**A/N:** This might not be my best piece of work, but hey; things happen. Real life took over for a bit, as did a story line for a story of my own.

Hope this here isn't a piece of complete shite.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Seven - Escaping**

'Hermione, where the hell are we?'

'I don't know. I just...I just apparated. Are you both okay?'

'I'm fine. Ron?'

No answer. Hermione searched frantically for her wand.

'_Lumos_,' she said. Her wand tip lit up and she looked around. Harry was a couple feet away from her, sitting up, his glasses askew. He squinted when the light from her wand hit his face and she moved it away.

'Ron?' she called. A groan came from behind her and she turned to see Ron sprawled out on the ground. She scrambled over to him and grabbed his hand.

'Ron? Ron, love, look at me,' she said. She searched him for traces of blood, or a sign of being Splinched. She lifted his head up and her hand brushed against a large stone. She shifted Ron but he was dead weight.

'Harry? Harry, I need your help,' she called. She heard shuffling and a grunt.

'What's wrong?' he asked. 'Did he Splinch?'

'No, he slammed his head on a rock. We need to move him. Help me out,' she said. Harry nodded and grabbed Ron's legs. Hermione put the handle of her lit wand between her teeth, got a firm grip under Ron's arms and the two friends lifted Ron and moved him over a few inches. Hermione took her wand out her mouth and lifted Ron's head again, holding her still lit wand close to see the damage done. She winced at the sight of the blood, but called Harry back over.

'I need you to light your wand,' she told him. Harry did so and Hermione extinguished her own.

'_Tergeo_,' she mumbled. The blood disappeared and Hermione examined the gash on Ron's head. '_Sanare_.' Ron's head glowed and the gash closed up slowly. Hermione turned Ron's head and saw that his eyes were still closed.

'He's okay now?' Harry asked. Hermione bit her lip.

'I...I don't know,' she mumbled. She brushed her lips against Ron's and gave a shakey sigh before laying him down. She went to pull their trunks out of her pocket when she remembered that they were in the hotel they had stayed in.

'What's wrong?'

'The trunks. We don't have them,' Hermione said. Harry exhaled.

'Shite,' he said. 'I would have gotten them, but I thought you had them. I didn't bother checking.'

'It's okay,' she said. 'We can make do.'

'How? Hermione, we'll freeze out here. We have no idea where we are besides in a forest in the middle of Merlin knows where,' Harry hissed. Hermione narrowed her eyes.

'Harry, all that matters is that we're all okay,' she spat out, her teeth clenched. Harry growled and paced back and forth. Hermione sighed and sat back down beside Ron. She transfigured a twig into a blanket and laid it over Ron to keep him warm.

'You've been camping with your parents, right?' Harry asked a few minutes later. Hermione blinked.

'Yes. Why?'

'Campfire to keep us warm,' Harry said. Hermione nodded.

'Okay. You stay here with Ron and pick some twigs up. I'll go deeper into the woods and see what I can find,' she said.

'Why do I stay with Ron?'

'Harry, you're being hunted. Stay here with Ron, and if there's trouble, you know I'll scream. As loud as I can,' she said. Harry opened his mouth to take the matter further, but Hermione gave him a look and he sighed.

'Fine. Be careful, will you?' he asked. Hermione nodded.

'Of course,' she said. She left.

She returned about twenty minutes later, scratched up from all the bushes and thorns she had fished through, but had a couple armfuls of twigs.

'You look a mess,' Harry commented. Hermione scowled at him.

'Thanks, Harry,' she snapped. She grabbed some stones and made a circle with them to contain the fire before setting up the twigs and pointing her wand at them.

'_Incendio_,' she muttered. The twigs caught and Hermione and Harry huddled around it. The light from the flames danced on Ron's pale face and Hermione felt a twinge of guilt for not thinking properly before apparating.

'It's not your fault,' came Harry's voice. Hermione mentally shook herself before looking at him.

'What's not my fault?'

'Ron.'

'How did you know I was thinking it was?' she asked him. He looked at her.

'Hermione, how well do I know you? Of course you'd be thinking it was your fault. But it wasn't. He just didn't land right, that's all,' Harry said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and hugging her close. She huddled next to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

'He'll be okay, right?' she whispered. Harry exhaled.

'Yeah. Yeah, he'll be fine,' he whispered.

--------------------------------------

'Hermione?'

Hermione yawned and opened her eyes, looking around. She had fallen asleep with her head on Harry's shoulder.

'Hermione?'

She swallowed and immediately looked over at Ron, but he was still knocked out.

'Hermione, are you awake?' She shifted her head and looked at Harry.

'Now I am,' she said sleepily.

'We need to wake him up somehow,' Harry said. 'It's been too long. If he seriously hurt himself...'

'He's still breathing, Harry. I can see his chest moving,' Hermione said, stretching. Harry removed his arm from Hermione's shoulders and she looked back at him.

'Thank you,' she mumbled. Harry furrowed his eyebrows.

'What for?' he asked.

'All you did last night,' Hermione replied. 'Staying calm, helping me with Ron, comforting me. Thank you.' She kissed his forehead and he shrugged.

'Like I said. You're like a sister to me,' he said. Hermione smiled at him. She glanced around the clearing they were in and spotted the wooden box a few feet away from where she had landed last night. She walked over to it, picked it up and looked at Harry.

'What do we do with this?' she asked.

'I have no bloody idea,' Harry replied. 'Maybe...crack it open and then stun it and then use Diffindo?'

'That sounds too simple,' Hermione said. 'I don't think it would work.'

'Well, it's just an idea,' Harry said. Hermione nodded.

'I know. I'm just saying that it sounds too simple. But we'll see what happens,' she said. Harry sighed.

'And Ron?'

'I have no idea,' she said. She walked over to Ron and knelt down beside him, sliding her hand into his and pushing his hair out of his eyes. Ron grunted and Hermione felt her heart leap.

'Ron?' she whispered. His hand twitched in hers.

'Is he up?' Harry asked, hurrying toward them. Hermione blinked.

'He's moving. I don't know if...I don't know,' she said. She cupped Ron's cheek in her free hand and Ron's other hand slowly moved up to cover it.

'Hermione?' he croaked. Hermione grazed her thumb across his cheekbone.

'I'm right here, love,' she whispered, tears pooling at her eyes. Ron's eyes flickered open and closed a couple times before they opened completely. He slowly moved his gaze over to Hermione and he grinned.

'Hey love,' he groaned. Hermione placed a finger on his lips.

'Don't talk,' she whispered. 'Harry, I need a cup of water.' Harry conjured a goblet and filled it before handing it to Hermione.

'Hey mate,' he said as Ron took the goblet from Hermione. Ron gulped down some water and grinned weakly at Harry.

'Hey,' he said, his voice slowly returning to normal. Hermione looked between the two boys, shaking her head.

'How can you not show how worried you were?' she demanded. Harry shrugged.

'Guys just don't,' he said. 'How are ya, Ron?'

'Been better,' Ron replied, sitting up a bit and leaning back on his hands. Hermione had been struggling with herself, telling herself not to launch herself at Ron and kiss him all over. She lost.

'Dammit, Ron,' she wailed, throwing herself at him and sobbing on his shoulder. The force of her hug knocked them both backwards and Ron landed on his back with Hermione on top of him. His arms immediately wrapped around her waist and held her close. She pulled her head away from his shoulder and kissed him hard.

'Sorry, love,' he mumbled. She kissed him again.

'I'm so glad you're okay,' she whimpered. Ron pulled her closer, guiding her head to rest on his shoulder. Hermione sniffled and wiped away her tears.

'What happened, anyway?' Ron asked, sitting up a bit but not letting Hermione go.

'Landed wrong,' Harry said. 'Cracked your head on a rock. I'm surprised Hermione actually kept her head.'

'Thanks, Harry,' Hermione said, scowling. Harry smirked and bent down, clapping Ron on the back.

'Glad you're okay, mate,' he said. Ron grunted and nodded.

'So am I,' he said. Hermione stayed curled up on Ron's lap with her arms around his neck. Harry glanced at her.

'I'm...I'm gonna see if I can find a place we can use as a loo,' he said, standing and heading out of the clearing. Ron stroked Hermione's hair.

'You okay?' he asked gently. Hermione shook her head.

'I thought I'd lost you,' she whispered, not letting him go. Ron brushed her tears off her face and slid his fingers under her chin, gently bringing her head up to face him.

'I'm here,' he said. 'You didn't lose me.' Hermione pulled him tighter to her, burying her face in his neck.

---------------------------------

'So we have the cup,' said Hermione. 'We just have no idea how to destroy it.' Ron sighed and Harry stared into the flames of the fire.

'And you have no idea how to get rid of this thing?' Ron snapped. Hermione looked at him.

'Obviously _not_, Ronald, or I would destroy it!' she shot back. He glared at her.

'Guys, I have a question,' Harry said. Hermione stopped glaring daggers at Ron and snapped her attention to Harry.

'What?' she asked, trying to keep the edge out of her voice. Harry looked up from the fire.

'Why don't we just Apparate back to my house?' he asked.

'We had to make sure Ron was rested,' Hermione gritted out.

'Well, I'm fine now! Let's grab the cup and get the hell out of here!' Ron said, reaching down and scooping up the box that had the cup.

'Check it,' Hermione said. 'Just in case it has some sort of charm or spell on it.'

'For what?'

'To make it disappear or something? I don't know, Ronald, just check it, will you?' Hermione snapped. Ron rolled his eyes, but opened the clasp and raised the lid.

'Yeah, it's still there, Hermione. Relax,' he muttered as he closing the lid of the box and handing it to her. He grabbed the belt loop of her jeans while she secured the box in her pocket and Harry put out the fire and vanished the remains before grasping Hermione's arm. She raised her wand and turned on the spot and they ended up in Grimmauld Place Square and rushed to the house. Harry opened the door and the three rushed inside.

'Who's there!'

'Remus, calm down, it's probably Order members.'

'Tonks, if it's not, I swear...'

'Remus?' Hermione whispered, trying to be quiet in case Mrs Black's portrait woke up and raising her wand just in case. Lupin and Tonks came rushing to the doorway and Hermione disarmed them. Their wands came floating over to her and she caught them in her free hand.

'Hermione, what are you doing?' Harry asked.

'Prove it's you,' she said, remembering the Dolohov incident. Lupin looked impressed and Tonks gave a quiet laugh.

'I'm a werewolf. Engaged to Nymphadora Tonks. Member of the Order of the Phoenix. Taught at Hogwarts in 1993. The first time Harry Potter came to see me in my office, we had tea and discussed the reason why I didn't let Harry have a go at the boggart we had faced in our first Defence Against the Dark Arts class,' Lupin said. Hermione looked over at Harry, who nodded, before pointing her wand at Tonks.

'And you?' she asked. Tonks grinned.

'Member of the Order of the Phoenix. Aurour. Dead clumsy. First time Harry saw me was in 1995. I had violet hair. Changed it in his bedroom when I headed up to help him pack. Told him I was a Metamorphmagus and asked him if he wouldn't mind hiding his scar sometimes when he asked if you could learn to be one. A Metamorphmagus, that is, not a scar. Engaged to Remus Lupin. Finally,' she mumbled under her breath. Hermione looked over at Harry, who was deep in thought, obviously trying to recall the conversation with Tonks in his bedroom at Privet Drive. He looked at Hermione and nodded and Hermione separated the wands and threw each back to their respectful owners. The five of them walked into the kitchen and sat down.

'Hang on,' Hermione said. 'Engaged?' Tonks grinned and Lupin wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Hermione squealed while Ron said, 'Bloody hell, it's about time!' and Harry bellowed, 'Congratulations!'

'How long?' Hermione asked, jumping up and hugging Tonks and then Lupin.

'A week,' Tonks squealed. 'We came here to tell you three, but the house was empty.' Hermione nodded.

'We needed to go and do something. We're only now getting back,' she explained. Lupin nodded.

'We understand,' he said. Hermione smiled at him and walked over the fridge to get something for dinner.

'Anything good there, Hermione?' Harry asked. Hermione pulled out some eggs.

'All there is,' she said. Tonks and Lupin nodded.

'Sorry about that,' Tonks said. 'We stayed here the entire week and ate everything else.'

'I can make enough for the five of us,' Hermione said, counting the eggs. 'Scrambled?'

'Sounds good,' Lupin said. 'Want some help?'

'Help is welcome,' Hermione said, smiling. Lupin got up and fetched the frying pan for her. Soon, he sent Hermione to sit down while he cooked. She laughed and sat back down across from Tonks and beside Harry; she was still annoyed at Ron.

'So what were you doing?' Tonks asked, looking from Ron to Harry and then to Hermione.

'Sorry Tonks,' Harry said. 'I can't tell you that.'

'Why not?' she asked, sounding a bit hurt.

'It's something we can't talk about to other people, Tonks,' Hermione said. Tonks sighed and shrugged.

'If you can't say, you can't say,' she said. 'Good luck, though.' Hermione smiled.

'Thanks, Tonks,' Harry said, grinning at her.

'Ron, you're rather quiet,' Lupin called from the stove. 'What's wrong?'

'Nothing,' he grunted. Hermione rolled her eyes and Tonks looked from Ron to Hermione, her eyebrows stitched together.

'Hermione, can I talk to you?' she asked. Hermione nodded.

'Of course,' she said. Tonks stood.

'Privately,' she added. Hermione nodded and stood as well, following Tonks upstairs and into an empty bedroom. Tonks stumbled a bit on the stairs.

'What's wrong?' Hermione asked. Tonks blinked.

'I was going to ask you that very same question,' she said. 'Sit down, I have no idea how long this will take.' Hermione furrowed her eyebrows and sat on the bed beside the one Tonks was sitting on. 'So?'

'So...?' Hermione was confused.

'What's wrong with Ron?' Tonks asked. 'He answered Remus's question and you rolled your eyes. Are you two fighting or something?'

'Oh,' Hermione replied. 'We're just not on the best of terms tonight.'

'Oh,' Tonks said. 'What happened?'

'Disagreement,' Hermione answered shortly, hoping Tonks would get the point. She did.

'Oh, okay then,' she said. 'Erm...'

'Ladies, dinner is ready,' came a voice outside the door.

'Thanks Remus,' Tonks replied. 'We'll be out in a minute.'

'Ron looks pretty hungry. You might want to hurry.'

'Okay.'

'Tonks?' Hermione asked.

'Yeah?'

'Between us, okay?'

'Of course,' Tonks said, nodding. Hermione smiled and the two walked back down to the kitchen.

-----------------------------

'Should I wake her?'

'She seemed pretty hacked off at you earlier, mate. I don't recommend it.'

'Merlin, she looks so peaceful.'

'Then let her be.'

'I don't want to just...you know...leave her out here. She'll get cold!'

'Keep your voice down, Ron. You picked her up at Bill's wedding; why can't you do it now?'

'I dunno if she's still hacked at me. If she wakes up in my arms halfway up the stairs and she's still pissed...hell, I don't know what would happen.'

'Then cover her with some blankets and go to sleep.'

'You could carry her up!'

'I am not going to carry Hermione up the stairs. She's not mine to carry.'

'She doesn't _belong_ to me, either, Harry.'

'I didn't mean it like that.'

'Sounded like it.'

'You're getting edgy. Go to bed.'

'I...Harry, it's hard to get to sleep with her not beside me,' came Ron's whisper of a reply.

'Then take me with you,' Hermione mumbled, turning over and rubbing her eyes. Ron knelt down beside her and grinned.

'Seriously?' he asked. Hermione nodded and he picked her up and started towards the bedrooms.

'I'm sorry,' she yawned. Ron kissed her forehead.

'Me too,' he whispered. 'Go back to sleep.' Hermione smiled as he placed her in the bed and crawled in behind her, tucking his arm around her waist, her back pressed against his chest.

'Love you,' she breathed. He kissed her shoulder and they fell asleep.


	28. The Missing Chapter

**A/N:** I was royally pissed off that Harry and Ron forgot Hermione's birthday. I mean, I get that they had lost track of the days, but c'mon! You could at least say 'Happy Birthday, Hermione! I'm not sure if I'm early or late, 'cause we've lost track of the days, but we love you anyway!'. But that's just what I think. Anyway, this is my tribute to Hermione's eighteenth birthday. It was fun writing it, I can say that much. And I apologize for any mistakes. Grammatical, spelling, or otherwise. I really should get Word on my computers...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight - The Missing Chapter**

'How are we going to get rid of this damn thing?' Ron asked a few days later, tossing the cup up in the air and catching it. He repeated the process a few times until Hermione walked by and snatched it out of mid-air.

'Nice one, Hermione,' Harry said, looking impressed. 'Fair Seeker skills.'

'Oi! I was having fun with that,' Ron said. Hermione ignored Harry's comment and turned to Ron, the light from the fire in the grate flashing across her face.

'Stop while you're ahead. You never know when you'll miss it. It'll crash to the floor, and the Horcrux will escape and we'll have to go searching all over again,' Hermione said, knowing it wouldn't really happen. Ron blushed.

'You don't know that,' he mumbled. Hermione pretended not to hear him.

'Hermione? Can I talk to you?' Harry asked. Hermione nodded.

'Yes, what?' she asked. Harry swallowed.

'Alone,' he said. Hermione sighed.

'Fine,' she muttered. She tossed the cup back to Ron, who only just managed to catch it.

'Bloody hell,' he said, the cup dangling on his pinky by the handle.

'See?' Hermione said. 'Stop mucking around with it.' She followed Harry through the kitchen and up the stairs into Harry's bedroom.

'Okay, what's the problem with you and Ron?' he demanded, closing the door. Hermione blinked.

'What? There's no problem,' Hermione said, utterly confused. 'We're okay now; made up the night he carried me to bed.'

'I don't want to know how you did that,' Harry said, sitting down, closing his eyes and shaking his head. Hermione snorted.

'We just talked, Harry,' she said. 'There are more important things than sex.'

'Well, I know that,' Harry said. 'But you never know with you two. How many times have I heard about you and Ron going at it?'

'I believe it's only been mentioned whenever _you_ bring it up,' Hermione replied, crossing her arms over her chest. Harry raised an eyebrow.

'Oh really? What about that time a couple weeks ago? The day we left for Godric's Hollow?'

'I only brought it up to Ron. You overheard it,' she said calmly. She sat beside him. 'What are you really getting at, Harry?'

'You and Ron just seem...I dunno...angry at each other all the time,' Harry said. 'I was wondering what the matter was.' Hermione smiled.

'Nothing's the matter, Harry,' Hermione said. 'He's just being...Ron.' Harry gave her a small smile and the two were quiet for a couple seconds.

'Hermione, may I ask you something else?' Harry said as Hermione stood up, ready to leave. Hermione nodded.

'Of course,' she said.

'Are you and Ron already engaged?' he asked. Hermione blushed a little.

'We...we were,' she said. 'He gave me the ring and everything and we cast a concealment charm, but it wore off. He took the ring back saying that it was too risky to leave it on, but it's still going to happen. It's just a promise that after the war we'd --'

But Harry had stood as well and pulled her into a huge hug.

'Congratulations,' he whispered. Hermione gave a small laugh.

'Thanks, Harry,' she whispered back, tightening her hold on him. 'It's just a promise though. I talked to him about it and I said that I thought we should wait until we've settled down and everything before we go and get married.'

'And Mrs Weasley knows,' Harry said, pulling away from Hermione.

'Yes.'

'And that's what you meant when you asked me to tell Ron that his mother knew the day of Bill's wedding,' Harry said. Hermione smiled.

'Yeah,' she said. 'But it was only recently that we agreed on settling down first.'

'Fair enough,' Harry said.

'How'd you figure it out?' Hermione asked him. Harry grinned.

'He pretty much proposed to you the night we took the cup,' he said. Hermione blinked.

'He did?'

'Oh, c'mon, Hermione. "Then I'll probably wait until she's been caught off her guard and Imperious her into marrying me." And then he planned out your future together. And you said it sounded perfect, but that you'd marry him of your own free will,' Harry said. Hermione smiled, remembering the conversation.

'It _does_ sound perfect,' she said. Harry grinned.

'It sounds just like something you two would do,' he said.

'Even the five kids?' Hermione asked.

'Yeah,' Harry said. 'Even the five kids with red hair.' Hermione smiled and Harry hugged her again. She laughed.

'I love him so much,' she said, a huge grin on her face. Harry pulled back and started snickering at the look on her face.

'So, remind me. How many months have you two been together?' Harry asked. Hermione shrugged.

'It's September, right? Well, it was in July that we got together. Not that it matters,' she replied. 'Just the fact that we're together. Now, when we get married, well, that'll be a completely different matter, won't it?' Harry laughed.

'I suppose,' he said. A knock came.

'Yeah?' Hermione called. The door opened and Ron stepped in.

'Harry, Tonks and Lupin need to talk to you,' he said. Harry nodded.

'Okay,' he said. He left the room and Hermione made to go after him, but Ron stopped her.

'We should talk,' he said. Hermione's eyes widened.

'What...what about?' she asked. Ron must have noticed the nervousness of her tone, for he chuckled.

'I'm not ditching you or anything,' he said, closing the door and bringing Hermione to him.

'Then what could we _possibly_ have to talk about?' she asked, lacing her arms around his neck. He kissed her.

'I'm sorry for being such an arse these past few days,' he whispered, trailing his mouth to her ear and sucking on the lobe. She inhaled sharply.

'Forgiven,' she breathed.

'But there's a surprise for you downstairs, and I really hope you like it,' he continued, making his way down to her neck.

'Downstairs in the house, or downstairs on you?' she moaned. Ron chuckled and brought his head up so he was looking at her.

'In the house,' he whispered. He kissed her and Hermione made a noise in the back of her throat as she felt her legs give out from underneath her. Ron pulled her closer to him, still kissing her. She wound her fingers through his hair and he pulled back right when she was about to grind against him.

'Ron,' she objected, but Ron placed a finger on her lips to silence her. He opened the door and they walked down the stairs. They reached the kitchen and Ron started talking again.

'So, we're okay?' he asked. Hermione nodded.

'Of course we are, Ron,' she said. 'You apologized, I forgave you, and that's usually how we work, right?'

'Yeah. Usually. Erm...you better go ahead of me,' he said. Hermione looked at him.

'Why?'

'Do you trust me?' he asked.

'With my life,' she said.

'Then you'll want to go ahead of me,' he said. Hermione furrowed her eyebrows, but did as he said and walked through the door.

'Ron, why is it so dark?'

'SURPRISE!'

Hermione jumped and Ron wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing her back to his chest.

'Happy birthday, love,' he whispered in her ear. Hermione looked around and saw Neville, Ginny, Luna, Fred, George, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Tonks, Lupin, Mad-Eye Moody, and...

'Mum! Dad!' Hermione said, pleasantly surprised by their appearance. She felt Ron's arms leave her waist and she ran to them, throwing her arms around their necks and hugging them close to her, tears flowing from her eyes. She felt their arms wrap around her and felt a sense of comfort that she didn't -- couldn't -- feel with anyone else. She let her tears soak her mother's shoulder.

'Happy birthday, Mya,' Mr Granger said once she had pulled back. Hermione gave a smile.

'I can't believe you're here!' she exclaimed. Hermione turned to Ron.

'You like it?' he asked, his head down a bit and his hands shoved deep into his pockets. Hermione laughed.

'Like it, Ron?' she asked. Ron shrugged and she threw herself at him, kissing him. He wrapped him arms around her waist and kissed her back, and she didn't care that everyone was watching. She just wanted Ron to know how much she loved him, and how much she appreciated the effort he must have gone through to keep this a secret. He lifted her up, still kissing her, and twirled her around in the air. He placed her back on her feet and they pulled apart. She raised a hand to his face and cupped his cheek.

'Thank you,' she said, tears in her eyes again. He hugged her.

'Happy birthday,' he breathed in her ear. Hermione smiled at him and turned to her guests. Her father's jaw was set, but her mother was beaming. She walked over to her father and hugged him.

'I'm in love with him,' she whispered as Mr Granger's arms wrapped around her. He tensed.

'Does he love you?' he asked. Hermione pulled back.

'Well, I should hope he's not lying when he says he does,' she replied. Mr Granger relaxed a bit.

'How long?'

'Couple months,' she replied, smiling. Mrs Granger pulled Hermione towards her.

'Finally?' she whispered. Hermione nodded.

'Finally,' she said, grinning. Mrs Granger smiled.

'You're in love,' she said. She grabbed her husband's arm. 'Jack, our Hermione's in love!'

'I know, Karen,' Mr Granger replied wearily. 'I know.' Hermione smiled at them both before turning to Mrs Weasley.

'Mrs Weasley, I didn't think you'd drag them out of Hogwarts!' Hermione said. Molly Weasley tutted.

'Never, Hermione, dear!' she said. 'Haven't you heard? Hogwarts is closed while Minerva repairs all the damage!'

'Oh, that's right!' Hermione said, remembering the comment Filch had made when they went to see McGonagall. Hermione gave Mrs Weasley a huge hug and sighed.

'Thank you for coming,' she said.

'Oh, Hermione, you know I wouldn't miss something like this,' Mrs Weasley exclaimed. Hermione grinned and turned to Mr Weasley.

'Happy birthday, Hermione,' he said. Hermione hugged him, too.

'Thank you,' she said. 'I'm so glad you could make it.'

'Whatever, Hermione,' came Harry's voice. 'You had no idea what we were planning!' Hermione turned to Harry and hugged him tighter than ever.

'Prat,' she mumbled, laughing. Harry kissed the top of Hermione's head.

'Happy birthday,' he said, grinning. Hermione laughed and Ginny threw herself at her.

'Screw you all, I've known her the longest after these two,' she howled, gesturing to Harry and Ron. Hermione laughed and hugged Ginny.

'Gin, watch your language,' she said, still laughing.

'Oh, hush! If you've survived Ron, I'm sure you can handle me,' Ginny said, squeezing Hermione. Hermione squeezed her back and the two broke apart, tears in both pairs of eyes.

'How've you been holding up?' she asked. Ginny laughed.

'Been waiting for this for a month, at the least,' she said. Hermione turned to Ron.

'You've been planning this for over a month?' she asked him. He shrugged.

'Well, you know, it _took_ a lot of planning,' he said. 'How to do it without you knowing, how to get your parents here, the whole thing. It was kind of difficult to get your parents here, but we managed.' Hermione sighed.

'You're brilliant,' she said. Ron snorted.

'Not as brilliant as you,' he replied. Hermione smiled and rolled her eyes.

'You're never going to let that go, are you?' she asked. Ron smirked.

'Nope. Now, stop being rude and talk to everyone else,' he said. Hermione gave him a smile that she was beginning to think she was saving just for him.

'Hermione, stop eyeing our brother and hug us!' Hermione turned and saw Fred and George bounding towards her.

'That's right, Fred, pin her down!' George yelled. They tackled Hermione into a wall and she screeched with laughter as the twins gave her a double hug.

'Fred, George! One at a time! The poor girl isn't like Ginny!' came Mr Weasley's voice. Fred and George stepped away from a laughing Hermione and she swatted them both at the same time.

'Ow,' they said. 'That didn't hurt!'

'Oh, hush,' she said, still laughing. 'Do I get a proper hug from each of you, or should I move on to Neville and Luna?' George jumped forward and grabbed Hermione, pulling her to him.

'Happy birthday,' he said. Hermione kissed his cheek.

'Thank you,' she said. Fred grabbed her next and she kissed his cheek, too.

'And many more healthy ones,' he said. 'Or something like that!'

'Thanks, Fred,' she said, giggling. 'Or are you George?' Fred grinned.

'You'll figure it out one day. Mum still can't tell us apart,' he said, winking. Neville stepped forward.

'Happy birthday, Hermione,' he said, blushing a bit. Hermione threw her arms around him.

'Thank you, Neville,' she said. She kissed his cheek, too, and his blush increased. Luna floated forward.

'Happy birthday, Hermione,' she said. Hermione hugged Luna tightly.

'Thank you, Luna,' she said. Luna beamed and walked over to Neville, sliding her hand into his. Hermione saw this and gasped.

'What?' Neville asked. Hermione grinned widely.

'Are you two...' she trailed off and Luna looked at her with a calm expression.

'Dating? Well, I think we are. Neville just doesn't like to put a label on it,' Luna said. Hermione bounced up and down.

'Aw, guys! That's great!' she exclaimed. Ginny laughed and Hermione turned to see that she was standing with her hand in Harry's.

'It seems that everyone is paired up!' George called to Fred.

'So it seems, dear brother,' Fred replied.

'Well, don't bother asking me out, Gred,' George said. 'I don't think you're my type. Might try and steal my thunder with the way you can make witty jokes on the spot!'

'Ah, Forge, I was about to say the same thing to you!' Fred called from the other side of the room. 'Hey, Mad-Eye, you free, or are you with someone?' Moody did not look amused.

'Don't make me use my wand on you, boy,' Moody growled. Hermione laughed and went over to hug Mad-Eye, too. He patted her awkwardly on the back before she moved on to Lupin and Tonks. She stood in the middle of the room and looked at everyone. Ron walked over and slid his arms around her waist.

'Having fun?' he asked. Hermione turned and wrapped her arms around his neck.

'Most fun I've had in a long time, Ron,' she said. She kissed him. 'Thank you.'

'You're welcome. There's more,' he said. Hermione looked at him.

'But this is more than enough, Ron. What could possibly come next?' she asked. Ron grinned.

'Well, you know how Mum is...' he trailed off and Hermione gasped.

'She didn't!' she said.

'Dinner's ready!' came Mrs Weasley's voice. Hermione looked around Ron and saw Mrs Weasley with an apron around her waist. Hermione untangled herself from her lover and walked over to Mrs Weasley.

'Mrs Weasley, what are you doing?'

'Serving dinner, dear,' she said, a huge smile on her face. 'Not much money at the moment so there aren't many presents, and it was difficult to plan this, but I _did_ manage to make the food come with me.' Hermione hugged her again.

'You're amazing,' she whispered. 'Thank you.'

'Oh, Hermione,' Mrs Weasley said in her most motherly tone, hugging her back. 'It was nothing. You know how much I love doing this. Now, go and get a seat close to the stove.' She nudged Hermione into the kitchen and Hermione heard a 'Ronald!' and knew that Ron had been told a number of times to get in the kitchen as well. Hermione giggled and followed Mrs Weasley's instructions, choosing a seat close to the stove. Her parents were across from her and she grinned at them when she sat down.

'I'm sorry I've pretty much ignored you since you got here,' she said. Karen Granger laughed.

'Don't be,' she said. 'You're enjoying the limited amount of time you have with your friends. We're sleeping over tonight, anyway, so that we can spend some time together tomorrow. Just the three of us. Like before you left for Hogwarts. And it's been entertaining to watch you mingle. Especially with the twins.' Hermione smiled and turned when someone slipped into the seat beside her.

'Hello, love,' Ron said, kissing her lightly on the mouth. She grinned at him.

'Hello, Ron,' she replied. 'Mum, Dad, this is Ron Weasley.' Ron looked across from him and grinned at the Grangers.

'Hi,' he said.

'You've met before, but that was before we started dating,' Hermione said, blushing a bit, remembering how she snogged his brains out in front of everyone earlier. Mrs Granger smiled at Ron.

'Hello, Ron,' she said. Mr Granger gave a little grunt and Mrs Granger nudged him with her elbow. He looked up.

'Ronald,' he said gruffly. Ron inclined his head.

'Mr Granger,' he said. He shifted his chair a bit and Hermione noticed that he was closer to her than he was before. She turned to him and smirked. Winking, he grasped her hand in his, lacing their fingers together and letting their hands rest on the table top.

'Hermione, have you read the paper lately?' Mr Weasley called. Hermione turned to him.

'No, Mr Weasley. We haven't seen a paper in a couple weeks. Why?' she called back. 'What's happened?'

'Um...maybe you should talk to me after dinner,' he said. 'I'll, erm...tell you then.' Hermione furrowed her eyebrows.

'Okay,' she replied. Ron turned to her, horror on his face.

'You don't think...you know...he filed, do you?' Ron said. Hermione bit her lip.

'I...I have no idea. The note explained everything; I read it when Harry gave it to me,' she said. Ron looked down the table.

'Harry!' he yelled. Harry looked up from his conversation with Ginny.

'What?'

'C'mere. We might have a problem!' Ron called. Harry blinked and turned back to Ginny, whispering hurriedly before standing and jogging to Hermione's other side. He sat down.

'Hi, Mr and Mrs Granger,' he said. He turned to Ron. 'What's wrong?'

'We think the old man filed,' Hermione muttered. Harry's eyes widened.

'But you dropped the note, right?' Harry asked. Hermione nodded.

'Of course I did,' she said. 'But it might have missed the table and floated to the floor, or he read it and didn't care.'

'Hermione, if he filed, we'll be convicts,' Ron hissed. Hermione nodded.

'Yes, Ron, I know that,' she muttered. 'But we're not even sure that's what this is about. Your dad didn't specify on what he wanted to talk to us about, Ron.'

'True, but why pretend it's not a possibility?' Ron asked. Hermione turned to him.

'Why are you so stuck on the fact that we might be convicts?' Hermione hissed.

'I dunno, Hermione,' he said sarcastically. 'Maybe 'cause it's hard enough searching for the damned Horcruxes. What happens when we have to disappear off the face of the earth _and_ look for them?' Hermione let out an aggravated noise and lent forward on the table, her hands buried in her hair, her eyes clamped shut, her elbows holding her up. She felt a hand run up and down her back and she lifted her head to see Ron leaning forwards as well.

'Hermione, what's this about you being a convict?' Mrs Granger asked. Hermione groaned and put her head back in her hands and closing her eyes again.

'I don't think I'm a convict,' she replied, not moving her head. Ron kept rubbing her back. 'But what I do, Mum, is something I can't talk about. To anyone besides my brother and my boyfriend.'

'Brother?' came Mr Granger's voice. Hermione looked up.

'Oh, yes, right. I'm used to just saying it. Harry,' she replied, slumping back in her chair and pointing. Harry grinned and waved.

'Hey,' he said. Mrs Granger smiled.

'Hello Harry,' she said. 'How've you been?' Harry shrugged.

'Oh, you know,' he said. 'Best a guy can be.' Hermione snorted and lent her head on Ron's shoulder. Harry put his hand on her shoulder and she looked over at him.

'We need to go back to Hogwarts,' she said to him. Harry nodded.

'I know. I completely forgot about the crystal ball when we were there. More focused on getting Smith's address,' he said. Hermione nodded.

'Me too,' she replied.

'Everyone set?' came Mrs Weasley's voice. Hermione looked behind Harry and saw her standing at the stove, a wooden spoon in her hand and multi-coloured splatters on her apron. She giggled.

'What?' Ron asked.

'It's like being back at the Burrow,' Hermione replied, grinning. Ron smiled and kissed her forehead.

'It is, isn't it?' he asked. Hermione sighed. Harry grinned.

'I love your family, Ron,' he said. The three of them started laughing and Mrs Weasley looked at them.

'What's so funny, you three?' she asked. Ron waved his hand in mid air and Hermione couldn't speak properly.

'Nothing,' Harry gasped. Hermione swatted him.

'Get back to Ginny, you prat,' she wheezed. Harry, still laughing, stood and kissed the top of Hermione's head before jogging back down to Ginny. Mrs Weasley shook her head, a slight smile on her face.

'Hermione, what's your fancy?' she asked. Hermione smiled.

'Ron, Mrs Weasley,' she said. Mrs Weasley smirked.

'Funny, dear,' she said. 'I meant to eat.'

'What did you make?' Hermione asked, laughing. Ron's ears had turned a deep red.

'Everything,' Mrs Weasley replied. Hermione smiled.

'I guess a little of everything, then,' she replied. Mrs Weasley smiled.

'And you, Ron?' she asked. Ron shrugged.

'You know me, Mum,' he said. Hermione smiled at him and Mrs Weasley sighed.

'Alright then,' she said. She piled the plates up and levitated them to Ron and Hermione.

'Thanks, Mrs Weasley,' Hermione said. Ron nodded.

'Yeah, thanks, Mum,' he said.

'No problem, dears. Karen, Jack, what would you like?'

'Whatever you think is best, Molly,' Mrs Granger said.

'Same with me,' Mr Granger said. Mrs Weasley nodded and obliged, sending the plates flying onto the table in front of them.

'Can you do that, Hermione?' Mrs Granger asked. Hermione smiled.

'Somewhat,' she said. Ron snickered.

'Not "somewhat", Hermione. She can,' Ron added, looking at Hermione's mother. Hermione blushed.

'Honestly, Ronald,' she mumbled.

'Butterbeer?' Mrs Weasley called.

'Oh, I'd like one, Mrs Weasley,' Hermione said.

'Me too, Mum,' Ron said. Mrs Weasley sent them both a bottle. Hermione's parents looked at each other, then at her.

'What's butterbeer?' Mr Granger asked. Hermione was about to explain before Ron answered for her.

'It's one of the best drinks around,' he said. 'Tastes like fizzy butterscotch syrup. Warms you up, too. It has a _little_ bit of alcohol, but unless you drink a few cases of it without feeling sick, you won't even get tipsy.' Hermione giggled.

'Really?' Mrs Granger asked. Ron nodded.

'It's really good,' he said. Mr Granger raised an eyebrow. Hermione passed her bottle over.

'Here, try it,' she said. Mrs Granger took the bottle and took a sip.

'Hmm. It _is_ really good. Here, Jack, take a sip,' she said, passing Hermione's bottle to her husband. Mr Granger took it, cast a glance at Ron, and then tasted the liquid before passing it back to Hermione.

'Hm. You're right, Ron,' he said. Ron beamed.

'Molly, two bottles over here, please,' Mrs Granger called. Mrs Weasley smiled and sent two bottles over to Hermione's parents. Ron slipped his arm around Hermione's shoulders and she blushed a bit, but grinned all the same.

'So, Ron, I hear you like chess,' Mr Granger said, his fork a few inches away from his mouth. Hermione looked over at Ron, who went to remove his arm from Hermione's shoulders. Hermione rolled her eyes and reached up with her left hand and grabbed his wrist, keeping his arm where it was. Ron smiled at her before returning his attention to her father.

'Yes, sir. I certainly do,' he said. 'Manage to beat everyone I play within half an hour. Beat your daughter several times before she stopped playing me.' Mr Granger smirked.

'Well, Ron, you have yourself a game after dinner,' he said. Ron grinned.

'Sir, with all due respect,' Ron said, 'prepare to lose.' Hermione snorted with laughter.

'This is a game I need to see with my own eyes,' she said. Ron peered at her.

'Oh really?' he asked. Hermione finished chewing and nodded.

'Oh yes,' she said. 'My dad has gone undefeated for years, love. I think he might beat you, and I'd just _have_ to see your face when that happens.'

'Well, Miss Granger, if he has gone undefeated for years, why wouldn't he pass on some tips to you?' he asked playfully. Hermione rolled her eyes.

'Oh, shut up,' she said. 'If I _wanted_ to win in a game of chess against you, I could. I just never wanted to.' Ron snorted.

'I'm sure that's what it is,' he said, obviously not buying her excuse. She nudged him lightly in the ribs.

'That's _exactly_ what it is,' she said. Ron shifted in his chair and looked right at her.

'Alright then. Play me first and beat me,' he said. 'Then I'll play your dad.'

'Oh, I don't think so, Mr Weasley,' Hermione said, placing her fork on her plate and turning to him. His arm dropped from her shoulders and landed on the back of her chair. He lent closer.

'Why not?' he asked, their noses almost touching.

'Because I'm not in the mood to play chess,' she said. Ron rubbed her nose with his before resting his forehead against hers.

'Why? You usually are,' he said. Hermione smiled.

'Because I'd rather see the look on your face when my dad forces you to surrender the game. 'Cause he just might,' she said, still smiling. Ron kissed her and she squealed, but kissed him back. He pulled away.

'I love you,' he breathed. Hermione smiled.

'I love you, too,' she whispered. 'Eat your dinner before it gets cold.' He grinned at her and turned back to his plate. Hermione picked up her fork again and suddenly felt insanely giddy. She took a few bites of her dinner and lifted the bottle of butterbeer to her lips.

'Hey, Hermione?'

She looked down the table.

'Yeah?' she called to Ginny. Ginny grinned.

'You're eighteen!' she called back. Hermione laughed.

'Yeah!' she exclaimed. Ron turned to her.

'Bloody hell,' he said. Hermione laughed again.

'Watch your language,' she said. 'What?'

'You're older than I am,' he said. Hermione laughed a third time.

'Yes, I'm aware of that,' she said. Ron started shaking his head, his mouth open slightly.

'That's insane. I'm dating a woman older than me,' he said. Hermione smirked.

'Going to ditch me because of it?' she asked. Ron turned to her and snickered.

'Nah,' he said. 'I wouldn't be able to live with the fact that I gave up the brightest witch of our year. Or century.'

'I wouldn't say century, Ron,' Hermione said. Ron laughed.

'I would,' he replied, kissing her cheek. Hermione smiled and glanced at her parents. Her mother was grinning and her father was chuckling.

'So, Mr Granger,' Ron said. 'What exactly do dentists do?'

'I've already told you that, Ron,' Hermione said.

'Maybe, but I wanna know again. And I have questions that even _you_ can't answer,' Ron said, nudging her shoulder. Hermione sighed and shook her head. Mr Granger laughed and started explaining his job to Ron.

'It's not as scary as other people usually say,' he said. Ron was listening intently.

'Hey, Hermione?' he asked. Hermione looked at him.

'Yes?'

'How about I become a dentist instead of an Aurour?' he asked. Hermione laughed.

'As long as you come back to me alive every night, I won't care what you do,' she said. Ron kissed her.

'How do you become a dentist, Mr Granger?' he asked. Hermione smiled and Mrs Granger looked at her daughter.

'I need to talk to you,' Mrs Granger said. Hermione looked at her mother.

'When and what about?' she asked. Mrs Granger pondered this.

'Tomorrow and about your future,' she said. Hermione nodded.

'Okay,' she said.

'Everyone finished eating?' Mrs Weasley called. There was agreement from around the table and Hermione stood to help Mrs Weasley clear up. She waved her wand and the food on the plates vanished and the dishes stacked themselves. She was about to lead them over to the sink when Mrs Weasley placed her hand over Hermione's wrist.

'It's okay, Mrs Weasley,' Hermione said. 'I'll get it.'

'No need, Hermione, dear,' Mrs Weasley said, smiling. 'I'll do it. You just sit down and relax. It's your birthday, after all.' Hermione smiled and sat back down.

'You had to see that one coming,' Ron said. Hermione laughed.

'I actually thought she would stop me as soon as I stood up,' Hermione replied, leaning against Ron. He moved his chair closer and let her head rest on his shoulder.

'Having fun?' he asked her. She nodded.

'So much,' she said. Ron grinned.

'Good. 'Cause here comes your cake,' he said. Hermione looked over at Mrs Weasley and saw a huge cake floating through the air. Hermione laughed as everyone started singing to her. When they were finished, Hermione was blushing, and Ron nudged her.

'Go on. Make a wish,' he said. Hermione inhaled deeply and blew out all eighteen flickering candles. Everyone applauded and Ron kissed her.

'Wished for all of us to make it through this alive, didn't you?' he asked. Hermione smiled sadly.

'What would you wish for?' she asked him. Ron nodded.

'Same thing, I suppose,' he said. Hermione pulled him to her and hugged him tightly, a single tear running down her face. He pushed it away and stroked her hair, resting his chin on the top of her head.

'Hermione,' Mrs Weasley called. 'Cake for you, dear. Do you want some tea?' Hermione let Ron go and smiled at his mother.

'Tea sounds wonderful,' she called back, wiping her eyes. Mrs Weasley sent a piece of cake down the table and it landed neatly in front of Hermione. She smiled as she watched Mrs Weasley dish out the cake to everyone else.

'Brushing your teeth after this pile of sugar, right, Hermione?' Mrs Granger asked. Hermione snickered.

'Well, I suppose I should,' she replied. Ron laughed and Hermione grinned. Harry and Ginny stood up and the two walked over to Ron and Hermione. Ginny sat beside Hermione and Harry sat beside Mrs Granger.

'Hi,' Ginny said, hugging Hermione sideways. Hermione hugged her back, laughing.

'Hi,' she said.

'Having fun?'

'Of course,' Hermione said. She turned to her parents. 'Mum, Dad, this is Ginny Weasley. Ron's sister, and my best girlfriend.'

'Hi,' Ginny said, extending her hand. Mrs Granger shook it and smiled and so did Mr Granger.

'Enjoying the cake, Hermione?' Harry asked. Hermione smiled.

'It's good, Harry. Did you make it or something?' she asked. Harry grinned.

'Helped out a bit,' he said. Hermione laughed.

'Of course,' she said. She turned to Ron. 'And what did you make for me?'

'I made the damn party,' he replied. 'I think that's good enough.'

'No, Ron, it's not. It's a horrible party,' Hermione said, her face straight. 'I'm having a horrid time. Can't you tell by me laughing?'

'You're welcome,' Ron said, winking at her. Ginny snickered and Hermione kissed his cheek.

'It's brilliant,' she said. Ron grinned at her.

'I know,' he said. 'Eat your cake.' Hermione laughed.

-------------------------

'You've been playing for over an hour,' Ginny whined. Hermione shushed her.

'They need to concentrate,' she whispered.

'Right, because you don't want Ron to win or anything,' Harry said.

'I don't,' Hermione said. 'I want to see his face when he loses.' Harry and Ginny laughed quietly. Mrs Granger was rubbing Mr Granger's back and Hermione was leaning against Ron. Both women were watching the game over the shoulders of the men they loved, while Harry and Ginny stood on either side of the board. Everyone else was crowded around, eager to see if Ron would finally lose a game of chess. Ron looked over his shoulder at Hermione.

'That's encouraging, thanks, love,' he said sarcastically. Hermione kissed him as everyone else chuckled.

'That's what I'm here for. Concentrate,' she said. Ron huffed and turned his attention back to the game. Mr Granger moved a pawn forward and Ron captured it with a knight.

'Check,' he mumbled. Mr Granger captured Ron's knight with a rook.

'Check,' he said back to Ron. Ron grumbled and took in the chess board. After several minutes of careful observation, Ron moved his king out of the way of Mr Granger's knight. Mr Granger moved his knight farther away from Ron's king. Ron moved his queen and Mr Granger moved the same knight.

'Check,' Ron said, moving his queen again. Mr Granger moved his knight, capturing Ron's queen.

'Checkmate,' Mr Granger said, leaning back a bit and standing. Hermione moved to see Ron's reaction. He was laughing.

'Bloody hell, Mr Granger. You need to give me some tips,' he said, standing as well and extending his hand. Mr Granger shook it.

'You're quite a player, Ron. I'm impressed. I think this is the longest game I've ever played,' he said. Ron grinned and Hermione threw her arms around him.

'You took it so well,' she mumbled into his chest. Ron laughed.

'Well, yeah. I'm not going to have a temper tantrum just because I lost a game of chess to my girlfriend's dad,' he said. Hermione hugged him tightly and pulled away just in time to see her mother kiss her father. She grinned. Harry clapped Ron on the back.

'I'm glad I was here to see this. I never would've believed it!' he exclaimed. Ron rolled his eyes.

'Shut up, Harry,' he muttered. Harry, Hermione and Ginny all laughed.

'I'm going out for some air,' Hermione said. 'I'll be back in a couple minutes.' She kissed Ron's cheek and walked out the door, sitting on the step and inhaling deeply. The door opened again and Hermione turned to see Neville.

'Hey Hermione,' he said. 'Mind if I sit with you?'

'Not at all,' Hermione said. Neville smiled and sat beside her.

'So where have you three been going?' Neville asked. Hermione turned her head to him and gave him a sad smile.

'I can't tell you, Neville,' she said. 'I'm sorry.'

'Why not?' he asked. Hermione sighed.

'It's something Professor Dumbledore wanted Harry, Ron and me to do. He didn't want anyone else to know about it,' she said. 'I'm so sorry, Neville.' He shrugged.

'You can't tell me, you can't tell me, right?' he said. Hermione placed her hand on his knee.

'I'm sorry,' she repeated. Neville smiled at her. A breeze came through the square and Hermione shivered a bit. Neville's arm wrapped around her shoulders and brought her closer to him. She smiled at him and rested her head on his shoulder.

'I always had a thing for you,' he said suddenly. Hermione gave a small smile.

'I always thought you did,' she said. 'Why didn't you do anything about it?'

'Well, I was going to ask you out after the Yule Ball in fourth year, but I heard that conversation -- or argument, rather -- with Ron and figured you'd just blow me off,' he said quietly. Hermione lifted her head.

'I wouldn't blow you off, Neville. I wasn't dating Ron. I would've accepted,' she said. Neville shrugged.

'You still would've ended up with Ron sooner or later,' he said.

'What makes you think that, Neville?' she asked gently. Neville smiled.

'You two were made for each other,' he said. 'That much is obvious.' Hermione giggled.

'So obvious that it took us both at _least_ three years to figure it out,' she said. Neville chuckled.

'I'm glad I left you alone,' he said. Hermione looked at him.

'Why?' she asked, a slight smile on her face. Neville shrugged.

'Luna,' he said. Hermione grinned.

'You two are so cute together,' she whispered, laying her head back on Neville's shoulder. He let out a breath of a laugh.

'I suppose,' he said. He withdrew his arm and Hermione brought her head off his shoulder.

'You going back in?'

'Yeah. You okay out here?' Neville asked. Hermione nodded.

'Yup,' she said, smiling. Neville grinned.

'I'll be inside, then,' he said. He opened the door and disappeared into the house. Hermione folded her arms across her legs and lent forward a bit, watching as some leaves danced together in the wind blowing through the square. The door opened again and the person sat beside Hermione. She lent her head on their shoulder.

'You okay?'

'Yes,' she said. Ron slid his arm around her waist and kissed her temple. She moved her head and caught his mouth with hers, drawing his tongue out and into her mouth. He groaned and she wrapped her arms around his neck, letting her hands slide from their position at his nape to his cheeks, and Hermione pressed his mouth to hers more firmly, pulling him on top of her as she lay back. He broke the kiss and looked at her.

'Hermione, what...?'

'You have no idea how long I've wanted you tonight,' she whispered. He searched her face before dipping his head and kissing her again.

'How long?' he asked, breaking away from her mouth. Hermione gasped for breath.

'Since they yelled surprise,' she breathed. He attacked her mouth again and she grabbed fistfuls of his shirt, wrapped her legs around his waist and rubbed her pelvis against his. He groaned and picked her up, pressing her against the side of the house.

'Can the muggles see us?' he asked, slightly out of breath. Hermione shook her head.

'I don't think so,' she said. 'They can't see the house, and we're pressed against it. I could be wrong. I honestly don't care.'

'Oh, hell, I don't care either,' Ron groaned. He attached his mouth to Hermione's neck and she moaned. He kept kissing her as she weakly drew her wand and cast a contraceptive charm. 'I'm so glad you're wearing a skirt.'

'Me too,' Hermione said, arching towards him as his hand slipped up her thigh. His fingers slid underneath her knickers and pressed into her, making her moan.

'Merlin, Hermione,' he said hoarsely, pressing himself against her. She moaned again.

'Hurry up,' she panted.

'If our parents see us --'

'I don't care,' she said, cutting across him and looking him dead on. He swallowed.

'Then I don't either,' he said. Hermione grinned and kissed him, rolling her hips toward his. His moan broke the kiss and he undid his jeans.

'Hurry,' she said again. He slid inside her and kept moving, keeping a steady rhythm while kissing her.

'Gods, you feel amazing,' he groaned, before kissing her neck. Hermione gripped his shirt tighter than before, her legs still wrapped around his waist. He pressed into her faster and faster and soon she climaxed, Ron kissing her to keep her quiet. He climaxed shortly after and lent against the house and Hermione's head rested on his shoulder. Her skirt was bundled up around her waist and her knickers had been moved aside so Ron could slip in. Ron pulled out of Hermione and she did a cleaning charm before he placed Hermione on the ground, and shielded her so she could fix her knickers and her skirt. He tucked himself back in his jeans and zipped up the fly before pinning Hermione to the side of the house with a kiss. She kissed him back, running her fingers through his hair.

'That,' she said, 'was probably the fastest we've ever done that.' Ron grinned.

'I think you're right,' he said. 'Faster than our first time and everything.' Hermione kissed him again.

'I might need to tell my Mum that we're going to get married,' she whispered as Ron kissed along her jawbone.

'Why?' he mumbled, still kissing her.

'Mum said she wanted to talk to me tomorrow about my future,' Hermione said quietly. 'And I might have to tell her about our promise.'

'Okay,' Ron whispered, still kissing her face. She closed her eyes when his mouth reached them and he placed light kisses on her lashes. She opened her eyes and smiled at him.

'We should head inside, love,' she breathed. Ron nodded and took her hand gently in his and the headed back inside.

----------------------------------------------

'They saw you two.'

'Who?'

'Well...everyone,' Harry said. Hermione groaned and let her head land on Ron's chest. 'Hermione, your dad looks ready to kill. And Ron...so does your Mum.'

'Oh yay,' Ron said, sarcastically. Hermione took a breath and tightened her hold on Ron's hand.

'Okay, we'll just...we'll just head back into the kitchen and see what happens,' she said. Ron nodded and kissed her forehead.

'Fair enough,' Ron said. Hermione looked at Harry.

'Erm...'

'I've been sent away,' Harry said, trying not to laugh. 'Same as everyone else. We've been...erm...dismissed.' She glared at him.

'Then go,' she said through clenched teeth. Harry raced up the stairs and they both heard laughter. Hermione took another breath and she and Ron walked into the kitchen.

'Hey Mum!' Ron said, smiling. Hermione smiled too, looking at her parents. Mrs Weasley strode over to them.

'Did you at _least_ cast a contraceptive charm?' she hissed at them. Hermione blushed.

'Well, of course,' she snapped. Mrs Weasley huffed.

'Don't let me catch you at it again, you hear me?' she spat. Hermione nodded.

'Thank you, Mrs Weasley,' she said. Molly Weasley sighed and bundled Hermione up in a huge hug.

'At least you're responsible, Hermione,' she whispered. 'I knew you two had gone all the way, but I didn't need to _see_ it.'

'Mum, we don't think when we're in that state of mind,' Ron said. Mrs Weasley rounded on him.

'If I saw properly, you came on to Hermione!'

'Actually, Mrs Weasley,' Hermione said, 'I came on to him. He was just on top.' Mrs Weasley looked like a fish out of water.

'That, dear, was more than I needed to know. Now go deal with your parents,' she said, pointing behind her at Hermione's parents. Hermione took yet another breath, gripped Ron's hand harder than she ever had in her life, and almost dragged him over to the corner where her parents were. She sat down and Ron sat behind her, arms around her waist.

'Hi, Mr and Mrs Granger,' he said. They looked up at them and Hermione immediately turned dark red.

'Mum,' she said. 'Dad.'

'Hermione Jean Granger, how could you?' Mrs Granger asked. Hermione blinked.

'Wait, what?' she asked. Mrs Granger sighed.

'I thought you were going to tell me the first time you ever had sex!' she said. Hermione furrowed her eyebrows, frantically searching her memory for the conversation where she said she would tell her mother the first time she had sex.

'Mum, I have no idea what you're talking about,' Hermione said. Mrs Granger sighed.

'Hermione, you told me three years ago -- after telling me about Viktor Krum -- that you would tell me when you had sex for the first time,' she said. Hermione looked around.

'Erm, okay. Well, the first time I had sex was a month and a half ago?' she said, looking around at Ron for confirmation. He nodded.

'Something like that, yeah,' he said, his ears a deep maroon colour. Mrs Granger sighed.

'Protection?' she asked. Hermione rolled her eyes.

'Yes, of course,' she exclaimed. Her father stood and grabbed Ron by the scruff of the neck.

'Come with me, boy,' he growled. Hermione stood up and grabbed her father's arm.

'Whatever you're going to say or do to my boyfriend can be said or done in front of me,' she said sharply. Mr Granger let Ron go and folded his arms across his chest.

'Don't take that tone with me, Hermione Jean,' he rumbled. Hermione stared at her father, nostrils flared up, her eyes blazing.

'It's a tone that should be recognized, Dad,' she said. 'Whatever you plan on saying or doing to Ron can be said or done in my presence.' Mrs Granger moved forwards.

'Hermione, don't use that tone with us,' she said. Hermione huffed.

'I'll use whatever tone I feel is necessary in this situation,' she said. Ron placed his hands on her shoulders from behind and she relaxed a bit. Her jaw loosened and her back muscles relaxed.

'Hermione, I'll go with your dad,' he said gently. 'It'll be okay.'

'No, you'll stay right here and, once again, whatever has to be said or done can be said or done while I'm here. How many times do I have to repeat and rephrase that?' Hermione exclaimed. Mr Granger sighed.

'Fine,' he barked. 'Ronald, have a seat.' Ron gave Hermione's shoulders a light squeeze before sitting down on a chair in front of Mr Granger.

'Sir,' he said, 'if this about the extremely inappropriate display of affection that took place just outside, I'll have to say that I'm not sorry.' Hermione blinked and Mr Granger grunted.

'And why aren't you sorry, boy?' he growled. Ron placed his arms on his legs and lent forwards.

'Because, Mr Granger, I am very much in love with Hermione. In fact, I've asked her to marry me when this war is over,' he replied. Hermione couldn't help but smile at Ron, who looked over at her and smiled back. Mrs Granger gasped.

'You did?' she asked Ron. He nodded and Mr Granger lent back in his chair and folded his arms over his chest, surveying Ron. Ron never broke eye contact with Mr Granger, and soon he had the ghost of a smile dancing around his lips.

'Well done, son,' Mr Granger said. 'Well done indeed.'

'I'm a bit confused, sir,' Ron said. Hermione crouched beside him and grabbed his hands.

'You showed backbone,' she said, feeling absolutely giddy with happiness.

'I like that in a man,' Mr Granger said, standing. Ron smiled.

'Thank you, sir,' he said. He stood and pulled Hermione to her feet and hugged her.

'I love you,' she said. Ron grinned.

'I love you, too,' he said. He lent to kiss her, but Mrs Granger cleared her throat.

'Some ground rules, perhaps?' she said. Hermione let her head hit Ron's chest.

'What would those be, Mrs Granger?' Ron asked, still holding Hermione to him.

'No sex where anyone can see you,' she said.

'What else, Mum?' Hermione asked, her cheeks burning.

'Would I be correct in assuming that you two are sharing a bed?'

'Well...yes,' Hermione said.

'I can't get to sleep without her beside me,' Ron said. Mrs Granger nodded.

'If you are visiting our house when this is over, no sex. Just sleeping,' she said. Hermione felt her blush increase like mad and glanced up at Ron's ears, which were slightly red.

'Anything else, Mrs Granger?' he asked. Mrs Granger nodded.

'One last thing. And it applies directly to you, Ronald Weasley,' she said. Mr Granger stepped beside his wife.

'No throwing Hermione to the side when this is over,' he growled. Mrs Granger nodded.

'Exactly,' she said. Hermione looked up at Ron, whose jaw had dropped.

'I've just said that I've asked her to marry me, and you think that I'm going to "throw Hermione aside" when this is over?' he demanded. 'Only a cowardly prat would do something of the sort, and since I am neither a coward _nor_ a prat, you can count on the fact that we _will_ get married, and that you _better_ be there, or I'm sure that Hermione would be quite upset, not to mention _me_.' Mrs Granger burst into tears and pushed Hermione away from Ron so she could hug him. Mr Granger looked impressed, and Hermione had tears in her eyes as she watched her Ron hug his future mother-in-law. Mr Granger moved over to Hermione.

'You better keep him around,' he said.

'I plan to,' Hermione said, not looking at her father. Mrs Granger pulled away from Ron.

'Hermione, I don't think we'll need to talk about your future tomorrow,' she said. Hermione shook her head.

'No, we won't,' she said. 'He's standing right here.' Ron walked over to her and hugged her, picking her up and spinning her around before bringing her head to his and kissing her.

'This war cannot end fast enough,' he whispered. 'We need to get married.'

'We will,' Hermione said, smiling. 'We will.'

'Yeah. I want to do it now, though,' Ron said. Hermione brushed back some of his hair.

'Not yet,' she said. 'We'll wait. After we're settled, remember? We'll need decent jobs, a place to live.'

'We have a place to live. We'll kick my mum and dad out of the Burrow and live there,' he said, kissing her neck. Hermione giggled and pulled his head away to look at him.

'We'll want a place of our own first,' she said. 'You know that.' Ron sighed.

'Yeah, I suppose that -- as always -- you're right,' he said. Hermione kissed him.

'We should see what your dad wanted,' she said.

'What do you mean?'

'Remember at dinner? He said that there was something we should see from the paper,' she said. Ron nodded.

'Right. Okay, let's go prepare for the worse,' he said. Hermione clasped her hand in his and dragged him away into the living room.

'Mr Weasley?'

'Yes, Hermione?'

'You wanted to talk to me about the paper?'

'Oh. Right. The little stunt you two pulled outside kind of threw me off,' he said sternly. Hermione blushed, but Ron stepped forward.

'Mum has talked to us. And so has Hermione's parents,' he said. 'So kindly drop it.' Arthur Weasley looked at his son and sighed.

'Fair enough,' he muttered.

'The paper?'

'Right. They said that Harry and a couple of his friends were suspects in a theft that happened in Godric's Hollow,' Mr Weasley said. Hermione looked over at Ron, who looked fit to kill.

'That damn geeser!' he hissed. Hermione placed a hand on his forearm and he looked at her. 'He ratted us!'

'No, he suspects us,' Hermione said. 'There's a difference.'

'What did you three do, exactly? If I know the details, I can help you, but if I don't you'll have to stick up for yourselves,' Mr Weasley said.

'We can't tell you,' Hermione said. 'It's something Dumbledore set up for Harry. He told us and we chose to tag along. That's all we can tell you.'

'Dumbledore?'

'Yes.'

'Dad, it's really important,' Ron said. Hermione nodded.

'It's important to get it done as soon as possible, and it's important to not tell anyone else about it,' she said. Mr Weasley sighed.

'Did you steal something, though?' he asked. Hermione looked over at Ron.

'Yeah, Dad, we did,' Ron said. Mr Weasley nodded.

'Why?'

'To stop Voldemort,' Hermione said.

'And stealing what you stole will help with that?' Mr Weasley asked. Hermione and Ron nodded.

'Dad, did the _Prophet_ say what was stolen?' Ron asked. Mr Weasley nodded.

'The store owner said that there was an extremely rare cup that was stolen, and you three are suspects because you were in earlier and apparently quite keen on buying it,' he said. Hermione sighed.

'I knew I shouldn't have acted so anxious,' she muttered. Ron wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

'Don't worry about it,' Ron said. Hermione looked at him.

'Why not? I've made us suspects,' she said.

'So what? We're good at hiding. We've got magic, and the Order,' Ron said. 'Don't dwell on it, Hermione. We'll finish off the ho--'

'The job,' Hermione said, cutting across Ron. He glanced at his father.

'The job,' he said, continuing, 'and then we'll explain everything. And hopefully they'll let us go.'

'Right,' Hermione said. 'Yes, okay.' Ron kissed her forehead.

'Don't worry. Let's just call down everyone else and continue with the party, okay?' he asked. Hermione nodded.

'Yes. Yes, that sounds good,' she said.

--------------------------

'You're leaving? Already?'

'I'm sorry, Hermione. Mr Lovegood wants Luna home in an hour,' Neville said. Hermione nodded.

'Alright then,' she said. She hugged them both and helped them into the fireplace. 'Thanks for coming.'

'Not a problem! I had the best time,' Neville said. Luna nodded.

'So did I,' she said. 'Have a good birthday, Hermione.'

And they were gone in a flash of emerald green fire.

'Hermione?'

'Hey Ginny,' Hermione said, sitting down.

'Hey. We're staying over, did you know?' Ginny asked. Hermione's face lit up.

'Really?'

'Yup. Mum said she wanted to clean tomorrow,' she said. Hermione blinked.

'Clean what?'

'The house. It's been a few months since she's done it,' Ginny said. Hermione nodded.

'Oh, I see,' she said. Ginny nodded.

'You know, I never thought you'd have it in you,' she said suddenly. Hermione turned her head to look at her friend.

'What do you mean?' she asked, thought she thought she knew what was coming.

'Shagging Ron outside where anyone could see you,' Ginny exclaimed. Hermione blushed.

'I wasn't thinking,' she said. 'Well...no, that's not true. I _was _thinking. I just didn't care. I had wanted him since you all yelled surprise.'

'Oh, I see,' Ginny said, grinning. Hermione couldn't help but grin back.

'What?' she asked, starting to laugh.

'Surprise?' Ginny asked. Hermione burst out laughing.

'Yes, surprise,' she managed to say through her laughter. Ginny burst out laughing as well.

'Why?'

'No idea,' Hermione said, her laughter dying down. Ginny eventually stopped laughing as well.

'You're utterly mad, you know that?'

'No, I'm completely and utterly in love,' Hermione corrected, a smile on her face. Ginny smiled back.

'I can't believe you waited for him,' she said.

'You waited for Harry,' Hermione pointed out. Ginny sighed and nodded.

'True,' she said. 'Very true.'

'He loves you, you know,' Hermione said. 'And he missed you.'

'I know,' Ginny said. 'While you two were in trouble down here, Harry and I were upstairs doing exactly what you two got in trouble for.' Hermione shook her head.

'I didn't hear that,' she muttered. Ginny laughed.

'Should I repeat it, then?'

'No!' Hermione exclaimed. 'Merlin, Ginny. You're horrible, you know that?' Ginny flashed a grin at Hermione.

'Oh, I know. So does Harry,' she replied, winking. Hermione laughed.

'Ginny, Hermione, I need some help in the kitchen if you please!' came Mrs Weasley's voice. Hermione grinned at Ginny and two went to help.


	29. One Last Time

**A/N:** I apologise for the long wait. I had no internet connection at home and couldn't reach a computer. Therefore, I will probably be updating every two to four weeks. School started up again and being a grade eleven student isn't all Skittles and beer (thanks to Kimmie for that saying). Hopefully this will be long enough to hold everyone over until I update again.

I just wanted to have some fun before I made the trio leave again, so this is a kind of pointless chapter. But fun anyway. And there are important parts in this that will be touched on again.

Just wondering...any _Will and Grace_ fans out there? If so, let me know what you think about the Grangers' first names. I love it -snickers-

Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Nine - One Last Time**

'We need the Sorting Hat.'

'What could you three _possibly_ need the Sorting Hat for?'

Hermione sighed.

'The same reason we needed Smith's address, Professor,' she said.

McGonagall furrowed her eyebrows in thought.

'When do you need it?' she asked.

'Whenever you can get it over to us. Sooner rather than later,' Hermione said.

McGonagall nodded.

'I'll bring it over tomorrow,' she said. 'I'm quite busy until then.'

Hermione hugged her.

'Thank you, so much, Professor McGonagall,' she said.

McGonagall patted her on the back.

'Hermione, aren't you going to introduce us?' Mrs Granger asked. Hermione looked at her parents.

'Oh, that's right,' she said. 'This is Professor McGonagall, my Transfiguration teacher and Deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts. Although, I think it might be Headmistress now. Professor, these are my parents.'

'Pleasure,' McGongall said, inclining her head. She turned back to Hermione. 'Well, Miss Granger, I shall have the Hat to you sometime tomorrow. Make sure you, Mr Weasley, or Mr Potter are present, will you?'

'Of course, Professor,' Hermione said, nodding. McGonagall gave a stiff nod and exited the room.

'She seems uptight,' Mr Granger said. Hermione turned to her parents again.

'I'm surprised she nodded at you,' she said, sitting down. 'She has been an absolute mess since Dumbledore was murdered.'

'Where they close?' Mrs Granger asked. Hermione nodded.

'I'm pretty sure they were. People think that they were in a relationship, but I have doubts about that,' she said. 'Although, it's not like it's not possible.'

'And what's this about a hat?' Mr Granger asked. Hermione smiled.

'The Sorting Hat. You place it on your head when you get to Hogwarts in first year and it tells you what house you'll be in. I was sure I told you about this in one of my letters back then. And I told you about the houses, too,' Hermione said. Mrs Granger nodded.

'I remember. Your father's memory must finally be going,' she joked. Mr Granger rolled his eyes.

'Thank you, Karen,' he said. 'I needed to know that.'

'Oh, you're quite welcome, Jack,' she replied, winking at Hermione, who laughed.

'So why do you need the Sorting Hat?' Mr Granger asked. Hermione sighed.

'I can't tell you that, Dad,' she said gently. Mr Granger looked at her.

'Why not?'

'You know what this is, right, Dad?' Hermione asked softly. 'A wizarding war. I'm a part of it. I have to be.'

'A war?' Mrs Granger exclaimed. 'I thought you were just setting out and seeing places with the slight chance that you'd meet up with something that you would be able to handle!'

'No, Mum. I've almost been killed twice,' she said. 'And that's only counting the times between the last letter I got from you and now.' Mr Granger nodded.

'I knew you were going out to do something about evil,' he said. Hermione nodded.

'The evil would be Voldemort. The only thing that can defeat him now is Harry. And Harry needs my help. Which is why I'm here,' she said.

'When you say 'only counting the times between the last letter and now', does that mean that you've almost died before then?' Mrs Granger asked. Hermione nodded.

'I never told you because I thought you would keep me away from Hogwarts. And I just had to keep going. Hogwarts was the only real place I ever belonged at, Mum. You remember how hard it was for me to fit in at school, don't you?' she whispered, looking at the table.

'Yes. I remember. And you're right. We would have kept you back. But what happened? I think you owe us an explaination,' Mrs Granger said, her voice shaking slightly. Hermione looked up.

'I need Ron,' she said. 'Where is he?'

'Right here. What's wrong, love?' came Ron's voice. Hermione closed her eyes and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. She opened her eyes and turned around, reaching out for Ron's hand.

'Help me with this,' she said.

'With what?' he asked, sitting down. Hermione kissed him.

'Recounting everything from first year until now. Everything dangerous,' she said. Ron winced.

'Do I have to?' he asked. Hermione brushed back some of his hair.

'Please?' she asked gently. Ron looked at her and sighed.

'Okay,' he said. 'Okay.' Hermione turned back to her parents.

'First year,' she started, 'wasn't all that life threatening on my part. Some Devil's Snare, flying keys, a huge chessboard, choosing potion from poison.'

'Potion from poison?' Ron asked. Hermione nodded.

'I told you about that. The logic and how most wizards would be trapped for years because they wouldn't be able to figure it out,' she said. Ron blinked.

'I honestly do not remember you telling me that.'

'Maybe you were still recovering from your head injury,' Hermione said. Ron nodded.

'Maybe. Anyway, you won't remember second year, you were petrified,' he said. Hermione nodded.

'Yes. But you helped Harry kill that Basilisk, right?'

'Erm...no, not...not really. More...I stayed behind the wall of rocks and made a hole for Harry and Ginny to crawl through,' he said. Hermione rolled her eyes.

'Lying to impress me?'

'Yeah, something like that.'

'Oh, I see,' Hermione said, a small smile on her face. She kissed his cheek. 'Anyway, third year wasn't all that bad.'

'Oh, no, of course not, Hermione,' Ron said sarcastically. 'We only helped an escaped convict flee from Hogwarts on a stolen hippogriff, and I almost had my leg torn off in the process.'

'Oh, you lived. And Sirius wasn't guilty, was he?' Hermione asked. Ron rolled his eyes.

'Fourth year. Hermione and I were safe fourth year,' he said.

'Well, from anything other than each other,' Hermione said, grinning a bit. Ron kissed her.

'I was a prat. I should've asked you to that damn Ball long before Krum did,' he said. Hermione smiled.

'Anyway. Voldemort returned after thirteen years of being gone,' she said, looking back at her parents, whose eyes were wide. 'Harry saw him return.'

'Fifth year, we followed Harry to our near deaths when he thought that his godfather was in trouble with You-Know-Who,' Ron said. 'Voldemort,' he added, seeing the confused looks on the Grangers' faces. Hermione nodded.

'Ron was attacked by a tank full of brains and I was attacked by a Death Eater by the name of Dolohov,' she said. 'I had to take -- what was it? -- over five different potions a day.' Ron nodded.

'Scared the hell out of me,' he mumbled. Hermione kissed him again.

'I survived. It would have been a lot worse if I hadn't hit him with a Silencing Charm,' she said. Ron nodded.

'True.'

'You were apparently hysterical. Uranus?' Hermione asked. Ron chuckled.

'Oh, hush up. Last year,' Ron said, 'we faced the Death Eaters again while Harry watched as Snape killed Dumbledore. We had drunk some luck potion, though, so we weren't hurt all that bad. A couple of scratches from when pieces of the castle crumbled and we had to take cover, but nothing that Madam Pomfrey couldn't fix.'

'Not to mention the fact that you were poisoned,' Hermione said to Ron. He nodded.

'True, I was,' he said. 'But this is about you.' Hermione nodded.

'A month ago,' Hermione said, turning back to her parents, 'I faced the same Death Eater who attacked me in fifth year. He tortured me using a curse, Ron stopped him, was knocked out because of it. I told Harry to get Ron out and Dolohov and I dueled. He sent a Killing Curse at me, and it missed by mere inches. I shot one at him and it hit him in the chest.'

'And two weeks ago,' Ron said, 'we were at Harry's old house and we went looking for the Potters' graves. Hermione was ambushed by Inferi. They...' he trailed off, unable to continue. Hermione placed a hand on his arm.

'They almost killed me,' she whispered. 'But Ron pulled through and got rid of them. He saved me.' Ron looked at her, his eyes watery, and Hermione pulled him to her in a hug.

'I can still see your lips,' he mumbled. Hermione gripped his shirt.

'I'm still here,' she whispered in his ear.

'I know. It's there, though. You know?' Ron asked. Hermione nodded.

'I know,' she said.

'So you know what you're doing then?' Mr Granger asked. Hermione turned her head a bit to look at her father, not letting Ron go.

'Yeah,' she said. 'And I've got Ron and Harry looking out for me, too.'

'Well, Ron,' Mr Granger said, 'I must say that you've done a brilliant job keeping my daughter alive.' Ron didn't move and Hermione hugged him closer, feeling as drops of liquid soaked through her shirt.

'He really has,' Hermione said, rubbing Ron's back. He gripped her shirt tighter and she held the back of his head gently.

'We'll be in the living room,' Mrs Granger said, standing and grabbing her husband's hand. They left, and Ron brought his head up, his eyes rimmed red and tears staining his face. Hermione lent her forehead against his.

'You're amazing, you know,' she whispered. 'I love you so much.'

'It's funny,' he said, 'how the three of us owe each other our lives.'

'No,' Hermione said gently. 'It's not funny. It's a friendship.'

'And a damned strong one at that,' came Harry's voice. He came down the stairs and sat beside Ron, placing a hand on his shoulder. 'You okay, mate?'

'I'm good,' Ron choked out. Hermione cupped his face in her hands and he looked at her.

'I love you,' she whispered. He gave her a small smile.

'I love you, too,' he whispered back. Harry got up and moved so he was standing behind them. He tugged them out of their seats and hugged them both at the same time.

'And I love you, both,' he mumbled.

'Love you, too, Harry,' Ron said quietly. Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry's neck.

'I finally told my parents everything,' she mumbled. Harry pulled back a bit.

'You didn't tell them before?'

'They wouldn't have let me come back,' Hermione said. Ron wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him.

'That's why I was a wreck a couple minutes ago,' Ron said, rubbing at his eyes. Harry nodded.

'And so they know why you're coming with me?' Harry asked.

'Not the Horcrux thing. Just that you need to destroy Voldemort and I'm coming with you to help you out,' Hermione said. 'I was asking McGonagall for the Sorting Hat and they heard me and asked me about why I would need it if the school was closed and I wasn't in first year. So I told them I had to come with you.'

'You don't _have_ to come,' Harry said sternly. 'In fact, I'd rather you both stay behind. I should be doing this alone.'

'No, mate, you shouldn't. And we've told you that too many times before,' Ron said.

'Remember first year, Harry? We're with you whatever happens,' Hermione said. 'Get used to it. It's what friends tend to do.'

'And like you said, mate,' Ron said. 'This is damned strong friendship. And a good one, too.'

'Through thick and thin, Harry. Three musketeers,' Hermione said, smiling. Harry grinned at this comment.

'All for one and one for all?' he muttered. Hermione nodded.

'Exactly,' she said. Harry sighed.

'I hate having this conversation with you two,' he said.

'Then stop bringing it up,' Hermione said simply. 'You know how stubborn I am. And Ron, too. You're stuck with us. Especially since Ron seems to see something in me.'

'I would've stuck with you anyway,' Ron said. Hermione kissed his cheek.

'Yes, but because we're going to get married and all, you're definitely stuck with me,' she said, smiling. Ron glanced at Harry.

'I know, mate. Kind of figured it out after you pretty much proposed to her the night we took that cup,' Harry said, grinning. Ron groaned.

'Bloody hell,' he said. 'Hermione, there are more people in on this than we planned.'

'I know,' Hermione said. 'But it's okay. It'll still be a shock to everyone else when tell them after the war. It's only my parents, my brother, and your mum.' Ron grinned at her.

'Fair enough,' he said. Harry grinned at the two.

'So do we get the hat, or no?' he asked. Hermione nodded.

'McGongall's bringing it by sometime tomorrow. We need to make sure one of us is here, but that shouldn't be a problem. Wherever one of us goes, the other two follow, right?' she said, smirking. Harry nodded.

'I've learned that the hard way,' he said.

'Good,' Ron said. 'Better to learn things for yourself instead of learning from others.'

'Who says?' Harry asked. Ron grinned.

'Who else?' he asked. 'Mum, of course.'

'It's funny how phrases friends and family members use tend to stick, isn't it?' Hermione asked. Ron snickered.

'I remember how long it took you to start saying 'Merlin' instead of 'Oh my, God',' he said, nudging her lightly.

'Shut up,' Hermione said, grinning a bit. Harry chuckled.

'It took me a while, too, Ron. Let her be,' he said. Hermione laughed.

'Thank you, Harry,' she said. 'Anyway. I'm headed to the living room. My parents are still here and I'd like to spend some time with them before they leave.'

'I'll come with you,' Ron said. Hermione smiled.

'If you like,' she said.

'I'll be upstairs,' Harry said, turning and heading out of the kitchen. Ron followed Hermione into the living room.

'Feeling better, Ron?' Mrs Granger asked gently. Ron's ears reddened in colour.

'A bit,' he mumbled. Hermione smiled at him and they sat down on the floor, Hermione resting against Ron's chest, sitting between his legs while he rested his back against the couch.

'I don't know if you heard me before, Ron,' Mr Granger said, 'but I'd like to thank you for taking such good care of my daughter. We appreciate it.' Hermione turned her head to see that Ron was nodding.

'You're welcome, Mr and Mrs Granger,' he said stiffly. Hermione slid her hand into his and he looked down at her, relaxing a bit.

'I'd thank Harry, as well, but he seems to be occupied,' Mr Granger said, smirking a bit. Hermione smiled.

'He probably is,' Hermione said. Ron tensed behind her.

'As long as my sister isn't the one occupying him, then he'll live to defeat Voldemort,' Ron said. Hermione ran her thumb over the back of his hand.

'She's probably still asleep. It's not even ten o'clock,' she said. 'I'm surprised you're even awake.'

'I got the feeling you needed me,' he said. 'Woke up, you were gone, thought I heard my name.' Hermione smiled at him.

'I did,' she said. 'Need you, that is.'

'Yeah. I heard that,' Ron said, smiling at her. She sighed and lent her head against his chest and he kissed her hair.

'So tell us more about what happened at Hogwarts,' Mrs Granger said. 'What's Devil's Snare?'

'It's a plant that loves the dark. It attempts to strangle you as soon as you touch it. I escaped it and managed to free Harry and Ron from it,' Hermione said.

'And...flying keys?' Mr Granger asked.

'Self-explainatory,' Ron said, grinning. 'Keys with wings that were bewitched to fly through the air. Damned difficult to catch, you remember that, Hermione?'

'Sadly,' Hermione replied, grinning. Ron laughed.

'You managed to stay on the broom. You get points for that,' he said. Hermione scowled.

'Oh, why thank you, Ron,' she said.

'Chessboard?' Mr Granger asked, trying to intervine before an argument broke out. Hermione smiled and looked up at Ron.

'I think that's Ron's story to tell,' she said. Ron let out a breath of a laugh.

'I'll let you tell it if you like,' he said, kissing her. Hermione chuckled.

'Why thank you, Mr Weasley,' she said. She turned to her parents. 'We caught the flying key. I'm not all that confident on a broomstick, as you just heard, but we managed. We had unlocked the door and the three of us realized that we were standing on a huge, life-sized chessboard.'

'A life-sized chessboard?' Mr Granger repeated. Hermione nodded.

'The pieces were huge. And we had play our way across the board and win the game in order to continue,' Ron said.

'So Ron directed Harry and me, gave Harry his instructions to win the game near the end, and then put himself up so the queen would take him and Harry would be free to checkmate the king,' Hermione said.

'When I woke up, Hermione was kneeling beside me, trying to bring me around,' Ron said. Hermione nodded.

'I did everything I could think of, and when he finally came to, I told him what happened when we won,' she said.

'What was it? You had to climb over a knocked out mountain troll, and...oh, that's right!' Ron exclaimed. Hermione nodded.

'Choose potion from poison,' she said, grinning. Ron kissed her.

'You're brilliant. Harry told me afterwards that it only took you about ten minutes to figure it out,' he said. 'I'm only now remembering that.' Hermione blushed.

'I'm sure it took more than ten minutes, Ron,' she said.

'She's right; it took about fifteen,' came Harry's voice. Hermione laughed.

'Harry,' she complained, blushing even more. He came walking into the room.

'Morning, Mr and Mrs Granger,' he said, nodding towards Hermione's parents.

'Good morning, Harry,' Mrs Granger said, smiling.

'Harry,' Mr Granger said, inclining his head. Harry sat down on the floor across from Ron and Hermione.

'Retelling the events of first year, are you?' he asked, pressing his sock feet against Hermione's and leaning back on his hands. Hermione nodded.

'Everything at Hogwarts, really,' she said. Harry nodded.

'Your daughter is brilliant,' he said, looking at Hermione's parents. 'I would still be stuck in that bloody room if she hadn't been there.'

'Harry, that's my job,' Ron said. 'I'm supposed to be buttering them up. I'm the one who wants to marry Hermione.' Hermione laughed.

'You both need to stop,' she said. 'I wouldn't be around if you two hadn't saved me from that mountain troll on Halloween!'

'Oh, yeah, that's right!' Harry exclaimed. 'Bloody hell, Ron. That's why she's our friend.' Hermione rolled her eyes.

'Shut up,' she said, pressing her foot harder against Harry's and laughing. His leg jerked and he laughed.

'You know, I'm kind of glad that troll attacked you,' Ron said. 'I dunno who I'd end up with if we hadn't been friends.' Hermione grinned.

'Well, I'm sure her nose would have been dead centre,' she said, trying not to laugh. Harry's arms gave out from under him and he hit the ground, roaring with laughter.

'What the bloody hell are you talking about?' Ron asked. Hermione burst out laughing.

'Fourth year, you prat!' Harry called, still laughing. Hermione turned to look at him.

'"All the good ones are taken!",' she mimicked. Ron's ears turned red.

'I meant you, you mad woman,' he said. Hermione laughed again.

'How was I supposed to know what you meant?' she asked, lightly digging her elbow into his ribs.

'Well, I wasn't _trying_ to make it obvious,' Ron exclaimed. Hermione turned her head and kissed him.

'Prat,' she breathed.

'Beautiful,' he whispered. Hermione blushed and turned her head back to Harry, who was coming down off his laughing high.

'Mountain troll?' Mr Granger asked. Hermione let out a giggle.

'Halloween,' she said. 'Ron wasn't being all that nice. We had just gotten out of our Charms lesson and I had gotten the charm the first time around and I admit that I was being a little snotty about Ron not getting it right.'

'A little?' Ron asked. Harry snorted and Hermione rolled her eyes.

'Okay, fine,' she said. 'I was being such a brat about it. He was getting the wrist movement all wrong and he wasn't saying the incantation correctly.'

'Oh, this was before you stopped being bratty?' Mrs Granger asked. Hermione flushed and Ron and Harry burst out laughing.

'Yes,' she said, a small smirk gracing her lips. 'Anyway! So I corrected him in the most bratty of ways and he told me to do it then, since I was so clever. So I did, and I got it right on the first try, which angered Ron to no end.'

'Of course it did,' Ron exclaimed. 'You had just told me I was doing something wrong! We were only eleven, Hermione! How was I supposed to know how to do anything like that?'

'First of all, dear Ronald, _you_ were eleven. I was twelve. It was Halloween, remember? My birthday had passed,' she said. Ron rolled his eyes and Hermione grinned. 'Second of all, Ron, I was being a brat.'

'Yes, you were,' Harry said, still laughing a bit. Hermione kicked his foot again.

'_Anyway_, we left the class and I overheard Ron making fun of me. It kicked in and I realized why I had no friends. In fact, Ron had said it himself. "It's no wonder no one can stand her! She's a nightmare, honestly.". It hurt, so I ran past him, slamming into Harry, and locked myself in the first girl's loo I found and kept crying,' she said. She looked over her shoulder at Ron, who looked ashamed.

'I was a bit mean back then,' he said, looking at Hermione's parents. Hermione smiled and rubbed his thigh.

'I was being bratty. I personally think I deserved it. The troll part, however, I think was pushing it,' she said. Ron laughed.

'Yeah. That was kind of overkill, wasn't it?' he said. Harry laughed.

'I'll say,' he said. Hermione grinned.

'So next thing I know, there was a bunch of grunting in the bathroom. I had no idea how long I had been in there, and when I came out of my cubical, there was this huge troll. Club and everything. Twelve feet, was it?' she asked, looking from Harry to Ron. They both shrugged.

'I don't remember,' Harry said.

'I think it was something like that,' Ron said. Hermione shrugged.

'Anyway. It came at me and I just backed away from it and hit the wall. I had nowhere to go and I slid down it, thinking I was too young to be murdered by a troll of all things. Then Harry and Ron came bounding in and started chucking random bits of the destroyed bathroom at it. Ron yelled and it turned and I was just too stunned to move, even when Harry came running at me and tryed to pull me up to get me moving,' Hermione said. 'The troll headed for Ron, and Harry gave up on me and ran at it, jumped and threw his arms around its neck.'

'I still had my wand in my hand,' Harry said, scrunching up his nose. 'It went right up the thing's nose and it tried to throw me off. I saw Ron raise his wand and next thing I know, I'm on the ground, my wand shoved up the troll's nose.'

'The first spell that came into my head was the spell that Hermione was bugging me about in Charms. So I cast it,' Ron said. Hermione turned her head and kissed him.

'And perfectly, at that,' she added. He grinned. 'The club flew out of the troll's hand and hit him on the head, knocking him out.'

'Wow,' Mrs Granger said. 'You really have faced pretty much everything, haven't you?'

'Yes,' Hermione said, nodding.

'You still hate being on a broom, though,' Harry said, laughing.

'Absolutely,' she said. 'I highly doubt that I will _ever_ be comfortable on a broom.'

'You seem comfortable on _my_ broom,' Ron whispered in her ear. Hermione's eyes widened and her mouth dropped.

'Ronald Bilius Weasley, how dare you!' she said, swatting him. He laughed.

'Oh, Ron! Middle named! What'd you say?' Harry asked, watching curiously.

'Only you heard it!' Ron said loudly.

'Regardless!' Hermione exclaimed, still trying to hit him.

'Oh, come on, you know it was funny!' Ron said, covering his head as Hermione faced him on her knees, swinging her hands near his face.

'It was totally inappropriate. If you're like this when we get married, I swear, Ronald --'

She was cut off by Ron grabbing her hands in one of his own and pulling her head to his, kissing her deeply. Hermione relaxed against him and he released her hands, letting her wrap her arms around his neck, her eyes sliding closed as she started cursing herself for surendering to him.

'I love you,' Ron said. Hermione sighed.

'Why do you have such an effect on me?' she whispered. Ron shrugged.

'No clue,' he breathed. Hermione kissed him again.

'You know we're still here, right?' Harry called. The two broke apart and Hermione settled herself back between Ron's legs, pink in the face. Harry pressed his feet against hers again.

'Where was I?' Hermione asked. Mrs Granger grinned.

'The troll's club knocked it out,' she said. Hermione nodded.

'Right. So McGonagall found us and she asked Harry and Ron why they were there and I knew that they had just saved my life and were about to get in trouble, so I told McGonagall that I had gone looking for the troll because I thought I could take it and that Harry and Ron had arrived just in time to save me. We dealt with the points for the house and I was dismissed while McGonagall talked to Harry and Ron. The feast had been moved up to the common rooms and so I waited for the two of them because I just _had_ to thank them for saving me. They came through and it was awkward, but we all thanked each other and were just...automatically friends afterwards,' Hermione said. Harry grinned at Hermione, who smiled back, and Ron wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist.

'I love that story,' Harry said, leaning back on his hands again. Hermione laughed.

'Why?'

'Because for once, Ron was the hero, not me,' he said. Hermione smiled at him.

'Remember fourth year? When you two stopped talking for the _longest_ time?' she asked. Ron grunted.

'I prefer not to think about that one,' he said. Harry nodded.

'Me too. I dunno what I would've done if you hadn't been running back and forth, Hermione,' he said. Hermione shrugged.

'When your friend needs you, right?' she said. 'All for one and one for all.'

'I like that saying,' Ron said. 'It totally fits us. Let's use it. Make it our motto. We're the Golden Trio anyway. Let's give ourselves a motto!' Hermione laughed.

'I think all the Muggleborns will know what it's from, Ron,' she said. Ron shrugged.

'Maybe it'll scare You-Know-Who,' he said. Hermione sighed.

'I doubt it,' she said. Harry stayed quiet, but Hermione got an idea. 'Mum?'

'Yes, dear?'

'Tell me about souls,' she said.

'Souls, dear?' Mrs Granger asked, furrowing her eyebrows. Hermione nodded.

'A soul. How would you destroy a soul?'

'Well, I suppose if you destroy the body...oh, but that doesn't hurt the soul...' Mrs Granger trailed off.

'If you could _see_ the soul,' Hermione said, 'you would be able to kill it somehow, right?' Harry sat upright.

'Like with a Killing Curse?' he asked. Hermione nodded.

'Maybe. Or something else,' she said. Mrs Granger pondered this.

'Interesting theory,' she said. 'It might be possible. It sounds it, anyway. What do you think, Jack?'

'I think that I'll never understand my wife _or_ my daughter,' he muttered. Ron laughed.

'I hear you, Mr Granger,' he said. Mr Granger chuckled.

'Helpful, Dad, thank you,' Hermione said sarcastically. 'Mum. If you broke open the body and let the soul go free...and could see it...you would be able to kill it, right?'

'You would need to kill the person. If you could see their soul, then you might be able to damage it. But you would need to destroy it. Kill it somehow, I imagine,' Mrs Granger said. 'Why do you ask?'

'Fairy tale I read somewhere. Wizard one. It was interesting. Talk about...erm...glasses that let you see souls. They're floating about in the air. Caught in limbo,' Hermione invented.

'Interesting,' Mrs Granger said. 'May I read it?'

'It's in runes,' Harry said, playing along. Mrs Granger gasped.

'Hermione, you can read runes?' she asked. Hermione looked rather proud of herself.

'Yeah,' she said, nodding, a huge grin on her face.

'Oh, darling, that's amazing!'

'Everything Hermione does is amazing,' Ron said, nuzzling her neck from behind, his arms still around her waist. Hermione grinned.

'Not exactly,' she said. Ron shrugged.

'Close enough,' he mumbled into her neck.

'Keep going, Mya,' Mr Granger said. 'I want to hear more about Hogwarts.' Hermione smiled, ignoring the fact that Ron was nibbling lightly on her ear.

'Well, let's skip second year. I have no real memory of it,' she said.

'We do,' Harry said. Hermione laughed.

'If you want to tell it, feel free,' she said.

'This is going to be a day of story telling, then?' Mrs Granger asked.

'I guess so,' Hermione said, laughing.

-------------------------

'Great day, huh?'

'Fantastic,' Hermione breathed, resting her head on Ron's chest. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer.

'Glad they could stay an extra day?'

'Very. I'm surprised we got as far as we did with the stories. I knew we wouldn't be able to finish them all, but I'm surprised Harry got through the whole of fourth year!'

'Me too, to be completely honest,' Ron said. Hermione kissed him.

'By the way,' she said.

'Yes?' he asked.

'I am _very_ comfortable with your broomstick,' she whispered in his ear.

'You naughty witch,' he growled. Hermione grinned at him and he rolled on top of her.

'You wouldn't want me any other way,' she said. Ron smirked.

'Too true, that,' Ron replied. He kissed her and she let her arms slide around his neck. 'Oh, before I forget again...'

Ron steadied himself on one arm and reached over to the side-table beside the bed, opening the drawer and digging in it.

'What?' Hermione asked, craning her neck on the pillow to see what he was doing. Ron grinned.

'Close your eyes,' he said. Hermione looked at him.

'Why?' she asked, eyebrows furrowed.

'Trust me,' Ron said.

'Okay...' Hermione said, closing her eyes. There was a shuffling, the bed started moving, and Ron grunted.

'There. Open them,' he said. Hermione's eyes slid open slowly and Ron was sitting beside her, holding a small box. Hermione looked from the box to Ron's face.

'What's this?' she asked. Ron smiled at her.

'Well, you couldn't expect that the only gift you got from me was your party, could you?' he asked. He held the box out to her. 'Go on. Open it.' Hermione took the box and slowly opened the cover. A gleaming, silver necklace was inside with a small, simple heart as a pendant. Hermione gasped.

'It's beautiful,' she breathed, looking up at Ron. 'How did you -- ?'

'The antique shop had it,' Ron said, brushing back some of Hermione's hair. Her face grew serious.

'You stole it?' she exclaimed. Ron laughed.

'No, no, no!' he said. 'I looked at the price and left the galleons on the counter. I left a couple extra in case there was some weird tax thing. I brought it back with me, polished it up by hand -- Merlin knows I'm good at it by now, remember summer before fifth year? -- and now it's yours.' Hermione threw her arms around his neck.

'Thank you, Ron,' she whispered.

'You're welcome,' he said, smiling.

'I have one question, though,' she said.

'What?'

'How did you manage to afford it?'

'That's not important,' Ron said gently. Hermione sighed.

'Ron -'

'Hermione, I swear, I paid for it, but how I got the money isn't important, okay?' he said. She nodded and handed him the necklace.

'Put it on for me?' she asked. 'I always have trouble with the clasps.'

He took it and Hermione shifted a bit, holding her hair up out of the way. Ron brought the necklace around her neck and fiddled with the clasp for a few moments before letting the chain land on the back of Hermione's neck. He pressed his mouth against the skin above the chain and Hermione bent her head forward, letting out a pleased noise. He drew meaningless patterns on her back while he kissed her neck, making her moan lightly. He made his way to the other side of her neck and turned her, laying her down and kissing her mouth, sliding his tongue over hers. He pulled back and made his way up her jawline before nibbling lightly on her ear.

'Sleep,' Hermione said, stopping Ron from kissing her neck.

'Not tired,' he mumbled.

'I am,' she said, pushing his hair out of his face. Ron grinned at her.

'Make me tired?' he asked, nuzzling her neck, his nose pushing the silver chain up a bit.

'No, you freak,' she said, laughing.

'Oh, now I'm a freak, huh?'

'I'll still marry you,' Hermione said. 'Don't worry.'

'I'm not worried. I'm just curious as to why a brilliant witch like you would want to marry a supposed freak like me,' Ron said, a smile on his face. Hermione cupped his face.

'Because I love you,' she said.

'Love you, too,' he said, kissing her again. He ran a finger over the pendant that hung just above the valley of her breasts.

'Sleep,' she repeated in a whisper. He kissed the pendant.

'So tempting,' he growled. Hermione laughed softly and he rolled off of her, bundling her up in his arms.

'Night, Ron.'

--------------------------

'No, no, no, that's wrong. Romilda Vane gave me the cauldron cakes. They were spiked with a love potion and several months _later_, you ate half the bloody box!' Harry said, slumped back in an armchair. Hermione laughed and looked over at Ron, who was blinking.

'Really?'

'Yes!'

'You two are mad,' Hermione said, shaking her head.

'You weren't there, Hermione. Ron actually punched me!' Harry exclaimed. Hermione looked over at Ron.

'Seriously?'

'I don't remember,' Ron said, making Hermione laugh.

'He was going on about how beautiful she was and how he loved her and I was standing there thinking he was joking around, right?' Harry said. 'So I told him so, turned to leave, and he punched me. Probably tried to get me in the back of the head but missed and hit my ear!' Hermione looked over at Ron.

'She was beautiful and you loved her, huh?' she asked. Ron looked at her.

'Oh, don't even start!' he howled. 'It was a bloody love potion! If Parkinson had cooked it up and I drank it -- and survived -- I would've thought _she_ was beautiful, too! And you've seen how she looks! I'm surprised Malfoy puts up with her!' Hermione laughed and rubbed his chest with the hand he wasn't holding.

'I'm joking, Ron. Calm down,' she said, a grin on her face. Ron kissed her.

'Evil,' he muttered.

'Well, you know,' Hermione said, shrugging.

'Then what happened, Harry?' Mrs Granger asked. Harry laughed.

'I figured I had to get him an antidote, right? So I tricked him into coming with me to our Potions Master, Professor Slughorn. Told Ron that Romilda took extra potions lessons on the weekends and took him to Slughorn's office. Explained the situation while Ron tried to bowl over me and get into the room. Slughorn let him in and Ron -- I'll never forget this -- flies into the room and trips over a stool,' Harry said, laughing. Hermione started laughing as well and Ron's ears turned pink.

'Shut up, Harry,' he said. 'What happened then?'

'Okay, okay,' Harry said. 'So Ron steadies himself by grabbing me, and asks if Romilda saw him. We inflated his ego a bit and then gave him the antidote. Slughorn poured us both a glass of mead and Ron drank his immediately. I knew right then that something had gone wrong.'

'This part I remember,' Ron mumbled. Hermione rubbed his chest again.

'Yeah, well, I'm surprised you remember that much,' Harry said seriously. 'Anyway. Foam started coming out of his mouth. I had to do something; Slughorn hadn't noticed that anything was wrong. I searched frantically for the bezoar.'

'Bezoar?' Mr Granger asked.

'Stone from a goat's stomach,' Hermione explained. 'It'll cure most poisons.'

'Anyway,' Harry said. 'I shoved it down Ron's throat and he jerked a bit and then seemed fine. We took him to the hospital wing.'

'I heard what had happened and came flying to the hospital wing,' Hermione said. 'Harry explained what had happened and soon after, the twins showed up, along with Ginny.'

'We discussed why Slughorn would give Ron poisoned mead,' Harry said.

'I was quiet most of the time,' Hermione said. 'But I said my bit and then Ron...Ron called out my name.' She turned to him.

'I heard you. I knew something had to be wrong. Your voice was so thick and and I could hear you but I couldn't see you. I thought if I called out for you, you would answer,' Ron said. Hermione gripped his hand tighter.

'I thought you were just muttering or I would have answered you,' she said. The flames in the grate turned green and all three of them jumped up and drew their wands on instinct, pointing it at the fire. Professor McGonagall climbed out of the grate and Hermione kept her wand directed at McGonagall.

'Miss Granger!' McGonagall exclaimed. 'What is the meaning of this wand pointing?'

'You know the experience I went through, Professor,' Hermione said. 'Pardon me, but prove you are in fact Professor Minerva McGonagall.' McGonagall sighed and held out the Sorting Hat.

'Proof enough, Miss Granger?' she asked. Hermione blushed a bit.

'Sorry, Professor. But you can never be too careful,' she mumbled, taking the hat from McGonagall, who nodded.

'I'm impressed,' she said. Ron and Harry burst out laughing and Hermione rounded on them.

'What?' she exclaimed. 'I had to check!'

'Miss Granger, it's quite all right,' McGonagall said. 'Now that I know why you did it, it makes perfect sense.'

'Thank you, Professor.'

'I will be needing that back, Miss Granger,' McGonagall said, pointing to the old hat in Hermione's hands.

'When?'

'As soon as possible,' McGonagall said. Hermione nodded.

'Thank you, Professor,' she said. McGonagall nodded and threw some powder into the grate, calmly stated where she was headed and disappeared. The flames turned back to their normal colour and Hermione collapsed onto the couch beside Ron.

'Teacher's pet,' he said, coughing it out. Hermione elbowed him.

'Shut up,' she said. Harry laughed.

'I can't believe you almost cursed McGonagall!' he roared, shaking with laughter.

'Shut up, Harry!' Hermione said, flicking her wand over at him. He was drawn up into the air by his ankle.

'Gah! Dammit, Hermione! Let me down!' he called. Mr Granger roared with laughter and Mrs Granger was trying to look stern.

'Hermione, let him down,' she said, amusement lacing her tone. Hermione shrugged and flicked her wand again. Harry collapsed face first into his chair.

'I thought you were against those spells, Hermione,' Ron said.

'Some of them are handy,' she said, grinning. Harry flicked his wand at Hermione and she burst out laughing.

'Tickle Jinx, Granger,' he called. Hermione fell off the couch and rolled around on the floor, laughing uncontrollably.

'Okay, okay,' she managed to squeal. 'I'm sorry! I'm sorry!' Harry lifted the curse and Ron roared with laughter and Hermione dragged herself back onto the couch, still recovering from Harry's jinx.

'Where'd you aim, Harry?' Ron called. 'For future reference!'

'Feet,' Harry replied simply. Hermione glared at the pair of them.

'That's fine,' she said calmly. 'It's okay. You'll both need to sleep some time.' Ron looked scared and Harry laughed.

'I'll lock my door,' he said. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

'Like I don't know how to get through a locked door,' she said. 'Who taught the both of you the unlocking spell? Oh, yes, that's right! Me!'

'Colloportus,' Harry said. 'I'll just use that.'

'Thanks, Harry,' Hermione said, beaming. 'Now I can use the counter-spell for that and still get into your room!'

'So I'm screwed whatever I do?' he asked. Hermione nodded.

'Pretty much,' she said, glancing at her mother. Mr Granger was snickering and Mrs Granger was rolling her eyes.

'Are you three always like this?' she demanded.

'Only when Harry's in a good mood,' Hermione said. Harry grinned.

'We're close to getting another piece of Voldemort's puzzle. And soon we'll know how to destroy the whole thing!' he said. 'Of course I'm in a good mood!'

'Good. Then you won't mind if I just...well...' Hermione trailed off and flicked her wand one last time. His ears started to twitch.

'Hermione,' Harry whined. 'Dammit, now my ears won't stop twitching for an hour!'

'I know,' Hermione said, smiling.

Harry pointed his wand and flicked it, aiming for Hermione. She ducked and his spell hit Ron in the face. His legs started jerking and twitching uncontrollably and he vibrated on the couch. Hermione burst out laughing.

'Hermione! You were supposed to stay still!' Harry said. Hermione got off the vibrating couch and watched as Ron sat there, his legs jerking in every direction.

'Dammit, Potter!' Ron growled, the vibrations carrying up to his voice, making him sound like a badly programmed robot. He drew his wand and pointed it at Hermione. He twisted his wrist and flicked it.

'_Protego_,' Hermione said, drawing her wand up. The spell bounced off the transparents shield and hit Ron, who floated up into mid-air. 'You used the levitating charm?'

'Yes!' Ron called from mid-air. Hermione started laughing.

'Okay, okay. This is enough,' she said through her laughter. '_Finite Incantatum_!'

Harry's ears stopped twitching, Ron's legs stopped jerking, and he fell back onto the couch with a rather loud thump. Hermione bent over and kept laughing.

'Did you hit her with another Tickle Jinx, Harry?' Ron asked.

'Ha! Nope,' Harry replied. Hermione stood straight and walked over to the couch, curling up next to Ron again.

'Okay,' she said, wiping her eyes.

'You okay now?' Ron asked. Hermione nodded.

'Yes,' she said. She placed her wand back in her jeans pocket and heard her father roaring with laughter.

'Thanks for that little show, Mya,' he said. Mrs Granger swatted him.

'Honestly, Jack!' she said, a small smile on her lips. Hermione picked up the hat and tossed it to Harry.

'What?' Harry asked.

'Ask the hat for the crystal ball,' she said. Harry blinked.

'Ha! No. If it works, it'll come crashing down on my head and break, not to mention knock me out,' he said. He tossed it back. 'Besides, maybe only a true Ravenclaw can pull it out of the hat. Like with the sword.' Hermione caught the hat and sighed.

'Who would be able to ask for it?' she asked.

'Luna!' Ron exclaimed.

'What?' Hermione said, turning and looking at Ron.

'Luna! She's in Ravenclaw,' Ron said. 'We could ask her. Put that bubble wrap stuff that Muggles use on fragile things on her head and she wouldn't even ask why!' Hermione looked over at Harry.

'What do you think, Harry?' she asked. Harry shrugged.

'Sounds like something she would do,' he said. Hermione sighed.

'Then let's ask her!' Ron exclaimed. Hermione sighed again.

'We just Floo over to her house and ask her?' she asked. Ron nodded.

'Not every part, though. Just our heads!'

'All three of us? Are you mad?'

'No, one of us. Harry! She likes Harry best!'

'How the bloody hell do you know that?' Harry asked. Ron snickered.

'It's obvious! She was so pleased that you took her to Slughorn's christmas party, right?' he said. Hermione snorted.

'Only because no one else asked her!' she exclaimed.

'Whoa, whoa, whoa. Okay, we don't need another row from you two, alright?' Harry said. 'I'll talk to her. Ask her if she'll come over and do us a favour.'

'Now?' Hermione asked. Harry checked the time.

'No,' he said, 'not now. It's too late.'

'It's only seven thirty, mate,' Ron said. Harry nodded.

'Yeah. Too late,' he said. Hermione nodded.

'We'll do it tomorrow,' she said.

'We should eat, actually,' Mrs Granger said.

'Are you leaving tonight?' Hermione asked, looking at her parents. Her mother nodded slowly.

'We need to. Crookshanks needs to be fed,' Mrs Granger said. Hermione nodded.

'Can...can I come with you?' she asked. 'I miss him horribly.'

'Well, I don't know. Under the circumstances...' Mrs Granger trailed off.

'Check with the Weasleys,' Mr Granger said. 'If they think it's okay, then yes, of course you can come home.' Hermione jumped up and raced out of the living room.

'Mrs Weasley?' she called.

'Kitchen, dear!'

Hermione tore into the kitchen and skidded to a stop.

'Mrs Weasley, is it safe for me to go home for half an hour? With my parents? After dinner?' she asked. Mrs Weasley looked around.

'I'm not too sure, dear. Ask Arthur, he'd know,' Mrs Weasley said. Hermione nodded.

'Where is he?'

'He's out right now, but he'll be back in time for dinner. You can ask him then,' Mrs Weasley said. Hermione smiled.

'Thanks, Mrs Weasley,' she said. Mrs Weasley wiped her hands on her apron.

'Come here, dear,' she said gently, holding out her arms. Hermione hugged Mrs Weasley tightly.

'I don't know how you do it, Mrs Weasley,' Hermione said, 'but you're amazing.'

'It's all a matter of practice, dear,' Mrs Weasley replied. Hermione gave a breath of a laugh and pulled back a bit.

'Well, they say that practice makes perfect, right?'

'Of course, dear,' Mrs Weasley said. She did a doubletake. 'Who gave you that?'

Hermione looked at where she was pointing and saw the necklace that Ron gave her. She smiled.

'Your son,' she said. Mrs Weasley sighed.

'Where did he get it?'

'We went to Godric's Hollow. I think he bought it there,' Hermione said, wanting to skim over the fact that she and her boys were suspects. Mrs Weasley sighed again.

'How did he afford it?' she asked. Hermione shook her head.

'I have no idea. He wouldn't tell me,' she said. 'But I think it's beautiful.' Hermione fiddled with the pendant, a smile on her face, lost in random thought.

'It is quite charming,' Mrs Weasley said, snapping Hermione back to reality.

'So. Could you give me a few lessons on how to be as amazing as you are when this is over?' Hermione asked, smirking. Mrs Weasley smiled.

'Of course, dear. And Ronald, too. He'll need them eventually. You'll be a working woman, am I right?'

'Of course,' Hermione said. 'Something in the Ministry.'

'Well, then, Ron will definitely need some house lessons. Have you seen how untidy he is?' Mrs Weasley asked, her hands on her hips. Hermione laughed.

'Yes, I have,' she said.

'You have what?' came a voice.

'Seen just how untidy you can get,' Hermione said, turning around and pressing her finger against Ron's chest. He blinked.

'Me?' he asked. 'Untidy? Never!'

'Pfft. Whatever, Ron,' Hermione said, letting her finger drop. He grinned at her and kissed her, pressing his tongue past her lips. Hermione squeaked and pulled her head back.

'What?' he asked, smirking. Hermione huffed.

'Your mother is right behind me,' she said.

'Oh, Hermione, loosen up,' Mrs Weasley called. Hermione turned around and saw Mrs Weasley wiping the counter down. She turned and smiled at Hermione. 'It's not like I need tips.' Hermione laughed at this and Ron turned her to him.

'Well?' he asked. Hermione sighed and smiled at him.

'Well, what?' she countered. He grinned and kissed her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let him deepen the kiss, pulling him closer to her.

'You're getting really good at that,' Ron said, gasping for breath. Hermione smiled.

'I should hope so,' she panted.

'Molly! Are you in the kitchen?'

'Yes, Arthur!' Mrs Weasley replied. Arthur Weasley came jogging into the kitchen and stopped dead in the doorway.

'We have a problem,' he said. 'The Ministry wants to see Harry, Ron and Hermione for a hearing. About Godric's Hollow.'

'We can't,' Hermione said immediately. Mr Weasley turned to her.

'I know. You'd have to explain why you took it. And I get the feeling that as soon as you walk into the Atrium, you'll be arrested. We can't have that.'

'Really, Dad? I thought it'd be cool to walk around Azkaban, you know? Lose a few good memories, feel like there's nothing left to live for,' Ron replied sarcastically.

'Ronald!' Hermione and Mrs Weasley said together.

'See, Hermione? You're learning already,' Mrs Weasley said, glaring at Ron. Mr Weasley looked confused, but dismissed the matter.

'Anyway,' he continued, 'they want to see you next week. Twenty-ninth. All three of you.'

'Mr Weasley, can't you do anything?' Hermione asked. Mr Weasley shook his head.

'I'm sorry, Hermione,' he said. 'Scrimgeour isn't budging.'

'Dad, we can't do this!' Ron exclaimed. Mr Weasley mopped his forehead with his sleeve.

'I know, Ron,' he said defeatedly. He walked over to the table and slumped down in it.

'Hey Mr Weasley,' Harry said, walking into the kitchen. He stopped dead. 'What's wrong?'

'We have a hearing on the twenty-ninth regarding the Godric's Hollow adventure we had,' Hermione said quietly. 'We're skipping it. Running. We can't chance it. If we go, we'll need to explain why we stole it.' Harry's face was wiped of all emotion.

'Where will we go?'

'We can stay here, I suppose,' Hermione said. Harry shook his head.

'We can't. They'll immediately check here for us. This house is probably registered under my name, now,' he said. Ron sat down in the chair across from his father's.

'If we run, where will we go?' he asked. 'Just camp out in the middle of nowhere?'

'No,' Hermione said. 'We'll stay at different houses. Your parents know why we did it, right?' She looked from Mr Weasley to Mrs Weasley.

'Well, I understand,' Mr Weasley said. 'Molly?' Mrs Weasley shrugged.

'I didn't know you three had stolen something,' she said sternly. 'Why would you do that?'

'Reasons we can't divulge to anyone,' Ron said, sounding exhausted. 'It has something to do with defeating You-Know-Who.' Mrs Weasley looked from Ron to Harry to Hermione to her husband.

'Arthur?'

'Yes, dear?'

'You understand this?' she asked. Mr Weasley nodded.

'It'll help get this war over with,' he replied wearily. 'That's all I know and all I really _need_ to know.'

'Fine,' Mrs Weasley said. 'Fine!'

'What?' Hermione asked. Mrs Weasley rounded on her.

'It's just fine. It'll destroy You-Know-Who! Fine! It doesn't _have_ to be Harry who does it, but fine!'

'Actually, Mrs Weasley,' Harry said, 'it _does_ have to be me.' Mrs Weasley sighed.

'I give up. I actually give up,' she said. 'Arthur, if you think that running away from this hearing is the best thing, fine!'

'Molly --'

'No, it's fine!' Mrs Weasley replied, her voice shrill. Mr Weasley sighed.

'Arthur? Molly? What's going on?'

'Nothing, Karen, it's all right,' Mr Weasley replied. Hermione turned and saw her parents.

'Hermione? Can you come with us, or should you stay here?' Mr Granger asked. Hermione looked at Mr Weasley.

'Just half an hour or so?' she asked. He nodded.

'Be careful,' he said. 'You eating here?'

'Yes.'

'Well,' Mrs Weasley said, 'I should think so, since dinner is ready. FRED! GEORGE! GINNY! DINNER!' Rumbling came on the stairs and Hermione sat beside Ron, Harry on her other side, as Ginny and the twins came bursting into the kitchen.

'About time, Mum,' Ginny said, plopping herself down beside Harry, who kissed her cheek.

'Yeah, Mum,' George said, grabbing a seat beside Ginny. Fred walked by and knocked Ron's head forward.

'Oi!' Ron bellowed. Hermione laughed and her parents sat down across from her, beside Mr Weasley. Mrs Weasley dished out dinner and sat on Mr Weasley's other side.

'Dig in everyone,' Mrs Weasley said. Mr Weasley pecked her on the cheek and she giggled and blushed.

'It looks amazing, Mrs Weasley,' Harry said, picking up his fork and looking at his potatoes. Conversation started thoughout the table.

'I want to come with you,' Ron said after swallowing his forkful of food. Hermione looked at him.

'Why?'

'Because I want to make sure you're okay.'

'You know I will be,' Hermione replied, taking a bite of her food. Ron nodded.

'True. But I want to be there anyway,' he said. Hermione swallowed.

'If it's okay with your mum and dad, I guess,' she said.

'Ron tagging along?' Harry asked. Hermione shrugged.

'I guess so,' she said. Harry nodded.

'I'm coming, too.'

'Why?'

'Wherever one goes, the other two follow. You said it yourself. I'm coming, too.'

'It's not like I'm going on a dangerous misson on my own, Harry,' Hermione said. 'I'm going home for half an hour, visiting Crookshanks and saying goodbye to my parents.'

'I know. But I miss Crookshanks, too,' Harry said, winking. Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes before returning to her dinner.

------------------------------

'If you think you'll be longer than half an hour, pop in and let us know. We don't want to be worrying about you,' Mr Weasley said sternly. Hermione smiled at him.

'That goes without saying, Mr Weasley,' she said. He grinned.

'Good girl,' he said. 'All right then. Off you five go.'

'Who's going with who? We can only have a couple people in the grate at one time,' Hermione said.

'I'll take Mrs Granger,' Ron said, smiling at Hermione's mother.

'I'll take your dad, Hermione,' Harry said, nodding at her father. Hermione sighed.

'Fine, I'll go all by my lonesome,' she said. Ron kissed her.

'We'll see you there,' he said. Hermione smiled and Ron threw some powder into the flames and held out his hand to help Mrs Granger into the grate. She took it and stepped in catiously. 'Hold tight, Mrs Granger.' She wrapped her arms around Ron's waist and he supported her back with his arm before shouting out Hermione's address. He was swept away in a green flash. Harry and Mr Granger went next and Hermione followed.

'You okay?' came Harry's voice. She coughed a bit before standing straight and brushing herself off.

'Yes,' she said. She felt something rubbing against her ankle and looked down to see a ginger cat twisting through her legs. She smiled and picked up Crookshanks, holding him close. 'Hello baby,' she cooed. He purred loudly and nudged her chin with his head, his whiskers tickling Hermione's neck. She walked over to the chair and curled up, closing her eyes and letting the constant purring relax her.

'I missed you,' she whispered, rubbing her chin against his head. Crookshanks crawled up so his front legs were resting on Hermione's shoulder, his tail flicking back and forth in contentment. She sighed and kept her eyes closed until she felt someone press their lips to her forehead. She opened her eyes slowly and smiled at Ron, who scratched Crookshanks' head. Crookshanks turned his head and stared at Ron, who kissed Hermione again. Crookshanks jumped down from Hermione's shoulder to the floor and started rubbing his face against Ron's leg. Hermione looked down at her cat and smiled.

'He finally accepts me, huh?' Ron asked. Hermione let out a laugh.

'You finally stopped making me cry,' she said softly. He opened his mouth to say something, but Hermione kissed him again. 'Don't,' she whispered against his lips.

'Don't what?' he whispered back.

'Don't say whatever it was you were going to say,' Hermione said quietly. She kissed him and Ron responded this time, kissing her back, moving his lips against hers, bringing her bottom lip into his mouth and sucking on it lightly. A soft weight landed on Hermione's lap and she pulled away from Ron to look at it. Crookshanks meowed and Hermione laughed.

'Persistant, isn't he?' Ron asked, scratching the cat's chin, making him purr and his eyes close. Hermione smiled.

'Yeah,' she said, 'he is.' Ron smiled at her and placed his hands on either side of Crookshanks.

'You going to let me pick you up?' he asked. Crookshanks made no movement to knock Ron's hands off of him and Ron picked him up, placing him on his shoulder and scratching behind his ears. Ron sat down on the arm of the chair Hermione was sitting in. His eyes slid closed and his breathing evened out.

'Relaxing, isn't it?' Hermione asked.

'Bloody hell,' Ron breathed, eyes still closed. He lent against the back of the chair and Crookshanks purred even louder. 'Why is it that a cat purring is more relaxing than anything else I know of?'

'I think it's because cats can sense energy and are such calming creatures that they absorb negative energy, leaving you with the positive parts,' Hermione said quietly and gently. Crookshanks turned his head and meowed at her, making her smile. 'He always knew when I was crying. Or upset.'

'Like after we'd fight,' Ron said, sounding ashamed. Hermione placed a hand on his knee.

'That part is over now,' she whispered. 'I've forgiven you. You've forgiven me. Remember?'

'Right,' Ron said, nodding. Hermione watched as Crookshanks rubbed his head against Ron's cheek and Ron rubbed back, making her smile again.

'His fur is the same colour as your hair,' she said, tilting her head to the left a bit. Ron grinned.

'Probably why you choose him, yeah?'

'I guess so,' Hermione said, smiling.

'Tea and biscuits in the kitchen, you two,' Harry said, walking into the living room. 'Oh, so he likes you now?'

'Apparently,' Ron said, still petting Crookshanks. Hermione stood and so did Ron. Crookshanks stayed put, his claws hooking into Ron's shirt, catching some of his skin. 'Ow! Bugger!'

'Hold still,' Hermione said. She moved Crookshanks' paws down to unhook Ron's skin, and pulled them up a bit before letting them go. 'There. Better?'

'Well, he hasn't got any of my back in his claws, so I guess so,' Ron replied. Crookshanks' bottle-shaped tail flicked back and forth and Ron let out a snort of laughter. 'This is weird. He's never been like this with me before.'

'He knows you never actually hated him,' Hermione said, winking at Ron, who rolled his eyes, and the three of them walked into the kitchen.

'Oh, so Crookshanks is still breathing, even though his food dish is empty?' Mrs Granger asked. Hermione grinned.

'He's getting to know Ron better,' she said, sitting down. Mrs Granger dumped some food into the food dish and Crookshanks launched himself off of Ron, tearing deep gashes in his chest. Ron roared in pain.

'OH, BLOODY HELL!'

Hermione looked over at Crookshanks, who was wolfing down his food, before standing and heading to Ron.

'Let me see,' she said softly. Ron glanced at her mother before taking his shirt off. Hermione examined the cuts on his chest, drawing her wand as she did so.

'What the bloody hell has that cat been walking in?' he growled. 'These sting worse than normal cuts would.'

'Cats get into everything, Ron,' Mrs Granger said. 'Do you need some disinfectant, Hermione?'

'I think I've got it,' Hermione replied. She raised her wand. 'Ready?'

'I suppose,' Ron replied through gritted teeth. Hermione ran her wand over his cuts. Nothing happened, and she frowned.

'Mum, I think the disinfectant would be good, actually,' Hermione said. Ron's eyes widened.

'Disinfectant?' he asked. Hermione nodded and took the bottle and some cotton swabs from her mother.

'Cleans the wounds out so they won't be infected,' she explained. Ron nodded.

'Yeah, I get that. Does it hurt?'

'It'll sting a little,' Hermione said, looking at him. She grinned. 'Why? Are you scared?'

'No! I'm just wondering whether I should prepare myself or not,' Ron replied. Hermione smiled and dipped a cotton swab in the bottle. She ran the moistened tip over the first cut and Ron sucked in a breath through his teeth. Hermione glanced at him before continuing, dipping another swab in the bottle and moving onto the next cut.

'He really got you,' she whispered. Ron had backed himself against a wall and Hermione had followed him.

'Yeah,' he grunted. Hermione looked up at him.

'Almost finished. Two more,' she said. He nodded at her and she continued dabbing the disinfectant onto his cuts. Crookshanks had taken to weaving his way through both pairs of legs and Hermione dabbed one last time. 'There. Want me to do your back? I think he got you there, too, when he tried to hook his claws into your shirt.'

'Yeah, I suppose,' Ron gritted out. He turned around and Hermione searched for blood. She ran her hand over the scars left from the brains and Ron turned his head.

'Nothing,' she said. 'He didn't get you very hard back here. Turn around so I can finish up.' He did so and Hermione pointed her wand at each cut and muttered '_Sanare_.' The cuts slowly healed up and she saw as Ron's muscles all relaxed. She smiled up at him and he kissed her forehead.

'Thanks,' he said, pulling his shirt back on.

'You're welcome,' she said. She turned and saw her mother watching them with an amused look on her face. Harry and Mr Granger were in deep conversation and Hermione and Ron walked over and sat down. Mrs Granger poured them both a cup of tea and smiled at Ron.

'Better?' she asked. Ron nodded.

'Yeah.'

'You're a trooper, Ron,' Mrs Granger said.

'Oh?'

'Well, you took it better than Hermione ever did,' Mrs Granger replied. Hermione blushed and stared into her tea cup.

'Did I?'

'Yes.'

'Huh. I guess I _am_ better than Hermione at some things, huh?' Ron said. Hermione looked up.

'Shut up,' she said, trying not to laugh. Ron winked at her.

'And you're quite handy with that wand, dear,' Mrs Granger said, smiling. Ron waggled his eyebrows behind Hermione's mother and Hermione burst out laughing.

'And I would know, too, just how good she is with a wand,' Ron said, grinning. Mrs Granger turned her head.

'Well, Ron, it runs in the family. I'm sure if you two have a daughter, she'll be _very_ good with a wand too,' she said. Hermione's jaw dropped and Ron roared with laughter.

'Mum!' Hermione squeaked.

'What, dear?'

'That was _a lot_ more information about your sex life than I needed to hear,' she said. Mrs Granger smiled at her.

'Well, Hermione, I know more about _your_ sex life than I ever _wanted_ to know about,' she said. Hermione looked like a fish out of water for a couple seconds before closing her mouth and nodding.

'Well, Mum, you've got me there,' she said. Mrs Granger smiled sweetly at Hermione before turning to Ron, who was still laughing.

'I didn't think you had it in you, Mrs Granger,' Ron choked out.

'Get used to calling me, Mum, Ronald,' Mrs Granger said. 'Or Karen. Whichever.' Ron blinked and Hermione looked at her mother, a small smile gracing her face.

'Seriously?' Ron asked. Mrs Granger nodded.

'Well, since you're going to be a part of this family, you might as well get used to using my first name,' Mrs Granger said. Ron's ears turned a little pink and he grinned.

'All right then, Karen,' he said. He paused. 'That sounds so out of place.' Hermione laughed.

'Think your mum will let me call her Molly?'

'Are you out of your tree? She'll _force_ you to call her Mum!' Ron exclaimed. Hermione laughed again.

'I suppose she will,' Hermione said. Mrs Granger sighed.

'Hurry and finish up your tea, dears,' she said loudly, trying to get Harry out of his conversation with her husband. 'It's nearly time for you three to get back.' Hermione took a couple sips of her tea and watched as Ron looked around the kitchen.

'We need a place like this one,' he said, looking at Hermione. She smiled.

'After the war, Ron,' she said.

'Yeah, that's what I mean,' he said. 'This is perfect. I need to see the upstairs.' He stood and walked over to Hermione, holding out his hand. 'Show me?'

'We don't have the time, Ron,' she said.

'Stick your head in the fire and tell my dad we're gonna be a little late. No big deal,' he said. Hermione looked over at Harry.

'I'll do it,' he said. 'Show him.'

'Thanks, Harry,' Hermione said, smiling. She took Ron's hand and stood, taking him out of the kitchen and bringing him up the stairs. 'Two bedrooms, one bathroom, a laundry room,' she said, pointing to each room.

'Which one's your room again?' Ron asked. Hermione pointed to her room and he walked in.

'Ron!' she exclaimed. He turned and looked at her.

'What?'

'What...what...Ron, I...why are...get out,' she spluttered. Ron grinned at her.

'Why?'

'Why?' she exclaimed. 'Ron, you are _in my room_!'

'Yeah, I know,' he said, reaching out and grasping her hand, tugging her into her own room. 'Show me around.' He closed the door and Hermione raised her eyebrows.

'If you _honestly_ think that we're going to --'

He kissed her. More fiercely than he ever had before, even in a midst of passion. Hermione was shocked, her eyes wide open and her tongue inactive. Ron obviously didn't appreciate the fact that she wasn't reacting, for he used his tongue to lift hers up and she felt her eyes slide closed against her own will and her arms wrapped around his neck and she gave off a moan. Ron was apparently pleased by this, for he pulled her even closer and she felt a bulge against her stomach, which snapped her back to reality.

'Ron,' she panted, shaking her head. 'No. Not here. My parents are downstairs.'

'Hermione,' he said, gasping for breath. Hermione saw that his eyes had darkened considerably and were now an extremely dark colbalt colour. She shivered in excitement and threw away all thought, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him again, backing up towards her bed. They fell onto it and Hermione flipped them over.

'I'm tired of being on bottom,' she whispered in response to Ron's puzzled look. He grinned.

'Brilliant,' he breathed. She kissed him again and he started to lift her shirt up, which she tore off of herself. She unhooked her bra and threw that down as well. He kissed her again and the two slid back so that Ron's back hit the wall at the head of Hermione's bed. She pulled his shirt off and Ron trailed his mouth down past her neck and to her breast, making Hermione give off a light moan. Flicking his tongue almost expertly over her nipple, she arched toward him, her hips grinding down onto his. He groaned against her breast and Hermione felt as his hands immediately grabbed her backside, digging his fingertips into her and sliding her up his length. Hermione reached out and gripped Ron's shoulders, letting her head fall backwards. He stopped suddenly and Hermione shook her head to clear her senses before seeing the look of complete and utter want that shone through Ron's dark eyes. She kissed him and soon the both of them were naked and Hermione moved off of Ron, letting her head move close to his erection. His eyes widened.

'Hermione,' he started. Hermione looked at him and waited. Ron opened and closed his mouth a few times.

'What?' she asked gently. He shook his head.

'You...you don't have to. I'm not expecting it,' he said quietly. Hermione raised an eyebrow and ran the tip of her tongue over Ron's leaking head. He groaned and Hermione did it again.

'Want me to stop, then?' she asked, her breath hitting his hardness. Ron didn't answer. 'Ron?' She looked up and saw him shaking his head.

'No. Please. Keep going,' he whispered. Hermione took him fully into her mouth and ran her tongue up and down, letting her hand glide down to fondle his balls. She felt like she was going to gag, so she pulled her head back a bit, letting her other hand massage the freed, moist flesh that had just been released from her mouth. Ron was clutching at her quilt as she moved her mouth up and down his hard length, letting her hand move behind her mouth and let her tongue swirl around his tip again before Ron grabbed her wrist and she looked up at him, letting him free of her mouth with a quiet _pop_.

'What's wrong?' she asked. Ron's teeth were clenched.

'I need to be inside of you,' he growled. 'Now.' Hermione kissed him and shifted so that she was straddling him again. He stopped her and handed her a wand.

'Right,' she breathed.

She cast the contraceptive and tossed the wand to the floor before lowering herself onto Ron's cock, groaning as he filled her. Ron's back was still up against her wall and Hermione moved her head forward to kiss him again, but he moved his face and her lips, tongue, and teeth collided with his neck and she nibbled, making him whimper while she raised herself a bit before sliding back down onto him. His hands snapped to her waist and he jerked his hips up to meet hers. Hermione moaned and moved faster, Ron's hands helping her move. She slowed down and nibbled on Ron's ear before speeding up again. Ron was thrusting his hips up, grinding against her. She was about to let go when Ron groaned loudly and his head fell backwards, hitting the wall. Hermione kept moving and she shuddered, collapsing onto Ron.

'Sorry,' he mumbled. Hermione shook her head.

'Don't be,' she whispered. 'You can't make me have an orgasm before you do everytime we do this.' She pulled back and smiled at him. 'We need to get downstairs again.'

'Yeah. Here's the catch, though,' Ron whispered.

'What?'

'I don't wanna,' he said. Hermione smiled and kissed his forehead.

'Me neither. But we need to,' she said. She dismounted him and found the wand on the floor, cast a cleaning charm on them both, and stood on her floor, sorting out the clothing, tossing Ron's pieces to him and pulling hers on when she found them. Once they were fully dressed, Ron slid his hand into Hermione's and kissed her forehead.

'That was cool,' he said before they left.

'What was?'

'We've had sex on my bed, and on your bed. Wanna try it on your parents' bed?' Ron asked. Hermione rolled her eyes.

'You're utterly mad,' she said. He grinned.

'Yup.'

'There you two are! What were you doing?' Mrs Granger asked. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

'I was showing Ron the upstairs,' she said, feeling proud of herself for not blushing. Mrs Granger narrowed her eyes at her daughter.

'I really like your house, Karen,' Ron said. 'How long ago did you get this place?'

'About twenty years ago,' Mrs Granger said, turning to Ron.

'It's in really good shape,' Ron said. Hermione smiled.

'We should go,' she said. Mrs Granger nodded. 'Where's Harry?'

'He left already,' Mrs Granger said. 'Arthur seemed to think that Harry should come back.'

'Oh, okay. So he's all right?' Hermione asked. Mrs Granger nodded.

'I'll see you at Christmas,' she said, hugging Hermione. Mr Granger came walking into the room and clapped Ron on the back.

'See you around, Ron,' he boomed. 'Take care of my Mya.'

'I will, sir,' Ron said, smiling. Mr Granger pulled Hermione into a huge hug.

'I'll see you at Christmas, right?' he asked. Hermione nodded and pulled back.

'Of course,' she said. She saw her mother hug Ron from over her father's shoulder. She kissed her father on the cheek and walked over to the fireplace. Ron joined her a few seconds later.

'Ready?'

'Yeah,' Hermione said, smiling at him. Ron grinned back and threw some powder into the fire. He stepped in and held his hand out for Hermione, who took it. She grabbed onto him and Ron shouted out, 'number twelve Grimmauld Place!'

They were swept away with a flash of green flames.

* * *

**A/N:** Just a couple of things. 

First of all, I have to say that I am uber proud of:

_'It's funny,' he said, 'how the three of us owe each other our lives.'_

_'No,' Hermione said gently. 'It's not funny. It's a friendship.'_

And I have no idea why.

Second. I have no idea where the _'Well, I'm sure her nose would have been dead centre'_ comment came from. I was writing and next thing I know, I'm laughing because it was there. I'm proud of that one too.

And another thank you goes out to **BlueDragon37** for -- once again -- catching something I missed. I'd be a wreck without you, hun.


	30. The Lovegoods

**A/N:** I apologize for the extremely long wait for this chapter. School and writer's block repelled me.

As my friend **BlueDragon** said to me, 'You said you weren't going to take the ideas of where the Horcruxes were. You also said you'd be borrowing the characters!' A very good point.

I'd like to thank **Flo** for helping with this, especially with providing names, and **Emma**, for writing a little. Enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirty - The Lovegoods**

The next couple of weeks wore on slowly. Harry, Ron and Hermione stayed at number twelve, planning where they needed to go, and ignoring the summon to the Ministry of Magic.

'We need to talk to Luna,' said Hermione.

'Well, she lives just over the hills near the Burrow,' said Ron.

Hermione blinked.

'Seriously?'

'Yeah.'

'Harry, when do you want to go?' Hermione asked.

'As soon as possible,' Harry replied, looking at Hermione as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

'We should go tonight, then.'

Hermione had crossed the room, and was know staring tentatively out the window.

'Why tonight?' Ron asked, his eyes focused on Hermione's back.

'Well,' said Hermione, turning towards them, 'we'd be better hidden than we would at any other time of day. And we can't all fit under the Cloak anymore, so if we went at any other time, we'd risk being seen. However, if we use the Cloak in the dark, our feet won't be noticed. Especially if we stay in the shadows.'

Harry and Ron both nodded.

'I'll go get packed up,' said Harry, standing. 'Ron, should I pack your stuff, or are you and Hermione sharing a rucksack?'

Hermione glanced at Ron, who was shrugging.

'I dunno,' he said. 'Hermione?'

Hermione shrugged.

'My rucksack'll be filled with books,' she said.

Ron nodded.

'Guess I'm sharing with you, mate,' he said to Harry.

Harry nodded and head up the stairs. Hermione sighed and turned back to the window, resting her head against the pane. Arms wrapped around her waist and she relaxed back against Ron, closing her eyes.

'I'm not ready for this,' she mumbled.

'Not ready for what?' Ron asked gently, resting his chin on her shoulder.

'Taking this chance,' Hermione whispered. 'The chance that we might not make it. I'm ... I'm not ready for _death_.'

Ron turned Hermione around and tilted her chin up.

'Listen to me,' he said softly. 'We'll make it out of this. We always do.'

'Yes, but we never actually _faced_ Voldemort before, did we?' said Hermione. 'We've only ever faced his Death Eaters.'

'So what? We've always escaped his Death Eaters and Harry seems to know what he's doing, even if it seems like everything's a mess. We're headed to Luna's tonight. We have a good chance of getting the crystal ball! You need to look at the positive side, my love. Not the negative side,' Ron said gently, brushing back strands of Hermione's hair.

Hermione sighed and wrapped her arms around Ron, pulling him close in a hug.

'It's hard to look at the positive side when the negative side is more real,' she mumbled.

Ron kissed the top of her head.

'I know,' he said softly, 'but you have to try. Otherwise, it's almost as though Voldemort has already won.'

Hermione sighed again.

'Right,' she said. 'But he won't win. Harry'll defeat him.'

Ron smiled at her.

'That's my girl,' he whispered.

Hermione smiled and Ron kissed her gently.

'Ahem.'

They turned and looked at Harry, who was leaning against the doorframe, his rucksack slung over one shoulder and his Invisibility Cloak in his hand.

'You all packed, Hermione?' he asked.

Hermione shook her head.

'Not yet. Give me a couple minutes,' she said. She turned back to Ron. 'All of my books are still that room, right?'

'I didn't move 'em,' he said.

Hermione smiled and headed to her room. She packed and headed down to the kitchen with her rucksack on her back.

'Ready?' she asked.

Harry nodded and Ron stood.

'The Burrow,' said Ron. 'We'll need to ask Mum where it is that Luna and her father live exactly. That way, we aren't barging in on some other family.'

'OK,' said Hermione.

Ron gripped her hand and Harry grabbed on to Hermione's shoulder, throwing the Cloak over them. Raising her wand and turning on the spot, Hermione focused on The Burrow. A scream was heard and Hermione's knees locked and she crashed to the ground as she landed. She looked up at once, her wand raised and a Stunning Spell ripe on her tongue.

'Are you two all right?' she called.

'I'm fine,' said Harry.

'Me too,' said Ron.

'Who screamed?' Hermione asked, standing.

'I've no idea,' said Harry.

Hermione didn't take her eyes off of The Burrow and kept her wand raised as Harry and Ron stood on either side of her. The three started towards the house and they all jumped into the bushes when the front door was almost torn off its hinges as someone ripped it open.

' ... don't think we won't come back! We know that Potter has been here, and we _know_ that he's guilty, or he would have shown up to his hearing with your son and that Muggle-born! You hear me?'

Mrs Weasley stood in the doorway, her face stony as the shadowed stranger swept down the path towards Harry, Ron and Hermione. Hermione grabbed Harry's arm as he attempted to move and he looked at her.

'Don't,' she whispered. 'We'll get caught.'

'He threatened Mrs Weasley,' Harry hissed. 'I can't just sit here and -'

'Shut up, Harry,' Ron spat.

The shadowed man stopped in his tracks and looked around. Hermione's eyes widened and she was sure that the man could hear her breathing. His beady eyes scanned the bushes and he stared at the spot where Harry, Ron and Hermione stood under the Cloak. He gave a grunt and continued walking down the path, Disapparating once he was past the bounderies. Ron threw the Cloak off of himself and dashed to the door, sticking his foot into it just before Mrs Weasley closed it. Hermione looked over at Harry before sliding the Cloak off and rolling it up, handing it back to Harry. She then took off after Ron, Harry behind her.

' ... supposed to be at Grimmauld Place!' Mrs Weasley was saying.

'We were, Mum, but we need to find something and in order to track it down, we needed to come here,' said Ron.

Hermione peered over Ron's shoulder and saw Mrs Weasley shaking her head.

'This is awfully dangerous, Ronald,' she said. 'Oh, come in!'

Mrs Weasley stepped out of the way and opened the door, beckoning the trio into the house. Ron let Hermione in first and the door closed behind Harry.

'I'm sorry it's so late, Mrs Weasley,' said Hermione, dropping her rucksack into a chair and kneeling down rumaging through it. 'Is everyone all right? We got here and heard a scream.'

Mrs Weasley waved her hand.

'We're all fine. We heard the crack and Scrimgeour's assistant pointed his wand the wrong way. I gave a little scream. Nothing to worry about,' she said.

'Where did he point it?' Harry demanded.

Mrs Weasley hesitated a bit before answering.

'Ginny. But she's all right. No harm done, dear.'

Harry's jaw clenched and he looked around.

'Where is she?' he asked.

'In her room. She said she was going to get ready for bed,' said Mrs Weasley. 'I'm sure she'd be happy to see you, Harry, dear.'

Harry nodded and dropped his rucksack on the ground beside the door, kicked off his trainers, and headed for the stairs.

'I think we're staying here tonight,' said Ron, watching Harry go.

Hermione looked up and saw the look in Ron's eyes as he watched his best friend head up to his sister's room; the look of knowing. Hermione gave a small smile and pulled the Sorting Hat out of her rucksack and dropped it on the chair cushion.

'I don't know if it's safe to stay here, Ron,' said Mrs Weasley. 'That man said he would come back.'

'Just to sleep. Then we'll leave,' said Ron. 'We need to do something and we need information in order to do it. We'll be gone by morning.'

'What do you need, dear?'

'Where exactly do the Lovegoods live?' Hermione asked.

'I do believe that they live over the hills. _All_ of the hills,' said Mrs Weasley. 'Why?'

'Can't tell you that, Mum,' said Ron.

'All part of that mission from Dumbledore?' Mrs Weasley asked, the disgust obvious in her tone.

'Mum, this is important!'

'I know it is, Ronald. But I don't see why it has to be Harry!'

'Because, it's _Harry_!'

Hermione sighed and attempted to block out the argument that Ron was having with his mother.

' ... and Hermione!'

Hermione tuned back in at the mention of her name.

'Hermione and I are tagging along because Harry is our best mate! What kind of friends would we be if we just left him to save the wizarding world by himself? And you certainly wouldn't approve of me just deserting my best friend!' Ron roared.

'Ron,' said Hermione.

Ron turned and looked at her, his ears a deep red from his yelling.

'What? What?' he snapped.

'Take a breath,' said Hermione gently. 'You're both giving me a headache.'

Ron looked at the ground.

'Sorry, love,' he mumbled.

'What's going on? What's with all the yelling?'

Hermione looked over at the stairs and saw Harry and Ginny.

'It's nothing to worry about,' she said to them. 'Ron and his mother were debating. Loudly. Harry, we know where the Lovegoods live. We have to go, but we're going to stay here over night. To sleep. Come on.'

Harry glanced at Ginny, who gave him a look as if to say, 'go on, I'll be waiting'. He kissed her cheek and squeezed her hand before heading the rest of the way down the stairs. He slipped his trainers back on and drew his wand.

'Let's go then,' said Harry.

Ron looked at his mother.

'We'll be back shortly,' he said. He kissed her cheek. 'I love you. See you soon. Same to you, Gin,' he called to Ginny, who was leaning against the banister.

'Love you too, Ron,' she said.

Hermione shoved the Sorting Hat into her pocket with the bubble wrap she had found floating around in Kreacher's room. She zipped her rucksack back up and slung it over her shoulder. Ron took it off of her.

'I got it,' he said, grinning at her.

Hermione gave Ron a smile.

'Thank you, Mr Weasley,' she whispered.

'You're very welcome, Miss Granger,' he whispered back.

'Be safe. I'll have food on the table for you when you get back; the three of you are too thin for your own good,' Mrs Weasley muttered, ushering them out the front door.

Ron closed it behind him and the three set off down the path.

'I swear, if she fed us everytime she laid eyes on us, we'd be unable to move,' he grumbled.

Hermione smiled and glanced at Harry, whose wand was lit.

'Harry, you all right?' she asked.

Harry gave a curt nod.

'Fine,' he said shortly.

They reached the bounderies and Harry gripped Hermione's shoulder harder than normal.

'Harry,' she said gently, 'I need you to relax your grip a bit. You're hurting me.'

Harry's hand flew off of Hermione's shoulder.

'Sorry,' he mumbled.

Hermione reached out and took his hand gently in her own before looking at Ron, who slipped his arm around Hermione's waist, his fingers gripping her shirt at her side. Hermione twisted on the spot and the three friends Disapparated.

'Is this it?' Harry asked.

Hermione looked at the house in front of them.

'I've no idea,' said Ron.

'Look,' said Hermione, pointing to a sign.

_The Lovegoods_.

'Brilliant,' said Harry, dropping Hermione's hand and walking to the door.

Hermione looked at Ron before following Harry. Harry knocked gently on the oak door. A man opened it.

'May I help you?'

'Are you Mr Lovegood?' Harry asked.

The man nodded.

'Yes,' he replied. 'What seems to be the problem?'

Harry glanced back at Ron and Hermione.

'We need to speak to Luna, sir,' he said. 'I'm Harry Potter. This is Ron and Hermione. We know Luna from Hogwarts.'

Xenophilius Lovegood's face lit up.

'Oh, my dear Luna will be so happy to see you three! She's missed you all so much!' he exclaimed. 'Come in, come in!'

Harry looked back again at Ron and Hermione and the three of them walked into the house.

'Wow,' Hermione breathed, looking around.

The ceiling stretched as far as Hermione could see for such a small house. Odd objects hung off of every wall and Hermione squinted a bit at the ceiling again to see a few objects hanging there as well. An odd plant that looked suspiciously like a Venomous Tentacula stood in the corner.

'Hello Harry,' came a calm voice from the stairs.

The three turned and saw Luna standing there in her pyjamas.

'Hey Luna,' said Harry, giving her a small smile.

'Ron, Hermione,' said Luna, nodding at the two.

Hermione smiled back at Luna and Ron flashed her a grin.

'How are you, Luna?' Hermione asked.

'Quite well, thank you, Hermione,' said Luna. 'How have you all been?'

Hermione looked over at Ron and Harry, who both raised an eyebrow and gave a slight inclination of the head.

'We've been fine,' said Hermione, 'but we were wondering if you would do us a favour?'

Luna smiled.

'Of course,' she said.

Hermione let out a breath of relief.

'We need you to ask the Sorting Hat for something,' she said, pulling the hat and the bubblewrap out of her pockets.

Luna eyed the bubblewrap.

'What's that for?' she asked, pointing to it.

'To put on your head. We need a Ravenclaw to pull something out of the hat for us. If it were to land directly onto your head, it would seriously hurt you and possibly even break, but this,' Hermione held the bubblewrap up, 'will keep you _and_ the object from any harm.'

Luna took it and put it on her head.

'Hat?' she said, reaching for it.

Hermione handed Luna the hat and she put it on her head over the bubblewrap. The hat slid down a bit, covering part of Luna's eyes.

'We need you to ask the hat for ... '

Hermione stopped and looked Harry and Ron.

'Help,' said Harry. 'Ask the hat for help.'

Luna nodded and they were all quiet for a minute, Mr Lovegood was standing in the corner of the room, watching them.

'Nothing's happening,' Luna said after a few moments.

Hermione looked around at Harry and Ron, who both shrugged.

'Ask the hat for a crystal ball,' said Hermione.

Luna nodded and the five were quiet once again.

'There's still nothing happening,' said Luna, not three minutes later.

Hermione sighed.

'All right,' she said. 'Thanks anyway, Luna.'

Luna pulled the hat off her head and handed it and the bubblewrap to Hermione.

'You'll find it,' she said.

Hermione looked back at her.

'I'm sorry?'

'Whatever you're looking for,' said Luna. 'You'll find it. I know you will.'

Hermione smiled.

'Thanks, Luna,' she said.

'Mr Lovegood, it was wonderful to meet you, but we really should get going,' said Harry.

Xenophilius nodded.

'It was wonderful to meet you three,' he said. 'Luna speaks of no one else. Well, besides Mr Longbottom and Miss Weasley!'

'We'll see you around, Luna,' said Ron, grinning at her.

'Thanks again, Luna,' said Hermione.

Luna waved and the Trio left.

'So where is it?' Harry asked.

Hermione shook her head.

'I've no idea,' she said, shoving the hat and the bubblewrap in her pocket.

Hermione drew her wand and Harry and Ron grabbed onto her shirt. She turned on the spot and they appeared in front of the Burrow.

'...said that they aren't here!'

'Well, they will appear at the Ministry whether I have to drag them there or not!'

Ron and Harry tensed and drew their wands, heading for the Burrow. Hermione followed them, grabbing Ron's arm.

'Ron, what are you doing?'

'Hexing the bastard that keeps bugging my family,' he growled, wrenching his arm from Hermione's grip.

The man who was harassing Molly Weasley turned and strolled up the path. Ron and Harry pointed their wands and Hermione quickly realized that she was annoyed that this man was bothering her second mother and pointed her wand as well.

'_STUPIFY_,' the three yelled.

The man stopped in his tracks as the three bolts of light shot at him. He fell to the ground and Ron sprinted forward, shooting thick, black cords from the tip of his wand. The man now bound, Ron grabbed him under one arm and Harry got the other arm and the two dragged him toward the Burrow. Hermione ran behind them.

'Should I get the legs?' she asked.

'Fuck no,' Ron growled. 'We want this bastard's arse to be as sore as possible.'

Hermione didn't even bother to tell Ron off for his language. They reached the front porch and Ron blasted the door open with his wand.

'Ron!'

'We need the most uncomfortable chair you have, Mum,' said Ron.

Molly Weasley blinked and then disappeared momentarily. She returned a couple minutes later with a rather uncomfortable-looking chair. Ron and Harry threw the man into it and Ron undid his bonds long enough to let them bind the man to the chair. Hermione watched from the doorway, almost afraid to come near Ron while he was in such a rage; she had never seen him this angry before.

'What the -'

'Who are you?' Ron demanded, pointing his wand at the man's heart. The man's eyes widened and darted around the room, landing on each face. 'Don't bother wasting our time and yours. We're going to clear your memory anyway,' Ron snapped, moving closer. 'It's pointless to try and memorize our faces.'

The man glared at Ron and then looked over at Hermione. He winked at her and Hermione shivered at the sheer creepiness.

'Don't look at her!' Harry shouted, pointing his wand at the man as well.

Hermione drew her wand again and walked over to the man, twirling her wand between her fingers.

'What are you doing here?' she whispered in his ear, making sure her breasts were right in his face.

'Looking for you,' the man replied lightly.

'Why?' Hermione asked, pulling back a bit to look at the man.

His eyes glittered.

'Miss Granger, you are in serious trouble with the Ministry,' he drawled. 'But with hooters like those, I'm sure you would have gotten off. If you get my drift.'

Ron lunged forwards as the double meaning of the man's words sank in and Hermione grabbed his shirt.

'Don't,' she whispered. 'We need him alive for the information and I know that you'll kill him if I let you go.'

Ron was shaking with anger and Hermione dragged him away for a minute, out of earshot from the man and Harry, who still had his wand aimed.

'He made a pass at you and you expect me to ignore it?' Ron hissed.

Hermione placed her hands on his chest.

'Listen to me, Ron,' she whispered. 'We need information from him. Obviously he finds me attractive or whatever it is that he finds me. If we use that to our advantage, we can get a _lot_ of valuble information from him. You just have to trust me and keep your anger in check, understand?'

Ron's eyes flashed dangerously and his nostrils were flared.

'No. I don't like this, Hermione,' he growled, glaring at the man.

Hermione placed her hands on either side of his face and turned his head, forcing him to look at her.

'Ron, you trust me, right?' she whispered.

Ron looked away from her.

'Yes,' he mumbled.

'Look at me and say it.'

Ron's eyes flicked back to Hermione's face and they immediately softened.

'I trust you. How could I not?' he replied.

Hermione sighed.

'Then trust me on this,' she whispered. 'I promise that as long as he stays tied up, nothing will happen to me.'

Ron sighed.

'Fine,' he said.

'I'd kiss you, but then our prisoner wouldn't take the bait,' she said.

Ron nodded.

'I know,' he muttered.

Hermione squared her shoulders and walked back over to the man, who was leering at her. Sparks flew out the end of Harry's wand and Hermione noticed that his jaw was clenched. She layed a hand on his shoulder and Harry's eyes flickered to her and back to the man.

'So,' she said, 'why am I in trouble? What could I have _possibly_ done?'

The man smirked.

'You failed to appear for a hearing,' he said.

Hermione nodded and twirled her wand some more.

'I see,' she said. 'A hearing for what, exactly?'

'You are a suspect in a theft in Godric's Hollow. An antique store. Apparently you were in a few hours prior to the theft and the owner was stupid enough to trust you and showed you an antique that was in the back of his shop.'

Hermione nodded and lent closer to the man, her hands on the arms of the chair, her face very close to his; he reeked of stale cigarette smoke and his teeth were yellow.

'And what was stolen?' she breathed, trying not to gag on the stench.

The man grinned at the closeness.

'The antique,' he murmured.

Hermione nodded again.

'I see,' she replied. 'So, let me see if I can get this straight. I'm a suspect in a theft that happened in Godric's Hollow because, apparently, the old man in the shop showed me an antique and a few hours later it was stolen, is that right?'

'Yes, ma'am,' he breathed.

Hermione put on a pondering look.

'OK,' she said slowly. 'So there was a hearing and I missed it?'

The man nodded, dropping his head lower than necessary in an attempt to brush his forehead against Hermione's breasts. She pulled back a little and the man's head dropped onto his chest.

'Yes,' he said.

'Oh,' said Hermione. 'Well, I'm terribly sorry, Mr ... what's your name?'

'Chris. Chris Bridgerton,' the man said, his voice cracking slightly.

Hermione smiled at him.

'I'm so sorry, Mr Bridgerton,' she nearly purred. 'I wasn't aware of the fact that I had been summoned.'

'Not just you,' Chris managed to choke out. 'Your two boyfriends also.'

Hermione nodded.

'I see,' she whispered. 'I don't think they got the message, either.' She turned to Harry and Ron, making sure her buttocks was right in Chris's face. 'Did you two get a message from the Ministry?' she asked them.

Ron's and Harry's mouthes were open as they shook their heads.

'No,' they said.

Hermione winked at her boys and turned back around slowly and bent back down so she was, once again, face to face with Chris.

'See? We had no idea,' she said sweetly. 'We're so sorry.'

Chris swallowed slightly and attempted to stand his ground.

'You should have received the news through Arthur Weasley,' he said, shifting in the chair.

Hermione didn't need to glance down to know that Chris was very aroused. Instead, she sighed and stood up again.

'What's to say that we wouldn't have been arrested the moment we walked into the Ministry?' she asked him sweetly.

Chris cleared his throat.

'I'm not saying you would have been and I'm not saying you wouldn't have been. I wouldn't know. I'm just here to herd you to the Ministry,' he choked.

Hermione bent down again.

'Well, that doesn't explain why you're harassing Molly Weasley,' she whispered in his ear.

Chris cleared his throat again.

'I ... I ... erm ...'

Hermione pulled back and looked at him.

'You ...?'

'I ... I, um ...'

Hermione twirled her wand between her fingers.

'Ron, what do people refer to me as?' she asked casually, watching her wand.

It took a couple of seconds for Ron to answer, but when he did, Hermione wasn't let down.

'Most brilliant witch in all of Britian,' he said, his voice slightly strained.

Hermione smiled and let her eyes stray back to Chris, who had beads of sweat rolling down his face.

'So, how did I get that title, Harry?' she asked.

'Erm, you master any spell you look up,' said Harry.

Hermione nodded.

'Right,' she said, still twirling her wand.

'What does this have to do with anything?' Chris asked.

Hermione swooped down on him, shoving her wand into his neck.

'If all you're here to do is drag Harry, Ron and me to the Ministry of Magic, why are you harassing Molly Weasley!' Hermione demanded, her nostrils flaring.

'I wasn't harassing her!'

'Bullshit!' Harry and Ron yelled.

Hermione stood, her wand still pressing into Chris's neck. Chris was shaking slightly, his eyes now fixed on Hermione's face instead of her chest.

'How old are you, Chris?' she asked.

'Twenty-three,' he said, his voice shaking.

'Twenty-three,' Hermione repeated. 'Hmm. Interesting, Chris. You strike me as one of those perverted eighteen year old males who gets an erection just at the fact that a female seems to have taken an interest in them.'

'You seemed to have taken an interest in me,' he shot back.

'Oi!' Ron yelled.

Hermione waved him off.

'Oh, that? That, you pervert, was called acting. And I'm surprised I actually kept it up that long. Your teeth are in desperate need of a toothbrush and you could stand to shower once and awhile,' she shot.

Hermione's wand was pressing so deeply into Chris's neck that he was moving his head away, trying to get away from her wand. Ron placed a hand on her shoulder and gently pulled her wand away. Hermione let her arm drop to her side, still fuming. Ron stepped in front of her, pointed his wand at Chris's forehead and murmured something. When he moved, Chris's eyes were unfocused.

'What did you do?' Harry whispered.

'Confundus Charm,' Ron replied. 'He won't remember this ever happening.'

Hermione sighed.

'I need a bath,' she said. 'Merlin, I feel so contaminated. He is so incrediable perverted and sleazy.'

Ron hugged her.

'I can't believe what an amazing job you did,' he murmured.

Hermione curled up against him, closing her eyes.

'Me neither,' she mumbled.

'I was kind of aroused,' Ron admitted, chuckling slightly.

'Thanks,' said Hermione sarcastically.

Ron kissed the top of her head.

'Go on,' he whispered. 'Go shower.'

'Are you coming?' she asked.

Ron gaped at her.

'What?' he asked.

Hermione laughed.

'Are you coming with me?' she repeated quietly.

Ron blinked.

'Are you honestly asking if I -?'

'Yes,' Hermione whispered.

Ron nodded.

'Yeah. Yeah, I'll be up in a minute,' he said.

Hermione smiled and kissed his cheek before racing up the stairs and stripping, heading for the shower. She jumped in and scrubbed herself raw, wishing she could grow new skin. A cold breeze hit her wet skin and she shivered, but before she could turn around, a warm body curled itself around hers. Hermione smiled and lent her head back.

'Hello, love,' she whispered.

Ron kissed her neck and Hermione gave a pleased sigh.

'That was brilliant,' he whispered into her neck. 'What happened downstairs. Bloody hell.'

Hermione gave a small giggle.

'At least now we know that the Ministry is looking for us,' she said.

'Mmm.'

Hermione turned her head and kissed Ron's cheek.

'Thank you,' she whispered.

'Mm. What for?' Ron asked.

Hermione turned around in his arms, letting the water bounce off her back. She draped her arms around his neck.

'Not interfering,' she said.

'I was kind of stunned. Couldn't really move,' said Ron.

Hermione smiled at him and kissed him.


	31. It's Cool We Can Still Be Friends

**A/N:** First, I'd like to thank **HermioneGrangerTwin** for practically writing the first ten lines (give or take) of this chapter. What a friend, huh?

Second, I'd like to explain the title of this chapter. It was inspired (slightly) by the song **It's Cool; We Can Still Be Friends** by **Bright Eyes**. The chapter in general was inspired (again, slightly) by the song **A Year From Now** by **Across Five Aprils**.

**Chapter Thirty-One: It's Cool; We Can Still Be Friends**

'So the Ministry is _still_ looking for us,' said Ron, pacing back and forth in front of Hermione.

Hermione sighed and closed the book she had been attempting to read.

'Yes, Ronald,' she said quietly. 'And we know that Chris,' she shivered slightly, 'was sent to make sure that we ended up at the Ministry.'

'Yes, although I still wish I could've killed that bastard,' said Ron, clenching his fists.

'Ron,' said Hermione, rolling her eyes, 'I've told you once, and I'll tell you again. You killing that excuse for an official will not help us find the other Horcruxes.'

'I think it would,' he said, stubbornly. '"With hooters like those". What a sleaze!'

'I don't think it would have improved the situation.'

'It would have improved my _mood_,' Ron mumbled.

Hermione hid a smile and pretended not to have heard him.

'So ... where to now?' she asked, looking at Harry.

Harry shrugged.

'No clue,' he said. 'Obviously, Voldemort didn't put the crystal ball back in the Sorting Hat.'

'No shit,' Ron grumbled.

Harry whirled around.

'Well, it was worth a shot!' he snapped.

'You said you knew where the effing Horcruxes _were_!' Ron exclaimed.

'I said no such thing!' Harry yelled.

'Well, you sure as hell _implied_ it!' Ron roared.

'STOP!' Hermione bellowed. 'Both of you knock it off! Harry's right, Ronald; he never said _or_ implied that he knew where _any_ of the Horcruxes were, only _what_. And it _was_ worth a shot to check the Sorting Hat!'

'Thank you!' said Harry, throwing his hands in the air as if in praise.

Ron looked outraged.

'Whose side are you on?' he bellowed.

'I, Ronald, am on the _same damn side __**you're**__ on_! The _right_ side. The side _against_ Voldemort!' Hermione yelled back.

'I mean for _this_ conversation!'

Hermione felt her nostrils flare up.

'I'm on the side that makes sense, Ronald,' she said in a deathly whisper. 'Harry never said that this would be easy. He never said that he was positive on the location of the Horcruxes. And whenever we have a lead on a Horcrux, no matter how unsure we are about it, we should follow it, because you _never know_.'

Ron gaped at her.

'You're _joking_, right?' he spat.

'No; I'm not,' she said quietly, her eyes flashing.

Ron stood with his hands balled into fists at his sides.

'I can't believe you're taking his side over mine,' he growled.

'Harry's side makes more sense!' Hermione exclaimed.

Ron was quiet for several minutes, his ears flaming. Hermione noticed that she was standing on the opposite side of the kitchen, and that she and Ron had been yelling at each other like they used to do before they had gotten together.

'How?' Ron spat.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

'Well, give me one reason to back your point up with,' she said.

Ron's nostrils flared and his eyes flashed dangerously.

'I can't,' he growled.

Hermione rolled her eyes again.

'One reason why I've taken Harry's side is that you never have points to back your arguments up with!' she shot.

Ron's shoulders sank a little and Hermione immediately felt bad. It wasn't _really_ a reason why she agreed with Harry; Harry just made more sense than Ron did at that particular moment. But the thing that nagged at her was the fact that she _knew_ it would have hurt Ron, but she had said it anyway. That made her wonder whether she really did love Ron. If she could say something that she knew would hurt him...

She turned on her heel and raced from the room.

--------------------------------

_Ginny;_

_I know it's dangerous to owl you under the circumstances, but I need advice._

_Ron and I had a fight a few days ago and we still haven't made up. We both said some things that hurt and it got me thinking; how do I know that I'm in love with your stupid brother? If I love him, why would I have said something that would have hurt him?_

_I **really** need some help here, Gin._

_Hermione_

'Harry, where's Hedwig?'

'In my room,' said Harry, looking up from his parchment. He gave Hermione a small smile. 'Feel free to head on up and use her.'

Hermione forced a smile in return and headed up the stairs. She entered the room and saw Ron sitting on the second bed. He glanced up at her and then flopped onto his side, his back to her. Hermione placed the letter on the desk and perched herself on the side of the bed.

'Hi,' she whispered.

Ron ignored her.

'Honestly, Ronald, this is getting ridiculous,' she said quietly. 'I've apologised on several accounts. You know how hard it is for me to apologise just once!'

Ron continued to ignore Hermione. She sighed and stood, tears in her eyes.

'Fine,' she whispered, 'if you're going to be like that, I guess we should end this. If you can't forgive me for something as small as taking Harry's side in an argument over your side, then we obviously shouldn't be more than friends. You're being extremely immature about this. It's over, Ron, but it was amazing while it lasted.'

And she turned and bolted out the door, tears streaming down her face.

-------------------------------

Harry was very helpful; comforting and soothing. Ron never came downstairs, not even for meals, and Ginny never did answer the letter Hermione had sent a week ago. Hermione spent most of her time trying to keep her mind off of Ron by pouring over books, looking desperately for a new clue that would lead them to a Horcrux, but Harry's voice kept echoing in her head.

_You're a fool to let him go, Hermione. You need each other. You keep each other alive; feed each other's souls._

Hermione groaned and let her head drop onto the book that lay open in front of her.

'You know, you lose about ten brain cells every time you hit your head.'

Hermione lifted her head from the book and saw Harry grinning at her.

'Bite me,' she mumbled, a smile playing around her lips.

Harry chuckled and handed Hermione a Butterbeer.

'How's it coming?' he asked, sitting across the table from Hermione.

'Not good.'

'Ah, of course not.'

'Of course not?'

'Well, you're tired and stressed and upset. You're stressed because you're trying to find a needle in an effing huge haystack. You're upset because you miss Ron, and you're tired because you're stressed and upset,' said Harry. He took a swig of his Butterbeer before continuing. 'Am I wrong?'

Hermione groaned and buried her face in her hands.

'No,' she mumbled. 'You're completely right. I miss Ron; so, so much. But he's being so immature on the matter! And I'm starting to doubt that I do, in fact, love him.'

'I've said it before, Hermione.'

'You're a fool to let him go,' they said together.

Harry nodded.

'Glad to know it sank in,' he said.

'I keep hearing it in my head,' she mumbled. '"You need each other. You keep each other alive; feed each other's souls".' Hermione looked up. 'I miss him just being around. Even if we aren't together anymore, can't he just come down and be present? We used to get along great _before_ we got together. Friends.'

'Yes ... but then you advanced in your relationship,' said Harry, pointing at Hermione with the hand holding his Butterbeer. 'You moved from being friends to being lovers. You fell in love.'

'I was in love with him for years before we got together, Harry.'

'Then why do you doubt it now?'

Hermione blinked, her eyes locked on Harry.

'I ... I don't know,' she whispered.

'Listen; people say hurtful things to the people they love _all the bloody time_. It's just a fight, Hermione. You didn't need to break up over it. If you love him, stay with him.'

Hermione let out a laugh.

'Too late for that, isn't it?' she asked sarcastically.

Harry shook his head.

'Not necessarily.'

'I've already apologised. Several times! And you _know_ how hard it is for me to apologise! It's basically admitting that I'm _wrong_! And you know that I _always_ have to be right!'

'You're a little bossy, too,' Harry agreed, nodding.

Hermione scowled.

'I'm not _looking_ for flaws, Harry. Though I appreciate the effort,' she snarled.

Harry waved his hand.

'No stress,' he said.

Hermione sighed.

'I want to talk to him, but he's ignoring me. I've _tried_ talking to him, but it's like talking to thin air!'

'What have you been saying?'

'I've been apologising and telling him that I love him no matter what and stuff like that. Although, the last time I spoke to him, I think I said that he was being immature and that maybe we _shouldn't_ be together but that it was amazing while it lasted,' she whispered. 'Harry, as soon as the words left my mouth, I regretted saying them.'

'We all have those moments,' said Harry, nodding.

Hermione sighed and took a rather long gulp of her Butterbeer; Harry had warmed it before giving it to her, for which she was grateful.

'I love him so much, but I can't _stand_ being with someone if they're going to be so _incredibly_ immature!' she said, her throat starting to ache with the strain of not crying.

'Ahem.'

Hermione froze and looked at Harry, who was staring at something over Hermione's shoulder. Hermione knew at once that Ron had joined them. The sound of material rubbing against itself was heard as Ron made his way into the room.

'Heya, Ron,' said Harry, grinning at his friend.

Hermione couldn't bring herself to look at Ron, but studied the label on her bottle of Butterbeer instead.

'Harry,' said Ron, his voice deep.

Hermione resisted the urge to shiver at the sound of his voice.

'What's up?' Harry asked.

'Just came down to talk to Hermione,' said Ron; his voice faltered slightly when he said her name.

'Oh!' said Harry. 'OK, well, I'll just ... you know ... leave.'

Hermione watched out of the corner of her eye as Harry passed her and headed up the stairs. Ron took Harry's place and next thing Hermione knew, a letter was beside her Butterbeer.

'Next time you want to owl someone, I suggest you actually attach it to the owl instead of just leaving it on the desk,' said Ron.

Hermione -- still not looking at Ron -- traced her fingers over the envelope.

'I suppose you read it,' she mumbled.

'Oh, of course,' Ron drawled, his voice heavy with sarcasm. 'I'm so immature, remember?'

Hermione tried not to flinch as her words slapped her in the face.

'You know I didn't mean that,' she whispered, blinking back tears.

'Oh really? Could've fooled me,' Ron growled.

Hermione let a tear fall and it landed on the envelope, splattering all over the parchment; the fibres absorbed the liquid and forced the ink that formed the second _n_ in Ginny's name to run slightly.

Hermione gave a sniffle and heard Ron get up. For a split second, she wondered if he was coming around the table to comfort her. The idea was shoved aside rather violently when Ron passed her and started up the stairs.

'Ron,' she called her voice thick.

'What?' he spat.

'I know I deserved that. But since you've now gotten _some_ of it out of your system, could you at _least_ be present? It hurts a lot to let you go, but it would kill me if you left my life completely,' she whispered.

Hermione heard Ron sigh heavily and then move. Figuring he continued up the stairs, Hermione cradled her head in her arms on the table and started sobbing.

'This'll probably be the most difficult thing I've ever done,' he mumbled.

Hermione looked up and saw Ron sitting across from her again, his arms folded across his chest. She nodded.

'I know,' she murmured.

'No, you don't, Hermione! You're the one who ended this,' Ron snapped.

'Right, because that was easy for me,' Hermione snapped back, still rubbing at her eyes.

'Oh, it wasn't?' Ron asked sarcastically.

'No, it wasn't!' Hermione yelled. 'It was the hardest thing I've ever had to do! Even harder than watching you with Lavender Brown, or seeing you in that damned hospital bed after you'd been poisoned! Harder, even, than imagining what my life would be like if Harry hadn't found that damned bezoar in time and you had left me here alone and the last thing I had done to you was send a flock of birds at you!'

Ron was glaring at her.

'Liar,' he breathed.

Hermione shook her head.

'Whatever, Ronald,' she spat, sitting back down; she hadn't even noticed that she had stood up.

Taking a long swig of her Butterbeer, Hermione silently cursed Ron.

_Damn him. Damn him, damn him, damn him, and damn him again!_

Hermione placed the Butterbeer on the table and looked at Ron.

'What?' he snapped.

Hermione closed her eyes and shook her head.

'Nothing,' she muttered, standing. 'I'm going to my room. I'll see you at dinner.'

And she left.

----------------------------------------

'He didn't believe you?'

'No.'

'Why not?'

'I don't know, Harry! Maybe because he doesn't want to apologise; maybe because he's being Ron! Immature, tactless, adorable, kind, caring Ron,' Hermione whimpered.

'Well, I don't know about the kind and caring part right now, but he is being pretty immature,' Harry agreed.

Hermione buried her face in her pillow, whimpering.

'It hurts, Harry; so much. But if he's not willing to forgive me after I've apologised for something over ten times ... ' she trailed off and Harry rubbed her back.

'Maybe you were being a bit extreme when you ended it,' said Harry.

Hermione flipped onto her back and stared at Harry, her cheeks tearstained.

'What?' she asked.

Harry shrugged.

'I'm just saying,' he said.

Hermione snorted and held her hand up to her ear like a telephone.

'Hello, pot? This is Harry. You're black!' she mocked.

Harry rolled his eyes.

'At least _my_ reason made sense.'

'My reason _does_ make sense! I've apologised for something stupid! And he still hasn't forgiven me!'

'But you didn't have to break up over it. You could have just talked it through.'

'Harry, for the millionth time; _he won't talk to me about it_!'

Harry shrugged.

'Then make him listen,' he said.

'Listen to what? My explanation? That I've stated over ten times?'

'Or something else. Maybe he doesn't want to hear an explanation. Maybe he wants to hear that you take back everything you said that hurt him,' said Harry.

Hermione groaned and threw herself backwards, her head landing on her pillow.

'I fucked up,' she muttered, her eyes closed.

'Wow,' said Harry. 'Did you just say 'fuck'?'

'Yes. And I don't care anymore about language or vulgarity. It's not the most important thing in the world. There are moments where there just aren't better words,' Hermione grumbled.

'Why do you think Ron and I ignore you when you yell at us about our language?' Harry asked, laughing.

Hermione opened her right eye a crack and glared at Harry.

'Bite me,' she said.

Harry grinned at her and Hermione sighed.

'I used it as an excuse,' she murmured. 'Him being immature; I was unsure about whether I loved him or not. He confuses me, Harry. He makes me loose track of things that I'm so in control of.'

Harry nodded.

'Yeah,' he said. 'It's called love.'

Hermione groaned and flipped back onto her stomach, burying her face in her pillow.


	32. Can We Get This Back To How We Used To

**A/N:** So, that last one was difficult to write, since I'm a _huge_ Ron/Hermione fan. But I get the feeling that she would eventually doubt whether she could be in love at such a young age, you know? Also, I was re-reading the whole story and it seems like this story focuses mainly on their relationship. And I found myself thinking, 'Yeah, OK, we know that they're together! Get to the part with the Horcruxes!' and that just won't do.

'Cause if the _author_ is a huge fan of them together and is thinking that, many of the fans might be as well, no matter how sweet the reviews are. So I wrote them breaking up. And I plan on keeping them apart for awhile, despite the fact that I love it when they're together. But if you're big on the sex thing, look at it this way; majorly hot make-up sex. Oh yeah! I know; I rock.

**Chapter Title Inspiration:** _Used To_ – Chris Daughtry

**Soundtrack Suggestions:** _Used To_; _Crashed_; _What About Now_ – Chris Daughtry

**Chapter Thirty-Two: Can We Get This Back To How We Used To Be?**

Hermione raced down the stairs and almost slammed into the kitchen table, her hair wild and her breathing short.

'I've just remembered,' she panted. 'Locket. The locket.'

'Hermione, sit down and take a breath,' said Harry.

Hermione collapsed into a chair, her head between her knees. She lifted her head up and took a deep breath.

'The locket,' she said. 'I've just remembered the note that we found. I think we should talk to McGonagall again. We can return the Sorting Hat and ask some questions.'

'Why do we need to ask questions?' Ron asked, not looking at Hermione.

Hermione tried not to look at him while she answered.

'We need the address,' she said to Harry.

'We have Smith's address,' he said before Ron could snap out a sarcastic comment.

'Oh, yes, that's right,' said Hermione. 'I completely forgot about that.'

Harry nodded.

'But I don't know where it is,' he said.

Hermione sighed.

'Well, we'll just have to go back to McGonagall and give back the hat and ask for the address again. If she asks why we need it when she gave it to us already, we'll tell her the truth; we misplaced it.'

Ron snorted.

'Sugar-coating things now, are we?' he drawled.

Hermione gave up trying to ignore Ron and glared at him.

'What is _that_ supposed to mean, Ronald?' she growled.

Ron shook his head.

'I'm just saying that you sure picked your words nicely for McGonagall. Shame you couldn't have let _me_ down that easily,' he said, his arms folded across his chest.

Hermione felt her nostrils flare at this comment but didn't retort. Instead, she shot Ron one final glare before turning back to Harry.

'As I was saying,' she gritted out, 'we'll ask for the address again. Apologise and tell her we misplaced it, which we did.'

Harry shrugged.

'Fair enough,' he said. 'Today?'

'Might as well. Hopefully, she's not busy,' said Hermione.

Harry sighed.

'Yeah,' he said. 'Hopefully.'  
--------------------------

'Professor?' Hermione called. 'Professor McGonagall?'

Ron shoved past her.

'I don't think she's here,' he said, his tone obnoxious.

Hermione scowled.

'Obviously _not_, Ronald,' she spat.

Ron whirled around.

'What now, oh brilliant Granger?' he asked sarcastically.

Hermione's nostrils flared for the millionth time in the past two weeks.

'You know what, Ronald? I am tired of your attitude. If you cared so much about our relationship, you should have actually _talked_ to me! But no! You had to sulk over the fact that I picked someone else's side over yours in a _stupid_ debate! And I _apologised_ more than once for what I said to you! And you continued to ignore me!' she yelled.

With that, Hermione stormed from McGonagall's office and headed for the Great Hall.  
-----------------------------

'What happened?'

'Nothing.'

'Hermione, don't pull that shit with me. What happened?'

'Harry, if I wanted to tell you, I wouldn't have said 'nothing'. Kindly drop the subject,' Hermione gritted out.

Harry sighed.

'Sorry I pushed you,' he muttered, his tone irritated.

Hermione rolled her eyes and continued to stroll through the castle, looking for McGonagall.

'Professor!' Ron yelled.

Hermione looked around and saw McGonagall right before she disappeared into a classroom. McGonagall backed up and sighed when she saw the three of them.

'Ms Granger, Mr Potter, Mr Weasley,' she said. 'What are you doing here?'

'Two things,' said Ron. 'One, here's the Sorting Hat. Thanks, but it was completely useless despite what these two might have thought. Second, we need Smith's address again; we lost it in the chaos.'

Hermione felt her eyes narrow and slide to the side, glaring at Ron, who gave her a smirk worthy of Draco Malfoy. She looked away from him and focused on the floor.

McGonagall sighed.

'Ms Granger, come with me. I need to speak to you about something and I'll give you the address,' she said.

'It seems that Hermione here is the one who … what was that word you used? Oh, right,' said Ron, '_misplaced_ the address to begin with.'

Hermione felt her jaw tighten and McGonagall cleared her throat.

'I'm sure it won't happen again; Ms Granger is quite reliable. You should know that by now, Mr Weasley.'

'Yes, you should,' Hermione shot, glaring at him. 'How else would you have passed your classes?'

Ron's eyes narrowed and Hermione gave him a dirty look before following McGonagall into the classroom.

'Are you quite all right, Ms Granger?' McGonagall asked.

Hermione nodded curtly.

'I'm fine,' she said bitterly.

'You don't seem it.'

'I appreciate your concern, Professor, but I assure you; I'm fine,' said Hermione, trying her hardest not to break down or yell or scream or punch a wall; she wasn't sure which one would win out over the others.

McGonagall observed Hermione over the rim of her square spectacles. Hermione looked back and finally McGonagall sighed and scribbled on a slip of parchment.

'Whatever is going on between you and Mr Weasley, try not to lose focus of what you're fighting, Ms Granger,' said McGonagall, handing Hermione the slip of parchment. 'It's a dangerous time to lose focus.'

Hermione took the parchment with a nod.

'Of course not, Professor,' she mumbled. 'Why would I do that?'

'Because sometimes love is blinding,' said McGonagall, settling herself in the chair behind the teacher's desk.

Hermione blinked rapidly, trying not to cry; apparently her sadness won out against her anger. She tucked the parchment in her pocket, trying to focus on something else other than Ron.

'Professor?' she asked

McGonagall looked up.

'Yes, Ms Granger?'

Hermione sighed.

'It's not rational to reject someone's apology on something that doesn't matter, is it?' she asked.

McGonagall furrowed her eyebrows slightly.

'It depends.'

'What on?'

'Whether the person apologising is truly sorry. Whether the person who should forgive has a good reason to reject the apology. Or whether one person is being slightly extreme on the matter,' said McGonagall.

Hermione nodded, taking deep breaths.

'Just wondering,' she muttered. 'Thank you, Professor.'

'Be careful, Ms Granger,' said McGonagall. 'Don't let him get in the way of the task at hand.'

'I won't, Professor. Thank you for the address again.'  
------------------------

'I'm sorry; he's not home. Could _I _help you, perhaps?'

Hermione glanced at Harry, who gave the smallest of nods.

'Um, actually, yes; you just might be able to,' said Hermione, smiling politely while ignoring Ron's scowl.

'Oh, well, then, come on in, dears. It's terribly cold outside,' said Mrs Smith, stepping to the side to let the three pass her.

Hermione stepped into the warm, Harry and Ron behind her. Mrs Smith closed the door and led them into the sitting room.

'Tea or crumpets?' she asked sweetly.

The three kindly declined as they sat; Ron in an armchair, Harry and Hermione on the sofa. Ron was kindly kicked out of the armchair by Mrs Smith, who informed him as politely as possible that it was where she normally sat, forcing Ron to sit beside Hermione on the sofa.

'So, Mrs Smith, we were wondering if you knew anything about Hepzibah Smith?' Hermione asked, trying not to focus on Ron's arm pressing against hers, or his thigh rubbing against her own.

Mrs Smith chewed her bottom lip in thought.

'The name _does_ sound familiar,' she said slowly. 'I can't exactly be sure why.'

'She was murdered,' said Harry. 'Her house-elf was accused of poisoning her evening cocoa.'

Hermione opened her mouth to protest in the house-elf's defence, but Harry's _and_ Ron's hand landed on either knee; a warning that if she were to say anything else that she might blow the entire operation. Hermione looked over at Ron and he snatched his hand off of her knee, looking away from her. Hermione sighed and looked over at Mrs Smith, who was processing the information Harry had given her.

'Hmm, that does sound slightly familiar,' she said, nodding. 'Oh! She's the one who had that collection of treasures, am I right?'

'Quite,' said Hermione, glancing at Ron; he ignored her, focusing his attention on Mrs Smith.

'Hmm. Yes, I believe that she was my husband's father's sister. I think that's right. I never really paid any attention,' said Mrs Smith.

'Well, Hepzibah Smith had a locket. Gold, heavy, a serpentine 'S' on the pendant,' said Harry. 'Did you ever see it?'

Mrs Smith shook her head.

'No, I'm afraid I haven't,' she said.

Hermione racked her brain for something to ask.

'Do you know where she lived?' she asked, the parchment from the second fake locket fluttering into her head.

Mrs Smith nodded.

'Yes. Why?'

'Would it be possible to get the address?'

'Well, I don't see why not. I think it was destroyed, though. I could be mistaken; it's been years since I've been there. My husband used to head to the house on the day the Ministry had declared that Hepzibah was dead; I used to tag along for support,' said Mrs Smith as she got up, heading for her desk.

Hermione saw Harry looking at her from the corner of her eye and she turned and looked at him; he was gaping at her.

'What?' she asked quietly.

Harry had an amazed smile on his face.

'You're brilliant,' he said.

Hermione let out a slight laugh and shook her head slightly, looking away from Harry.

'You'd think you'd learn that by now,' she teased quietly.

Harry grinned.

'Shut up,' he muttered, chuckling.

Hermione let out a short laugh and looked over at Ron.

'What?' he snarled.

Hermione shook her head.

'Nothing,' she muttered. 'You wouldn't care anyway.'

Ron opened his mouth to reply, but Hermione turned away from him.

'Here you are,' said Mrs Smith, handing Hermione a slip of parchment.

Hermione took it with a small smile.

'Thank you so much, Mrs Smith,' she said. 'We really appreciate this.'

Mrs Smith waved her off.

'It's not a problem,' she said cheerfully, walking them to the door.

Mrs Smith bowed them out and Hermione grabbed Ron's hand, brushing her thumb over his knuckles a few times before grabbing Harry's hand and turning on the spot.  
-------------------------

As soon as they reached the ruins of Hepzibah Smith's house, Ron dropped Hermione's hand and walked away. Hermione let out a sigh and dropped Harry's hand, biting her lip against her tears. Harry rubbed her back slightly.

'This won't last for long,' he murmured in her ear.

Hermione looked up at him.

'You're just saying that,' she mumbled.

Harry shook his head.

'No, I'm not,' he said. 'He was dreaming last night. Nightmare by the sounds of it; he kept yelling your name. Telling you to hold on, he'd save you. Then he sat right up in bed, panting and muttering about not forgiving you. He misses you, Hermione.'

Hermione felt more tears develop, forcing the old ones forward and down her cheeks. She wiped at her face, sniffling slightly.

'What should I do, Harry?' she asked. 'It's just … he was always there for me before. But now …'

'I know,' said Harry. 'But -'

'Oi! Harry, Hermione, over here! Look at this!' Ron yelled, on his knees and holding up a chunk of plaster.

Hermione wiped at her face some more as she followed Harry to where Ron was kneeling.

'What?' she asked, kneeling beside Ron.

Ron glanced at her before looking back at what he had been looking at before.

'Look,' he said, pointing.

Hermione lent forwards slightly and squinted. There was a box with a fine, filigree clasp.

'Pick it up,' said Harry. 'That's the box that had the locket in it. But be careful; I don't know what kind of enchantments were around it.'

'The enchantments would have lifted, Harry,' said Hermione reaching forward and lifting the box up. 'Hepzibah and her house-elf are dead. The magic surrounding this died with them.'

She handed the dust-covered leather bound box to Harry, who took it carefully.

'Open it, mate,' said Ron, letting the plaster drop back to the ground and dusting his hands off while standing back up.

Hermione clambered to her feet and looked at Harry. He attempted to open the clasp but it was rusted shut.

'Damn it,' he hissed.

'Here, let me try,' said Hermione, drawing her wand and walking forwards.

She tripped over a chunk of brick and went flying forward. She would have landed on her face if not for the arms that wrapped around her, one around her waist and the other sliding up her chest, the hand gripping her shoulder. She was pulled backwards and she closed her eyes as her back hit Ron's solid chest.

Hermione swallowed and slowly opened her eyes; Ron hadn't let her go.

'Thanks,' she mumbled.

Ron's arms dropped and she took a step forward.

'Um … yeah, Harry let me see that,' she said, holding her hand out for the box.

Harry handed it over and Hermione pointed her wand at the clasp.

'_Alohomora_,' she mumbled.

The clasp stayed shut. Hermione furrowed her eyebrows.

'Rock time,' said Harry, bending over and picking up the brick that Hermione had tripped over.

Harry took the box in one hand and the brick in the other and smashed the brick on the clasp. The clasp snapped and Harry dropped the brick.

'There we go,' he said, slowly opening the box.

Hermione lent closer to see what was in the box.

'Nothing,' she mumbled. 'I can't believe this. All that and it's empty.'

But Harry wasn't listening. Instead, he was running his fingers over the silken cloth covering the box.

'Ha!' he exclaimed. 'Here! Hermione, hold this!'

Hermione took the box and looked back at Ron, who raised an eyebrow, obviously forgetting that he was annoyed at her. Harry dug a finger under the cloth and pried it up. Gently, he peeled the fabric off of the box and grinned.

'There; look,' he said.

Ink was on the inside and Hermione squinted to read it.

'Another bloody address?' Ron exclaimed.

'Language, Ron,' said Hermione; maybe if she fell into an old habit, he'd start talking to her again.

Ron poked her in the side.

'Like you haven't been swearing lately,' he said sharply.

Hermione stuck her tongue out and the left side of his mouth curved upwards slightly. Hermione smiled at him and he looked away quickly.

'Let's take this and head back,' said Harry, grabbing the box and snapping it closed.

When Hermione took Ron's hand, his thumb brushed her knuckles slightly.


	33. It's Not The Time To Breakdown

**Even newer A/N:** My line - breaker isn't working and I thought it was. So I had to come back and fix this. My mistake.

**A/N:** First of all, I want to apologise for taking so long to get this up. First, I didn't have the time 'cause all of my _spare_ time was being spent at the hospital because of my mum. She's fine now, but needless to say, I was worried and stressed and my school grades showed it, so when would I get the time to write?

And then, after Mum got home and all was well and the like, Ron and Hermione decided to chase each other through a whole bunch of different stories because they got sick of not being together in this one. The result being a few new missing moments and a couple of other things that still aren't finished.

**Original A/N from when I started writing this:** OK, that last one was kind of short, but I wrote the last line and was like, 'Zomg, that's how it ends.' So I ended it.

And apparently I'm in a Dramione phase. It'll pass, but bear with me. Especially here. If you love me :P

**Chapter Title Inspiration:**_ Breakdown_– Chris Daughtry

**Soundtrack Suggestions:** _Used To_; _Crashed_; _What About Now; Breakdown_– Chris Daughtry

**  
Chapter Thirty-Three: It's Not The Time To Breakdown**

They had been trying to decipher the numbers on the inside of the box for over two weeks, but hadn't gotten anywhere.

'I swear, they must mean _something_ important,' Hermione kept saying.

But no matter how long they debated what the numbers could mean, they couldn't find the right answer.

'This R.A.B. person obviously wrote it in,' said Harry. 'The only reason I knew that there was something wrong with the lining was because it was placed differently than in the memory that Dumbledore showed me last year.'

Hermione groaned and let her head drop onto the book.

'You lose -'

'I know, Harry,' she grumbled, her head still on the book. 'Ten brain cells.'

Ron chuckled slightly and Hermione looked up at him, her eyes narrowing archly. They had slowly gotten back on good terms with each other after the incident at Hepzibah Smith's old house. They had gone back to being friends, which – in Hermione's opinion – was better than not talking to each other at all. It was still kind of awkward when they were alone with each other, but Hermione tried to ignore it. Ron winked at her and Hermione gave a small giggle.

'God, I thought it was bad when you two were _together_!' Harry exclaimed.

Hermione looked over at Harry and grinned.

'At least we're talking to each other now,' she said.

Ron nodded.

'She's right, mate,' he said. 'Better the two of us back to being friendly than ignoring each other.'

A knock came from the door and they all looked at each other.

'C'mon, please! Let me in!'

Hermione drew her wand and stood from the table, walking towards the door. She heard the other two do the same and she stopped half way down the hall, her wand pointed at the door.

'Please! Potter, I _know_ you're in there! Help me, _please_!'

'Malfoy?' Hermione mouthed to Ron and Harry.

Harry nodded and pointed his wand, flicking it in the general direction of the door.

'We have you outnumbered, Malfoy,' he rumbled. 'We all have our wands pointed at you.'

The door was pushed open a bit and a tall, thin, pale figure slipped inside, closing the door behind him.

'I don't have a wand, Potter,' said Draco Malfoy. 'He took it; snapped it in half. I didn't kill Dumbledore like I was supposed to. I'm lucky He didn't _kill_ me.'

'Voldemort?' Harry asked.

Draco flinched but nodded.

'Yeah,' he said. 'Snape did it for me. The Dark Lord punished my mother because I didn't complete the task he assigned me. He then took my wand and snapped it in two. I can't repair it.'

Hermione had her eyes glued to Draco, afraid to stop watching him. Ron flicked his wand and walked forward as soon as Draco had fallen to the floor.

'What did you do?'

'Full Body-Bind,' said Ron. He looked up at Hermione. 'We have to be sure, right?'

Ron grabbed Draco and dragged him into the kitchen, bound him to a chair, and then unfroze him.

'That was highly uncalled for, Weasley,' Draco drawled.

Ron flipped him the bird.

'Ron!' Hermione exclaimed.

'Oh, the Mudblood's still around, huh? Bang her yet, Weasley?' Draco asked.

'Yeah, I have. Next question,' Ron snapped.

'Wow, Granger. I didn't pin you as the type to shag before marriage,' Draco stated. 'What happened? Did he curse you? Rape you?'

'Fuck you, Malfoy,' said Hermione, not realising the words that had fallen from her mouth.

Draco's eyes widened.

'Ooh, vulgarity from the prude. I think I'm seeing you in a different light, Granger.'

'Why are you here?' Harry asked.

Draco let his eyes stay on Hermione as he answered.

'I've realised that your side is the better side, Potter,' he said. 'Apparently it has the good looking whores, too.'

'If you want our help, I suggest you stop insulting Hermione,' Ron growled.

'I wouldn't call it insults, Weasley. It's not _my_ fault all Granger needed was a shag,' Draco replied coolly. 'Even if it _was_ rubbish.'

Ron cracked his knuckles but Hermione gripped his arm.

'Don't bother,' she mumbled. 'He's not worth it; he never was.'

'Not even in third year, Granger? My cheek still hurts whenever I see you,' said Draco. 'It's kind of arousing.'

'Malfoy, you're not worth a second glance,' said Hermione.

'He's not even worth the _first_ glance,' Harry muttered and Ron let out a loud laugh.

Hermione, on the other hand, watched Draco; the way his eyes danced up and down her body, how his tongue darted out of his mouth when his eyes landed between her thighs and travelled up until he reached her chest.

'Hmm. The Mudblood has developed well,' he drawled.

'Don't look at her!' Harry and Ron bellowed.

'Déjà vu,' Hermione muttered.

Ron glanced at her and Hermione saw the right side of his mouth curve upwards. Hermione looked away before she could burst out laughing. But she then felt a painful pang as she remembered Ron comforting her in the shower half an hour after dealing with Chris, the Ministry official. How he had moved against her, helped her forget everything with a single kiss and a gentle thrust.

'You OK?' he asked her gently, laying a hand on her shoulder.

Hermione looked up at him and nodded.

'Fine,' she said, forcing a smile. 'Just remembering.'

Ron's face fell as he nodded.

'Yeah,' he said quietly.

Draco clicked his tongue.

'So are you going to let me go or what?' he asked.

'You haven't exactly proved that you've switched sides,' said Harry.

'Veritaserum,' said Hermione. 'We should pour some down his slimy throat.'

Ron laughed as Draco's face contorted.

'That's illegal, Granger,' he growled.

Hermione shrugged.

'The Ministry is already after us and probably has worse things on their plate,' she said simply.

Malfoy snorted.

'The Ministry isn't in control anymore. The Dark Lord is. Took over months ago.'

Hermione shrugged.

'Then punishing people for committing illegal acts is quite hypocritical, isn't it?' she asked.

Harry cleared his throat.

'What's this about Voldemort in control of the Ministry, Malfoy?' he said.

Draco sighed.

'The Dark Lord took over. He's staying quiet until he knows for sure that everyone in the Ministry will do what they're told. Then He's going to kill Scrimgeour,' he drawled. 'Enough information for you?'

'Not exactly,' Ron growled. 'When is this going to happen?'

'Either tomorrow or the day after. He just needs to threaten a few more people and then the operation will be finished,' said Draco.

Hermione watched him as he spoke.

'What do you think?' Harry asked her. 'Is he telling the truth?'

'I still think that our best bet is Veritaserum,' she replied, still watching Draco. 'He could have been fed the information. He might be a double agent, like Snape.'

Draco snorted.

'Veritaserum me all you like, Granger,' he said, winking.

Hermione resisted the urge to vomit.

'Oh, _please_,' she groaned.

'Please _what_, Granger? You? Gladly,' said Draco.

Ron and Harry started towards Draco and before Hermione could stop them, the two had both thrown a punch.

'Fuck.'

Draco spat on the floor; blood mingled with the saliva. Hermione sighed.

'Maybe we should deal with him later,' she suggested quietly. 'If we don't, you two will end up killing him.'

Hermione waved her wand and freed Draco from the chair. He smirked at her and stood but before he could take a single step, Hermione had bound him again. She grabbed one of the ropes and started to drag a hopping Draco Malfoy to the staircase and up the stairs. She then pushed him into a windowless room and vanished the ropes that bound him.

'We'll feed you three times a day, and at that time we'll let you use the loo if you need to. This door will remain locked. If you somehow manage to escape this room and attempt to do _anything_ to any of the three of us, we will not hesitate to kill you,' she said quietly. 'If you need something, you'll have to wait until food comes to ask for it.'

And she slammed the door in Draco's face.

- - - - - - - - -

'… way he was looking at her? And talking to her?'

'Yeah, mate, I did.'

'Ergh! I just wanted to pummel his fucking face in! I mean, come _on_! _Draco Malfoy_ trying to get into _Hermione Granger_'s knickers? That's _my_ job!'

'Didn't realise it was a job, Ron.'

'Well, privilege. But you know what I mean!'

'You still love her and hate the fact that some other guy noticed how attractive she is.'

Hermione stood outside the kitchen doorway, listening. She heard Ron sigh and then,

'Yeah. That's exactly it. Especially since it was _Malfoy_.'

'Look, mate, why don't you just accept her apology?'

_Thank you, Harry!_ Hermione thought.

Ron sighed.

'Not you too,' he mumbled.

'Hey, mate, I'm just wondering. She says she apologised over and over again. Why aren't you accepting it?'

'Because she's not apologising for the right reasons,' Ron muttered.

It was quiet for a couple minutes before Hermione sighed and walked into the kitchen.

'He's locked in the second bedroom on the left hand side,' she announced, sitting beside Ron and pretending that she hadn't been eavesdropping on her two friends.

Harry nodded.

'Great. Thanks, Hermione. I don't know how much more of him I could take,' he said.

'Yeah,' said Ron. 'Same here.'

Hermione nodded and the three were quiet for several minutes.

'Thank you,' she whispered into the silent kitchen. 'For … for standing up for me.'

Harry and Ron both looked over at her and she gave them both a small smile.

'Three Musketeers,' Harry replied, and Ron nodded.

Hermione smiled slightly and they settled back into silence.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

'Hey, Granger?'

Hermione sighed and turned around.

'What?' she asked.

Draco smirked.

'You and Weasley still shagging?'

Hermione glared at him.

'I don't see how _that_ is any of _your _business,' she snarled.

Draco's smirk increased.

'Did I hit a nerve?' he asked, eyebrow raising. 'Does that mean you're together but not shagging, or not even ... together?'

Hermione felt her nostrils flare up against her will; she had been trying not to let Draco's words get to her, but it wasn't working out.

'Eat that before it gets cold,' she said, turning to walk out the door.

'Hey, Granger!'

Hermione stopped and sighed.

'What, Malfoy?'

'He's not good enough for you.'

Hermione turned around and looked at Draco.

'Excuse me?'

'Weasley; he's not good enough for you,' said Draco.

Hermione folded her arms across her chest.

'And who, exactly, is good enough for me?' she asked, not even the slightest bit interested in his answer.

'I dunno,' said Draco, shrugging, 'but Weasley? Not even close.'

'And if I love him anyway?'

Draco snorted.

'Then you're fucking mad.'

Hermione let her arms drop back to her sides and turned.

'Night, Malfoy,' she said, walking out of the room and closing the door behind her.


	34. Out Doing Something Important

**A/N:** So, I just want to apologise and explain why this is so late. It's quite simple, really; my brain is fucked. Not like, in a life threatening way, but it is fucked all the same. Basically, I have about a hundred different story ideas flying through my head and not one of them was related to this. So I had to write some of them out before this came back to me. I'd like to thank Emma for writing a little for me (yet again) and I'd like to dedicate this to everyone out there who has been so incredibly patient with me. I love you all so much and I especially appreciate the fact that you've stuck with me.

**A/N From When This Was Started:** So. If you go to 'Reviews' and read the one from '**Emma**' (you know her; I've mentioned her before. Many times. The one I turned into a sex hound? Who has written like, five chapters if you compile all of the ideas she's helped with? Yeah; her :D) you'll notice that she mentions tension between Draco and Hermione.

Like I said in the last chapter; I'm going through a Dramione phase. Kindly stick with me. Especially since it really helps with the romantic/sexual tension between Ron and Hermione.

ALSO! I would like to say that I am kind of disappointed in my reviewers. **TheDivaDivine** and **KansasMac** are the only ones who left a real review.

People, please! I'm a bitch, so if you want to curse out a piece in one of my stories, DO IT! It HELPS ME and I can TAKE IT. The review window even SAYS, "It is extremely helpful to use this opportunity to comment on an aspect of the story that can be improved. A well rounded critique is often the most rewarding tool for the writer." It's there for a reason! PLEASE! If you find something that you think should be improved on or should be changed, then PLEASE, _let me know about it_. I love that people take the time to send a review and I love _getting_ the reviews, especially the 'loved this chapter' ones and the 'aw! That's so cute!' ones. They light up my face and my heart, but after thirty-three chapters, it's kind of annoying to only see those words. Give me something else! My memory is rubbish, so if there is something missing, tell me! I'll probably have meant for it to be there, but completely forgot to put it in because it was already in my head, so I figured it was in the story.

OK, so now that we've cleared that up, here's the next chapter.

**Chapter Thirty-Four: Out Doing Something Important**

_His fingers brushed against her thighs and his mouth attached itself to her neck. His teeth nibbled as gently as possible, bringing the skin into his mouth and rolling his tongue over it. She moaned quietly and his fingers moved from her bare thighs and he reached over._

_'What are you doing?' she asked him, unable to see due to the blindfold over her eyes._

_'You'll see,' he growled._

_His hands moved over her stomach and suddenly his fingers were cold and trailing a liquid._

_'Ah!' she exclaimed. 'What is that?'_

_'Ice cream,' he replied lightly; Hermione could hear the humour in his voice._

_'It's bloody co - oh,' she moaned._

_His warm tongue was moving across her body, slowly licking up the trails of ice cream his fingers had left behind. Her hands gripped the ropes that held her arms above her head and she squirmed slightly. She felt her thigh rub against his hardened cock; he growled and rolled his hips against hers, rubbing his shaft against her clit. Hermione whimpered loudly as the liquid from her cunt lubricated her clitoris. His hard cock continued to move against her and soon she was moaning so loudly she was sure that someone was bound to hear them._

_'Like that, do you?' he growled._

_Hermione whimpered in response._

_'Would you like it better if it were my mouth?' he teased._

_Hermione groaned._

_'Oh, Gods yes,' she pleaded._

_He chuckled._

_'Too bad,' he whispered in her ear._

_Hermione whimpered again._

_'Please,' she breathed._

_He grinned against her neck and nipped gently._

_'Surely you'd rather have my cock inside of you,' he murmured._

_Hermione groaned again._

_'Christ, I'd take anything right now as long as it gave me an orgasm,' she said thickly._

_Her lover moaned and Hermione felt his cock press into her. She gasped at his thickness and his length and suddenly her left breast was covered with melted ice cream and his mouth latched on to her breast as he started moving inside of her._

_'Fuck, you're so wet and hot and tight,' he groaned, his mouth leaving her breast so his forehead could press against Hermione's shoulder._

_Hermione arched up to meet his hips, to take him even deeper than he currently was. They were fucking mercilessly; his cock was harder than she had ever felt in her life and the fact that she couldn't see was even more arousing -- his voice was intoxicating._

_'Oh, God,' she whimpered, her voice on the verge of cracking into a scream._

_He pushed himself back inside of her and stilled. Hermione could feel his cock pulsing inside of her, could feel herself contracting around him and her nails dug into the ropes she was hanging on to. Her breathing calmed slightly and he growled in her ear, sending shivers up and down her spine. He pulled back out and pitched forward so fiercely that Hermione temporarily forgot to breathe._

_'Breathe, pet. I don't need you suffocating while I'm fucking you,' he murmured in her ear._

_Hermione took a breath and moaned as his fingers -- cool from handling the ice cream -- trailed down her blazing skin and started twisting her clit. She moaned again, this time louder than before, and his cock sped up and the sound of his balls snapping against her arse and the feel of his fingers on her clit and the taste of her lover's tongue in her mouth and the feel of the burn on her ankles from the ropes similar to the ones around her wrists and the lack of sight all threatened to take her over the cliff, but the one thing that unhinged Hermione was her lover whispering her name._

_'Cum for me, Hermione.'_

_Hermione gave a yell as she convulsed around his cock. His fingers kept moving until she was whimpering slightly and he pumped himself into her a few more times before exploding inside of her and collapsing._

_'Fuck, that was great, pet,' he whispered, his voice hoarse._

_'Oh, Draco,' she whispered._

* * *

Hermione blushed whenever Malfoy was mentioned, so much so that even Ron noticed.

'What's up with you?' he asked her one time.

Hermione looked up at him.

'Hmm?' she said, biting her lip.

Ron raised an eyebrow at her and Hermione prayed to Merlin that her dream wasn't written all over her face.

'I said, what's up with you?' he repeated.

Hermione cleared her throat.

'Nothing,' she managed to squeak out.

Ron frowned.

'Are you sure? You look ... well, you don't look well. Maybe you should go to bed and -'

'No, I'm fine! I swear!' said Hermione, cutting across Ron and smiling at him.

The creases in Ron's gorgeous face relaxed slightly.

'OK. Well, dinner's ready. You want to take it up to him? You seem to be the only one he'll accept food from and -- sadly-- we can't _not_ feed him.'

Hermione nodded and took the tray from Ron, heading up to Draco Malfoy's room. She knocked and pushed the door open.

'Dinner for you, Mal - whoa!'

Draco Malfoy was sprawled out on his bed, utterly starkers. Hermione blinked several times as her eyes zeroed in on his rather thick cock, resting long, yet limp on his thigh. Draco sat up and smirked.

'Ah, Granger,' he drawled, standing and walking towards her. 'I want you to feel something.'

Hermione closed her eyes as he reached around her and closed the door to his room. Flashes of her reoccurring dream assaulted her mind and she shook her head slightly and cleared her throat.

'Feel _what_, Malfoy?' she asked.

'The unbearable heat in this room,' he replied, taking the tray from her hands and placing it on the desk. 'The heat which is the reason I'm nude.'

'Is it the heat that made you _hard _too?'

Draco's smirk grew.

'No, pet; that would be you.'

Hermione fought the urge to shiver at his words and turned to leave.

'Then I should go,' she announced, proud of herself for not letting her voice shake.

There was movement behind her and next thing Hermione knew, she was being pressed against the door, pinned by Draco Malfoy's very naked, very hard, very mouth-watering body. His cock landed right between her thighs and she swallowed the whimper that threatened to escape her throat.

'I really think you should stay, Granger,' he all but purred.

Hermione took a moment to realise that she had automatically reached out and clutched at his shoulders: something she would do to Ron right before he would slide his cock into her. Hermione dropped her hands from Draco's body and he lifted a hand to cup her chin. She looked at him and saw the pure lust that swirled over his rather captivating silver eyes. She took a few calming breaths and let her tongue dart out to moisten her bone dry lips.

'It ... it really is quite hot in here,' she murmured.

'Mm,' Draco replied, not breaking eye contact.

'I suppose ... a fan ... or something ... would fix that,' she managed to get out.

Draco raised his eyebrows.

'Maybe letting me leave here every once and a while,' he suggested. 'I'm getting restless, Granger, and wanking only tires me out so many times.'

Hermione sucked in a breath at those words and Draco smirked at her again.

'I'll let you know what we decide on,' she mumbled, still not breaking eye contact.

'Mm,' Draco replied, pressing against her even more.

Hermione felt her breath catch in her throat as his cock rubbed against her thigh.

'Your dinner is going to get cold,' she whispered.

'Not likely. It's hot in here, remember?'

Hermione opened her mouth to reply but Draco cut her off by crashing his lips against hers and thrusting his tongue into her mouth. Hermione whimpered and immediately wrapped her arms around his neck, rubbing her hips against his and shivering delightfully when he groaned.

'Fuck, Granger,' he gasped, breaking away from her.

Hermione stood, panting slightly.

'Oh Gods,' she whispered.

Draco grinned again and lent forward for another kiss, but Hermione moved her head.

'I can't,' she mumbled.

'Why not? Who has to know? I can be _really fast_...'

Draco managed to succeed in capturing her lips again and Hermione moaned slightly as his fingers danced along her sides. She pushed him away.

'No, I can't. I've already been here too long,' she murmured.

Draco sighed.

'Well, this is a first,' he mumbled.

'Used to girls just falling into bed with you?' Hermione teased.

Draco smirked yet again.

'More often than not,' he replied.

Hermione studied him slightly.

'Why the sudden change of heart?' she asked him.

Draco raised an eyebrow.

'Who says I've had a change of heart?' he asked.

'Well, I'm a Mudblood, remember? You're afraid to touch me.'

Draco's smirk turned into a full-blown grin.

'Perhaps, but that doesn't stop me from wanting to shag your brilliant brains out,' he replied, opening the door and pushing Hermione out.

* * *

'He's complaining that it's _hot_?' Harry repeated.

Hermione nodded, trying her best not to blush as a part of her rather vivid fantasies recently involving the Death Eater pureblood had, in fact, come true.

'It's the middle of November!'

'I know, but there's no air circulation. The room doesn't have a window and we lock the door.'

Hermione bit her lip slightly as her dream plagued her mind again.

'Hermione?'

'Huh?'

Hermione blinked, and looked at Harry, who was frowning at her.

'I said, what else did he say?'

Hermione willed the blush in her face to go away.

'He wants to be let out for a bit. He's getting restless.'

Harry raised an eyebrow.

'Why are you blushing?' he asked.

Hermione shook her head.

'Nothing,' she replied.

Harry frowned.

'What?'

Hermione sighed.

'OK. He ... Malfoy was just a bit vulgar, that's all,' she replied.

_**Liar.**_

_It's the truth! He had been talking about masturbating and that could count as vulgar, right?_

'How so?'

'Well, his words were, 'I'm getting restless and wanking only tires me out so many times',' Hermione repeated.

Harry's eyebrows shot up.

'Oh,' he said. 'That ... that I can see being vulgar. And blush worthy.'

Hermione nodded, not looking at him.

'Well, tell him that we'll let him wander about for an hour everyday.'

'Knowing Malfoy, he'll ask if he has to take it in full or if he can take five minutes every now and again,' said Hermione.

'Good point. Tell him if he's going to break it down, it's only into half hour intervals,' said Harry.

Hermione nodded and left to tell Malfoy.

* * *

Hermione yelped slightly as she was pressed against the door once again.

'Malfoy -'

But before she could even tell him off, Draco had smashed their lips together again, his hand wandering down her stomach and sliding between her legs. Hermione moaned into his mouth as his fingers moved over her thin trousers; she felt as her knickers went damp. Hearing Ron calling for Harry as he passed the door shook Hermione to her senses and she shoved against Draco's chest. He stumbled a bit and grumbled.

'Bloody hell, Granger. Just let me shag you and I'll leave you be,' he growled.

Hermione shook her head.

'I can't.'

'Ever?'

Hermione shook her head.

'Never,' she whispered.

'Then why are you here?'

'We'll let you out for an hour each day. If you don't want to take it in full, you can only take it in half hour intervals.'

'So a half hour in the morning and a half hour in the afternoon?' Draco asked, running a finger down Hermione's arm.

Hermione swatted his finger away as she nodded.

'If you wish,' she replied. 'Have a good night, Malfoy.'

As she turned to leave, Draco pressed her up against the door again, this time with her stomach against the door. Hermione grunted and tried to squirm away.

'I felt you, Granger,' he breathed in her ear. 'I know you're wet for me.'

Hermione shivered and nodded.

'I can't.'

'Why not? You and Weasel aren't together, I know that for a fact or you'd have stopped me from kissing you. You haven't been shagged in a good while, Granger, and I know you so very badly want to be.'

'Yes,' she breathed.

Draco gripped her hips and slid himself along her arse and Hermione whimpered. His brilliant chest was moulding across her back and she moaned as one of his hands slipped to her waist and slowly made its way back between her thighs.

'I can't wait to get inside you,' he groaned.

Hermione swallowed and managed to push him off.

'I can't,' she whispered. 'It's literally sleeping with the enemy. It's betraying my best friends. I can't.'

And with that, she left the room.

* * *

Hermione sipped at her coffee as she poured over the book in front of her. Her breakfast was pushed to the side to make room for the book and with the exception of a couple tiny bites of the eggs she had cooked, she had yet to eat anything.

'You need to eat.'

Hermione looked up and saw Ron leaning against the doorframe. She smiled at him.

'I did,' she replied.

'How many bites?'

'I dunno. Several.'

'Not enough. Clear your plate.'

Hermione blinked.

'Are you seriously telling me what to do, Ron?'

'Yes. I'm worried about you, Hermione. You're not eating properly.'

Hermione sighed and closed the book, pushing it to the side and pulling her plate over, digging her fork into her cold eggs. She downed them quickly and gulped down her coffee before reaching for her book, which was snatched away from her.

'Ron, what are you doing?' she asked him.

Ron sighed and tugged Hermione out of her chair.

'You're not yourself lately. What's wrong?' he asked.

Hermione raised an eyebrow and Ron sighed.

'Besides the fact that Voldemort's around,' he said.

Hermione shook her head.

'I'm just not sleeping well,' she said.

Ron pulled her close and hugged her.

'I worry,' he whispered.

Hermione sighed and hugged him back.

'I'll be fine.'

Ron nodded and Hermione pulled away from him and grabbed her book, heading for the stairs. Ron escorted her.

'Need to change,' he said when Hermione looked at him questioningly.

Hermione nodded and placed her book on the table beside her bed. She turned and saw Ron's bedroom door ajar. She walked over and opened it to find him topless and in his denims. Having been awhile since she had been graced with this picture, Hermione allowed herself to stare at the man she was still in love with as he stretched, his muscles rippling. Hermione felt her breath get caught in her throat. Finally making up her mind, Hermione walked into Ron's room.

'Hermione! What -?'

Hermione cut him off by grabbing the back of his head and pulling him down for a blistering kiss. Ron was talking against her mouth but Hermione shoved her tongue into his mouth. Ron groaned and pulled her close, turning and letting them drop onto his bed, still kissing fiercely. Hermione lifted her left leg to bring him closer to her body and Ron groaned; Hermione could feel his cock hardening and she felt her heart speed up: it had been way too long since they had done this. Ron pulled away and stood.

'No, Hermione. No,' he panted, running a hand through his hair.

Hermione closed her eyes and exhaled sharply.

'Why not? Ronald, this is getting ridiculous.'

'I still haven't forgiven you. Not yet,' he said.

Hermione groaned and sat up.

'Ron, I miss you so much,' she whispered.

Ron turned and looked at her and she had to look away or risk bursting into tears.

'Get out,' he whispered.

Hermione sighed and stood, leaving his room.

* * *

When Harry stumbled upon Hermione, her head was in her hands and she was in tears.

'Hermione, what's wrong?' Harry asked, placing a hand on her trembling shoulder.

'Oh, Harry,' she whispered after a few moments. 'It's Ron. He still won't forgive me.'

Harry sucked in a breath and sat beside her.

'I know it's taking him awhile, but-'

'Awhile?' Hermione cried, interrupting him. 'Harry, he's never talked to me without forgiving me first. I'm beginning to worry he won't _ever_ forgive me.'

'You know that won't happen, Hermione,' Harry told her, his voice soft. 'Don't think that.'

More tears pooled in her eyes.

'I don't know what to think, Harry. It's just so hard to see him like this.'

'I know it is, Hermione.'

'I don't think he cares, Harry.'

'What do you mean?' Harry asked slowly.

'He knows how awful I feel, and yet, he seems to just dismiss it.'

Harry wrapped an arm around her shoulders and squeezed lightly.

'He misses you, Hermione. He told me that he wasn't forgiving you because you weren't apologising -'

'What is he on about?' Hermione exclaimed. 'I've apologised over _five_ times!'

Harry squeezed her shoulders.

'Let me finish,' he said calmly. 'He wasn't forgiving you because you weren't apologising _for the right thing_.'

Hermione let her head roll onto Harry's shoulder as she sighed.

'What am I _supposed_ to be apologising for?

'If I knew that, sis, I'd tell you. I would. I hate seeing you two like this.'

'I need to talk to him. Where is he?'

'Erm … he's out right now.'

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

'Out where? Is he alone?'

'He's doing something important. And by now, no. He's not alone. But he's safe, I promise,' said Harry.

'Doing _what_, Harry?' Hermione demanded.

'I can't tell you.'

'And why not?'

Harry sighed.

'It's something for the Hunt, Hermione. That's all I can say. He's OK; he's not in danger or anything. He has about five Order members trailing him.'

Hermione studied Harry's face for a moment before sighing.

'As long as he's safe,' she said, standing. 'Will you let me know when he's back? I really do need to talk to him.'

Harry nodded.

'Of course, sis,' he said.

* * *

'Hey, Hermione, I think I heard Ron come in,' said Harry.

Hermione looked up from the kitchen table and smiled at Harry.

'Thanks,' she said quietly, closing her book and leaving the kitchen.

Harry gripped her wrist as she passed him.

'He's still in love with you, you know,' he whispered.

Hermione sighed.

'And I'm still in love with him. And yet, I still don't know what I should be apologising for! Which is why I have to talk to him,' she said.

Harry nodded and let her go. Hermione walked up the stairs and paused outside of Ron's bedroom door.

'Oh!'

Terribly curious, Hermione opened the door a crack.

'Oh, _yes_!'

There was Ron, his trousers around his ankles, his hands on some blonde girl's waist, his cock fucking her. Hermione closed the door again and bit her lip against the tears that threatened to flow down her cheeks. She wiped at her eyes and headed down to Draco's room. She knocked.

'Yeah?'

Opening the door, Hermione peered in to see him sitting at his desk, a single candle providing light as Draco poured over a sheet of parchment. She stepped in and closed the door, leaning against it.

'Malfoy, I need a favour,' she said, her voice loud and demanding even though she felt small and insignificant.

Draco turned his head and smirked.

'Ah, Granger,' he said, his voice pure velvet. 'What do you need help with?'

'I need help getting back at Ron,' she said.

Draco's smirk turned into a full-blown grin.

'Always happy to help a lady,' he drawled. 'What kind of revenge are you looking for?'

'A shag,' said Hermione.

'Finally giving in are you?' he asked.

Hermione gave him a look and he chuckled.

'Foreplay or should we just get straight to the point?' he asked, standing and walking over to her.

'I don't care, as long as Ron hears me scream,' she replied firmly.

Draco grabbed Hermione's shoulders and kissed her fiercely, slamming her against the door and running his hands up her shirt, immediately heading for her bra. Hermione's arms draped over Draco's shoulders and she ran a hand into his hair and pulled his head closer as his fingers unhooked her bra. Next thing Hermione knew, she was top- and braless and Draco's hardened cock was pressing into her thigh. She moaned as he trailed his mouth down to her neck.

His fingers dipped down and started to stroke her through her denims and Hermione let out a soft whimper. Draco growled and picked her up, dropping her on the bed and falling on top of her, catching himself before he landed directly on top of her. He smirked at her and crushed their mouths together again. Hermione ran her hands up his shirt and he pulled his head away from her and tossed the garment to the floor before dropping his head to her breast, swirling his tongue over her hardened nipple. Hermione called out and gripped at his hair.

'Merlin, Malfoy.'

Draco hooked his fingers in the waistband of her trousers and her knickers and he pulled, throwing them to the floor to join everything else. Hermione deftly unbuttoned and unzipped his fly and lifted the elastic of his underpants to allot room for his swelled cock. Draco grunted and struggled out of his trousers and boxers before settling his hips in the cradle of her thighs.

'Any particular position that gets the most out of you?' he asked.

Hermione blushed slightly.

'I haven't ... only really been ...'

'In one position, huh? Merlin, you'd think one of you two would be creative. Lemme show you something,' he said, climbing off of her. 'Get on your hands and knees facing the door.'

Hermione did so and Draco crawled onto the bed behind her, his cock slipping between her buttock cheeks as he pressed himself against her. His cock was silky and so very hard and all Hermione wanted was for him to thrust inside of her and make her scream.

'Malfoy -'

'I'm working on it, pet,' he whispered. 'You need the Charm or are you on the Potion?'

'Need the Charm,' she whimpered. 'Malfoy-'

'Yeah, hang on.'

Draco slipped two fingers into her and Hermione cried out as pleasure coursed through her body.

'Oh, Gods,' she called.

Draco chuckled and Hermione wriggled.

'Anxious, pet?'

'Yes. Do it, Malfoy,' she panted.

'Hang on.'

Draco fumbled beside the bed and withdrew his wand, cast the Contraceptive Charm and slipped his fingers back inside of her.

'Malfoy, _please_,' Hermione moaned.

Draco removed his fingers and slid his cock into her folds, making Hermione arch her back as she gasped at his girth.

'Christ, pet,' he groaned, pulling out and thrusting back into her. 'Oh, fuck.'

Hermione moaned loudly and thrust her hips back against his, trying to take him deeper, to get him to touch the part of her that Ron could touch.

'Don't be gentle,' she moaned. 'Fuck me.'

'Oh fuck, pet,' he panted. 'I never knew you cursing could be so fucking hot.'

Draco grabbed her waist and pulled her back, impaling her on his rock-hard cock and pounding into her. Hermione was moaning loudly, her hands fisting at the sheets, her head bent. Draco managed to penetrate her rather deeply and Hermione screamed and threw her head up just in time to see a flash of red hair before the door closed. Draco sped up and Hermione was screaming out her pleasure now; his cock was pulsing inside of her and every thrust made her feel like he was about to rip her in two.

'Oh Gods, yes, Malfoy,' she screamed; mostly out of pleasure, but that one part of her did it just to hurt Ron.

Draco's fingers crept over her hip and between their joined bodies, searching for her clit. He continued to pound his cock into her and Hermione shrieked as her orgasm took over her and she collapsed forward, breathless and weak. Draco stroked himself inside of her a couple more times before shooting into her and pulling out, landing beside her on the bed.

'Fuck, Hermione, that was probably the best shag I've ever had,' he murmured, pulling Hermione's limp body close to his.

If it weren't for her exhausted state, Hermione would have rolled away from him and got up to dress and go to her room. Instead, she rested her head on his rather sweaty chest and let her eyes close. It wasn't until she was on the brink of sleep that she realised Draco had called her Hermione.

**

* * *

**

A/N:

OK, yell at me :). No, really. Like I said: I can take it :) 


	35. Not While I'm Around

**A/N:** So, that last chapter was necessary; I swear it.

**Suggested Soundtrack:** Listen to the Rain, Missing - **Evanescence**; Slow Dancing in a Burning Room - **John Mayer**; Breathe Me – **Sia**; Not While I'm Around – **Sweeney Todd Soundtrack**

**Chapter Thirty-Five: Not While I'm Around**

It had been three days since Hermione had stumbled upon Ron shagging that blonde in his bedroom. She had asked Harry who she was, but Harry had no clue.

'If you want to know, just ask him!' he had said.

But Hermione couldn't bring herself to ask Ron who the blonde had been. In fact, it seemed as though the only male in the house she _could_ talk to was Harry. Ron was avoiding her and Draco had gotten the shag that he had wanted, therefore he had nothing more he needed from Hermione. She couldn't care any less about the Draco situation, but that fact that Ron was ignoring her tore her apart.

'I need to talk to him, Harry, but every time I enter the room he's in, he gives me this … this _look_ and before I can even _say_ anything, he storms _out_ of the room and disappears,' Hermione said as she pushed around some of the potatoes on her plate.

Harry sighed and shrugged.

'I dunno what to tell you.'

'It _has_ to be because I shagged Malfoy –'

Harry choked on his mouthful of water.

'You _what_?' he demanded.

Hermione looked at him.

'I … I thought you heard us …'

Harry blinked at her as he shook his head.

'No, I didn't,' he said slowly.

Hermione's head dropped.

_Well done. Now you have _**no one**_ to talk to_.

'I just … I had walked in on Ron and that blonde and Malfoy's been trying to shag me and I … I wanted to hurt Ron as much as he had hurt me and you had said that he was still in love with me, so I went to Malfoy and … and …'

She trailed off and got up slowly, avoiding Harry's eyes.

'And I've blown our friendship,' she whispered. 'I'm sorry.'

And with that, Hermione grabbed her wand off the table and raced out the front door. She had only gotten a few blocks when she slipped into the nearest alleyway and leant against the brick, sobbing.

_You had to do it, didn't you? You just had to shag Draco Malfoy. What the _**hell**_ is the matter with you! You normally think about _**all**_ of the consequences before you act! What happened?_

_**I just wanted to hurt Ron.**_

_Well, did it work?_

_**How the hell am I supposed to know? He won't talk to me!**_

Hermione slid down the wall and buried her face in her hands.

_And now you've lost Harry, too. How does this benefit anyone?_

_**The only people benefiting from this are Draco Malfoy and all the Death Eaters. Malfoy got the shag he wanted and the Trio is short one member, making it easier for the Death Eaters to defeat them.**_

_Oh, no. That's exactly what they wanted. One of us all alone to use as bait._

Hermione's head snapped up and she jumped to her feet, sprinting out of the alleyway and heading back towards number twelve Grimmauld Place. She had only gotten to the street sign when someone grabbed her. She let out a shriek but a hand snapped over her mouth and she felt a wand crack over her head. She fell into blackness.

* * *

Ron came trudging down the stairs.

'Where's Hermione?' he asked Harry, collapsing into a chair to eat.

Harry sighed.

'She was here about five minutes ago. She said she had to talk to you but that you would leave the room every time she found you. And then she said something about shagging Malfoy and I kind of choked on my water 'cause I didn't know she had shagged him and she started muttering about how she completely destroyed our friendship – which is completely out of the blue and could never happen no matter what – and then she grabbed her wand and took off. Left the house.'

Ron gaped at him.

'And you _let_ her?' he bellowed, jumping out of his seat.

'I was still trying to get my head around the fact that she had _shagged Malfoy_,' said Harry.

A shriek filtered through the house and Harry and Ron both looked at each other.

'Hermione,' they both breathed.

Ron fully leapt over the kitchen table and bolted for the front door, wrenched it open and darted into the street. A handful of Death Eaters held Hermione's limp form and Ron let out a roar of fury as he advanced on them, drawing his wand and shooting curses and hexes at the cloaked figures, all of whom had Disapparated with a loud crack as soon as they saw Ron coming.

'NO!' he roared. 'GET BACK HERE YOU FUCKING COWARDS!'

'Ron! Ron, the Muggles!' Harry hissed, grabbing Ron's arm and dragging him back towards the house.

Ron was fighting Harry off.

'Fuck _OFF_, Potter. They dropped something!' he growled, wrenching his arm free of Harry's grasp and sprinting back over to where Hermione had been swept away.

Kneeling down, Ron picked up the piece of parchment that had fluttered to the ground in the Death Eaters' haste.

'What's it say?'

'_The Riddle House, Little Hangleton_,' Ron read.

'Fuck,' Harry spat. 'They're taking her straight to Voldemort.'

Ron stood and pushed by Harry, heading for the house. He walked in and threw open the door to Draco Malfoy's bedroom.

'Hermione,' said Draco, his back to the door. 'Back for another round?'

Ron dug the tip of his wand into Draco's throat from behind.

'Hermione's gone,' he growled. 'And I bet it was you who told the Death Eaters just where we were so they would be able to take her, didn't you, you slimy fuck?'

Draco cracked his shoulders and turned around to face Ron, a smirk plastered on his face. Ron growled again and punched him in the mouth. Draco staggered backwards and slammed against the desk, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.

'What's the matter, Weasel? Hate the fact that I fucked the Mudblood's brains out? I wasn't lying when I told her she was the best shag I've ever had,' Draco drawled.

Ron drew his arm back to punch him again, but Harry stopped him.

'We have to find Hermione.'

Ron pointed his wand at Draco.

'Have fun, Malfoy,' he spat.

A bunch of winged creatures attacked Draco's face. Ron smirked and turned on his heel, following Harry out of the bedroom and locking the door behind him.

'What was that?' Harry asked.

'Bat-Boogie Hex,' Ron replied. 'Ginny taught it to me. It's not as strong as hers, but it's still pretty effective.'

Harry nodded and the two walked into the kitchen.

'Would she want us to come after her?'

Ron stopped and looked at his best friend.

'Are you saying you think that we should leave her there with Voldemort? Alone?' he asked, his voice low.

Harry shook his head.

'No, but she might hate the fact that we _both_ went to get her. What did that girl say again?'

'I had to shag her first,' Ron replied, grimacing, 'but she said that she was positive that Florean Fortescue had it last.'

'Hang on,' said Harry. 'You had to shag her?'

Ron nodded.

'Yeah, why?'

Harry smacked Ron in the forehead.

'Fuck; ow! What was that for?' he exclaimed.

'Hermione saw you, you git! That's why she shagged Malfoy!' Harry explained. 'You are a fucking idiot, you know that? Why'd you bring her back here?'

Ron punched a nearby wall.

'I wasn't thinking,' he growled. 'How do I always manage to fuck things up?'

Harry groaned.

'I don't know. But we need a plan to save Hermione.'

Ron nodded.

'Yeah. Here it is: I go and save her and you stay here so that Voldemort doesn't get you by accident. You're not going anywhere _near_ old Voldy until all the Horcruxes are destroyed and he'll die after one hit like a normal human being. Not that he's normal _or_ human, but you get what I mean.'

'I don't know, Ron. Will you be able to get out of there on your own?'

Ron turned and looked at Harry.

'He took the woman I love. The woman I plan on spending the rest of my life with. Even if I didn't think I could make it out of there, I would fucking try. Imagine if he took Ginny. You're in love with her; would you care if you thought you wouldn't make it?' Ron whispered.

Harry sighed and shook his head.

'No, I wouldn't care. I would just … go and get her.'

'Exactly. And that's what I plan on doing, Harry. Going and getting her back,' Ron replied. 'If I'm not back in three hours, send someone after me.'

And with that, he Disapparated.

* * *

It was dark; so dark that Ron had managed to trip over his own feet three different times just in the first ten steps into the house.

_I feel like Tonks_.

Wand drawn but unlit, Ron managed to find a room with a blazing fire, only to find an empty armchair. He looked around and swallowed slightly, feeling his heart pounding in his chest.

_Where would she be?_

Ron left the room as quietly as possible, heading for a door off what seemed to be the kitchen. He cast a Silencing Charm on the hinges and slowly opened the door, looking around the kitchen before creeping down the newly exposed stairwell. He stepped down onto the second step and quietly closed the door behind him. He then cast a Silencing Charm on the entire stairwell and crept down them, peering into the light-filled room.

A bare expanse of wall faced him; the light bouncing off of the whitewash-coloured paint near blinding him. Ron held a hand up to his forehead to block the light from his eyes and looked around properly.

'Hermione,' he breathed.

Hermione was chained to the wall to the right, her face purple and bloody and her body limp. Ron looked around before darting towards her. He gently brushed her hair off of her face and she cringed slightly.

'I've already told you that I'm not going to say anything. I don't care if you kill me,' she said, her voice raspy.

Ron held a finger up to her lips.

'It's me,' he whispered softly.

Hermione raised her head weakly and her eyes filled with tears.

'Ron?' she asked.

Ron nodded.

'It's me, love. I'm here,' he whispered. 'Fuck, what did they do to you?'

Hermione let out a shaky sigh and Ron wiped away some of the blood that was sliding down her chin from her busted lip.

'I can't remember much,' she whispered. 'Get me out of here, Ron. Please.'

Ron drew his wand and waved it over the chains binding Hermione's wrists to the wall above her head. Nothing happened.

'Fuck,' he spat.

'Wall,' Hermione groaned. 'Opposite wall. There seems to be a key there.'

Ron bolted to the other side of the room and snatched the key off the wall before sprinting back to Hermione and driving the key into the lock, twisting it. The chain on Hermione's wrist let go and Hermione's arm dropped heavily to her side, making her grunt slightly.

'Sorry,' Ron whispered.

'Don't be. I lost circulation; the blood just came rushing back. It wasn't your fault. The other one, please, Ron.'

Ron quickly unlocked the other chain and Hermione collapsed, almost crumbling to the ground, but Ron caught her in his arms and lifted her back up onto her feet. Hermione gripped at his shirt, trying to hold herself up.

'I'm sorry,' she whispered.

'What for?'

'Everything between us. Especially what happened three days ago. I'm so sorry, Ron. I just … I just …'

'Shh,' Ron whispered, holding her to him and stroking her hair. 'It's OK. We'll discuss it all later, but now we need to get you home, OK?'

Hermione nodded, quivering slightly.

'Fortescue,' she whispered. 'We need to get Fortescue. He helped me after they … after the Death Eaters left. We need to get him out.'

Ron's eyes widened and he gently held Hermione away from him.

'He's here?'

'Yes.'

Ron brushed back some of Hermione's hair and sighed.

'I want to get you back first. I swear I'll come back for Fortescue; we need him. But my main priority was and still is to get you home, safe.'

Hermione looked at him and Ron felt his heart crack as her face lit up properly. She was beaten, bruised and bloody; her left eye was swelled and had a garish purple and yellow hue. Her right cheek was cut slightly and her bottom lip was cracked and bleeding. Ron felt his jaw tighten.

'Who did this, Hermione?' he asked, his voice dangerously low.

Hermione shook her head.

'No, Ron. We can't. Not yet. We have to get Fortescue and get out of here while we're still alive,' she whispered.

Ron gently pressed his forehead to hers and closed his eyes, trying not to cry; just the sight of Hermione so badly beaten made Ron want to throw something, kill the person but comfort her and make sure she was OK all simultaneously. He opened his eyes and, keeping his forehead resting against hers, trailed his fingers over her lips gently, so as not to hurt her further.

'Harry told me what happened,' he whispered. 'The fact that you think seven years of friendship was destroyed because you shagged Malfoy … Harry said that it was a stupid thing to think.'

Hermione opened her eyes and looked at him.

'And what do you say?' she asked, tears welling in her eyes.

'I say that we should discuss it when you're feeling better.'

Ron saw as the slight hope in Hermione's eyes flickered and then died.

'Discuss it,' she repeated. 'Yes, of course. Let's get Fortescue and get out of here. He's in the other room.'

Ron lifted his head from hers and took a slight step back.

'Can you stand?'

Hermione slowly removed her hands from his shirt and stood, swaying slightly, but managed to retain her balance. She looked at Ron and nodded.

'I can. I'll be fine. You go find him. I'll stay here; I need to find my wand.'

Ron slowly removed his hands from her shoulders and Hermione gave him a weak smile.

'Are you sure you're OK?' he asked quietly.

'I'm sure,' she whispered.

Ron nodded and then took a step towards her and pressed his lips to her forehead.

'I'll be as quick as I can, Hermione. I promise,' he whispered before stepping away and darting to the only other door in the room.

* * *

After sneaking through the next couple of rooms undetected, Ron finally managed to find the room that Fortescue was staying in. He looked around for any signs of Death Eaters before slipping in. Fortescue opened his mouth but Ron shook his head and placed a finger over his own lips.

'Shh,' he whispered. 'Let's go; we're escaping.'

Fortescue's eyes lit up and he leapt to his feet gently, tip-toeing over to Ron, who slowly opened the door again and peeked out, listening intently.

'We can't leave without the Granger girl,' Fortescue murmured.

Ron looked over his shoulder.

'She's in the other room; we're meeting up with her and escaping,' he said. 'Be as quiet as you can.'

With that, Ron slowly opened the door and crept out, Fortescue following. By the time they got through to the room just off of where Hermione had been chained up, Ron heard a scream; his heart stopped.

'Hermione,' he breathed.

And with that, he threw the door open and charged through. Two Death Eaters crowded around Hermione, attacking her. Ron gave a roar of fury and started hurling hexes and jinxes and curses through the air.

'_Avada Kedavra_!' he growled, not thinking of the words.

The jet of green light flew through the air and hit one Death Eater right in the chest. The remaining Death Eater stopped his attack on Hermione and turned to Ron, who was still hurling jets of light through the room. Hermione crumpled to the floor from lack of support and Ron cried out, racing towards her, hitting the Death Eater with a Killing Curse. He crumbled and Ron dropped to his knees in front of Hermione, lifting her up slightly to cradle her head in his lap. He noticed her knickers on the ground a few feet away and felt even more anger building up inside of him. Hermione's eyes opened slightly.

'Ron,' she rasped.

Ron placed a finger on her lips.

'Shh,' he said. 'Save your voice, love. We're almost free. I'll get you out of here, I promise you.'

Hermione shook her head and grasped for the front of his shirt, tugging at it to pull his head closer to hers.

'Ron, I'm so sorry,' she gasped out. 'I … I love you. I'm so sorry.'

Ron cupped her cheek in his hand and stroked her cheekbone with his thumb.

'You're not dying, Hermione. You can't die on me, not now. Love, don't leave me,' he whispered, tears starting to spill down his face.

Hermione's eyes started to drift closed and Ron patted at her cheek. She opened her eyes again.

'Forgive me, Ron. Please. I'm sorry for everything that ever hurt you,' she mumbled, her voice just below a whisper.

Ron felt as the muscles in her body slowly relaxed and he buried his face in her neck.

'I forgive you, love. I love you so much. I need you, Hermione; don't leave me,' he whimpered.

Hermione threaded her fingers through his hair and Ron sobbed on her shoulder, holding her to him. Her grip tightened slightly and then suddenly went slack. Ron lifted his head and looked at her face, shaking his head.

'No,' he whispered. 'Fuck, NO! Hermione, don't be dead. You _can't_ be dead, Hermione, I need you!'

Ron picked her up bridal style and turned to Fortescue, who was watching helplessly from the doorway.

'Can you Apparate?' Ron asked him.

Fortescue shook his head.

'I failed my tests,' he replied. 'And if I could, I don't have a wand.'

'Are you strong?'

Fortescue nodded.

'Yeah; I had to carry cases of ice cream up from my cellar. Usually a few cases at a time.'

'Good; take her,' said Ron, holding Hermione out to Fortescue. 'As much as I want to bring her back in my own arms, I need to get us out of here while we're still alive.'

Fortescue eased Hermione's body from Ron's arms and he held her. Ron grabbed Hermione's wand and stuck it in his pocket before grabbing Fortescue's shoulder and twisting on the spot. They disappeared with a _pop_.

* * *

'Harry!' Ron called, his voice hoarse. 'Harry, help us!'

Harry came racing down the stairs and skidded to a halt when he saw Hermione in Fortescue's arms.

'Fuck. Ron, what happened?'

Ron took Hermione from Florean and walked up the stairs and into his room. He placed Hermione on the bed and collapsed in a flood of tears on the floor beside the bed, clutching her hand.

'They beat her, Harry,' he rasped. 'They beat her and then I found her and then I _left_. They came back while I was gone. They beat her some more. I found her knickers on the ground; they raped her, too. And then she died in my arms, Harry. She died in my _fucking_ arms!'

Ron looked up at his best friend and saw Harry looking down at Hermione, his eyes welling up.

'What did you want her to apologise for, mate?'

Ron managed to get to his feet long enough to settle himself on the side of the bed. He reached out and pushed Hermione's curls off of her face.

'It was really stupid,' he replied, tears still streaming down his face. 'But, I sometimes felt like I was just ... just an extra person. Like my opinion doesn't matter at times. Also because of what she had said during the argument. She never apologised for what she _said_. Keep in mind that _she_ broke it off, mate.'

Harry sighed deeply.

'She didn't want to. She was so in love with you, Ron.'

Ron nodded and wiped at his face.

'I know. I can't believe I fucked it up.'

'You didn't. This was my fault,' said Harry. 'I never should have let you two come with me. If I had forced you two to stay behind, you would have stayed together and she wouldn't be ... Hermione would still be ...'

Ron heard as Harry sniffled and he looked over at his friend.

'If we hadn't come with you, we probably wouldn't have gotten together. It was at your aunt and uncle's house, remember? And if she was meant to ... if she wasn't supposed to be here anymore, she would've ... you know ... no matter what had happened.'

Harry's hand landed on Hermione's, his fingers resting on her wrist.

'Ron,' Harry whispered after several seconds. 'Ron, put your fingers on her wrist.'

'Why?'

Harry looked at him.

'She still has a pulse, Ron. Check.'

Trying his hardest not to get his hopes up, Ron reached up to her neck and pressed his fingers gently against her pulse point; it throbbed. Ron's eyes widened and he looked over at Harry.

'She's not dead,' he whimpered. 'Harry, she's alive!'

Harry's face broke out into a grin and he jumped up.

'I'll call Remus; he'll know something to make her feel better.'

And he raced out of the room. Ron moved so that he was curled up next to Hermione's right side, his right hand resting over her barely beating heart.

'I'm here, love. I'll never leave you again. I love you so fucking much,' he whispered in her ear.

Hermione's eyelids fluttered slightly and then stopped, still closed. Ron leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to the cut on Hermione's right cheek, then moved to her swollen eye and then finally, her cut lip. Harry walked back in but Ron ignored him and continued to scatter feather-light kisses all over Hermione's face, his hand still resting over her heart. Harry cleared his throat gently.

'Remus'll be by soon and he said he could see what he could do for Hermione, but that he couldn't promise anything,' he whispered. Ron nodded and Harry walked over and sat on Hermione's other side. 'Are you OK now?'

Ron nodded.

'I'm better. Her eyes fluttered. I know she can hear us, I just don't know what the hell is wrong. I don't know how rough they were with her. I just know that I am never leaving her again,' he said.

Harry slipped his hand into hers and Ron did the same.

'We're here, Hermione. Your soul mate and your brother are both here,' he whispered.

Ron felt as Hermione's hand tightened slightly; his heart jumped.

'You can hear us, love?' he asked softly. 'Squeeze our hands if you can.'

Hermione squeezed Ron's hand and he looked over at Harry, who nodded.

'We'll stay here until you're better, Hermione,' said Harry, shifting slightly and gripping her hand in both of his.

Ron removed his hand from her heart and trailed it up to her cheek, caressing it gently.

'Remus is coming,' he whispered softly. 'He'll help you get better, love.'

'Ron,' she croaked.

Ron looked over at Harry, whose eyes were incredibly wide.

'I'm here, love. I'm not leaving. Never again,' Ron whispered, burying his face in her neck. 'I love you, Hermione. So much.'

Hermione squeezed his hand again and turned her head slowly.

'Love ... you too ... Ron,' she rasped.

Ron lifted his head and gently pressed his lips to hers briefly.

'Harry, where are you?' came a voice.

'That's Remus,' Harry whispered. 'I'll be right back, Hermione. I promise.'

Harry left and Ron could feel as Hermione tensed.

'Don't ... leave,' she managed.

Ron squeezed her hand.

'I'm still here love. You won't be alone ever; I promise you that. Harry'll be back in a few seconds with Remus, OK?'

Hermione let out a soft grunt of approval.

They were quiet for several seconds, Ron stroking Hermione's hair.

'Ron,' she rasped.

Ron lifted his head and looked at her; her eyes were open.

'I'm here, love.'

'I'm sorry,' she whispered.

'I know,' Ron whispered back. 'I'm sorry, too.'

'I mean … for treating you like your opinion didn't matter. And … and for … all I said … during the argument.'

Ron kissed her gently.

'You heard?'

'Yes,' Hermione replied, her eyes filling with tears. 'I can't believe I treated you like that. Can't believe I said those things. I'm sorry.'

'I know, love,' said Ron. He glanced up. 'Remus!'

Remus Lupin walked into the room, Harry following.

'Ron,' said Lupin, nodding at him. 'Hermione, how do you feel?'

Hermione groaned slightly and Ron gently nuzzled her neck.

'Horrible,' she managed to groan out.

Lupin sat on the bed beside her and then turned his head to Harry to tell him what he needed. Ron blocked it out, focusing on Hermione. He brushed her hair back and kept his eyes locked with hers, leaning forward and gently resting his forehead against hers. Hermione reached up and cupped his cheek, tears starting to run down her face.

'I thought I was going to die,' she whispered. 'I heard you talking to someone and you were yelling and then I felt you lift me up and then I couldn't breathe. Then I heard you yelling for Harry, but I couldn't move. You said something about me dying in your arms and then I was in a bed. I think maybe the bed came first, I'm not sure. But then I heard Harry's voice and you said something like you felt like an extra person and something about what I said during the argument.'

Ron closed his eyes and let the tears fall.

'You really scared me, love,' he said gently. 'Scared the fucking hell out of me.'

'Language, Ronald,' said Hermione, grinning slightly.

Ron let out a slight laugh and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. Hermione's fingers crept into his hair and pulled him closer. Ron pulled back and cleared his throat.

'Been awhile since we've done that,' he whispered.

'I missed you,' Hermione rasped.

Ron placed his fingers over her mouth.

'You should stop talking love.'

Lupin cleared his throat.

'Ron, I need you to move off the bed for just a moment. You can stay in the room, but you can't be touching Hermione for this,' he said.

Ron looked down at Hermione and sighed before leaning down and brushing her nose with his.

'I'll be over with Harry, OK?'

Hermione nodded and Ron slowly got off the bed to let Remus work. Ten minutes later, Lupin straightened and sighed.

'How do you feel now?' he asked.

Hermione shifted slightly and propped herself up on her elbows. She turned her neck a couple times and looked over at Ron, grinning.

'I feel much better,' she said. She looked over at Lupin. 'Thank you, Remus.'

Lupin smiled at her.

'Not a problem, Hermione. I'm surprised you made it through.'

'I almost didn't,' Hermione whispered.

Ron strode over and sat beside her, facing her. He ran his fingertips over her cheek.

'Scarred,' he whispered before moving his fingers to her eye. 'Still bruised.' He brushed his index finger across her bottom lip. 'Completely healed.'

Hermione smiled at him before kissing his finger. Ron shifted and wrapped her left arm around his shoulders, helping her out of bed. Hermione gave a slight laugh.

'I can do it,' she said softly.

Ron removed her arm gently and Hermione swung her legs over the side of the bed and sat beside Ron, who shifted a bit before standing. He held out his hand and Hermione smiled before taking it and standing. She wobbled slightly and Ron gripped her waist; she slapped his hands away, her eyes wide.

'Sorry,' she whispered. 'Not … not good memories from that.'

Ron noticed that she was looking at the ground, her face turning pink. He gently lifted her chin and she looked at him, her eyes dull and dark.

'I killed him,' he whispered. 'Both of them.'

Hermione moved closer to him and buried her face in his shoulder, gripping the back of his shirt.

'I've never felt so weak, Ron,' she whispered. 'It was like … like I couldn't even protect myself. My wand was on the ground, one of them was holding my hands to the ground and the other …'

'I killed them,' he whispered. 'They're gone. I won't let you get hurt again.'

'Where's Malfoy?' Hermione asked, pulling back a bit.

Ron blinked.

'He's currently busy fighting off my Bat-Bogey Hex,' he said.

Hermione wiped her face.

'I need my wand,' she said.

Ron dug around in his pocket and produced Hermione's wand. Hermione snatched it up and stalked out of the room. She wrenched the door to Draco's room open and pointed her wand inside.

'_Finite Incantatum_,' she bellowed.

Draco stopped waving his hands around and looked at the door.

'Hermione!'

'Don't you _Hermione_, me!' she growled, walking in and pointing her wand at his heart. 'You're a slimy git, you know that?'

Draco shrugged.

'Nature versus nurture, pet,' he drawled.

Ron pointed his wand at Draco as well.

'Don't call me pet,' Hermione hissed before Ron could even say anything.

Draco chuckled.

'Are you going to kill me, Granger?' he drawled. 'I'd like to see if you could. You're emotionally attached now, aren't you? I shagged you within an inch of your life and you _loved it_.'

'That may be true, but I'm _not_ emotionally attached. Not to _you_,' Hermione spat. '_Avada_-'

'Whoa, love. Pushing it,' said Ron, grabbing her arm and pushing it toward the ground. 'We don't have to kill him, you know. We can just set him out.'

'No, we can't,' Hermione growled.

'Well, we don't have to kill him.'

'You're standing up for me, Weasel?' Draco drawled. 'Why?'

'Don't call him 'Weasel',' Hermione exclaimed, forcing Ron's hand off of her arm and directing her wand at Draco yet again.

'Hermione,' Ron whispered calmly, 'love, don't do this.'

Hermione looked at him and he saw the fire in her eyes. He took a step that situated himself between Hermione's wand tip and Draco Malfoy. The fire softened as she lowered her wand slightly.

'Let me do it, Ron,' she whispered. 'Let me kill him. He doesn't deserve to live.'

'Who are you to decide that, Hermione?' Ron countered softly.

'He sold us out, Ron.'

'You don't know that.'

Hermione's eyebrows shot up.

'Oh really? It's not like I was chained in the basement of some house right next to the room where the Death Eaters were talking, is it? No, it's not like I didn't _hear_ them talk about how Draco Malfoy had done his job brilliantly; make sure the Mudblood is distressed and vulnerable so they can snatch her up and lure Potter and Weasley to Voldemort himself. That way Voldemort has Potter to kill and Weasley to torture the Mudblood with.' Hermione looked around Ron at Draco. 'Wasn't that the plan, Malfoy?'

Draco sighed as he collapsed into a chair.

'It started that way,' he said, nodding. 'What I didn't expect was for you to be quite the brilliant shag.'

Ron tensed.

_Do __**not**__ turn around and hit him. Do __**not**__ turn around and hit him. Do __**not**__ turn around and hit him!_

'Oh, so you didn't _intend_ for me to be captured, just be so lustful that I'd come back to you every night looking for a shag?' Hermione snapped.

_Do not turn around and hit him…_

'Well, afterwards, yes. I was going to tell you about it when we woke up in the morning, but you were gone by the time I woke up,' said Draco.

_Do __**not**__ turn around and __**hit him**__…_

'Of course I was gone!' Hermione exclaimed. 'All I wanted to do was hurt Ron!'

_Do not turn around and –_

'Whoa, what?' Ron asked.

'I had just walked in on you and that blonde and I was hurting,' Hermione explained.

'So you shagged Malfoy?' Ron asked.

Hermione nodded.

'I wanted you to hurt as much as I was. That's why I was so loud.'

'It wasn't because I'm better at shagging than Weasley?' Draco drawled.

'No, it's wasn't,' Hermione spat. 'Ron is ten times the man you'll ever be.'

Ron resisted the urge to smirk at Malfoy. Instead, he led Hermione out of the room.

'Come on, love.'

'No, Ron! I want to –'

'Hermione, we need to talk,' Ron said firmly.

And with that, he escorted Hermione from the room, closing the door behind them and leading her up to his bedroom.


	36. Until After the War

**A/N:** So I had to cut it short 'cause I wanted people to be caught in suspense. And now you know why Ron shagged that girl! Poor Hermione; last to know.

Thanks to Rodica and Emma for helping out with this chapter. I got stuck (what else is new?) and they both willingly and lovingly helped me out.

My sincere apologies for taking so long; first, I was stuck with this chapter. Also, I now have a job (boo ya!), plus I am a volunteer beta reader at **The Quidditch Pitch**, and I'm prepping myself for NaNoWriMo (National Novel Writing Month. I get all of November to write 50,000 words for an actual novel. YAY!), so I'm pretty loaded up O.o.

Anyway, I'm working on the next chapter, and I have a laptop now, so I should be able to write more often. Yay me!

Enjoy -lessthanthree-!

**Chapter Thirty-Six: Until After the War**

Hermione walked into Ron's room and sat on his bed with a sigh.

'What do we need to talk about, Ron?'

'Well, a great many things apparently. But first of all, Hermione, you have to know that the girl you saw me with means nothing,' said Ron, kneeling in front of her and brushing her hair back.

Hermione scoffed.

'Of course she doesn't,' she replied sarcastically.

Ron sighed.

'She doesn't. Hermione, she was our information source. Harry found her and asked me to go and talk to her,' he explained. 'She kept flirting with me and then finally said that she wouldn't tell me anything unless I shagged her. After that, the only information we got was that Florean Fortescue has the crystal ball. _That's_ why his shop was a mess. _That's_ why he was taken. Voldemort must've found out that Fortescue has one of his Horcruxes.'

'But how did she know?'

'Know what?'

'About the Horcruxes.'

Ron sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

'Her grandmother went to school with Voldemort. Apparently she was a Prefect or a Head Girl or whatever. Anyway, she saw Voldemort flipping through books on how to make Horcruxes.'

Hermione's eyes widened.

'Did she tell you the titles?'

'No.'

_Shit!_

Hermione sighed heavily and threw herself back on Ron's bed, looking at the ceiling.

'I … we need to get back to Hogwarts. We'll ask Madam Pince to see her list of borrowed books!' Hermione sat back up like a bullet. 'Pince keeps all her records. I'll bet she has it!'

Ron grinned and Hermione laughed in amazement.

'You've still got it, love,' he said, still grinning.

Hermione blushed slightly and smiled.

'I'm sorry,' she whispered. 'About everything. I really am. I never meant to hurt you during that argument. The Malfoy thing I did mean, but now that you've explained why you were with that other girl … I really wish I had a time-turner.'

Ron shrugged.

'That might just bugger this up even more,' he said softly.

Hermione slid to the floor in front of him and hugged him.

'I'm sorry for making you feel like you're not important. You _are_ important, Ron. You're the most important thing in the world to me,' she whispered, holding him close.

Ron's arms slipped around her waist and he hugged her back; Hermione heard as he inhaled deeply.

'I love you,' Hermione whispered, tears spilling down her face.

Ron rubbed at her back and kissed the top of her head.

'I love you too, Hermione,' he breathed.

'I'm so sorry.'

'I know.'

Hermione pulled her head back and looked at Ron, sniffling slightly.

'What else should we talk about? Because I think we just covered everything.'

'Not quite,' Ron replied gently. 'We still need to discuss why you broke it off.'

Hermione sighed.

'I thought you were being immature, not talking to me about the argument. I don't want to be with someone who's seventeen in age, but acting like an immature five year old. I didn't realise that I hadn't apologised for what I said. In fact, I hadn't realised that you _wanted_ me to apologise for what I said. We've never really cared before.'

Ron nodded and stood, taking Hermione's hands and helping her to her feet.

'You're right; we haven't. But this time … it hurt more than before because we were finally together, you know?' he said quietly.

Hermione looked down at the floor.

'I'm sorry,' she whispered.

Ron tilted her chin up and Hermione's eyes locked with his ice blue ones.

'Now say it,' he breathed.

Hermione kept her eyes trained on his.

'I'm sorry,' she repeated.

Ron gently pressed his lips to hers before pulling back again and brushing her hair off of her face.

'I forgive you,' he whispered.

Hermione dissolved into tears, collapsing against Ron's solid chest. She gripped at his shirt, her tears rolling down her cheeks as joy flooded her entire body. Those three words meant the world to her in that moment and she cried out of joy that he was finally hers again.

'I love you so much, Ron. I missed you,' she whimpered, pulling back slightly and wiping at her eyes.

Ron pushed her hair back again and laced the fingers of his left hand through the fingers on her right.

'We have to talk to Fortescue,' he whispered. 'Do you want a shower, first?'

Hermione took a shaky breath and nodded.

'Yeah; I really need one,' she mumbled. 'Oh, if only I could grow a brand new batch of skin.'

Ron brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed it gently.

'Go shower. I'll make sure Fortescue is comfortable and we'll wait for you before we question him.'

Hermione nodded and gently dropped Ron's hand before walking into the bathroom for her shower.

* * *

'How is she?'

'She seems all right. She's taking a shower.'

'Well, you can't really blame her for that.'

'I never said I did.'

'I didn't mean it like that.'

Ron sighed.

'I know. I'm sorry. I just … I hate seeing her like that. I hate the fact that I let her get hurt again.'

'You didn't let her get hurt, Ron.'

'I left her alone! I went to get _him_,' Ron pointed to Fortescue, 'and I left Hermione alone!'

Lupin and Harry looked at each other and sighed.

'I don't blame you, Ron.'

Ron snapped his head around to see Hermione standing in the doorway. He shook his head.

'You should. I left you alone.'

'I told you to, Ron.'

'Well, I should have stayed with you anyway!'

Hermione walked over to him and sat beside him, placing her hand on his arm.

'Ronald, don't do this now,' she whispered.

'Don't do _what_, Hermione?' Ron replied, his voice lowering slightly.

'Start blaming yourself because I got hurt,' Hermione murmured, shifting closer and running her fingers through his hair. 'You won't always be there, love.'

'I will now. Hermione, I'm not leaving you. Ever.'

Hermione shook her head.

'You can't make that a promise, Ronald,' she whispered.

Ron exhaled sharply and closed his eyes, resting his head on her shoulder. Hermione smoothed her fingers over his hair before pressing her lips to his temple. Ron lifted his head and Hermione cupped his face in her hand. He laced his fingers in her hair and pulled her mouth to his, pressing his lips against hers. Hermione returned the pressure and Ron felt as her lips parted slowly only to enclose around his bottom lip. He pulled away.

'Sorry,' he whispered.

Hermione smiled at him and played with a lock of hair that rested on his forehead.

'Ahem.'

Ron and Hermione both turned and looked at Harry and Lupin, both of whom looked highly amused.

'So you two are OK now?' Harry asked.

Ron looked over at Hermione, who smiled.

'Yeah,' she said softly. 'We're OK.'

'Good,' said Harry, turning to Fortescue. 'So, Mr Fortescue, we have a few questions for you regarding a crystal ball that we believe has ended up in your possession.'

Fortescue cleared his throat and nodded at Harry to continue.

'Do you have it?'

'Yes.'

'Where is it?'

'In my shop.'

'Where?'

'I don't know,' Fortescue replied smoothly. 'In case you haven't noticed, it's a bit of a wreck right now.'

Harry looked over at Ron and Hermione, who looked over at Lupin.

'Do you think Voldemort got a hold of it?' Lupin asked.

Fortescue winced slightly and shook his head.

'They wouldn't have kept me alive if You-Know-Who had it, would they?'

'He has a point,' Hermione replied, nodding. 'They only kept me alive because you hadn't come yet.'

Ron shifted uncomfortably in his seat and Hermione's hand fell on his, squeezing gently. Ron flipped his hand to hold hers, lacing their fingers together. She smiled softly at him and Ron shifted closer, wrapping an arm around her waist. Hermione rested back against him as Fortescue spoke again.

'Anyway, I think it might still be in my shop, unless You-Know-Who sent men back there to search it again. Doubtful, since Diagon Alley is always full of people,' he said.

Hermione – who had rested her head on Ron's shoulder – turned her head to look at Ron.

'Yet another point. But how are we going to get in there without being seen?' she asked.

Ron gaped at her.

'Are you completely mad?' he breathed in her ear. 'Have you forgotten about Harry's Invisibility Cloak?'

Hermione's eyes widened and she looked back at him again.

'I _completely_ forgot,' she whispered.

'What are you two love birds mumbling about?' Harry asked with the shadow of a smile on his face.

Ron flipped Harry off and Hermione and Lupin both turned their heads as if pretending not to have seen it. Fortescue cleared his throat.

'Anyway, last I had it, the crystal ball was under the bed,' he said.

'Loose floorboards?' Harry asked.

Fortescue nodded and Harry grinned slightly.

'What's with you?' Hermione asked him.

Harry shrugged.

'Remembering,' he said. 'The floorboards under my bed at the Dursleys' were loose too; I used to stash all my homework and my sweets from you guys under it.'

Hermione smiled and Ron raised an eyebrow.

'Hermione would send you sweets?'

Hermione swatted his arm.

'Shut up,' she said. 'It was back when my _parents_ were giving me the things to give to Harry. So technically, it was my parents and not me. Although, I did try to bake him a birthday cake using sugar; my parents found it before I could send it and swapped it.'

Harry chuckled.

'How very kind of you, Hermione. And you didn't even use your wand?'

Hermione shook her head, smiling proudly.

'I baked it all by myself, if you can believe that.'

Ron cleared his throat.

'If you lot are about done reminiscing about birthday cakes made from real sugar,' he began, 'we should probably get back to planning how we're going to get that crystal ball since we haven't exactly figured that out yet.'

'Right,' said Harry, nodding. 'First, we should see what we're in for at Fortescue's shop. Since it's said to be a wreck, we need to see what we're up against. How badly destroyed it is, that kind of thing.'

'I have a question,' said Ron. 'What about Malfoy?'

Ron felt Hermione shiver slightly and he slipped an arm around her waist, gently squeezing her side.

'Sod him,' said Harry, glancing at Hermione. 'He's done enough damage.'

Hermione cleared her throat and looked at her hands.

'Hermione,' said Harry.

Hermione looked up and Harry smiled at her.

'We don't blame you,' he said.

Hermione shrugged slightly and looked back down at her hands.

'You should,' she murmured.

'But we don't,' Harry repeated. 'Sis.'

Hermione looked up again and smiled slightly at Harry.

'Thank you,' she mouthed.

* * *

Ron lay awake that night, his arms crossed behind his head, turning over everything that had happened that day.

_**'Ron, you and Hermione need to be split up. Since Malfoy's still here, the Death Eaters must still think that you two aren't together anymore. If you make it seem like you're just friends, this might go a bit smoother,' said Harry, a grim look on his face.**_

_**Ron looked down at Hermione and could see the heartbreak on her face.**_

_**'If that's what you need, Harry,' she whispered.**_

_**'I'm sorry, guys. It's only when we're not here,' Harry explained.**_

_**'It might be better if we just ... stop being together for now anyway,' said Ron slowly.**_

_**Hermione looked at him. Their eyes locked and Ron knew immediately that she understood what he meant; it was only until the War was over. That he still loved her and always would, no matter what. Hermione blinked slowly, breaking their eye contact, and looked over at Harry.**_

_**'Ron's right,' she said firmly. 'We should stop being together now. It'll make it seem like it did last year.'**_

_**The look on Harry's face stunned Ron; a look of pain at the fact that Ron and Hermione were breaking up because it was for the good of the War.**_

_**'I ... guys, I ...'**_

_**'Don't, Harry,' Hermione whispered. 'We'll be fine.'**_

_**Harry looked anguished as he turned to Lupin.**_

_**'They've made their decision, Harry,' Lupin said softly.**_

_**'I ... I didn't think you'd agree to it,' Harry mumbled, looking back at Ron and Hermione.**_

_**Ron removed his arm from Hermione's waist and Hermione moved one seat over from where Ron was sitting so they wouldn't touch. Ron immediately felt like a part of him was missing, and judging by the look on Hermione's face, she was feeling the same thing. But they both straightened up and looked at their best friend, who still looked miserable.**_

_**'We'll need to send one of us to Fortescue's under the Cloak,' he murmured. 'I think maybe Ron, if you're up to it.'**_

_**Ron nodded.**_

_**'Sure thing, mate,' he replied. 'When?'**_

_**'In the next couple of days. The longer we wait, the more time Voldemort has to get to it.'**_

_**Ron nodded again and glanced over at Hermione, who had closed her eyes and was chewing on her bottom lip.**_

_**'I'm thinking maybe early morning or late at night. Sometime when everything's closed and no one's around if you upset something in the shop,' Harry continued, his voice becoming stronger. 'You'll just be scouting it out, not looking for the Horcrux. Look around, make sure there's nothing that will kill us or maim us or really just injury us in any way.'**_

_**'I can do that,' said Ron. 'Make sure there aren't any traps or some --'**_

_**'What if he's killed in the process, Harry?' bursted Hermione, cutting Ron off. 'What if Voldemort **_**has**_** been there and he's left traps because he **_**knows**_** that's where his Horcrux is?'**_

_**Harry took a breath and Ron looked at Hermione.**_

_**'That's why I'm going,' said Ron smoothly. 'Hermione, you need to trust me; I'll come back.'**_

_**Hermione didn't look at him as she nodded slowly.**_

_**'Fine,' she whispered.**_

Ron sighed and closed his eyes, attempting to sleep. There was a creak outside his bedroom door and Ron sat up straight, whipping his wand out from under his pillow and pointing it at the door.

'_Alohomora_.'

Ron tensed up as his bedroom clicked and opened. A figure pushed it open and stepped in the room.

'_Lumos_,' Ron commanded.

The wand tip lit up and filled the room with light, casting shadows on Hermione's face.

'Hi,' she whispered.

Ron threw himself back on his bed, exhaling sharply.

'You fucking scared me, Hermione,' he said.

'Sorry,' she whispered. 'Watch your language.'

Ron chuckled slightly as he sat up again.

'What are you doing in here? It's two in the morning.'

'I couldn't sleep,' she whispered. 'I was hoping that maybe ... maybe you wouldn't mind if I ... if I stayed here tonight?'

Ron swallowed heavily and shook his head.

'We can't,' he whispered. 'We told Harry we'd stop seeing each other.'

'I ... I know. I mean in the cot, Ron.'

Ron felt his ears burn slightly.

'Oh, right. Um, yeah, go ahead,' he mumbled.

Hermione clambered into the cot that Harry used to sleep in when they were in fifth year and pulled the sheet over her, closing her eyes.

'Ron?'

'Yeah, Hermione?'

'Would ... could you extinguish your wand, please? It makes it hard to go to sleep.'

'Oh, yeah. Of course. Sorry,' he said. '_Nox_.'

'Thanks, Ron. Goodnight.'

'Goodnight.'

Ron settled down and waited until he heard the soft breathing of Hermione drifting off to sleep.

'Love.'

* * *

'Ron, you ready?'

'Yeah, I guess so.'

'Good. C'mere, mate.'

Hermione watched as Ron walked over to Harry near the fireplace. Harry handed his Invisibility Cloak over to Ron .

'Fortescue said that the fireplace at his shop was still connected to the Floo network. It'll be safer if you go that way, because then no one will hear the pop of you Apparating there,' Harry explained.

'No, instead they'll see the flash of green when he arrives via Floo powder,' Hermione drawled slightly. 'Apparation seems to be the best bet.'

Ron looked over at her.

'You sure?'

'It's nighttime, Ron. If someone hears something, they'll probably think it's a cat in an alleyway,' Hermione explained.

Ron nodded and shrugged at Harry, who waved his hands in the air.

'Whatever, just be careful, alright?'

Ron flipped the Cloak over his shoulders and grinned.

'Of course,' he said. 'I need to come back; I made a promise.'

Hermione smiled at him and his eyes softened as his eyebrows raised slightly in her direction.

_I'll come back_.

Hermione nodded and Ron flipped the Cloak over his head, disappearing from sight. Hermione heard a pop as Ron Disapparated and she took a calming breath.

'He'll be fine, Hermione,' said Lupin.

'I know,' she whispered. 'I know.'


End file.
